


I know you (I walked with you once upon a dream)

by warriorSQ22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Princess Emma, Regina didn't kill wish realm snowing, Season 6 canon fix it fic, Split Queen, Swan Queen endgame obvi, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO'VE READ MY FIC, Wish Realm, cs is here for a bit I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/pseuds/warriorSQ22
Summary: With dreams of impending death by a figure in a hood constantly plaguing her, Emma Swan slowly begins to resent her title as protector of Storybrooke.When her wish to have never been the Savior is granted by the Evil Queen, Regina goes to the wish realm to save her.Princess Emma's dreams are filled with snippets from another life and a hooded figure who haunts her. There’s also a familiar darkness lurking within, threatening to darken her heart as her magic manifests in crazy ways. It's up to Regina to show her who she truly is and that no darkness can stand up to the magic of true love.Can she defy her fate? Or is she destined to die by the hands of the hooded figure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/gifts).



> This fic was meant to be short but lbr we all know I have no self restraint at this point :')
> 
> I'd like to thank my friends Laura and sailor moon for reading parts of this story, helping out with it and talking plot with me at any point during the day. Y'all are the reason this fic was even written and completed.
> 
> I'd also like to thank the most lovely artist I've ever had the pleasure of working with - Evie. You were such a delight to talk to and you made such beautiful art work for my fic :') You're the real MVP working with my crazy writing to create something amazing like that, thanks for being awesome!

Harsh breathing fills the cold nightly air as sharp blades clash against each other, creating a deadly cacophony of echoes around the rain slicked streets of Storybrooke.

 

Emma Swan’s hands tremble beneath the weight of her opponent's sword as they clang and clatter together. She parries and counters the incoming attacks, ducking as her attacker takes a calculated swipe at her head and nicks her arm.

 

It etches a deep line into her pale skin, drawing thin red lines that stream along her sword arm as the attacker in the dark cloak advances. Wide green eyes dart around frantically, unable to penetrate the hazy fog hanging around them like a cloak. Her vision swims and her breathing spikes as the rush to defend herself tingles through her body, causing her to launch in again.  ****  
** **

 

They both throw their weight into their attacks, swords keeping them a hairsbreadth apart. The deadly stranger looms above Emma, mighty and terrifying, features stubbornly hidden by the hooded cloak casting their face in deep shadows.

 

Those shadows are...familiar, an inky black hissing at Emma, sending shivers quaking down her spine and goosebumps scattering across her clammy skin. Emma stumbles back, feet unsteady and her heart racing as a dark chuckle slips from the hooded figure’s lips, mocking and amused and most definitely _not human_.

 

Her vision swims out of focus for a moment again as they break away from the standstill - evenly matched in an unsettling way. Magic sweeps beneath the Savior’s feet and her magic reacts _violently,_ shaky hands sizzling with white sparks that fizzle out completely.

 

With blinding supernatural speed, the hooded figure’s sword crackles with _magic_ as it swings through the air and Emma's breath staggers as sharp metal _tears right into her abdomen_.

 

* * *

 

Emma bolts upright in bed, breathing laboured, shaky hands immediately ghosting along the rise of her stomach. She breathes out easily, heart still racing as shifty green eyes appraise the semi dark room.

 

“Okay c-calm down.” She coaxes herself in a skittish whisper. “You're safe. You're home. You aren't on Maine street having a sword viciously rip into your stomach because the grim reaper is trying to take you to the afterlife.”

 

Emma recalls the dream like the sequence from a horror movie - albeit, one she would enjoy had she not been starring in her own imagination fuelled production. She sighs out heavily, shaky fingers digging into the duvet at her sides as she closes her eyes once more. But the blade of the sword flashes within her mind and she sucks in a sharp breath as her eyes reopen.

 

That dream has been plaguing her all week. She's unsure of what triggered it but it's always the same - she sword fights with someone beneath a hood and is helpless to stop them from killing her.

 

She assumed it was first brought on by weariness. But it had repeated for five consistent days, always moving in fast paced motion so Emma's left floundering, never truly absorbing it all before it's over and she's sent careening into consciousness drenched in her own sweat.

 

There’s something about the person in the hood that seems _familiar_. Her mind whirrs in impossible circles, body still trembling from the chill in the room raising goosebumps across her flesh as her tank top sticks uncomfortably to her skin. The red blinking lights of the analog clock at her bedside taunts her with the realization that it's a little after four in the morning and Emma groans.

 

This was roughly the third time she'd woken up since attempting to sleep that night. Exhaustion rushes in at the realization that she has a shift at the station in a few hours and as the adrenaline ebbs away, she dreads the long day ahead.

 

An unforgiving pressure builds between her eyes, pounding with a fierceness that makes her grit her teeth as she curls into herself on the sliver of space at the end of the bed. Her hands fist impossibly tight in the bed sheets once more as she dwells on the short confusing dream for too long, replaying it to the point where it’s frayed at the edges of her mind.

 

Killian's loud snoring breaks the silence in the room and Emma startles again, now conscious of his shirtless form sprawled across three quarters of the bed. She breathes a sigh of relief that he hadn’t awaken. They hadn't gone to bed on the best terms the night before since she kept rejecting his advances. She was exhausted and Henry was staying over and Killian didn't seem to understand the word _no_.

 

Her phone vibrates on the dressing table beside the bed bringing her back into the present. She stretches her hand to reach it, frowning when Regina’s name flashes in the little notification bubble.

 

_Are you okay?_

That’s all the message says and Emma lets out a breath she doesn't realize she's holding. It’s not an emergency text but it's also strange of Regina to text her something like that so early in the morning. Emma grabs the device, brows furrowing as she tries to get her sluggish brain to formulate a reply.

 

_uh...yeah?_

 

She pauses, fingers hovering over the text screen before adding several accompanying confused emojis.

 

… _did something happen?_

 

The next text comes in instantly.

 

_So you are up._

 

There’s a small pause as Emma stares at the little typing bubble.

 

_That’s what I’d like to find out._

 

That second text is ominous enough to get Emma’s attention. She raises an eyebrow, settling a little more onto her side as she forms her reply.

 

_what do u mean?_

_for all u know u could have woken me up!_

 

She adds several annoyed emojis to her message before she types another.

 

_btw do u always send cryptic texts to people at the butt crack of dawn?_

 

_You’re the one who woke me up an hour ago!!!_

 

A confusing reply and three exclamations. Regina almost never uses more than one exclamation point so the fact that there are three has Emma contemplating giving her a call.

 

_regina ur making zero sense to me rn_

_can we discuss during normal human conversation hours?_

_haven't had coffee, not equipped to deal w this_

 

_The early bird catches the worm, Miss Swan, and I do believe that your morning etiquette leaves something to be desired_

 

Emma can practically _hear_ the snark in the reply and the proverb coupled with the _Miss Swan_ makes roll her eyes.

 

_well, mayor grumpy pants, this bird doesn’t eat worms_

_and is still practically asleep_

_also how dare u insult my etiquette when u didn't tell me good morning???_

 

There's a short lull in the conversation where Emma just stares at her phone screen until it fades to black. Her eyes close weakly as she pictures Regina's annoyed expression at the ridiculous nickname and it draws a faint smile to her lips.

 

She's only ever dared call Regina that once and ended up magically glued to a chair at the station for an entire day. It wasn't even her cool reclining chair.

 

A few seconds later her phone vibrates with Regina's reply.

 

_Call me that obnoxious nickname one more time and you will never leave that chair_

 

Emma's smile widens at the threat.

 

_Meet me for lunch at Granny's?_

 

_ofc, as long as ur paying_

 

The conversation ends there and Emma’s eyes droop a little as the first few rays of the morning sun spill in through the slightly parted curtains on the other side of the room.

 

But her nerves are frayed to the point where she’s easily startled out of her skin when her phone’s alarm goes off. She fumbles with the device, shutting it off quickly and groggily slipping out of bed to start her daily routine.

 

One warm shower later, she’s dressed in her red leather jacket, white tank top and jeans, ready for her day at the station.

 

* * *

 

Emma's hands wobble as she tries cracking eggs to make an omelette. Her limbs aren’t cooperating and she huffs, sets the eggs aside and takes a carton of milk out of the fridge, settling down to have cereal instead.

 

A few minutes later Henry comes stumbling out of his room a cellphone attached to his ear as he murmurs into it.

 

“Yes Mom, I’m up. I _know_ , yes she’s awake.”

 

His eyes meet Emma’s and he grunts a ‘g’morning’ in her general direction that draws a smile to her lips as she reminisces about the days when he wasn’t a stubborn teen with bangs way too long for his face. He sits at the kitchen counter, peering disgruntledly at her soggy cereal and turning up his nose as he hangs up the phone.

 

“Mom says grandma has something important to announce at breakfast.” He says around a yawn and Emma groans realizing that she did get a few missed calls from her mother.

 

“What does she want? We found most of those Untold-landers good apartments in town this week and there hasn’t been any big bad to fight.”

 

“I’m just the messenger.” Henry shrugs, pouring cereal and milk into a bowl of his own and hanging over it like a man starved. “This isn’t going to fill me.” He bemoans pitifully, shovelling spoonfuls of colorful cereal into his mouth as he side eyes Emma.

 

Emma rolls her eyes, reaching over to run her fingers through his scruffy bangs.

 

“We’ll have pancakes at Granny’s and I’m taking you for a haircut after school.”

 

“No way, bangs are in style.” Henry rebuts, swishing his hair to the side so it doesn't cover his eyes. “Plus, Grandpa’s teaching me how to... _fish_ later.”

 

Emma’s built in lie detector doesn’t have to ping for her to know Henry’s outright lying to her face. Her eyes narrow and he smiles, a cheeky thing that tells Emma that he _knows_ she doesn't even believe him.

 

“ _Cereal,_ Swan?” Killian’s voice butts in, _right against her ear_ and Emma jerks forward, knees knocking against the table as magic fritz against her fingertips.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?!” His voice booms loudly in the tiny kitchen as he takes an exaggerated step back, staring at her with wide eyes. Emma's magic recedes, pale white smoke fading into nothingness as she fishes for a suitable explanation. But avoidance seems like the best tactic as she notices he's already dressed for the day, sporting his signature black leather and hook.

 

“Where are _you_ off to?” She asks, way too chipper as he wraps an arm tightly around her waist, tugging her into his embrace. She fights the grimace that emerges on reflex, trying her best to relax her tensed muscles as he completely side lines her question.

 

“The magic, Swan?”

 

The silence that falls between them is a little suffocating as the pressure of his arm increases around her waist. Emma's fight or flight instincts kick in, amping her pulse to the point where it's pounding loudly in her ears. Her eyes shy away from his as she sighs out heavily.

 

“You scared me.” She explains in the smallest voice possible and his face contorts.

 

“ _Scared_ you?” Killian huffs. “You could have taken my other hand off with that magic!” There’s a bitter note to his voice and his comment absolutely rubs Emma the wrong way.

 

Her hands shake as she stands, a rebuttal ready on her lips that doesn’t seem to be able to leave as she stares into his angry eyes and...her entire body sags.

 

An apology manifests on her lips, one that comes out in the shakiest _sorry_ as she quickly disentangles herself from his embrace and walks over to drop her used bowl into the sink. The headache from earlier returns with full force, pounding fiercely between her eyes as he goes off on a tangent about crazy magic and his experience with it.

 

But before Emma can defend herself, Henry butts in.

 

“Mom’s the Savior, she’s probably just a little stressed. She always has her magic under control.”

 

Killian pauses as his eyes flicker to Henry and he drapes himself in the stool across from her son. The way they both stare at each other sets Emma's nerves even more on edge. There's a hard set to Henry's eyes and his jaw as his hands curl into fists atop the table. A strange smile twists Killian's face in response as he raises his eyebrows at Henry’s bold opposition.

 

“Savior.” He practically spits the title like a _curse_ making Emma flinch and Henry bristle. “You say it with such childlike glee when that’s the bloody thing that won’t allow us to live our _normal_ lives.” His hook drags obnoxiously loud against the countertop as he points it at Henry. “Just this week alone she had to go be the bloody _Savior_ at the townline closing a portal, the _Savior_ at the toll bridge rounding up Neverlanders, the _Savior_ helping those displaced Land of Untold Stories folk find a home and the _Savior_ always being summoned to the Mayor’s office.”

 

Henry stands abruptly, his stool skirting backwards and clattering to the floor as he looks down at Killian.

 

“Henry.” She says his name in a warning plea. But his eyes never leave Killian’s to meet hers. Instead, his glare turns fierce and Emma’s hands curl into fists that seem to shake even more as Killian rises to meet her son’s challenging glare.

 

Emma's ready to butt in at a moment's notice, unsteady magic humming at her fingertips and what sounds strangely like Regina's voice giving her the rundown of the consequences _if Hook so much as lays a finger on our son._

 

“You’re not helping the situation.” Henry states calmly, palms pressing firmly against the table as he addresses Killian. His anger is the silent scary type, twisting his child like features into something Emma’s shaken at witnessing from her mild mannered son. “Attacking my moms for doing their jobs isn’t going to win you any support. They’re doing their best under extremely stressful circumstances.”

 

That muscle in Killian’s jaw tenses and ticks as his eyes bore into Henry’s and after a few seconds he just sort of... _deflates_.

 

Emma lets out a breath she doesn't realize she's holding, directing her shaky legs towards her son and hooking an arm around his tensed shoulders. He immediately sinks into her embrace as Killian shoots her a look, one of scathing disappointment that settles deeply in her bones, creating an even wider abyss between them.

 

Emma’s reminded of how distant they’ve both become. They’ve gone days without a word to each other because Emma’s job takes up most of her time and Killian is no longer content with just hanging in the wings until she returns home. He was out more frequently and whenever she brings it up he never wants to discuss where these outings take him.

 

“Maybe I’m stressed too, lad. Did any of you ever think about that?” Killian asks, wounded. Emma sighs heavily, knowing that somehow she has to try to _fix_ the situation before it escalates. 

 

“Killian I -” Before she can formulate the rest of her reply he turns on his heel, abruptly tearing across the room heading for the front door. He swings it open in an annoyed huff, shaking the entire thing on its hinges before throwing one last jab over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll be on my ship. If you have any _seconds_ to spare after _Savioring_ you should poof by.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, he’s a douche.” Is how Henry breaks the tense silence when they’ve both piled into the bug and were halfway to the diner.

 

Emma shoots him a look, vaguely amused as he flips his bangs to the side like a stereotypical teen.

 

“Your mother wouldn’t be pleased to hear you using words like that.” She says instead, addressing the easier issue instead of the more unsettling one - her kid’s unresolved anger against Hook that Emma didn’t detect until Henry looked like he was seconds away from launching a fist at his face.

 

Henry rolls his eyes. “I could say he was an assh -”

 

“Henry!”

 

Henry shrugs, unfazed. “I’m honestly not even sorry. You know it’s true.”

 

Emma glances at him briefly, noting his folded arms and rigid shoulders. “I can already hear Regina blaming me for your potty mouth.”

 

“Hook swears all the time.” Henry says, flippant. Emma doesn’t even have anything remotely well suited to say to that. Henry points it out immediately. “You’re not even _trying_ to defend him.”

 

Emma determines right then and there that she doesn't have enough caffeine in her system to deal with the situation at hand. Instead, she sighs and makes brief eye contact with her son who’s already giving her that raised eyebrow he’s perfected from his brunette mother.

 

“Henry, please let it go.”

 

Henry shakes his head, turning his entire body to face her now. “You’re not _happy_ , Mom. You guys are _always_ arguing...I notice things.”

 

Emma’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel as she stares straight ahead, Henry’s words resonating so deeply within that she’s a bit startled at the emotions it tugs to the surface.

 

“Henry, _drop it_.” Her voice turns a bit frosty and Henry sighs heavily as she reluctantly peers over at him. “I’m not discussing this with my kid.”

 

“So you _do admit_ there’s something to discuss.”

 

“ _Henry Daniel M_ -”

 

“Alright, _alright_. Dropping it.” Henry huffs, pulling out a comic book from his bag with a sullen pout in order to occupy himself for the rest of their drive to Granny’s.

 

The drive seems to last ten times longer to Emma as Henry keeps not so subtly peeking at her from behind his book. He's observing her way too closely, actually going so far as to open and close his mouth a few times as if thinking better of what he wants to say.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally arrive at their destination, Emma's still a little on edge. She shakes it off as best as she can as they enter the diner, immediately making their way to the rest of their family already there crammed into a single booth at the back.

 

Snow has Neal in his high chair gumming sweet peas while David wolfs down a stack of pancakes at her side with an arm lovingly draped over her shoulders. Regina sits directly opposite them on the other side of the booth in one of her neatly pressed tailored suits looking very much at peace. There’s this motherly quality to her Emma’s always admired as she leisurely sips her coffee and coos at her baby niece cradled in her arms.

 

It's a sight that brings a smile to Emma’s face as they finally reach the group and Henry slips into Regina’s booth to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

 

“Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence.” David grins and Emma rolls her eyes good-naturedly, dropping a quick kiss to her own mother’s cheek and ruffling her kid brother’s hair as they all exchange pleasantries.

 

“Where’s your lesser half?” Regina asks pointedly and there’s a little snark to her tone that’s lessened by the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

 

Henry shoots Emma a look that she absolutely does not acknowledge but she's aware of the moment her parents and Regina notice it and she almost trips over her words trying to answer the question in the most nonchalant way possible.

 

“I, he uh, ship! He’s on his ship.” Emma answers and before either of them can ask her the obvious follow up question, she poses a question of her own. “What’s the big emergency?” She asks, eyes sweeping their table for her own breakfast plate.

 

“Now that we’re _all_ here I can fill you in.” Snow announces and Emma's already on high alert, mind whirring with thoughts of their next crisis. It seems like every other day there's something new abounding in Storybrooke.

 

“Did another portal open up somewhere?” Regina asks, getting right down to business as Emma slides into the booth next to her and Henry.

 

“Hey before you guys get started, where’s our food?” Henry pipes up, somewhat affronted as little Robyn makes a snatch for his bangs. And bless his greedy little soul for asking because Emma’s stomach rumbles, immediately making its hunger known. Her cheeks flush a delicate red as snickers erupt from around the table.

 

“I’m with the kid, we’re starving.” Emma grumbles, turning her pitiful pout on Regina who simply raises an eyebrow at them both. Robyn gurgles in her arms, stretching across the distance between Regina and Henry to grab at Henry’s hair again as he tries ducking out of the way.

 

“Have a little tact.” Regina chides them both, pulling Robyn a safe distance away from Henry’s hair. “We’ve already ordered a virtual feast capable of feeding a small nation just for the both of you.”

 

“Better be here sooner than soon.” Henry grumbles in reply. “I’m not above eating baby food.” He whines, observing Neal’s goey smile as sweet peas dribbles down his chin.

 

Snow immediately wipes it away, taking him out of his high chair and settling him in David’s arms.

 

“Henry don’t be so dramatic.” Emma says, elbowing him.

 

Henry grins cheekily. “Sue me, it’s in my DNA.”

 

Regina snorts. “Understatement.”

 

“You’re fairly dramatic too, Mom.” Henry shoots her a look that Regina pretends not to notice as she shifts a fussy Robyn into Henry’s arms and tells him to look after his cousin instead of complaining.

 

Robyn stops fussing immediately as her chubby fingers reach for Henry’s bangs once more.

 

“ _M_ _oms_ .” Henry whines. “She’s _ruining_ my hairstyle. It took me ages to get it done right!”

 

Emma snorts. “He isn't kidding, he's the reason we were late.”

 

“And _who_ exactly have you been trying to perfect this hairstyle for?” Regina asks and Emma wants to laugh at the scandalized look on her face.

 

“Oh is he still going to the movies with that girl after school?” David cuts in, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips when Henry glares.

 

“Grandpa!” Henry grumbles, a look of betrayal plastered to his face. “You just blew my cover.”

 

“Sorry, I thought that they knew!”

 

“You told me you were going fishing!” Regina exclaims, turning on him with an incredulous look of motherly betrayal. Henry sort of shrinks under her gaze, looking so pitiful as Robyn stands on his lap to tug at his hair once more.

 

“It’s about time our son got a girlfriend.”

 

“Emma!” Regina huffs and those disappointed dark eyes are suddenly turned on her. It's impressive how quickly it manages to get to Emma. “We are not encouraging this.”

 

“Come on Regina, the kid’s almost _sixteen._ I'm just being realistic.”

 

“He _lied_ to us.”

 

“As all teenagers do eventually.”

 

“David do you think we'll have that problem with Neal?” Snow asks worriedly, cradling Neal tighter in her arms as he begins to squirm.

 

“Absolutely not.” David says confidently.

 

“You guys are in for a rude awakening.” Emma snickers. Her baby brother sneezes and David almost trips over himself to wipe the snot from his nose.

 

“I fail to see the amusing side to this.” Regina argues.

 

“Hey, it's a natural part of growing up, but we'll get through it okay? Together.” Emma reassures, and her hand aches to take Regina's hand and settle her doubts.

 

But they don't casually do things like that all the time so she resists.

 

“Together.” Regina repeats and it sounds a little shaky. Emma nods reassuringly, desperately fishing for something to say that would ease Regina's worries.

 

“I knew he was lying the minute he told me about fishing.” Emma admits. “Between the both of us the kid’s gonna have a hard time keeping us out of his business.”

 

Regina doesn't say anything to that, instead her frown seems to deepen, and her eyes look so sad as they settle on Henry that Emma has the sudden urge to deage him just to bring a smile back to her face.

 

“Robyn my hair is not a plaything!” Henry exclaims, shoving his giggling cousin into Emma’s lap.

 

“Be careful with her!” Emma scolds, adjusting Robyn so she's seated comfortably in her lap.

 

Robyn squeals in utter baby delight and seconds after green sparkly smoke fills the air. When it clears, Henry’s bangs alone are turned to a striking shade of _neon_ green. He shrieks and Emma’s a little startled herself as she thrusts a giggling Robyn at arm’s length.

 

“Look what she did to my hair!”

 

“You little rebel!” Emma laughs as Robyn’s magic fills the air with the scent of sweet candy and apples. It reminds her a little bit of Regina’s. “How did you even manage to do that at your age?”

 

“She’s a regular prodigy.” Regina quips and the toddler in Emma’s arms grins like she understands what they’re saying. Her green magic floods out over their entire booth, engulfing them all but the minute the magic touches Emma’s skin her hands begin to shake.

 

It’s something that alarms her severely as Robyn’s eerily green eyes catch hers and a chill descends against Emma’s skin. She quickly sits Robyn on her lap as her white magic sort of rises up, a lot more powerful than the kid’s as it seeks to influence the green sparkly magic to return to Robyn’s body. It’s a simple spell, one Emma's well acquainted with but something’s _off_ . Her magic isn't as steady or as warm. It's _wild_ , stabbing at the air like pins and needles as if Emma’s a novice magic practitioner. Her breathing spikes as magic thunders through her veins in an unsteady whirl and her eyes dart frantically over to her family.

 

Robyn begins to cry.

 

Henry’s still freaking out about his hair and David and Snow are trying their best to calm him down and everyone at the table is distracted...except for Regina. Emma's now painfully aware of her eyes drilling into the side of her face and it’s a little disconcerting how quickly her parental and magical insecurities manifest.

 

Robyn’s excessive wailing seems to garner a lot of attention and Emma’s crippling self doubt threatens to drown her just because she doesn’t know how to make the kid shut up. Or get a good handle on her own magic apparently which begins flooding out over her palms. The minute it touches Robyn’s skin she reacts like she’s been _burned_.

 

“Hey, _hey_ .” Emma coos, aware of the tightness in her throat and the burning behind her eyes. The toddler squirms madly and Emma gets the distinct impression that she’s trying her best to get _away_ from her.

 

“Mom you’re the _Savior_ , _save_ my hair!” Henry demands and his lips wobble pitifully and Emma’s three seconds away from having a mini meltdown herself.

 

“Calm down Henry, it’s a simple fix.” Regina steps in, a savior in her own right as she twirls a hand in the air, changing Henry's hair back to its normal color. Emma doesn’t think too hard about it before shoving Robyn right back into Regina’s arms. Regina takes the kid from her but her eyes linger on Emma, filling with questions Emma’s going to have to answer. Questions Emma herself still needs to find answers to.

 

“We _need_ to talk.” Regina tells her pointedly and Emma swallows thickly, giving her a brief nod. “You, on the other hand need to learn how to control your magic, don’t you little one?” She coos at Robyn, who curls up in her arms _shivering_.

 

Emma’s heart sinks at that. She reaches out, hesitant to touch Robyn’s little arm curled impossibly tight in Regina’s blazer and the child _flinches_. That rejection stings more than Emma thought possible.

 

“Zelena must be so proud.” Emma quips dryly, intending to keep Regina’s focus on her fussy niece and not where her eyes seem to linger on Emma’s shaky hand.

 

Regina’s eyes meet hers then, warm and impossibly concerned as she nuzzles warmly against Robyn’s blonde curls. A light mist of Regina’s purple magic rises to soothe Robyn’s skin.

 

“Thank goodness Neal doesn’t have any magic.” Snow says unthinkingly, pressing a kiss to a gurgling Neal’s forehead as David sits him on his lap. “I don’t think I could handle another...magical child.”

 

Emma's a little taken aback at the response and she's not sure what look her face forms but apparently it's troubling enough to make Snow aware of how callous it all probably sounds. And as guilt reddens Snow’s face, she keeps on rambling.

 

“Not that we’d mind!” Snow exclaims, trying to placate her adult daughter as she reaches out for her hand on the table. Emma forces herself not to immediately pull away as Snow traps her in her sincere motherly gaze. “We love you as you are after all. It’s just that it would be a huge adjustment having a magical baby and magic is... _unpredictable_ at best so sometimes it's not very safe but we were assured by the fairies that Neal was born without powers and -”

 

“Mom? The emergency?” Emma cuts her off to ask, hoping that the rambling would subside as she awkwardly pats the woman’s hand to get her to release her death grip on her fingers.

 

“Yes, the reason we’ve gathered here today.” Regina cuts in. “Not your crippling fear of magic.”

 

“I am not _afraid_ of magic.” Snow huffs, folding her arms. “I’ve defended myself against it for years and will again if the need arises.”

 

“We’re just...cautious.” David interjects, on his wife’s side as per usual. “But we trust you two. And the fairies.”

 

“Still a little iffy about Zelena.” Snow murmurs. “Though she has impressed us by getting everyone out of Storybrooke when magic was being stripped from the town last year.”

 

“What _I’m_ most impressed with is the fact that you haven’t gone absolutely blue in the face from not blurting out this _important news_ the minute Henry and Emma stepped through the door.”

 

Snow shoots Regina an unimpressed look but the comment gets her back on track and as her features melt into worry, she finally begins detailing her reason for asking them all to breakfast.

 

“The blue fairy came by our home quite early this morning, apparently there were some children who got trapped within the mines last night.”

 

“What?!” Emma exclaims, almost jumping to her feet. Regina’s hand on her forearm stops her from doing just that as her shaky hands curl against their table. “And we’re just hearing about it _now_? What the hell are we even still doing here? Are they safe? And if not why aren’t we there rescuing them?”

 

“How exactly did it happen to begin with?” Regina asks. “That structure was condemned since that one time Henry got trapped down there. It’s virtually inaccessible.”

 

“We don’t know the entire story.” David pipes up. “But all we do know is that now the structure is literally only being held up by the magic of the fae.”

 

Snow nods, linking an arm with her husband. “It can only hold out for so long. Blue wants us to call an emergency town hall meeting this morning in order to discuss rescue tactics.”

 

“I don’t get it.” Emma says. “Can't they just order the kids out while holding the structure up with magic? It sounds like a simple enough rescue mission.”

 

“No, there’s a big complication.” Snow continues gravely. “We need to get to that meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes after a speedy breakfast, they assemble in the ‘war room’ at Town Hall.

 

It's a newly added spacious room draped with elegant rugs and furs, gold trimmed ornaments and divine crafted swords. A row of knight’s armour lines each side of the room along with paintings of royals both current and passed.

 

They were all seated on comfy chairs surrounding the newly installed round table fashioned from the strongest oak in the Enchanted Forest. It had been brought over with the last curse and added an equality to their discussions that everyone both royal and non royal appreciated.

 

A tough few minutes of discussion follows, one that nearly erupts into frustrated yelling more than a few times as Blue and her fairies lead the conversation, insisting that _their_ magic has to be the one to hold up the mines because of a powerful item buried within.

****

They were going to conduct an ancient fairy ritual in order to contain its power.

 

“The shears of destiny once belonged to the three fates. It was entrusted to the fae long ago and hidden within a secret vault in the Enchanted Forest.” The Blue fairy explains. “Until it was stolen by one of our own and just recently re-acquired from the thief, Aladdin.”

 

“And you insipid fools thought it best to hide the wretched thing in the mines?” Regina asks disbelievingly. Blue’s glare would melt the flesh right off her if she could.

 

“We did.” Blue says stubbornly. “No one in their right mind would go in there.”

 

“But clearly someone _did_.” Regina hisses, arms folded as she glares at the fairy. Emma shifts a little uncomfortably at her side, steadfastly observing the intense glares they both toss each other. “With such a powerful item in your possession you would think you’d at least manage to guard it properly.”

 

“We have more fairies on the lookout, _your majesty_.” Blue addresses Regina with a similar amount of biting intonation. “It won’t be an easy feat stealing it after we get it out of the mine.”

 

“Why would someone want to steal it?” Snow interjects worriedly, resting a hand on Regina’s forearm to calm her fiery temper. Regina deflates somewhat but her eyes don’t leave Blue as the fairy flits around the room, bringing more magical tomes to the table.

 

“I’ve done some research.” Belle states, holding up an illustration of the shears. “In fairy lore, it is said that it can sever the ties to one’s destiny or be used to take away one's freedom of choice.”

 

"So it's also a mind control tool." Emma says. "How...surprisingly modern." 

****

David takes Snow’s hand in his own as he poses a question of his own. “How is a bunch of missing shears tied to the fact that children are missing?”

****

“Rumple told me that on its own, the shears is already powerful. But if it’s drawing people towards itself, it’s likely that it’s been tampered with.” Belle opens another of the magical tomes spread out across the table, this one highlighting a page of information she’s gathered about the item.

****

“The hell does that even mean?” Emma asks. “And how many kids have gone missing?”

 

“My Pinocchio and two of his little friends.” Gepetto’s the one to inform her, breaking from his pensive stare at the picture of the shears to fall back into the conversation. “One of the fairy scouts said they were all circled around that thing, and that they were using magic. My boy doesn’t have magic.”

 

“There’s a faint dark signature coming from the mines. We fear that the children have been possessed and that the shears is giving them that power.” Blue informs them all. “The tool itself isn’t evil, but when used by someone with an impure heart, a heart filled with darkness, we have no idea what the ramifications may be.”

 

“Someone like the Evil Queen.” Regina interjects and everyone around her goes silent. “That’s what this meeting is truly about isn’t it?” Regina’s eyes flicker to Blue who remains floating just above Snow’s right shoulder. “You think that I...my other half, has something to do with this?”

 

“It has crossed our minds.” Blue says haughtily. “She’s been in town for _weeks_ and you and the Savior haven’t done anything about it.”

 

“What about the dark one?” Snow’s adds. “Sorry Belle.” She tacts on as an afterthought at Belle’s hurt expression.

****

Belle sighs heavily. “I honestly can’t blame you for thinking that.”

 

“I haven’t attacked anyone!” Regina growls and another argument about the safety of the citizens erupts.

 

Emma stands abruptly, banging her fists against the table. The room goes silent once again and she breathes out steadily, that migraine pounding between her eyes once again and severely shortening her patience.

 

“Let’s recap. Magical shears influenced by the darkness of an _unknown_ person -” She looks pointedly at Blue. “is giving children magic and leading them to their doom within a collapsing mine. Right?”

 

The fairy nods tensely, distrustful eyes never leaving Regina. “That’s putting things mildly.”

 

Emma ignores her comment. “So, we get the kids out and hide the shears somewhere it can be contained and all our problems go away, right?”

****

“That's what we're hoping. But the Queen -”

 

“Is _innocent_ until proven guilty.”

 

“I’d like to politely disagree.” An accented voice drawls from the door of the opened room and Emma stiffens. “You are rather fond of defending the Queen, Swan. I just think that you may be somewhat blindsided by your...attachment to the Mayor.”

 

“Not quite the words I would have used but, effective.” The blue fairy agrees and Emma’s not sure which one of them she wants to throttle first. Her eyes are drawn across the way to Killian’s and she can’t help but examine the lax way he’s propped himself against the archway. His smile looks a little too loose and she imagines that his eyes are already glassy - telltale signs that he’s been drinking enchanted rum since leaving the house.

 

"If anyone's attached here it's _you_ , to Emma's shadow." Regina shoots back disdainfully. “Do we just allow _anyone_ to waltz into this room now?” Regina asks no one in particular. Hook's grin turns somewhat smug.

 

“Don’t mind me love, David texted.” He says, holding up his old flip phone. “Carry on, I’ll just be here, observing.”

 

Regina's been mindful of how she addresses Killian in front of Emma ever since splitting herself from the Evil Queen but Emma can tell she has several snarky quips saved to address _that_. Instead, she keeps the rest of her thoughts about him under careful lock and key. It’s completely noticeable how much she’s annoyed by his presence as he lurks on the outskirts of their meeting.

 

Emma’s antsy beneath his stare.

****

She’s tired and cranky and she’s _the Savior_ dammit. She has to try to solve this issue, return those kids, get those shears and -

 

Hook’s eyes meet hers from across the way and Emma’s magic tumbles uneasily beneath her skin. _They're all just waiting for you to fail_ he’d told her a few days ago. The way he had said it, in the middle of a heated argument about her duties concerning the town had struck Emma like a blow to the chest. He knew how she felt about disappointing the town, disappointing her parents.

 

“We need to act now!” Emma interjects, jumping to her feet again as she barrels right over Blue’s lengthy monologue of the entrances and exits to the mines. They already discussed  that. She was likely repeating it for the sake of being thorough. And annoying. _Definitely_ annoying.

 

“We can’t go in without having a contingency plan.” Blue replies stubbornly and Emma rolls her eyes as her shaky fingers curl into fists.

 

“Every second we waste here is a second they remain down there.” She grits out. “I vote we act now.”

 

“Going in without a back up plan is simply idiotic.”

****

“And so is following the original plan to conduct an ancient fairy ritual not even meant for this situation. Sometimes it’s better not to do everything by the book.”

****

“This situation requires delicacy.” The Blue fairy is outright glaring at her now and Emma’s magic rumbles unsteadily beneath her skin, ready to rise and flick the obnoxious fairy out of the air. “I’d expect better from the Savior.” Blue sniffs and that’s _it_. Emma’s ten seconds from jumping over the table and strangling her.

 

A light feathery touch brushes along the inside of her wrist and Emma’s fingers unfurl easily as she’s tugged back. Fingers firmly lock into the spaces between hers as her eyes briefly find Regina’s before refocusing on Blue.

****

Emma’s startled at the touch as she settles against her seat again but she doesn’t pull away. Or acknowledge the fact that Regina doesn’t let go.

 

Blue continues her tirade, listing spells and incantations they’ve already tried and stating the importance of the fairy ritual. Emma’s jaw _ticks_ and she can’t for the life of her seem to concentrate on finding a way to restrain herself from taking immediate action. Her skin pricks with an artic chill that settles deeply within, a chill that lodges itself in her magic and has her more aware of the weighted stares of everyone in the room, human and fairy alike. Those stares are probing, invasive, _demanding_ that she do something. She’s the _Savior_ , she has to -

 

A thumb gently strokes along the skin on the inside of her wrist and Emma’s drawn right into dark concerned eyes and back to the way Regina’s warm hand feels pressed against hers. Her heart reacts in such an odd way, skipping beats that fill her eardrum and she can’t really look away from Regina’s eyes or process what’s happening.

****

Regina’s the one who looks away and Emma’s eyes are drawn to the way the side of her mouth curls into the faintest smile. It’s a beautiful smile and the curl of her lashes flutter teasingly against the curve of her cheeks. Of course Emma knows Regina’s beautiful, it’s a truth that smacked her hard that first night they met. It’s a truth that’s often made her feel slightly inadequate during that first year.

****

But now, Emma finds herself simply appreciating the warm aura emanating from Regina as her touch manages to ground Emma, prevent her from practically running out the door riddled with nervous energy and down to the mines to rescue the magically enchanted children herself.

Regina’s thumb strokes across her skin again and Emma’s eyes follow the gentle action. The touch is distracting and Emma's aware that they’ve never truly done this before - held hands just for the sake of it. They’ve grown closer over the years, but Emma can think of only a handful of times they’ve held hands. There was always a dire situation that warranted Emma briefly grabbing hold of Regina’s hand or Regina grasping tightly to Emma’s forearms or her shoulder and letting go just as quickly.

****

It’s never once felt like this; like warmth and protection and the very essence of the words _we do this, together_.

****

A strange sort of warmth fills Emma, fills the magic within her body and all of her anger and anxiousness recedes to the far corners of her mind as the fairies, Blue, Belle, her parents and the other disgruntled members of their council drone on as background noise.

 

“Drawing the children out of the mine wont work.” Regina interjects from her side, bringing the chattering in the room back into focus to Emma’s distracted mind. “If the shears has truly been tampered with they might try to protect it. As for the mines, we’ll need a powerful stabilizing spell I came across in one of my spell books. Emma and I will cast it then the fairies can maintain it while we go inside to rescue the children.”  

 

“I suppose that would work.” Blue admits begrudgingly and Regina rolls her eyes as the rest of the fairies and Snow’s dwarves weigh in on the new plan.

 

Emma doesn’t know why her face burns when Regina’s eyes meet hers once more. But she has the odd urge to look away as Regina squeezes her hand gently. She looks away but squeezes back, in full agreement with Regina’s plan as the rest of their misfit team decide to let them take the reins on stabilizing the mine.

 

The discussion moves on to contacting the other parents of the children and having paramedics on standby as David and the rest of his deputies are put in charge of cordoning off the area. And it’s all good, everyone is in agreement and Emma and Regina kind of end up holding hands throughout the rest of the meeting.

****

Emma supposes that it’s so she doesn’t fly off the handle again and manage to hurt Blue, which is fine by her.

 

Snow’s the one to observe their odd hand holding moment at one point and she’s absolutely _not_ subtle about it at all, jabbing Emma in the side to get her attention. It’s a task for Emma to ignore her and she just about manages to avoid her mother’s crazy questioning eyes when she’s finally made aware of Killian’s intense stares once again from across the room.

 

That look alone makes her shrink a little into the chair, unable to pinpoint exactly why her magic seems to have calmed under the soft touch of Regina’s hand on hers but wants to crawl out of her flesh at one glance from him.

 

* * *

 

 

The mines are a place they've collectively abandoned within the last few years. The only change to the area is the cloaking spell hiding it from existence as the forest on the outskirts serves as another barrier to its secrets.

 

Once removed by Blue, a host of fairies hovering in the air are revealed. The area still looks the same to Emma; old caution tapes half twisted around bent beams of protruding steel lay torn to shreds upon rock rubble at the mine’s main entrance. The fairies magic creates a pale dome like cloak that clings to the visibly shaking structure.

 

A crowd of townsfolk gather on the outskirts, steadily growing in numbers as those on rescue standby seek to keep them at a suitable distance away. It's no surprise that an event such as this draws everyone out into the somewhat humid morning air to the point where it looks like the entire town would eventually be crammed into the surrounding area.

 

The minute Emma sets foot upon the rubbly grounds stretching before the mines, a low hum of energy shudders along her skin, starting from her boots and rising through her entire body.

 

At her questioning gaze, Blue proceeds to explain. “The magic emanating from the mines is detectable from this point onwards. It’s harmless.”

 

Emma breathes out a silent breath of relief that she’s not the only one aware of the strange sensation like a tangible force in the air. It grows to a low hum in her ear, one that doesn't let up even when she and Regina position themselves on a small outcropping of rocks overlooking the mines a careful distance away.

 

“I need your fairies to stand down while Emma and I cast the spell.” Regina instructs, addressing the now life sized Blue who only nods and flies off to give the orders to her underlings.

 

That humming in Emma’s ear is distracting but she shakes it off as best as she can as Regina helps her with reciting the elvish words to the incantation. The words sound nonsensical, but the power they possess curl in the air around them, interacting with the tiny wisps of magic coming from within the mines.

 

Moments later they’re both raising their hands in the direction of the mines and channelling magic towards the shaky structure as the fairies magic retreats. The structure wobbles, dust clouds rising as Emma and Regina’s magic cloaks it, white and purple threads of magic sinking into the rocky earth in an effort to stop the sinister rumbling.

 

A shadow darts by overhead, swooping in a dive towards the mines and though Emma never stops murmuring the elvish incantation, she can’t help but be somewhat distracted by it. She identifies the shadow as that of a red bird, soaring high over the clearing below to perch just above the wall to the far entrance to the mines.

 

Unease curls harsh and tight in the pit of her stomach. It’s a strange reaction, something Emma tries not dwelling on as she closes her eyes but the minute she allows her magic to tangle with Regina’s, the humming in her ears sharpens into a cold _hiss_.

 

Emma gasps, eyes flying open as her magic wavers, unsteady streams of white leaving her fingertips that make Regina’s magic recoil on contact. Frantic dark eyes find Emma’s and the hissing in her ears stops.

 

“Regina.” Emma growls shakily, panic sliding down her spine as her magic intensifies and Regina’s knees visibly shake beneath her.

 

“The walls are collapsing!” Someone shouts in the distance as chunks of rocks and rubble reign down within the mine shafts and the accompanying rumbling noise thunders over the area.

 

“Don’t stop Emma!” Regina encourages, even as her hands shake with the weight of trying to control Emma’s intensified magic. It brings Emma to the realization that Regina’s magic is much weaker. It’s something that they haven’t given thought to since she split herself from the Queen. Emma’s Savior magic is on a mission of its own though, and as it slithers from her palms out into the surrounding area, it refocuses her attention on one of the entrances to the mines.

 

The red bird is still perched above it, its beady intense eyes never leaving Emma. And that hollow hissing in Emma’s ears starts up again with abandon making her close her eyes and grit her teeth as it threatens to drive her near levels of insanity.

 

“Emma, what the hell is going on?!” Regina asks shakily but Emma’s unable to answer as that pounding between her eyes starts up again.

 

Regina repeats her question, nudging Emma as her eyes settle on Emma's trembling hands. Emma struggles to control it, struggles with containing her magic, with the tremors racing down her hands. She hasn’t had time to properly wrap her mind around whatever the hell is happening but it's a conversation they can’t have surrounded by fairies and weepy parents alike.

 

A second later, magic, familiar magic meets theirs and Regina’s eyes glow, a beautiful brilliant purple that fades away after a few charged seconds. Emma feels the difference in this magic meeting theirs as the Queen reveals herself to them.

 

Her presence startles Emma, having only heard rumours of the Queen's whereabouts around town but having only seen her that one time when Regina crushed her own heart to dust.

 

The Queen hides in an alcove along the same side as the incline they’re standing on, dressed in her elaborately styled enchanted forest get up.

 

Emma's recalls only ever seeing Regina wear that particular dress once - during the spell of shattered sight when she'd been Regina's target.

 

The Queen is the very image of concentration. She doesn't acknowledge them or acknowledge the fact that she's helping them, just feeds her own magic directly into the ground at Regina’s feet. And Regina’s magic can match Emma's in intensity, can bend and mold it easily, shaping the static overpowering Savior magic into the right flow to finally stabilize the mine shafts.

 

Almost immediately the tiny fairies surround the structure once more. They are the picture of exhaustion but jump in to aide them nonetheless while the Blue fairy hovers over the grounds, keeping crumbling rocks from reaching the townsfolk.

 

That noise in Emma’s head has turned to a hollow hiss and her eyes are once again drawn back to the now half crumbled entrance to the mine where that bird still sits, its eyes having apparently never wavered from Emma at all.

 

No one else is paying attention to the out of place animal or reacting to its presence or that annoying sound. But the pull of it is so visceral, calling out to Emma, urging her to head directly into the mines.

 

The hissing in Emma’s head grows louder and sharper and this is absolutely _ridiculous_.

 

She _has_ to know what the hell is going on.

 

She _has_ to go into the mines.

 

“Make sure they keep the mine steady.” Her voice floats to Regina in a hollowed echo, one that startles her when she realizes it’s her own. “I'll be back with the kids.”

 

“Emma, what the hell are you doing?” Regina hisses, uncertainty and confusion making her voice waver as more questions Emma can’t quite answer yet begin forming on her tongue.

 

“You can do this.” Emma’s voice is normal again, and she gives Regina a shaky smile. “I believe in you.” There’s a quiet trust between them that’s been built from years of knowing each other and she knows that she can run into that mine shaft and count on Regina to keep it from crushing her.

 

She doesn’t spare Regina another glance as she powers down her magic and takes off. But the minute Emma’s magic breaks away the mine begins to shake once more. The rest of the fairies are quick to react, sending their magic skirting along Regina’s in an effort to stabilize the spell and Emma breathes out a breath of relief when no rocks immediately come tumbling down on her head.

 

“Where the devil is she going?!” Hook hollers from across the grounds and Emma’s long strides automatically increase as she sprints down the incline towards the far entrance to the mines.

 

“Emma!” Regina’s frantic calls coupled with those of her parents makes her heart beat faster but Emma moves as if she’s on autopilot. She’s been wanting to sprint directly into this shaft the minute she got to the grounds and as her feet take her just inside the shaky walls beyond the old caution tapes and steel beams, the air around her gets heavier.

“Swan!” A rough voice calls and Emma's steps increase now that Hook’s on her trail, something within instinctively rebelling as her magic floods out before her, clearing the shaft of debris and taking her deeper into the mine.

 

It’s pitch black inside the shaft and shadows bounce off of the walls, scattering in different directions as Emma’s staticky white magic leads the way. That hissing in her ears has subsided to the low hum she’s been hearing since setting foot on the grounds, but there’s now an obvious pull from within, something in her magic that’s responding to a call of some sort that her legs willingly follow.

 

She can’t say how long she’s been walking, the mine shaft curving in different directions leading further down into its depths the longer she walks. But she’s heading in the right direction as her magic fills the cave with bright light which follows the intensifying wisps of dark magic.

 

A few moments later she’s able to detect voices.

 

They’re chanting.

 

It’s an eerie sound, but childlike in nature as the strange words reach her ear as the next corner brings her into a spacious cavern. It’s huge, looking very much like it was hewed out from the surrounding stone as their jagged edges line the walls of the cave.

 

Directly in the middle of this dark cave standing as still as statues, were the three missing children. They were reverently positioned around a rocky pedestal, hands pressed to the stone on which lay what Emma assumes is the shears of destiny.

 

The children’s eyes were aglow, a deep rusty colour as rust like magic curled around their bodies, intensifying the cries that slip from their mouths.

 

Emma freezes, skin pricking with a death like chill. There’s no mistaking that the magic calling out to hers is coming from the shears and Emma does what she always does in situations like this - she rushes over headfirst without a plan.

 

The minute the Savior gets within a feet of the shears the children’s eyes focus on her and Emma freezes in her tracks.

 

“Did you come to play with us?” Little August inquires fondly, as his face splits into the most unnatural smile Emma’s ever seen. It sends even more chills down Emma’s spine as she balls her fists and vows that she doesn’t have the patience required to deal with this. The other two boys turn to Emma with the same expectant smiles on their faces oblivious to the magical threads humming between their bodies and the shears.

 

“I didn’t come all this way for you to go all _children of the corn_ on me.” Emma says sternly, offering a hand in invitation to the boy and his companions. “Now get away from that thing and let’s get out of here, we have to hurry, we don’t have much time.”

 

“But we like it here.” The smaller of the trio pipes up and they all shift their bodies in sync so that they're hiding the shears.

 

Emma’s magic springs from her fingers, ready to react.

 

“Your parents are waiting outside.” She says.

 

It’s apparently the wrong thing to say. Before Emma can react dark magic springs forth from August’s little fists and slams like a hammer directly into her chest. Emma’s thrown back a few feet in the air and her back meets the bumpy ridges of the far wall. She wheezes out, slumping to the ground with the force of the impact as pain radiates along her spine and chest.

 

Emma grunts, summoning her magic which wavers in unsteady static streams but doesn’t poof her anywhere like she desires it to. Instead it runs directly towards the shears like the thing was a lightning rod.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Emma demands as her magic fades into white magical smoke and the children raise their own magical hands towards her, holding defensive stances as they stand before the shears.

 

“August you need to snap out of it.” Emma hisses, but her words are lost on the boy. A cruel smile splits his face and in a flash he’s hurtling wisps of dark magic at her. Emma grunts, rolling over to dodge the attacks as magic zings at her head, almost fringing the edges of her hair. She growls, calling upon her magic to form a protective lasso that traps them all around the waist and bunches them together.

 

The shears glows behind them, a dark golden colour tinged with rust, the same magic that's been spread across the grounds. And in the blink of an eye the children break free of Emma’s careful hold and rush towards her, dark energy flowing off of them in spiral waves.

 

Emma’s magic intercepts them but the minute their magic touches hers it burns like a violent shock wave deep in her veins, making her cry out in agony as she falls to her knees. Emma bites harshly into her lower lip, drawing blood as she holds onto her magic. She staggers to her feet, making sure she doesn’t harm the children as she cloaks them with it.

 

The children freeze under her magic and Emma takes a deep breath and stumbles over to the rocky surface of the pedestal. She miscalculates just how much strength she still has left and as she makes a grab for the shears, she crashes to the ground.

 

It’s a natural defense for her to curl into herself, expecting the children to attack the moment her wavering magic releases them but when they don’t immediately do, Emma raises her head.

 

Her vision swims a little as she grasps at her forehead, her hand coming away coated in blood.

 

“Emma?” August calls her name softly, a childish whine to his voice. Emma’s eyes meets his, observing the way his two friends practically hover behind him. “W-what are we doing here?”

 

There's a sharp metallic taste coating Emma’s teeth and filling her mouth but she smiles softly, a shaky thing as she cradles the shears and forces herself to sit up. The magic within the item _pulses_ and practically moulds to her hands as it seeks out her magic and Emma bites back her cries of pain as her magic practically floods out of her body and into the shears.

 

“Y-you’re safe.” She says, swallowing thickly as her vision swims again. “You need...to get out of here.” She grits out, slumping against the wall of the pedestal trying not to jolt her already heavily bruised body. She could feel the bruises forming and twisting onto her side hurt so much that tears almost sprung to her eyes. The only thing she could do was hope that she hadn’t broken anything in the process.

 

August has so many questions, he's practically shaking with them but he still wants to help. He offers to help Emma to her feet but she stops them, realizing that the shears would seek them out if she so much as puts it down.

 

In the silence of the cave, Hook’s voice floats towards them, calling out Emma’s name in a faint call. Emma sighs, sending a faint magical trail of light in his direction as she orders little August and his friends to follow it out. The children don’t have to think too hard about it, their experience with the shears having spooked them into wanting to leave as soon as possible. They take off in the direction of the light and Hook and don’t even spare her a glance.

 

Emma holds onto the shears for as long as she can until the kids make it safely into the mine shaft. Using the last of her strength she tosses the wretched thing as far away from herself as she possibly could, listening as it plunks against the far wall on the other side of the cave.

 

The minute the shears loses contact with Emma’s magic two things happen; an ominous rumbling begins around the cave and that magic from the shears desperately hones in on her magic like an arrow to a target.

 

Emma’s eyes flutter weakly and that low hissing within her ears starts up again. This time she can pinpoint the source as the shears lays a couple feet away. But it’s a different call, an enticing call, one that sings sweetly in Emma’s ear, offering her unimaginable relief and power if she so desires.

 

And the cave walls start to crumble.

 

Rocks begin to fall, the middle of the ceiling bowing in from above, drawn down by the strange force emanating from the glowing shears and Emma’s eyes begin to droop as the rest of her strength leaves her.

 

The last thing she’s aware of is a gentle touch, one that burns like the caress of soft velvet across her cheek and her weary body slumping into the arms of someone who’s magic instantly comforts the raging intensity within her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's careful composure shatters the exact moment the stabilizing spell loses its careful hold on the mines and seconds later what's left of the structure comes tumbling down.

 

It plays out in slow motion to Regina’s disbelieving eyes. The blood in her veins pounds loudly in her ears as the collapse sends debris of rubble and dust cascading over the entire area.

 

Regina sinks to her knees as chaos sweeps over the townsfolk caught in the dust cloud.

 

 _Emma is in there_ her mind screams.

 

Emma left to go get the kids, trusting in Regina's strength to keep the mines standing long enough for her to carry out that precarious rescue. A rescue the idiotic Sheriff didn’t have to perform on her own. Nevertheless she’d ran into the heart of danger like a typical moronic _hero_ , wearing her determined look and her awful red leather jacket and now...

 

Regina trembles, refuses to think about what comes after that. She climbs to her feet with new determination, stomping down the incline and ordering the first fire officers she spots on standby to start clearing rocks from the entry way.

 

“I’m not paying you to stand around idly with those ridiculously stunned looks on your faces! Get to work _now_!” She hisses, slipping back into the imperious voice of the Queen if those shocked faces staring back at her are any indication.

 

“B-But Madame Mayor, the structure could still be- “

 

“I want Emma _found_ , I don’t _care_ how dangerous it is or how _long_ it takes.”

 

“Yes Ma’am!”

****

As they scurry off, Regina's magic begins a search on its own for Emma's, dread slithering down her spine the longer it takes. The Savior's magic is something she can detect at a moment’s notice but her magic spreads over the area and comes back with _nothing_. Tears Regina absolutely refuses to acknowledge spring to her eyes as she brings herself back to the situation at hand. She refuses to let them fall, refuses to entertain wild thoughts as she tears across the now rubbly clearing, shoving people and fairies aside as she frantically searches for any sign of the Charmings.

 

There's yelling and loud chatter _everywhere_ as the townsfolk begin to disperse under the guide from the fairies. Dark eyes flicker around the clearing, realizing that she can no longer sense the Queen or feel her magic feeding into hers, amplifying it and making it...whole. Dread fills Regina at the realization that she’s lost the Queen but she can't focus on that thread of thought as the fairies under Blue’s orders begin syphoning dust particles out of the atmosphere.

 

The minute the dust cloud clears it reveals the remains of the crumpled rubble structure now leading down into a deep crater as if an internal force had _sucked_ the structure inwards.

****

Regina’s heart stutters agonizingly at the devastation to the mines, scenarios of Emma’s broken body and the bodies of the children flitting through her mind in rapid fire. But she keeps on moving, not pausing to let grief consume her entirely.

 

She finds Snow after a few minutes of frantic searching, in the middle of a dwarf huddle standing on a pile of rubble a few feet away. Ever the leader, Snow’s giving orders, directing the dwarves to help the injured and rallying aid for those who’d already volunteered to start digging.

 

Snow’s entire body is coated in dust as she manoeuvres one of the dwarf’s pickaxe herself to dig furiously in the rubble. She’s so focused on what she’s doing that she doesn’t stop even when Regina approaches.

 

“Snow, where’s David?” Regina asks, eyes carefully scanning the area, looking for Snow’s other half.

 

“He went in after Hook.” Snow’s response is clipped and _so_ not what Regina needs to hear right now. The woman's body visibly shakes with her next few words. “Hook went in after Emma and David went after them and I -”

 

“Why are you Charmings so idiotically heroic?” Regina mutters sullenly, pulling Snow into her arms for a comforting hug. The axe drops from Snow’s hands as she gratefully sinks into Regina’s embrace, frustrated tear tracks covering her already reddened face.

 

“R-Regina, we can’t lose them both.” Snow sobs, clinging to Regina’s dusty riddled suit like a lifeline. Regina’s arms settle around her back, taking comfort from Snow as they both try to compose themselves. Her mind wanders back to earlier that morning when they were all having breakfast, never imagining that something of this magnitude could tear their little family apart.

 

“We’re getting them back.” Regina promises fiercely, even as her doubts resurface when her eyes sweep over the devastation surrounding them.

****

Desperate to have some sort of progress, Regina implores the help of the fairies to find a thread of Emma’s magic. They agree readily but also turn up short, admitting that they could not sense the magic of the Savior anywhere near the site.

 

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Regina growls, frustration making that vein in her forehead more prominent as the day wears on.

 

It’s worrisome, having no access to any thread of Emma’s magic and Regina begins to pace, stubbornly combing through the rubble with her magic to the point where she’s physically exhausted. She holds off on breaking the news to Snow, who seems to be channelling all of her sorrow and frustration on manually removing the wreckage with the rest of the dwarves.

 

They work in silence for a while, minds whirring with possibilities that all spell doom and gloom for their missing family members. Especially since the hours seem to float by in a depressing hum of anxiousness as the search continues for any signs that Emma and the others have miraculously survived.

****

A short while later, a chorus of shouts go up from one of the smaller collapsed entryways to the mines and within a few minutes David is found lying beneath a shallow pile of rubble shielding two of the missing boys with his body.

 

Snow’s over there when they pull him out and as he staggers dazedly to his feet she’s slipping easily into his arms and cupping his dust covered face as they exchanging a teary version of their _I will always find you_.

 

It’s obnoxiously heart-warming and Regina’s relieved that he’s alive and well but she can’t help the way her magic scans the area around them again, looking out for any signs of Emma as the rescue teams continue their excavating.

 

The pirate is found a few feet away from David, having sustained little more than just a few shallow cuts to his face and bruises to his torso as he’d shielded most of the impact from reaching little August.

****

Regina’s over there in seconds, interrogating him on whether or not he’d seen Emma and the paramedics on site have to prevent her from decking Hook in the jaw when he tells her that he thought she’d poofed out of there using her magic when the mine started collapsing.

****

Within minutes, the kids are shuffled off into the nearest ambulance, their relieved parents accompanying them to the hospital and most of the crowds heading out with them under Blue’s direct orders.

 

But David and Hook refuse to go to the hospital.

 

They’re just as desperate to find Emma and the pirate is all kinds of irrational, not wanting the nurses on the site to even patch his shallow bloody wounds as he stomps angrily around the grounds wearing them like battle scars. He declares himself a hero for rescuing August and orders his crew from the Jolly Roger down to the grounds to help so he can walk around bossing them around.

 

A few hours later, David agrees to go to the hospital to get checked out to ease Snow’s worries and Regina urges them to drag Hook along lest she be tempted to toss something very large at his head. They all agree to go and Snow offers to get Henry from school on their way to the hospital.

 

Regina stays at the site for the rest of the evening, helping the workers continue their search for the missing Sheriff. But as daylight slowly fades into the darkness of night, they’re forced to stop their activities for the day.

****

* * *

 

After David’s check up, they were able to take him home since he didn't have a concussion like they'd feared.

 

Back at the loft, everyone's tensed and bone tired.

 

Hook manages to stay in the apartment for all of a few minutes, arguing at the top of his voice that they shouldn’t be there. He aimlessly wanders around the apartment, half-heartedly offering platitudes to Snow and David about finding Emma and then declares that he’s going back to the site of the wreckage. He leaves in a hurry and Regina’s finally able to breathe again, not having to restrain herself every single time he utters Emma’s name.

 

Henry’s antsy with worry, asking questions about the shears and rewatching the coverage of the event on the Storybrooke news as he paces in the room, trying to come up with an effective plan. He’s been moping ever since his grandparents picked him up from school and told him he can't get directly involved.

 

Regina buries herself within her son’s embrace, stilling his panicking for a few seconds as they take comfort in each other.

 

“Mom, what if we never -” He chokes a little on his words and Regina’s heart _aches_.

 

“We’re going to find her.” Regina says determinedly, gently cupping his worried face and stretching a little to press a kiss to his forehead. “We have to.”

 

After a warm hurried shower and a change of clothing, Regina’s on the verge of heading back to the mines but Snow manages to talk her out of it and instead gets her to sit and have something to eat. It’s only then that Regina realizes that she hasn’t eaten since that morning.

 

Snow’s not a bad cook. Actually, she’s relatively okay and the soup she manages to whip up isn’t half bad but Regina’s appetite has fled. In the silence that follows, she tells them about not being able to sense Emma’s magic.

 

“Maybe she’s not even at the mines.” Regina suggests and there’s that regrettably hopeful tone to her voice that she’s apparently adopted from Snow. “Emma does have magic of her own and Storybrooke is a sizable town.”

 

That revelation seems to perk up everyone in the room.

 

“So really, Mom could be anywhere?” Henry cuts in. “Maybe I should check my book, see if it can tell me anything.”

 

“Well she’s definitely not here, and if she’s not at the mines that leaves the rest of Storybrooke to explore.” David says, reaching for his cell phone on the kitchen counter. “I’ll get one of the deputies to bring over the cruiser.”

 

In a few minutes they’re all packed into the squad car, Henry riding shotgun while Snow cradling a sleepy Neal joins Regina in the backseat as they accompany David on his nightly patrol of the town.

 

A few hours into it, Regina's ability to even summon a flicker of a fireball to her hand wanes considerably, leaving just a tiny flicker of light in her palms as the stress of the day from her overuse of magic begins taking a toll.

 

She's practically almost unable to even lift her head from Snow’s shoulder as her magic combs the surrounding area from the car. David and Henry insist on taking her back to the loft to wait with Snow and Neal.

 

Regina stubbornly refuses, repeating an incantation on one of Emma's old blue jacket they'd found at the loft. The jacket does little more than hover a few inches above their heads before landing in her lap and Regina lets out a growl of frustration.

 

It’s like Emma and her magic have just _disappeared_ without a trace.

 

Or maybe _someone_ or _something_ is cloaking it. That gives her an idea, albeit one she hopes would work.

 

“There’s only one place in town where you can’t track someone unless you’re already there, with them.” Regina says into the silence of the cruiser.

 

“Lead us there.” Snow interjects, a determined look crossing her tired features as she cradles Neal in her arms. Regina’s eyes fall to the sleeping toddler and she sighs heavily, carding her fingers through his blonde curls and shaking her head.

 

“It could be dangerous so leave it to me. You should keep patrolling. If I find her where I think she is, I’ll give you a call.”

 

* * *

 

The minute Regina crosses the protective barrier surrounding the mansion, she can feel the steady hum of Emma’s magic, low, but _there_ and almost sinks to her knees in relief. It’s like a lighthouse in the dark, something Regina’s been missing all day as she determinedly sought out Emma’s whereabouts.

 

All of the lights in her house are on...which is strange in itself. But Regina doesn’t dwell on that for too long. She quickly crosses the foyer, her heels the only thing echoing through the large silent house as she follows the trail her magic makes towards Emma’s.

 

Confused but elated to finally have progress, the magic leads her up the stairs, directly outside of her own bedroom.

 

When she pushes open the door, Regina doesn’t know exactly what she’s expecting to find, but Emma Swan snuggled deep within her blankets is about the last thing she truly anticipated.

 

Overwhelmed by her discovery, she rushes over to the bed, carefully removing the blanket to the side, still in disbelief as her eyes survey Emma. Her leather jacket and jeans still had some leftover dust, a telltale sign that she was in the mines at some point during the collapse but other than that, there were no signs that she’d been crushed like they’d feared.

 

Actually, Emma doesn’t look like she’s been hurt at all. There aren’t any visible wounds of any kind decorating her pale skin, so how did she get there? Did she poof herself there during the collapse? One minute Regina's able to sense her magic on the grounds and the next it's as if she's never been there.

 

Has she been in this room all this time? Regina's fists clench. How _dare_ she just _take a nap_ when they've all been worried _sick_ for her safety? When they've been searching the wreckage nonstop and patrolling the town in order to find just a tiny sign that she's still alive!

 

Regina sighs heavily. It’s a very confusing situation but Emma’s body is too still and her main concern right now is simply to make sure that she’s breathing. She leans in closer, reaching out to gently brush away a stray wisp of blonde hair from Emma’s face as she carefully observes the rise and fall of her chest.

 

She looks so peaceful, as if she’s just taking a nap in Regina’s bed on a lazy evening off from work. But it’s not evening. It’s almost midnight and _nothing_ about this scene is normal for them. They don’t do this - the whole sleepover thing, and Emma most certainly has never even been in Regina’s room, let alone her bed.

 

Regina’s magic washes over Emma’s skin and she's instantly calm. Emma's _there_ , she's _real_ and Regina can't help the way her hand moves of its own accord to gently cup her pale face, needing to verify her presence in a physical way. Regina smiles, tears blurring her vision as she’s overwhelmed with affection.

 

"You idiot." She whispers fondly. Emma’s skin is warm and so soft to Regina's touch as her magic intrinsically searches for something wrong as she desperately hopes she doesn’t find anything. Emma’s magic automatically rises to meet her own, and it’s warm and comforting. It immediately helps loosen that tight knot in Regina’s chest so she can breathe a little easier.

 

So caught up in her thoughts, Regina doesn’t notice Emma stirring until her name is falling in a soft gravelly rasp from Emma’s lips. She actually freezes, eyes catching dazed forest green ones as Emma blinks sluggishly up at her. It’s only then she notices how close their faces are and remembers the fact that her hand has been quietly threading itself through blonde curls.

 

Emma’s not even subtle with the way her eyes widen when she realizes that fact and Regina quickly shifts away, straightening to her full height and clearing her throat to quell the rising heat in her face.

 

“Well, you certainly look comfortable. Did you get turndown service and a pillow mint?”

 

Emma raises an eyebrow, a little distracted with observing her surroundings as she moves to sit up against Regina’s pillows.

 

“I didn’t.” She rasps, clearing her throat as her lips curl up into the faintest smile. “Can I get them now?” She asks, as cheeky as ever.

 

“Only high end hotels offer pillow mints.”

 

“Well, whoever owns this room is definitely high end. Where the hell am I anyways?”

 

Regina folds her arms and in her most imposing voice, she gives her reply. “My bedroom.”

 

It’s amazing how wide Emma’s eyes go when she realizes that fact and in true clumsy fashion, she nearly throws herself off the bed.

 

“Honestly, Emma.” Regina huffs, moving forward to help her back in place.

 

“Whoa, dizzy.” Emma murmurs, slumping heavily against the pillows as her eyes flutter weakly.

 

Regina can’t help the way her hands fidget, giving away her anxiety over Emma’s wellbeing. It’s something that was broken out swiftly in her youth by Mother because _Queens don’t fidget, Regina dear_. But since the split, she’s been unable to hide it.

 

She needs a moment to compose herself so she tells Emma that she’ll be back and strides over to the linen closet in the adjoining ensuite. Once there she breathes out steadily, pressing her forehead to the cool surface of the cabinet.

 

“She’s safe.” Regina assures herself softly. “She’s alive, infuriating as ever and she’s laying on your bed, _safe_.”

 

While there she makes a call to Snow, informing her of her daughter’s whereabouts and assuring her that she’s alive and well. Snow’s sobbing her thanks into the phone a second later, urging Regina to take care of her until they arrive.

 

When she goes back into the room with a new towel in hand, Emma’s trying to stand up. It’s clear that she’s still weakened from the events of the day as she wobbles a bit unsteadily on her feet. Regina’s irritation at the irrational actions of the heroic Sheriff returns to the forefront of her mind.

 

“Where are you going?” Regina asks pointedly.

 

“Um... _not_ to the Sheriff’s station?”

 

“It’s midnight." Regina says and Emma freezes at that bit of information, wide green eyes catching hers. "And I think you’ve reached your quota of inane trips for the day Miss _I think I’ll just run right into this collapsing mine and to hell with Regina’s carefully crafted plan!_ ”

 

“I...I did that.” Emma sighs wearily, refocusing immediately as her eyes find Regina’s. “Did the kids get out? Are they okay?”

 

“Yes they’re okay but what the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Regina snaps. “You have a _hero_ complex! And if you're not careful it's going to get you _killed_.”

 

“I _had_ to go in.” Emma says stiffly. “They needed me.”

 

“ _I_ needed you!” Regina counters, frustrated. And they both pause as the acknowledgment of those words settle over them.

 

“Regina.” Emma says her name so softly, it’s almost sounds like an apology itself. Regina’s fingers curl into shaky fists against the soft towel in her hands.

 

“We needed to stabilize the mines and you just _left_ Emma, what the hell was I supposed to even think?! And then the mines came crashing down and I thought you were _dead_. I couldn’t sense your magic! What the hell would I have told Henry? I couldn’t even -”

 

“O _k_ _ay_ , I get it! I messed up and you had to come in with guns blazing to save my sorry ass.”

 

And that gives Regina pause. Emma didn’t know how the hell she got to Regina’s room either.

 

Regina’s brows furrow. “Emma I..I didn’t save you.”

 

Emma scoffs. “Regina please, do you think by now that I can’t recognize your magic? You were there, in the mines. So it looks like we both did something idiotic.”

 

That admission stuns Regina. She sighs heavily, moving forward to seat herself on the edge of the bed as she gestures for Emma to do the same. Emma remains standing for a bit, her stubborn nature making her unwilling to acknowledge the fact that her legs were now visibly shaking beneath her. But one stern look from Regina and she’s rolling her eyes and letting her weary limbs fall back onto the bed.

 

“Emma, trust me when I say I wasn’t there.”

 

“Then…” Emma pauses as her eyes meet Regina’s. “Did...did the Queen save me?”

 

The Queen who’d appeared out of thin air and started helping them stable the mines. The Queen who hadn’t given any opposition, who hadn’t done any of the unspeakably evil things she’d promised she’d unleash upon Storybrooke.

 

“Emma, what on earth happened down there?”

 

“I…” Emma’s brows furrow as she focuses on her hands, curling them into tight fists. “I got to the kids and they were guarding that shears with magic, just like you said. I tried to get them away from it and I did...by letting it focus on me. But it started I don’t know...sucking the magic out of me and I…”

 

“That _thing_ needs to be destroyed. Unfortunately it’s buried beneath rubble now.” Regina admits. “Your father and the pirate went in to get you.”

 

“Dad followed Hook?!” Emma exclaims. “Did they -”

 

“They were a bit bruised and buried beneath rubble for a bit, but yes, they did get out alright.”

 

“I didn’t hear Dad. I heard Hook.” Emma says. “I sent a path of magic light to lead the children in his direction and then I threw the shears away and that’s...all I remember, until I felt your magic.”

 

“That’s...unexpected.”

 

“Is it?” Emma inquires and her eyes soften in that way that makes Regina’s heart flutter tellingly in her chest. “You’re both kind of the same person and _you’re_ good.”

 

Regina doesn’t have anything remotely well suited to say to that. Emma thinks that she's good. She ripped herself into two because of that raging battle within. That battle to _do good_ and _be good_.

 

And Emma thinks that her self deemed evil half...is good.

 

That’s because Emma is a Charming through and through, always trying to see the best in others even when they don’t deserve it.

 

Regina doesn’t reply to Emma’s comment on the Queen, instead she stands, and finally offers the towel in hand to Emma.

 

“Your parents and Henry will be here to see you soon. You should have a nice refreshing shower and then come down to the kitchen. I’ll prepare something for you to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Emma's done virtually inhaling the sandwiches Regina's prepared, Henry, her parents and their pirate shadow arrive.

 

The minute they all step into the room it's as if something cold and murky has pierced the atmosphere. The surrounding air hums with a heaviness that gets even more oppressive to Regina's sensitive magic and her eyes focus on Emma's trembling hands.

 

Something's terribly wrong, her mind hisses. There is a faint hum of dark magic around but Regina can't pinpoint the source. Maybe the Queen's nearby? That can explain it. Her doppelgänger loves making an entrance but if she's indeed around Regina would be able to sense her magic.

 

She watches stoically as the pirate practically wraps himself around Emma and she can't stay to watch their obnoxious level of pda. Instead she goes into the kitchen to make herself a calming cup of tea and simultaneously scan the surrounding area for the magic that has now dissipated.

 

Nothing else seems to be amiss but she's still on alert nonetheless, their eventful day instilling her fierce protective instincts as she carefully checks out all of the wards and enchantments placed around the mansion for breeches of any kind.

 

When she returns, it's to Snow and Charming having practically ensconced Emma in a parental hug and she smiles when Henry slips himself in the middle of it.

 

Moments later they're all sitting on Regina's couch fussing over the Savior, and Snow’s being that overprotective parent scanning Emma for scrapes and bruises of any kind.

 

“What we still don't know is how you even got here Emma.” Snow says, concern written all over her face as she gently cups Emma’s cheek. Emma’s still getting used to their open affection, Regina can tell in the way she smiles just a little too mutely and takes Snow’s hands between her own.

 

“I think….no, I _know_ that the Queen brought me here.” Emma answers, looking to Regina for support.

 

Snow and David exchange a couple of looks and Regina can't help the way she bristles, just waiting for them to spin this into something that would make her look bad.

 

“The Queen?” Hook is the one to interject. “Why the bloody hell would she do that? Doesn't she _hate_ you?”

 

“I know she hates _you_.” Regina retorts icily and Hook glowers. “Clearly she's the one who saved Emma's life. So instead of accusing her of something heinous maybe you should just be grateful.”

 

“I am grateful.” Hook says, flippant. Regina's hands curl into fists. “Grateful she isn't here right now so I don't have to rip my hook into -"

 

“ _Killian_.” Emma chastises him. “It wasn’t like that.”

 

“Weren’t you unconscious throughout the entire thing?” Hook asks pointedly. “Clearly she's up to something, love.”

 

“Not everyone has ulterior motives like you.” Regina growls and Hook rises to his feet, a challenging sneer on his lips.

 

“Okay break that up.” David interjects, ever the peacemaker as he hooks his arm into Killian's. “Let's give the ladies a moment while we get a drink from Regina's stash.” He says, tugging a reluctant Hook along as they make their way towards Regina's study.

 

Regina's grateful for the reprieve from Hook’s smarmy sneers but she doesn't have the patience to sit through Snow’s interrogation as she grills Emma about what happened in the mines. Snow wants Emma to be checked out by the Blue fairy or by Dr Whale but Regina assures her that Emma hasn't sustained any permanent damage and that she's checked her over herself.

 

That earns her a strange look from Emma which she doesn't dwell on for too long.

 

Snow has too many questions and the weariness of the day begins to set in on Emma's face the longer her mother probes.

 

Henry observes Emma's shaky hands at one point and soon after he brings his blanket down from his room and drapes it across their laps, needing some reassurance that his mother's alright.

 

Regina also observes her shaky hands, resolving that she needs to have that talk with Emma about her magic soon. It was worrisome. She felt Emma losing control over her magic twice that day; once around baby Robyn and then at the mines.

 

Emma wraps her arms around Henry’s shoulders and he smiles, and Regina’s able to put their upcoming talk out of her mind in order to focus on their family.

 

Finally remembering where David had gone off to with the pirate menace, Regina concludes that he probably hasn't found his favourite drink where she usually hides it. He's taking abnormally long to get it so she decides to join them and extend a tentative olive branch to the pirate, knowing that it's imperative that they stay civil for Emma's sake.

 

Emma's sacrificed so much and she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. Even if the man she'd chosen didn’t necessarily deserve her or fit the bill of the type of person Emma should end up with.

 

Just as Regina reaches the door to the study, Hook’s muffled voice catches her attention from inside the room.

 

“...and mate, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time coming. I kept putting it off but I think now's finally the right time.” He says and it sounds quite serious with the way he’s phrased it.

 

“Ask me what?” David replies a second later as Regina’s hand hovers over the door knob with a sense of trepidation.

 

“I’d like to ask you for Emma’s hand in marriage.”

 

Regina's fingers nearly drop the teacup cradled in her other hand as that sentences rattles in the air around her. And the air itself feels heavier on her lungs as the weariness of the day suddenly settles deeply within her bones.

 

She staggers away from the door to her study, unable to process the overwhelming amount of emotions that rushes through her.

 

But she manages to settle on the most prominent one, anger.

 

Anger at the pirate for taking advantage of the situation to pop his stupid question, anger at David for most likely approving, and anger at herself for not...she abruptly stills her spiralling thoughts.

 

All of this was easier to handle when she had Robin around. It's only been a few months since his untimely end by sacrificing himself to save her. It's a situation that constantly drives a wedge between her and Zelena and most days they can only get along if baby Robyn is there as a buffer.

 

Zelena constantly argues that Emma dragging her to hell to rescue Hook is what triggered the chain of events leading to Robin’s death and she's not exactly wrong. But Regina had _chose_ to go and therein lay the problem - she will willingly follow Emma Swan to the ends of the earth.

 

And Robin's sacrifice will forever haunt her.

 

Regina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She's not going to open _that_ can of worms all the way. Not tonight, not like this.

 

“Mom?” Henry calls, startling her a little. He lifts an eyebrow, shuffling up on his elbow to get a better look at her from his prone position on the couch across the room. “Are you okay?”

 

Regina can’t even fake a smile to reassure him.

 

Henry's still laying on the couch where he’d tucked himself next to Emma who's fast asleep once more. Regina's heart warms at the sight of them, cuddling together like Henry was still ten and easily fit onto the sofa with his head tucked against blonde mother’s shoulder. But Regina’s mind takes her back to what Hook is asking David just a room away and that uncomfortable knot in her stomach returns with full force.

 

“I...I’m tired.” She replies and it isn’t a lie. Every muscle in her body aches like she’s been through hell and back again. And that, regrettably, is something she’s actually experienced, no thanks to that no good pirate busy trying to worm his way into their family.

 

Regina sighs, her fatigue from overusing magic at an overwhelming rate all day converging on her all at once like a torrent. Her heart's in a similar state and she can’t even focus now to magic herself to her bedroom only a floor away.

 

“We’ll take Emma home, get some rest, you’ve done so much for us today.” Snow says and there’s so much gratitude in her voice. But as Snow's eyes pause on her, Regina can pinpoint the exact moment she realizes that something is off. She immediately shoots Snow a rough smile, hoping that the woman’s probing gaze doesn’t dissect her on the spot.

 

“Goodnight.” Regina says softly, missing the worried looks her son and former nemesis exchange as she turns on her heel. She slowly takes herself to the kitchen to drop her teacup and then up the stairs towards her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

“Emma, this is for your own good.”

 

“ _Dad_ , you can’t be serious about placing me under house arrest.” Emma huffs. Ever since she woke up there's been a chill in the air but she's not about to tell the pampering squad. It also doesn't help matters that they're in the middle of summer. Unless she was actually coming down with a fever...

 

She barely slept the night before but she's looking forward to heading down to the station to get some work done. Not being relegated to sitting at home.

 

“Hey if it’ll get you to stay here and rest like you should.” David shrugs, biting into his bagel.

 

Emma’s eye twitches. “But I’m the Sheriff.” She grumbles petulantly, suddenly happy Henry hadn’t decided to combat his weekly sleep schedule and stay an extra day at her house as she’s reduced to pouting up at her own father.

****

Henry was supposed to be at Regina’s this weekend since Emma was doing the weekend shifts at the station. Or so she thought.

 

She had welcomed the attention the night before when she wasn’t necessarily that strong on her feet but now she is almost back to full capacity. Besides being a bit sleep deprived most of her strength has returned so really, her parents were _overreacting_. As per usual.

 

Her eyes narrow at her father as he finishes off his coffee and David folds his arms and raises an eyebrow as he stares at her from across the kitchen island.

 

“We’re _both_ the Sheriff.” He says pointedly. “And your Mother and I thought it would be best if you took the weekend off.”

 

“Two whole days?!” Emma exclaims. Usually she’d be overjoyed at having time off but she absolutely does not want it now. Not when she needs a distraction from the thoughts in her own head that threaten to drive her stir crazy. “I’m perfectly _fine._ My magic’s been replenished and I got some rest -” Minus the tossing and turning and the creepy hooded figure dreams. “I’m not staying here all day!”

 

“I agree with your father, love. You need to rest.”

 

Emma turns on Killian with a sharp look of betrayal. “Of course you would.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Killian huffs, gurgling down that disgusting slop of raw eggs he calls a healthy pirate’s breakfast. Emma grimaces, toying with the scrambled eggs on her own plate David brought courtesy of Snow.

 

“I’m saying you’re _never_ on my side!” Emma huffs, eyes briefly meeting outraged blue.

 

“You want to talk about choosing sides?" He laughs humourlessly. "Explain to me why you’re suddenly friends with Regina’s evil doppelganger and _I_ get blasted for being concerned about it?”

 

“She’s not _evil_ and I -” Emma’s fists clench but she cuts herself off in time, noticing the way her father’s frowning at them. “..you know what? I’m not doing this with you right now.”

 

“Good, cause I’m heading out.”

 

Emma blinks, caught off-guard at the sudden change in the conversation. “What? Where are you going?”

 

“Got some business to attend to.”

 

“What business?” She asks pointedly.

 

He doesn’t answer, instead he kisses her and slips his jacket on as he makes his way to the door. “I’ll be out for the day, meet me on my ship later?”

 

“Oh, so now I'm allowed to leave the house?” She grumbles, placing her fork down and feeling her magic react icily to her annoyance with him.

 

“When your parents give the all clear.” Killian replies with a smug smile and Emma's fists clench. “Besides, I'm sure by then you can _poof_ yourself there, or whatever it is that you do. No effort at all. Oh and dress up because it's a good surprise.”

 

Emma doesn't reply, instead she turns back to her father who’s now slipping his own jacket on and pocketing the keys to his truck.

 

"Everything alright with you two?" David asks, eyes following Killian out the door.

 

Emma waves off his concern. “The really pressing issue here is you guys seriously expecting me to spend my day here doing nothing.”

 

David sighs heavily and walks over, grasping her shoulders and Emma's drawn into the warmth of his caring eyes. “We almost lost you yesterday.” He says and there’s a serious vulnerability to his voice that Emma can’t ignore. “We were terrified at the thought of seeing you hurt and when we couldn’t find you....” David swallows thickly.

 

“I’m sorry I...those kids -”

 

“I understand.” And she’s being engulfed in David’s arms as he presses a fatherly kiss to her forehead. “Just take it easy today and when tomorrow comes around we’ll talk okay?”

 

“Okay.” Emma sighs, sinking into her father’s loving embrace. It’s hard to not agree to do she’s told when he gets all affectionate and sentimental like this. The orphan in her is lapping up all the love and attention he's bestowing while simultaneously plotting her escape. Some things from her past were so ingrained in her that it was a bit hard trying to break herself out of the pattern she’d fallen into as a teen.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you voluntarily go in to work on the weekends.” Is how Emma greets Regina, appearing in the middle of her office in a pronounced whirl of white smoke.

 

Regina looks up at her from beneath a slender pair of black framed reading glasses. Emma's never seen her wear _that_ before and she’s momentarily distracted by the sight of it.

 

“So do you.” Regina replies. Emma blinks distractedly, cheeks warming at her blatant ogling as Regina raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, but only when I _have_ to.” 

 

“Emma you’re supposed to be at home, _resting_.” Regina says pointedly. “Or more preferably laying in a hospital bed where people can actually monitor you. Where the hell are your parents?”

 

“Okay would you and my parents chill? I'm totally self aware, quit treating me like I’m _fragile_.” Emma huffs, taking a few more steps into the room. A wave of vertigo makes her stumble forward on shaky legs and she grabs hold of the back of the leather sofa to steady herself.

 

Regina’s immediately on her feet crossing the room, and a second later she's dragging Emma by the lapels of her jacket towards the front of the sofa. Emma stumbles after her, huffing when Regina pushes her down onto the couch.

 

“At least Hook sorta asked me out, or do I have to clear that with you and the rest of our family?” She mumbles petulantly.

 

“Hook is a damn idiot.” Regina hisses and Emma's eyes widen, taken aback by the obvious anger in her voice.

 

“Is it just me or are you _extra_ snippy today?”

 

“Stop acting like this isn't a big deal!” Regina grumbles, folding her arms as she makes her way back to her desk.

 

“I'm trying to move on from it but no one seems to want to let me!”

 

“We have a right to be concerned. That shears did a number on you! You were unconscious for most of yesterday and you used _magic_ to get here.” Regina says sternly. “Didn’t your mother's obnoxious moths brief you on how _reckless_ that is? We don’t know the extent of the damage and -”

 

“I’m okay Regina. I didn't exactly lose a limb.” Emma rolls her eyes as she makes herself comfortable, shuffling so she’s lying on the couch.

 

“No but you did lose your sanity if you think I’m going to let you keep using your magic in a weakened state like this.”

 

Emma folds her arms, anger rushing through her as she glares over at Regina. “Can everyone please just stop telling me what the hell I can and can't do around here?”

 

“This is your own doing, Miss Swan.” Oh she brought out the _Miss Swan_ , a sure sign that Regina was getting angry. It lands it’s intended blow, making Emma deflate because...she does have a valid point. “If you had just _listened_ you wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with.”

 

Emma doesn’t reply to that, instead she sighs heavily and folds her arms looking for all the world like a petulant teen.

 

“I have a theory that you were asleep in my bed for far longer than we suspected yesterday.” Regina continues, absentmindedly flipping through the files on her desk. “I can't exactly track my other half to ask her the details, but letting you rest allowed your magic to build back somewhat since a lot of it was sucked out over a short period of time. It explains why you were exhausted within half an hour of interacting with your family.”

 

“That was _yesterday_ , today I feel fine.”

 

“You are not fine.” Regina raises an eyebrow. “You nearly face planted on my rug a minute ago.”

 

“The keyword here Regina, is _nearly_.”

 

Regina sighs heavily. “I don't have the time to deal with your stubbornness. Unfortunately for me with the integration of all of these people from the Land of Untold Stories I'm up to my ears in mundane paperwork.”

 

“Right I’ll be quiet. You won't even remember I'm here.”

 

“I'd be honestly surprised if you can go five minutes without complaining.”

 

“Just shut up and do your thing Mayor grumpy pants.”

 

The glare Regina sends her way could possibly curdle milk but Emma grins and pulls her phone out of her jeans.

 

“I'm not above setting you on fire.” Regina retorts.

 

“Please, you're as harmless as a puppy.” Emma quips. Regina summons a fireball to her palm in response. “Plus, you wouldn't hurt an injured woman, would you?” She tacks on as an afterthought.

 

The fireball remains in Regina’s hand for a bit, flickering like the ominous threat it is before Regina huffs and puts it out.

 

Emma grins but doesn't push her further, instead she uses her phone to randomly scroll through her Facebook and WhatsApp, finally replying to all of the townsfolk who had wished her a speedy recovery. There were tons to go through and Emma begins to resent the fact that she'd been the one to introduce the sleepy town of Storybrooke to the privileges of speedy internet and social media.

 

She replies in a few group chats and likes a few Facebook posts and with the rhythmic clicking of Regina's typing as background noise, Emma's eyes begin to droop as sleep claims her.

 

The minute it does, she's back in the thick of that dream again on Maine street dodging attacks from the hooded figure.

 

The air around them is ice cold and Emma's teeth chatters violently as she parries and counters the attacks thrown at her.

 

The clanging and clattering of their swords can be heard clearly as it echoes along the streets but this time Emma hears other voices, voices that sound like people she knows. The figure is as imposing as ever, radiating that familiar inky darkness that beckons Emma, a call that's specifically aimed at her tremulous magic.

 

The dream plays out exactly as it's done the last few times - her magic fritzing whenever she tries to use it and Emma’s fear for her life like a tangible force against her clammy skin. The hooded person’s sword descends against her own, the strength of the attack almost bringing Emma to her knees as she grits her teeth and pushes back with her own.

 

A moment later, there's warmth originating at her fingertips. Warmth that moves to Emma’s wrists and then back up to her cold fingers as she strains beneath the raw strength of the figure in the hood.

 

She's drenched in sweat, feet trembling beneath her but that warmth grows and grows until it's just the sound of her name, echoing in a faint whisper.

 

Emma inhales sharply and her eyes spring open, bringing her directly into the warm worried eyes of Regina.

 

It's a familiar scene, Regina looking of the verge of a freak out as she leans over Emma, channelling her magic into Emma's body. And Emma refuses to even ask why she's found the need to do that once again.

 

Emma pauses, Regina's kneeling on the floor next to the couch and her face burns when those dark eyes connect with hers. But Emma shies away from the gentleness of it all as those eyes seem to shake something deeply within her.

 

“You're totally being an Edward right now.” Emma rasps, breaking the tension that had descended upon them. The chill from her body recedes at the origin point of warmth where Regina's fingers had curled into her own and Emma scrambles to sit up.

 

“Does that make you my Bella Swan?” Regina asks and Emma's too stunned that Regina had apparently gotten _that_ pop culture reference to notice that she's essentially been insulted right back. Before she can formulate a quirky reply, Regina continues. “Emma, what the hell are you hiding from us?” Regina asks point blank and Emma's hackles automatically rise.

 

“That's a weird question to ask. You know I have nothing to hide.” She brushes off Regina's concerns easily, prying her hands away from the inviting warmth as she finally manages to sit upright.

 

Regina's still kneeling on the floor of her office when her secretary comes bursting into the room at that exact moment. She pauses at the strange scene but doesn't question it and Emma's never been more grateful for small mercies.

 

“Your Majesty, there's word that a portal has appeared near the docks. The fairies are requesting your presence.”

 

“Of course they are.” Regina grumbles, rising from her knees.

 

“Hey what about me?” Emma asks.

 

“What about you?”

 

“In case it's escaped everyone's notice, I have magic too.”

 

“Yes we're all painfully aware.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Emma this is supposed to be your day off, I don't think you should be running off to close portals.

 

“I just had a nap. I feel great!” Emma protests, automatically rising to her feet so she's staring Regina right in her face courtesy of those impossible heels.

 

“That's absolutely out of the question.”

 

“You can't keep me here.” Emma replies stubbornly and Regina instantly deflates. On a normal day Emma would feel guilty about bringing that look to her face but she’s on a mission, Regina’s on to her and she _has_ to prove that she’s fit to function.

 

“This portal would be unstable, that's the only reason the fairies would send for me, you know that.”

 

“I’m not letting you do this on your own.”

 

“Emma, I can take care of it.” Regina assures, reaching out once again to hold onto Emma's hands. Emma's fingers twitch cradled gently in Regina's soft grasp and her mind whirrs, desperately trying to calculate exactly when they’d gotten so touchy feely.

 

Or why Regina’s gentle touch makes her heart race.

 

Regina's secretary takes their following silent stares as a good time to politely excuse herself and close the door behind her so that they're alone once more.

 

“Why can't you just stay here?” Regina asks softly, tilting her head up at Emma in that endearing way that shows her motherly concern. “Have another nap. You were groaning in your sleep and murmuring things about a sword and a hood.”

 

Emma stiffens at those words beneath Regina's watchful eyes - eyes that study her way too intently as she lets out a nervous puff of air.

 

“I don't need more sleep. I need to do something since all of you refuse to let me go into the station.” Emma huffs but before she can summon her magic to poof herself out of the office, Regina’s grabbing onto her wrists to stop her.

 

“I know that you’ll go regardless of what I say so I’m taking you with me.”

 

“I can close a stupid portal.” Emma grumbles, irritability yanking her hand away as Regina’s purple magic washes over them and they’re down at the docks staring into the crackling frenzy of an unstable portal that links Storybrooke to the rough Neverland sea.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma loses the battle with her family and spends the following day in bed.

 

Not that she protested much when her hands started shaking the moment she tried magicking herself to the bathroom. That was a left over from using what little energy she had the day before to help Regina close the portal. She lucked out by not immediately fainting on site when they were finally finished but she was too weak to magic herself home and Regina had to take her back to her house where she spent the rest of the day sleeping off the weariness.

 

And missed date night with Hook.

 

That had incited an argument with him when he came home hours later very much pissed off and irrationally drunk. The fight ended with him sleeping on the couch that night and when Emma awoke that Sunday morning, he was already gone.

 

Emma spends the day in bed, going through her Netflix queue and being absolutely bored out of her mind. So bored in fact that she tries magicking herself to her parents’ loft and ends up sprawled on her ass a few feet away realizing belatedly that _someone_ , _Regina_ , has put a strong barrier spell to magic around her house.

 

Henry comes over later in the evening with his PlayStation and it’s a welcomed distraction as they spend the rest of the day alternating between Mario Kart and his new fascination with virtual soccer.

 

Emma’s so happy when Monday arrives and she's given the all clear to return to work that she doesn’t even let on how tired she is from barely sleeping through the night because of her recurring dream.

 

And the red bird she'd seen at the mines makes a reappearance.

 

It’s the first thing Emma notices that morning when she drives by the forest on her way to the station, then back again on her way home in the evening.

 

It’s been following her around town that day, perching on random street lamps or cars she walks passed but it’s never stared into her eyes the way it does right now - with purpose and conveying such human like _judgement_ that it's practically radiating in Emma's direction.

 

Emma freezes in her driveway where she’s just pulled in for the evening, assessing the animal with calculating eyes as it stands on her mailbox. It was clear that the creature had been blatantly observing her at the mines too and Emma wasn’t simply going crazy.

 

After the census and subsequent integrating of the citizens from the Land of Untold Stories into Storybrooke there had been less cause for concern. But as she stares back into the animal’s dark beady eyes, her skin prickles at the back of her neck.

 

The animal flies off and Emma automatically follows. It leads her away from her house, back down the street and soon she’s running through the woods, eyes focusing on the bird’s form as it squawks and takes a sharp dive to the left. Emma follows immediately, boots crunching on dead leaves and twigs as she tries to catch up.

 

Her hands shake as she summons her magic but it cloaks her hands obediently, slicing through brambles and vines in her way in one fell swoop before it peters off into nothingness. Emma grits her teeth, desperately summoning the white threads of her magic to her shaky fingertips as the bird leads her deeper and deeper into the forest.

 

Night was steadily approaching, the last of the sun’s rays spewing orange gold light against the backdrop of the trees as Emma’s led towards a small clearing. Her eyes immediately scan the area, noting that it was far from any of the disturbances of Storybrooke. This far out there was only the soft sounds of the forest, the chirping of birds, the pitter patter of animals scurrying around and the crunching of leaves beneath Emma's boots. And most definitely, no cell service as Emma checks her cell phone.

 

The bird swoops down to the ground and Emma isn’t even surprised when its form begins to shift, wings extending into slender arms, tiny legs stretching into human legs, its red feathers taking on the shade of pale skin and its beak receding into the shape of a human nose.

 

In seconds there’s a girl standing before her. A girl dressed in a tan cloak with a wild mane of auburn hair and intense beady dark eyes that immediately remind Emma of the tiny bird. Emma’s instantly on guard, hands sparking wildly with white magic as she addresses the stranger.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

The girl tilts her head, an action so reminiscent of the bird that Emma’s a bit thrown at the similarity.

 

“You have no reason to fear me, Savior.” The girl replies. Her voice sounds ominous, like a hollow in reality sending chills quaking down Emma’s spine.

 

“Too late.” Emma quips, threateningly holding up a magic sparking hand in front of her. “You’re one of those untold people aren’t you?” She asks, eyes narrowing as the girl’s eyes never truly leave her own. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“To answer some of your questions, starting with your dreams and your magic.”

 

Emma’s eyes widen a fraction. “How do you know about my dreams?” She asks, never truly relaxing her hand from its attack position in front of her. “Why are you telling me any of this?”

 

“I was once called an Oracle, you’d be wise to trust me. What you saw in your dream was a tiny piece of future time.”

 

“The future?” Emma chuckles, that knot twisting tighter in the pit of her stomach. “That's _ridiculous_.”

 

“It’s another power of the Savior. Not much is known in your realm about Savior lore. But where I come from it’s common knowledge.”

 

“Oh great, another mysterious realm. What’s it called? Narnia?”

 

“It’s known as the Realm of the Three Fates. You have an object of ours. It was stolen.”

 

“The realm of the three fates…” Emma repeats, now daring to lower her hands from their defensive position. “Why do I feel like I’ve heard of that before?” And suddenly it clicks. “Wait are you talking about the shears of destiny?”

 

The girl nods. “Your visions of the future are tied inexplicably to that object.”

 

“I need to see more.” Emma pleads. “Who am I fighting?”

 

“Knowing the future is a heavy burden, the future is always in motion, always changing. But also inevitable.”

 

That angers Emma. How the hell was her _vision_ inevitable?

 

“So am I just fated to die? Is that it?” Emma asks testily. “If so then what’s the point of even telling me? The stupid visions don’t show me everything I want them to! Are you here to help me or just talk of a vague future I apparently can’t change?”

 

The girl sighs heavily and there’s a look of deep sadness in her ancient looking grey eyes that unsettles Emma.

 

“The shears have been tainted by darkness and it’s seeking out your magic, Savior. It is responsible for this monster you will face. Look.” The Oracle says and her eyes glow a deep red, drawing Emma’s towards hers.

 

* * *

 

Instantly, Emma’s in the middle of her vision. The air around her is _cold_ , making her breaths fog in front of her face. The hooded figure has her at a standstill, dark energy swirling around them as it hovers in the air and their sword crackles with it as it clatters against hers.

 

But Emma’s seen all of this before.

 

She pushes out of the hold and stumbles back a few paces, holding her defensive stance as the hooded figure laughs.

 

And it’s so damn _familiar_.

 

Emma apparently _knows_ who she’s battling at that point. She can tell in the way her fists clench and the way she takes a protective step forward as if to shield the hooded figure from someone with her own body. Her eyes briefly flicker to something behind her, wishing desperately that that specific _someone_ was there to help her face this monster.

 

Her parents and Henry are there huddled together on the side lines and Emma knows that it’s inevitable that her fate at this point is inevitable. The distressed looks on their faces has her heart in shambles as her eyes briefly flicker towards them.

 

“I’m not gonna let you hurt them.” She says sternly as the figure advances, summoning her magic to her hands. But it’s no use, she can’t even find a compliant thread of her magic anymore as her hands shake violently with the effort to shape the staticky untamed Savior magic rushing through her veins. In her distraction the hooded figure’s sword plunges deep into her stomach and her vision turns blurry around the edges before fading into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

“What you saw, was a small piece of the end of your story, Savior.”

 

Emma stumbles backwards at the ominous words, trembling hands holding onto a nearby tree for support as goosebumps litter her skin.

 

“There has to be another way.” She rasps, staring imploringly at the girl - at this majestic being who was telling her that she was going to die at some point in the near future.

 

“You can change the path to the destination, but the destination is still the same. On the day you saw, and the battle you saw. You will die.”

 

“As if my life wasn’t complicated enough.” Emma huffs, hands clenching into helpless fists. “Why is this town hellbent on destroying me?”

 

“You have a very important decision to make Emma, one that will determine the course of your destiny. To be the Savior or not. Just like your friend, Aladdin.”

 

“What the hell has Aladdin got to do with anything?”

 

But the girl doesn’t answer her question. Instead, she urges Emma to find the shears and contain its power before disappearing in a whirl of red, leaving Emma alone with her racing heart and her spiralling thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma hardly gets any reprieve from her troubled mind that night, especially with Killian giving her the cold shoulder and eventually tossing and turning all night long in his restless sleep.

 

The minute Emma falls asleep the end of her vision jolts her right back into wakefulness when that metal sword tears right into her stomach. It happens a number of times and eventually Emma gives up on sleep altogether as she huddles tighter into herself, waiting for the first rays of sunlight to pierce through her curtains so she’d have an excuse to leave her bed for good.

 

In her sleepy haze, she hears her phone vibrates with a text message. It might be just another mundane notification courtesy her never ending notification bar, but Emma automatically shifts to pick it up just to have something to do.

 

A soft smile makes its way to her face and that awful tension in her chest dissolves somewhat when Regina's name flashes in the little notification bubble.

 

 

_Are you okay?_

That’s all the text says. And Emma’s immediately overwhelmed by how much she is _not_ okay. Not in the slightest. She has an inevitable death sentence hanging over her head thanks to someone tampering with the shears and she doesn’t know how to deal with any of it.

 

Her eyes fill with frustrated tears that fall without her permission and she sighs heavily, quickly opening the app to give the woman a reply lest she be tempted to call or dramatically magic herself into Emma's bedroom.

 

 _nightmare, s_ he types back, settling for some form of honesty.

_did I somehow interrupt ur beauty sleep again, your majesty?_

 

Regina seems to be the only one constantly checking up on Emma and it felt like the woman knew something was truly amiss other than the fact that Emma was still recovering from her encounter with the magical shears.

 

_Oh, is it something I can help with?_

_And yes, actually, you are responsible for me being up at this ghastly hour_

 

Emma smiles despite herself.

 

_am I not worthy of getting laughed at for being scared by a dream?_

 

_I would never make fun of you for that Emma_

_We all have our demons_

 

And that tightness in Emma's chest loosen somewhat. But before she can reply Regina sends in two more texts.

 

_We never did get to have our lunch at Granny’s_

_Meet me there later today?_

 

_sure, as long as ur paying_

_mayor grumpy pants_

 

* * *

 

 

When Emma gets to the diner on her lunch break, Regina's already there, casually sipping her iced tea and scribbling on a document. Emma’s practically dead on her feet from her lack of sleep but a tiny smile curves around the edge of her lips when she notices a tray on the table filled with burgers and bear claws and most importantly _fries_.

 

“Hey.” She greets, the comfort of food cheering her up immensely. “I'm sorry I woke you up this morning…you still haven’t explained how I managed to do it.”

 

“Yes well, I think you need to be sitting for this.” Regina replies, indicating the booth opposite her.

 

Emma slides into it immediately, claiming the basket of fries and shoving at least three into her mouth.

 

“It was your _magic_ that woke me up.” Regina says pointedly.

 

Emma blinks at her, caught off guard. “My magic? Are you sure?”

 

Regina nods. “Positive.”

 

Emma swallows, brows furrowing at Regina’s explanation. “Does Zelena detect it? Or Gold? Because that would be freaky as hell.”

 

“No I don’t believe that they do.” Regina replies. “I guess it's just because I'm very much sensitive to _your_ magic.”

 

Emma nearly chokes on her next fry, coughing dramatically to clear her airways as she tries to process what Regina’s just shared.

 

“What the hell?” Emma asks dramatically. “You are? Since when?”

 

“Yes, ever since -” Regina pauses here, lifting her eyes to Emma's as she continues absentmindedly stirring her iced tea. “Ever since you activated my magic back when we needed to get rid of the wraith.”

 

Emma's fry pauses on the way to her mouth as her eyes go comically wide.

 

The way Regina says it, with such sheepish gratitude makes Emma's heart race. It’s a memory she remembers well, unthinkingly pushing Regina out of harm's way and what she knows now was that she had simultaneously _activated_ Regina’s magic.

 

Regina smiles and It’s all tingly in the pit of Emma’s stomach and she's caught up in the moment, within those impossibly soft dark eyes that flit away from hers and back to the iced tea. It's only then that Emma realizes the true meaning of her sentence and she's absolutely floored by that explanation.

 

“I…” she swallows thickly, slightly self conscious under Regina’s gaze now. “Is that normal?”

 

“Not to my knowledge.” Regina admits. “I didn’t realize you’d activated my magic until you came back from our land and told me you actually had magic of your own.”

 

“That’s just...wow.” Emma says, wonder filling her voice.

 

“All magic users can detect each other's magic so I really didn't think much of it at first.” Regina replies, casting her gaze back towards her drink before she took a careful sip and then upended Emma's world in one sentence. “Then you took on the dark one’s darkness for me and suddenly I could detect _every_ little change in your magic.”

 

“ _What_?” Emma splutters, swallowing the rest of her fries with some difficulty. She pushes the basket away, noting that it wasn’t helpful in this conversation.

 

“That's how I knew you were still clinging to the darkness. Your magic felt...colder, murky. But your light was just beneath the surface.”

 

“Our magics are linked?” Emma murmurs. “How? _Why_ ?” And a little anger and feeling of betrayal makes its way into her next question. “Why the hell are you telling me this just _now_? It’s been...” She struggles, her mind trying to calculate exactly how many months it’s been since her stint as the Dark One.

 

If Regina can detect _every little change in her magic_ , who know what the hell she’s been detecting this past week?!

 

And suddenly those texts and Regina’s accusations that Emma had woken her up make complete sense.

 

“I felt that it was important for you to know the truth. This entire week your magic has been…” Regina pauses as her eyes fall to Emma's shaky hands as her fingers noticeably curl tighter into her napkin.

 

There's so much concern practically wafting off Regina, it makes Emma's heart full. But she's still tensed and on a little on edge and Regina really isn't helping matters along by being way too intuitive to her magic.

 

“Spit it out Regina.” Emma grits out, torn between wanting to know what Regina detects in her magic and simultaneously not wanting to know at all. The unsteady wavering of her magic tumbling through her veins is suddenly all Emma can focus on as the air in the diner gets colder to her skin.

 

Regina's still staring at her shaky hands, hands Emma's trying to unsuccessfully stop from trembling and Emma’s ten seconds away from magicking herself out of there.

 

She's exposed, her magic roiling within as her hackles begin to rise and Regina reaches out to her like she’s aware of that fact. She’s so intuitive and so caring, placing her warm hands against Emma's in an effort to calm her down. But Emma can’t help her reaction, she _flinches,_ pulling her hands away like she's been burnt by Regina's gentle touch, dropping her hands to her lap as Regina carefully pulls her hands back looking for all the world like Emma has just murdered a puppy before her eyes.

 

Regina sighs, brows scrunching as she tries her best to formulate her reply.

 

“Your magic has been...calling out to mine. Sort of like a...bat signal. Or a lightning rod.” Silence as Emma's eyes widen, so Regina continues. “At first I thought you were trying out some new spells...in the middle of the night. But the colder and more unstable your magic felt, the more I got the distinct impression that your life was somehow in very real danger. It’s that feeling that kept waking me up this past week.”

 

Emma's heart rate escalates at every word Regina speaks. That’s why Regina sent her those vague messages whenever she woke up from her dream.

 

Vision. Not _dream_ , vision.

 

Because apparently Emma could see the future now and her death was imminent just like the oracle had said. It’s all Emma thought about when she went to bed the night before. She had spent the night being too afraid to fall asleep because she didn’t want to see that vision anymore.

 

Meanwhile Regina could _feel_ Emma’s magic going crazy because it kept waking her up whenever Emma had that vision and...Emma felt as if the walls of the diner were closing in upon her. She had to close her eyes for a second and calmly remind herself to breathe.

 

“So you tell me, Miss Swan. What the hell is going on?” Regina continues and Emma can’t even formulate a reply.

 

She _has_ to die. That’s what’s going on.

 

The shears was triggered by someone’s darkness and it was targeting her for some reason.

 

She has to die and she wasn’t sure how the hell to even break the news to her family.

 

She’d never get to see Henry go off to college or see him get married or have kids of his own making her and Regina grandparents and -

 

“ _No_ .” Emma stands abruptly, quivering hands pressed to the table as she leans forward to speak directly into Regina's face. She was oblivious to the handful of people in the diner they'd startled as her shaky voice rose with every other word she spoke. “You don't get to suddenly _decide_ to tell me something that I should have been privy to a long time ago, Regina. And you sure as _hell_ don’t get to shake information out of me because you _think_ my magic is going insane.

 

“Emma.”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“Emma, _wait_!”

 

But Emma doesn't stop until they're both standing and Regina's grasping both of her arms.

 

“Everything's fine, okay? I'm _fine_.” Emma says but it comes out in such a shaky whisper that even she can't quite believe her own words.

 

Regina’s hands move down Emma’s quivering forearms to grasps at her hands, tangling their fingers together. Almost immediately that coldness, of magic clawing beneath Emma's skin dissipates and she's left floundering as she stares into Regina's eyes. 

 

How was Regina able to do that? To calm the raging storm within Emma’s magic by one single touch.

 

In the silence that follows, they both seem to notice everyone's eyes trained on them in the diner and Emma suddenly wants to crawl out of her own skin.

 

Emma roughly yanks her hands away and the trembling automatically returns. But all she knows is that she has to get out of there, away from those prying eyes and away from Regina’s gentle touches.

 

She throws her jacket over her shoulders and doesn’t make eye contact with Regina before turning abruptly on her heel and stomping out of the diner.

 

* * *

 

Emma doesn’t go into work for the rest of the day. Instead she calls in a favour with her Dad to cover her shifts as she goes searching for Aladdin. The Oracle had mentioned him by name, had mentioned a decision he’d apparently made because of the shears.

 

If anyone could possibly understand what she was going through, maybe it would be him.

 

However, the thief is nearly impossible to track down.

 

Regina texts her a few times, texts Emma refuses to read as she clears them away from her notifications bar until she comes across one from Hook asking her to come to his ship. She frowns, not wanting to speak to him either and shoves her phone back into her pocket to blindly continue her search for Aladdin.

 

She spends the rest of her evening looking for the thief, eventually ending up at the docks as the sun begins to set on another one of her miserable days spent running around Storybrooke.

 

The Jolly Roger stands, magnificent in the distance, looking for all the world like it was ready to set sail on the open seas. It was a testament to how Hook cared for the thing, keeping it in such good condition. But it was docked at that port for far longer than Emma even cares to remember. It had become a permanent fixture there, much like Hook.

 

Emma stands silently within the cover of trees that curves just around the docks sulking as every cell within her body screams at her not to set foot on that ship.

 

Hook is there in the distance, returning to his ship with something hidden beneath a felt bag. His clothes were all muddied and his face rather haggard as he paces along the deck. And an overwhelming sensation of guilt envelops Emma.

 

She wonders if she should go talk to him...deal with their issues and get him to come back home. But as she stares at his retreating form from across the way, she can’t even seem to muster up the willpower to do so.

 

“Word around town is that you’re looking for me, Savior?” Aladdin says and Emma startles at the first word from his lips spoken just beside her ear. He laughs, draping an arm over her shoulder to draw her into a brief hug.

 

“What’s with people and trying to scare the crap out of me today?” Emma grumbles and Aladdin smiles as she embraces him.

 

“Looking a little rough today, Emma.” He notes a little sympathetically.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Emma sighs. “I need your help.” She says, getting right down to business. She was happy he had found her instead, but she just doesn’t have it in her to socialize for longer than was strictly necessary. “It’s about the shears of destiny.”

 

“The shears of destiny!” Aladdin exclaims nervously, immediately intriguing Emma. “Haven’t heard about that thing in years. Wait, did you use it?”

 

“Use it?” Emma laughs humourlessly. “Why the hell would I _use_ it? The thing almost killed me in the mines! How do you know about it?”

 

“Emma, I’m the one who brought it to Storybrooke when that curse brought me over here. Do you know what that shears can do to a Savior?”

 

Emma shrugs, folding her arms and tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Take away our magic?” It’s what it was doing to her down a few days ago. She shudders, remembering how she could detect the coldness in the air the minute she set foot on the grounds near the mines.

 

Aladdin nods gravelly. “Yes, the very essence of your Saviorhood. It can be used to alter the fate of a Savior.”

 

Emma’s eyes narrow. “How do you know that?”

 

Aladdin kind of shuts down with that question, offering her a vague explanation. “My past is a troubled one, Emma.”

 

“Hey, no one can understand that better than I can. We may have a lot more in common than you think.” She says softly. But Aladdin seems even more downcast about telling her more. So she decides to go for a little honesty, summoning a takeaway coffee cup to her palms to demonstrate how shaky her hands got with the little use of magic. Aladdin's eyes widen with her next admission. “An oracle told me I was going to die.”

 

And that seems to get through to her stubborn friend. He sighs heavily folding his arms tighter together as his eyes focus on the waves lapping at the docks at some point in the distance.

 

“The role as the Savior requires you to be needlessly selfless to the point of exhaustion and I wasn’t looking to be anyone’s Savior.” That admission resonates deeply with Emma. She gently grasps her friend’s shoulder, offering comfort and silently waiting for him to continue. “When I was hunting Jafar the visions and the tremors came and...I couldn't take it. I was told by an oracle that the fate of all Saviors is death. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. I grew weak and started resenting what I had become, resenting the fact that I had to die.”

 

Emma swallows thickly. Her friend’s despair was palpable and she was at a lost as to what to say.

 

“Jafar gave me the shears.” Aladdin continues in a bit of a detached voice. “It was a strategic move on his part - no more Savior, no more threat to him. And no more hooded figure threatening my life if I let the shears rid me of the burden of being Agrabah’s Savior.”

 

Emma eyes widen considerably at his explanation. “Did the visions stop once you used the shears?”

 

Aladdin nods. “They did.”

 

“I didn’t know that we had the option to do that.”

 

“That option is why I felt like I could never truly face Jasmine until she stubbornly tracked me down here.” Aladdin admits ruefully. “I didn’t want to die.” There are shadows on his face like even though he has this new life and his freedom, he’s still haunted by his decision. “Even though I’m no longer the Savior, she’s asked me to help her take Agrabah back from Jafar. And for the first time in my life I’m not trying to run from it. We leave for our homeland in a few days.”

 

“I wish you luck on your travels.” Emma says. “But I do have to ask...do you ever regret your decision? I...I don’t know what I should do.”

 

“I can’t tell you what to do Emma. The shears can strip you of your Saviorhood, freeing you from the clutches of the person in the hood but the guilt and shame that comes along with it...” Aladdin sighs heavily. “Sometimes, I wish I’d found another way to alter my fate and deal with the hooded figure, but now I’ll never get the chance.”

 

Freedom from the title seems so...enticing. Especially with her impending death approaching. Emma sighs, eyes downcast as she stares at her muddied boots and the wariness of the day hangs heavily upon her shoulders.

 

The title of Savior was _massive_. It was a wonder Emma wasn’t completely crushed to dust by it on a daily basis. But being a ex-Savior whose parents were basically the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest? That would put a worse strain upon her she was reluctant to acknowledge for fear that they’d resent her for it.

 

 _The role as the Savior requires you to be needlessly selfless to the point of exhaustion,_ Aladdin’s words settle around her like shackles. Henry had once likened her duty as Savior to being a superhero when he was still young enough to admire every little thing she did.

 

Emma hates to admit it but...Hook was right. She has no time to herself, and everyone always expects her to keep the peace, be a bridge between their worlds opening portals when they need to travel, righting magical injustices and just…what was she going to get for all of that?

 

A piece of metal to the gut and a very short life span.

 

“Sometimes I think about leaving Storybrooke and my destiny behind and taking Henry so we can escape to New York." Emma says in a tiny rueful whisper. "Because sometimes...I _wish_ I had never been the Savior.” Emma adds solemnly and Aladdin drapes a sympathetic arm around the Sheriff’s shoulders, knowing her conflict intimately.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days go by and Emma’s absolutely _exhausted_.

 

There’s frustration at herself for not being able to perform the simplest of spells; frustration at Killian for going off about the simplest things like being home at a particular hour or accidentally leaving her phone at home or at the station.

 

It makes for an all round tense atmosphere at home, especially since her _vision_ worsens.

 

She sees the entire thing now from start to finish every time she goes to sleep, always quivering beneath the power of the person in the hood. But there's also her desperation to live and she _has_ to find a way to prevent the outcome of the vision.

 

Naturally, finding the shears becomes top priority; but no one can locate it.

****

Emma recalls the intensity weighing down on her just from being in the same room with it. The heaviness of her magic clawing beneath her skin and the ease with which it had been syphoned away.

 

What if she used the shears and something went terribly wrong? The fairies said it had been corrupted by darkness...but gave no further explanations as to what that meant. How on earth were they going to...purify it so that Emma could use it?

 

Would they let her to use it? To give up her title as valiant protector of Storybrooke?

 

She’d be gone in a matter of months if she didn’t….or maybe in a number of days?

 

Thoughts of her impending death are like an undercurrent to every other mundane thought. She's caught herself more than a few times desperately trying to fake her way through normal human interactions so as not to alarm her parents and her son.

****

But it shows in the detached manner in which she deals with her assignments at the station and the way in which she goes about trying to keep her promise of helping Regina find roles for the people from the land of untold stories - minus having actual interactions with Regina.

 

Emma doesn’t want them to worry about her. Even if Regina gives her these loaded looks across the room from time to time that see _right_ through her. The woman _knows_ that something is off regardless of Emma’s nonchalance.

 

 _You can lie to your parents, you can lie to yourself. But you can't lie to me,_ Regina’s words float to her unbidden; words spoken to her back in Camelot when she had become a new dark one. Emma has never realized how true those words were until now.

 

She reacted harshly when Regina had told her that their magics were linked but it’s something that scared her. She didn't want Regina digging into her magical woes and discovering her visions and then telling their family.

****

Emma was trying to protect them from all of that. Things never seemed truly settled in Storybrooke and they all desperately needed a break.

 

She was also trying to wrap her mind around how their magics came to be linked in the first place. Why would something like that happen to _them_? How was something like that even possible?

 

“Emma? Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”  

 

Emma blinks sluggishly, reigning in her focus as her mother’s eyes bore into hers from the other side of their booth at Granny’s. Snow’s looking at her expectantly and Emma vaguely recalls zoning out somewhere between her lengthy monologue on her rowdy students and Neal having finally starting teething.

 

“Yeah I’m just…”

 

“Distracted.” Killian huffs at her side, slinging a heavy arm around her shoulder. The weight of it is oppressive and Emma struggles with the decision to shrug it off. But she doesn't. She isn't in the mood for another fight. He was already pissed at her for not inviting him to their emergency meeting herself and ditching his many attempts at rescheduling date nights. That conversation turned argument was so draining that she’d went to bed with another headache the night before.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay honey?”

 

“I’m alright.” Emma reassures her worried mother, taking a sip of hot chocolate as Neal gurgles at her from his high chair. “Just a little tired.” She says, smiling at her brother when he waves his drool covered teething ring.

 

“You and Regina both apparently.” Snow remarks and Emma’s head snaps in the direction of the entrance to the diner so fast that she almost gives herself whiplash.

 

Regina was there, at Granny's...buying dinner? On a night that she had Henry?

 

She looks noticeably weary too, like her energy levels were significantly waning. And Emma remembers what she’d said about feeling the changes in her magic, about Emma’s magic calling out to hers...and waking her up at all hours during the night.

 

Emma's brow creases as guilt lodges in her chest at the subtle actions she's been taking all week in order to keep Regina at a distance. She swallows thickly as Killian’s arm tightens on instinct when the woman notices them and approaches their table.

 

"Where's Henry?" Snow asks once Regina settles in at her side.

 

"Date with...that girl."

 

"You allowed it?" Emma interjects, wincing when Regina's eyes meet hers. There's a hard set to her jaw when she looks at Emma and it's so reminiscent of the hardass Mayor she'd been when Emma had first came to town that Emma half expects her to just ignore her question.

 

"It's the end of the week and I figured with David patrolling that side of town tonight, it couldn't hurt to have him go to the movies." She answers, but her eyes don't hold Emma's for longer than a second. “Do we have an update on the shears?” Regina turns to ask Snow, suppressing a yawn. There are dark circles beneath Regina's eyes, a testament to the woman’s exhaustion.

****

They both weren’t getting enough sleep and it was all Emma's fault.

 

“No, not yet.” Snow replies. “Blue said that they’ve covered most of the area but still couldn’t find it.”

****

They all fall into silence for a moment as everyone digs in to their meals. But within a few minutes Regina's chin is resting in her palm as her eyes drift shut and her elbow sends her drink spilling right into Emma's lap.

****

“Shit!” Emma exclaims, jumping to her feet as Regina's eyes widen.

****

“Oh, sorry I...I must have drifted off for a moment.”

****

“Regina you're exhausted.” Snow frowns, concerned eyes holding Regina's as she placing a comforting hand on her back. “Is something going on?”

****

“Just good old fashioned insomnia.” Regina says wryly, passing a wad of napkins from the table to Emma in apology. Emma accepts it, thinking it odd that Regina didn't simply use her magic to make it go away. Emma wouldn’t dare use hers in front of her family because of the tremors in her hands that came along with it.

 

"I thought eating with your eyes half closed was a skill you recently acquired." Hook interjects and Regina glowers at him. “Is old age finally kicking in, your majesty?” He adds disdainfully and Regina looks too exhausted to even care to reply.

 

“I’ll get another drink.” She says instead, leaving the booth in a huff and Emma turns to Hook with an annoyed look.

 

“What?” He asks, scarfing down another bite of his burger, mustard and mayo smeared across his beard.

 

Emma doesn’t answer. Instead, she shuffles away from their booth and makes her way towards the counter. Regina was sitting on a barstool, a hand pressed to her forehead as she stirs her newly acquired drink.

 

“Hey.” Emma starts, continuing when Regina doesn’t so much as give her a side glance. “I'm sorry about...back there.”

 

“Does it escape your notice that the pirate is a complete halfwit or is the fact that it’s part of his oily charm the reason you happen to like him?”

 

That insult was...weak. Emma doesn’t point it out. Instead she shrugs. “He...has his moments.”

 

It's her go to excuse whenever Hook's behaviour pops up in conversation. 

 

“What do you want, Miss Swan? You’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t want to hear what I have to say.”

 

Emma stammers a little over her words. “I - I woke you up this morning...again.”

 

Regina glowers at her drink. “Oh? What gave it away?”

 

Emma knocks her leg against Regina’s stool, drawing those dark glowering eyes to her own. “I'm _sorry_.” She says meaningfully, eyes softening when the scowl immediately drops from Regina’s face.

 

“Can we talk about it?” Regina asks and there's a vulnerability to her voice that would make Emma agree. But it doesn't work for this topic. Emma bristles instead, shoulders tensing at the request.

 

“No.” She rushes out, cheeks flushing when Regina raises an eyebrow. “Not in the talking mood.” She deflects weakly.

 

“Well maybe you should _listen_.” Regina snaps, her quiet anger making Emma deflate. "I don't know what's going on but you have to know by now that you can trust me." Regina implores. “I'm _worried_ , but I'm also hanging on to the hope that it's completely baseless, that it's just you being your over protective yet magically incompetent self like back when you first discovered your magic.”

****

Emma's silent, closing her eyes as Regina continues.

****

“But you've grown so much from since then, you even know spells from your phase as the dark one that I've never even heard of. Your magic has _always_ felt so warm and welcoming but now..." Regina struggles with her words.

 

And Emma can't continue her charade.

 

Emma sighs, taking the stool next to her and pressing her cheek against her forearm as her eyes flicker up to Regina.

 

"You always see right through me." Emma murmurs. Its soft and careless, a simple observation that brings a small smile to Emma's lips as Regina's eyes soften, prompting her to continue with her unfiltered line of thought. "Why is that?”

****

Regina shrugs, fingers curling around her new drink. “I know you.” And Emma’s thrusted back to a few months ago and dark one magic rippling through her body and Regina, standing at that stone well declaring; _It took a long time but I really know you_.

 

"No, it's more than that." Emma says softly. "We understand each other."

 

Regina smiles, the first genuine one of the evening. "Indeed."

 

Emma takes a deep breath, fingers pressed against the countertop. "So I guess it's time for me to be honest.”

****

Regina sits up, eyes holding Emma's until Emma looks away.

****

“I don't know what's wrong with my magic but...I've been having these visions for almost three weeks.” Regina’s body tenses at Emma’s words. But she doesn't say anything so Emma continues. “In it, I have a sword fight with someone beneath a hood as I defend my family. But my death is always inevitable.”

****

A heavy silence falls between them then, thick and rooted with tension as Regina’s eyes frantically search Emma’s for something she can’t name.

 

"An oracle told me that the vision would happen somewhere in the near future and I," Emma swallows thickly, voice shaking with her admission. "I don't know how much time I have left."

****

“Where am I in this vision?” Regina asks finally and Emma’s eyes widen like she hasn't truly considered that angle before. She’d assumed Regina was with the rest of their family but as she recalls the details of the dream, she’s unable to pinpoint Regina’s exact location. Emma’s brows furrow as she struggles to answer the question and the devastation on Regina's face nearly does her in. "Or am I the figure under the hood?”

****

“No!” Emma rebuts fiercely. “Hook wasn't in the vision either.” She says like she hasn't only just noticed that her boyfriend was missing too. "But I did feel like the hooded figure had been someone familiar."

 

"You don't think that the Queen would..." Regina starts and Emma's eyes fall away from hers. It's an angle she has considered and dismissed just as quickly. But she's been going back and forth on the matter. Regina's known her for too many years now, can tell when Emma's unsure of herself, can follow her train of thought and pick out the unease on Emma's face with a finesse borne from years of knowing each other.

**** ~~~~  
** **

Regina stands abruptly and Emma rises with her, another excuse ready on her lips but Regina disappears in a whirl of purple, leaving Emma with a heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Emma lays alone in bed staring at the ceiling.

 

Hook is off on his ship - again. This time, an argument hadn't driven him from home. He'd simply told her that he had business with a local trader and then scurried off.

 

She falls asleep easily, exhaustion lulling her right to bed where she sleeps well for a few hours but the vision jolts her back into consciousness.

 

And Emma can no longer sleep, can't put her racing mind at ease or find the strength within her body to attempt the most simple task; like getting out of the bed to get herself a glass of water. That chill only she feels in the humid summer air has returned with full force, pressing down against her chest whenever she tries to take a breath.

 

But she stands on shaky legs, determination filling her every pore as she leaves her bed and staggers along the dimly lit room then out into the long corridor. Her breath leaves in sharp bursts of air as sweat gathers at her brow and she presses a trembling hand against her clammy forehead.

 

Tiny bursts of magic leave her fingertips in a feverish hum and Emma realizes belatedly that her control over it was worsening. She wishes that Regina would check up on her, poof directly into her room instead of texting. But Emma knows that she wouldn't. She had hurt Regina with her mistrust after campaigning for the Queen's innocence just days ago.

 

Emma's foot catches on the edge of the rug and she's almost sent careening forward, catching herself just in time and using the couch to prop herself up.

 

Her hands shake and her instincts scream at her to get away from the house as that call, that low seductive hum of magic reaches her ears. The Savior's vision blurs around the edges, hostile magic hissing in her veins the longer she stands. Her head feels like cotton as her wide eyes frantically search the dimly lit room for something she can't quite name as she staggers along.

 

She finally manages to reach the front door, using all the strength she can muster to twist the locks open and the minute she does, she's falling, weak kneed as her eyes flutter shut.

 

But she doesn't quite hit the floor. Instead, Emma feels the exact moment Regina's magic makes contact with her body, holding her a mere inch from the floor. Warm arms curve around her body, one around Emma's shoulder and another beneath her legs as warm spiral waves of purple magic help Regina lift Emma's semi conscious body into her arms.

 

Emma's limp body presses against the jewel encrusted upper half of Regina's chest and she spares a brief thought at the picture they make as Regina carries her across the yard and tenderly settles her in the swing bed they'd mounted beneath the gazebo a short distance away.

 

Long moments pass with just the sounds of Storybrooke at night; a hoot from a nearby owl, a random bark from an enchanted dog, and the silent caress of the cool wind against Emma's clammy skin.

 

Emma's magic quells, that fevered hum returning to normal as Regina's magic issues forth its calming aura. If not for their magics connecting them, Emma's distracted mind may have easily drifted off at the silence reigning potently between them. But she's grateful for this point of contact with Regina as their hands remain tangled together on top of Emma's chest.

 

Minutes later, Emma's dazed green eyes finally manage to flutter open to the roof of the gazebo as strength returns in small increments to her body. She groans, now registering the ache in her limbs like she's been battered and bruised by some internal force. It's worrisome, and her frown deepens when Regina releases her hands and turns away. 

 

The moonlight from above highlights Regina's form in its soft glow and as Emma's eyes refocus, she's finally able to see her savior as she groggily sits up.

 

“Thank you.” Emma starts, voice a little shaky as the Queen regards her pensively from over a bejewelled shoulder. “For saving me the other day.” Emma smiles self-depreciatingly. "For saving me now."

 

"Yes, you do seem to require that a lot lately, Savior." The Queen says, her voice smooth like syrupy honey. The irony of her supposed greatest enemy saving her isn't lost on Emma either.

 

Emma swallows thickly, unable to look away from the intensity burning within the Queen's eyes. "You know about my magic." 

 

"I do." The Queen acknowledges, finally turning around to give Emma her full attention. "I'm surprised your flee ridden pirate is still none the wiser."

 

Instant irritation sweeps up Emma's spine, raising her hackles at the comment and she staggers to her feet. "Why are you really here?" She asks instead. 

 

The corner of the Queen's lips curl and she takes a few steps that put her directly in Emma's personal space. "Your house has dark magic."

 

“You're a liar!” Emma hisses, fingers curling into fists as her eyes stare into the Queen's. Emma's voice sounds deeper, darker, even to her own ears and the Queen's eyebrows lift as she pensively regards Emma.

 

"The only lie is what your pirate scum has been feeding you, keeping you distracted with foolish fights and dictating your presence in Storybrooke with your parents while he's off researching and digging up the shears that can strip you of your power."

 

"He wouldn't." Emma rebuts feebly and that coldness on her skin returns as the hissing in her ears resumes, _urging her to defend Hook_. "You're probably the one who tampered with the shears." The words are hollow, but they ring in her ears like a hiss of truth that curls tightly around Emma.

 

The Queen's eyes harden. "Why?" She hisses. "Because the pirate has been redeemed? Because I'm the only one incapable of change?"

 

Emma's hands tremble at her sides as that coldness slithers down her spine and she's suddenly incapable of speech.

 

"Or is it because you think that I'm the only one who doesn't deserve a happy ending?" The Queen asks in a surprisingly vulnerable voice. 

 

Emma's conscience is in a state of distress. Of course the Queen deserves her happy ending. There's a part of her that imagines Robin making a sudden reappearance in Regina's life and a low growl escapes her lips. That image isn't right, regardless of what Tinkerbell and her pixie meth says. But as Emma stares into Regina's eyes, she can easily imagine a happy ending for her. A person who knows her through and through, one who would love both parts of her, the dark and the light. A person who would compliment her perfectly, because Regina in any form deserves nothing less than the absolute best from the person she chooses to love for the rest of her life.

 

Emma's throat tightens and her legs shake beneath her and the Queen immediately shifts forward, a supportive arm tucked beneath Emma's and no more space left between them.

 

“Don't believe what that oracle told you." The Queen urges, eyes flickering between Emma's. "Anyone can change their fate.”

 

Emma's painfully aware of how close they are, of just how human and real the Queen feels as Emma's able to read the emotions that flicker across her beautiful face. Her _very close_  very beautiful face. She jerks her head back, cheeks warming as her eyes drift down to the Queen's ruby lips.

 

"I..." She starts, unable to follow that train of thought. "You're not my Regina." She mumbles pitifully, stumbling back a step. The Queen's eyes harden along with her voice.

 

" _Your_ Regina?" She says disdainfully. "You mean the pathetic whiny version of me you refuse to leave your pirate for?"

 

Emma stumbles backwards, wide eyes flickering at the distance between them.

 

"You're most certainly right," The Queen continues, the hurt in her voice palpable."I'm not her, I take what I want."

 

Emma trembles and her magic fritz against her palms and the Queen's taking a step forward, cupping her cheek and tending to her wavering magic, soothing the rush of coldness within Emma. The magic humming beneath her veins is needy, calling out to Regina's and that coldness recedes from her body entirely.

 

"N-No." Emma stammers out, stumbling away from the inviting call of Regina's magic. "I - I love..." she struggles, unable to even complete the sentence.

 

The Queen takes a step back and Emma's finally able to find her words. "I'm with him."

 

"Doesn't have the same ring as _I love him_ now does it?"

 

Emma's jaw tightens.

 

"When Robin was alive -"

 

"They're not the same and you know it!” Emma hisses, just the sound of the syllables of the man's name leaving Regina's lips angering her.

 

“You're jealous.” The Queen says and it's like a _revelation_ , except Emma's brain can't or rather, refuses to process the meaning of it.

 

“Robin is dead." Emma spits. "And I have Killian.”

 

The Queen's jaw ticks at her reply and Emma half expects her to take another shot at her relationship. Instead, the Queen moves towards the railing, pressing herself to it like she has to restrain herself from what she truly wants to say. Silence hovers between them for a few minutes, thick and loaded with tension as Emma's last comment floats through her head.

 

“He's up to something.” The Queen says. “I don't know what it is but...”

 

“You know you'd wish he was the villain here wouldn't you.” Emma hisses and there's rage there and a darkness to her tone that makes the Queen take another step back. “He's done _nothing_ but be there for me.”

 

“He criticizes everything you do, he complains about your shortcomings at every turn, he marked your entire family and took them to _hell_ so that the dark ones could come to storybrooke! He's also put _our son_ in danger, on multiple occasions! Feel free to stop me, Miss Swan. I can continue.”

 

“He...saved us. From the dark ones.”

 

“We wouldn’t have needed saving if he hadn’t endangered us in the first place!”

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you anymore.”

 

“Why are you _defending_ him?”

 

“Why are you _always attacking_ him?”

 

“Because he isn't good enough for you!” The Queen shouts and her eyes are wild and sorrowful all at once Emma can’t take the weight of her intense dark gaze.

 

“And who is?” Emma asks sharply, heart in her throat at this turn in the conversation. " _Who_ is?” She repeats and there's a defiance in her tone that challenges the Queen, _dares_ her to say something that would shift things.

 

The Queen recoils like she’s been slapped and Emma knows she wouldn’t dare affirm this unnamed thing hovering between them.

 

Emma knows it isn't fair, goading the Queen like this. She can't stand the hurt expressed so starkly in those familiar brown eyes.

 

But the Queen doesn't take her bait. She glares into Emma's eyes and disappears in a swirl of purple leaving Emma trembling and angry on her gazebo wondering why she wants to tear into the Queen, push her to say something that had the power to upset this careful balance but she'd shy away from Regina's gentle affection and unwavering support.

 

What the _hell_ was she _doing_? And more importantly _why_ does confronting the Queen or a simple touch from Regina make her feel more than she felt when Hook looked at her?

 

* * *

 

"The Queen is dangerous, we have to find a way to stop her." Is how she greets Regina the next day when she walks into the Sheriff's station bearing two Granny's bags in hand. "Is that for me?" She asks, because she was under the impression that Regina was angry at her.

 

Regina pauses in the doorway. “I came to extend an olive branch but it appears you're only interested in your stomach and attacking my other half."

 

"Attacking?" Emma says, offended. "She's causing trouble in town."

 

"Well that's vague at best." Regina replies, eyes holding Emma's. "I thought you were firm in your belief that she didn’t cause what happened to the children?”

 

Emma's lips press into a firm thin line. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

 

* * *

 

In the days that follow, Emma convinces herself that she has to find a way to stop the Queen. 

 

She riffles through all of the spell books Regina loans her, and even enlists Belle's help for further research purposes. There's apparently very little research on Dr Jekyll's 'splitting' serum and the ramifications of getting rid of a doppelganger and Emma refuses to stop and assess just why she'd rather focus this mission instead of the unease curling in her stomach at Killian's hovering.

 

He's been following her to work this past week, citing that they need some alone time together and trying to coercer his way into every interaction she has with her family.

 

Henry points it out to her. Her boy whose now more sensitive to Hook and the quiet rage he harbours against her boyfriend makes Emma feel like the worst possible mother in all the realms. But he's quick to assure her that he's fine, that he'll find a way to get along with Hook, for her sake. And Emma doesn't want him to have to compromise but she's committed to making things work.

 

Hook takes Henry out for a few trips on the Jolly Roger as an attempt to bond with him. Henry's fascinated by the ship and by everything Hook has to say about sailing and pirating and Emma breathes a sigh of relief that they finally seem to be coexisting. Henry is curious, but his guard is still up as he informs Emma but urges her not to tell Regina about Hook's pirating lessons lest she be tempted to dissect Killian on the spot. 

 

Regina is distracted with work at the office and magical books of her own. She buries herself in research about the shears and Savior lore courtesy of the fairies and Emma rarely sees her unless she's leaving her vault.

 

Days later, while researching magical items with Belle and perusing the trinkets contained in Gold's shop, Emma stumbles across a sword.

 

It's a light weighted sword, a little heavy at the hilt but encompassed by a sleek design with elvish ruins running across it's burnished surface. Emma would recognize that hilt anywhere - it's the sword from her vision! The sword that will eventually be embedded within her stomach.

 

Emma picks it up and her hands immediately tremble beneath its weight. She breathes out steadily, twirling it in one hand and holding it up to her face as Belle informs her that it was a rare magical item apparently forged within a dragon's breath - it could cut through even the most powerful of enchantments. A wound from it would never heal.

 

 _Take it_ a voice hisses in her ear, _take_.

 

That familiar coldness slithers around the Savior's neck, tingling along her arms and Emma's vision goes a little hazy but she thanks Belle for her help and leaves the shop with the sword that was apparently destined to kill her.

 

* * *

 

Regina's magic hones in on Emma's, finding her and the pirate walking purposely down the streets of Storybrooke. She grabs Emma's hand, stilling her for a moment and Emma realizes that her own magic must have called out to her.

 

"Where are you going?" Regina asks and there's worry in her voice, worry _for_ Emma. Emma can't possibly imagine what the expression on her face looks like. She imagine she's a bit dishevelled, eyes a little unfocused and face devoid of any type of expression as Regina's eyes flicker over her features. Emma wants to yank her hand away as her jaw tenses and her eyes briefly flicker to Killian whose eyes have settled with clear cut anger at the way Regina's now cradling Emma's gloved hand between her own.

 

Her spine tenses and she swallows thickly, informing Regina of her plan to rid them of the Queen.

 

Emma doesn't expect Regina to be on their side and as Regina drops her hand and Emma's finally able to breathe again, Emma's fleeting sense of reasoning returns.

 

"Do what you must." Regina says and the resigned look in her eyes is almost enough to make Emma reconsider. But she presses on, leads them to the Storybrooke cemetery where they find the Queen, reverently kneeling beside Robin Hood's grave stone, a gloved palm pressed against his name and an emotion Emma can't bear to see in her eyes.

 

"Get away from him!" Regina cries and runs ahead of them to bicker with the Queen over their _lost love_.

 

Emma stands on the outskirts of that conversation a bit detached, uncaring of the threatening manner in which she twirls the sword in her hand and holds it out to the Queen when the conversation about the blandest soulmate comes to an end.

 

The Queen chuckles, breaking Emma away from her pensive gaze at the sword's gleaming reflective surface. “Did you come here to kill me?"

 

Emma holds the sword firmly, as both Reginas stare at her with hurt expressions of varying degrees.

 

“I know much more than you think.” The Queen says as eyes flit to Hook. “I know _who_ triggered the darkness in the shears. I know _who_ has the shears and I know -"

 

“I don't believe you.” Emma says resolutely. "Hook has nothing to do with it."

 

“I'm the only one here willing to tell you the truth. He has the shears, ask Henry. I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own soon.” The Queen implores. "How can you have our son living under those circumstances? Henry doesn't trust him at all he's started sleeping with his night light again.”

 

And that information is _new_. Emma stiffens. How could she not have noticed that? But she settles on the easier part of that admission as her voice rises with righteous anger.

“You stalk our son? You stalk our house?”

 

“ _Protect_." The Queen growls, hands curling into fists as she points a finger at Hook. "Because you have an unwanted pest there.”

 

“Shut up!” Hook growls. And, of course he has to defend himself, spewing insults at the Queen and her _theory_ , accusing her and Regina of _always_ getting in the way of his relationship with Emma, accusing Emma of having her entire head space consumed with helping _Regina_.

 

The Queen retaliates, magic leaving her fingers to hold Hook by the throat. "Why don't _you_ shut up!" She hisses.

 

But Hook doesn't listen, he sneers at her, calling her every derisive name he can think of, hissing at Emma for not moving so much as a magical finger to defend him. All of his insults seem to congregate on Emma, tension coiling in her spine the longer Hook bickers with the Queen and that hazy rust clouds her vision once more.

 

Regina's jaw ticks at Hook's words but she positions herself a little in front of Emma as she addresses the Queen. “That's enough out of you!”

 

“Oh Regina." The Queen chuckles, dropping Hook to the ground like a rag doll. He wheezes out pitifully, stumbling to his feet. "Don't you know that your magic is my magic...magnified?” And in an instant Regina's dangling from the air, gasping for breath. “You _weakened_ yourself the minute you separated us, you couldn't have saved those children or Emma from the collapsing mines without _me_.”

 

“Back the hell off your majesty!” Emma growls and she sees herself grip the sword even tighter as helpless rage coils in the pit of her stomach.

 

"How is this version of me supposed to save you, Savior?"

 

In an instant Emma's launching forward in a short run, sword poised and teeth bared, ignoring the cries of her name from two distant distinct voices as she slashes at the Queen. The Queen escapes at the last possible second, but not before the sword is able to slice a hollow trail across her cheek. She cries out, skin burning with the magic imbued within the sword and Emma's eyes widen as she blinks owlishly at the scene before her.

 

Regina immediately grasps her own cheek and Emma turns wide sorrowful eyes in her direction, heart threatening to escape her chest as she realizes the possible harm she has just put her in. She drops the sword just as the Queen loosens her magical hold on Regina and Emma immediately rushes to her side.

 

Emma’s heart is quaking, hands shaking violently as sparks of uncontrollable staticky magic leave her fingertips, startling her so much she falls weakly to her knees. 

 

"Emma." Regina rasps, grasping onto her trembling hands and at once, there's that calming aura Emma wants to drowsily sink into. She blinks blearily at Regina, body swaying into Regina's as the Queen backs away from them.

 

"Regina." Emma sighs her name like it's a lifeline, watching in awe as her magic obeys under Regina's calming touch. The Queen's staring at them, blood dripping from her injured cheek and such hurt in her dark eyes that it makes Emma want to hide away.

 

"This won't end well.” The Queen warns ominously and disappears in a whirl of purple. 

 

"Are you okay?" Emma asks ruefully, unable to get the image of any part of Regina injured out of her mind, gently cupping Regina's uninjured cheek as their magics hover lightly in the air between them. Regina nods, a tiny smile curving at the corner of her lips as she threads her fingers with Emma's.

 

“I'm more worried about you, you don't look so good. Maybe...you shouldn't be alone tonight.” Regina says and Emma swallows thickly, pressing her forehead against Regina's shoulder.

 

“She won't be alone, she has me.” Hook interjects and they both stiffen like they'd forgotten that he was there. That resigned look makes it way back to Regina's eyes as she gingerly climbs to her feet, allowing Hook to take her place at Emma's side as a short silence reigns between them.

 

* * *

 

In the days that follow, the Queen is practically untraceable. 

 

Emma's still on edge, jumpy at every possible sound and Hook finds the need to attach himself to her since he'd witnessed first hand the trouble she's having with her magic. He's on her about telling him when it started, what she thinks maybe have triggered it, what they could do to stop it and Emma just wants him to _stop hovering_. So naturally he has to inform her parents about it.

 

She's relegated to paperwork at the station, cursing her luck since it's a big pile of mindless work she's been putting off since forever. But she groans and gets to work under Hook's careful supervision while her Dad goes on patrol.

 

Hook hangs in the background, clearly out of place in the station as his eyes constantly flit to Emma.

 

 

Emma thinks that their night couldn't possibly get any worse but then Jasmine's bursting through the station with Regina, out of breath and informing them that Aladdin had turned himself into a genie a few weeks ago and has now been captured by the Evil Queen.

 

* * *

 

It takes a whole lot of convincing but Emma's able to get Regina to agree to stay behind at the loft with Henry, Snow and Neal.

 

Henry had wanted to take immediate action, wanting to assist his mothers in whatever way he could and was on the cusp of concocting a plan when Emma had immediately shut him down. And they'd both decided that he needed supervising.

 

Instead, David and Hook had accompanied Emma through her search for the Queen who is suddenly once again very easy to find. A magical trail leads them directly to Town Hall where she sits in Regina's chair like it's a luxurious throne with a genie lamp cradled between her hands.

 

"Hand over the lamp, your majesty." David says the moment they all burst through the door to her office.

 

The Queen laughs, twirls a lock of Aladdin's hair and grins. "Make me."

 

"I'm sick of this." Hook hisses, a sneer on his lips. "I'm sick of you parading around town and disrupting our lives."

 

The Queen glowers at him. "I'm really only in the market for attention from one singular person within your little group."

 

"Emma shouldn't have to deal with you!"

 

“Nor you." The Queen hisses. "You don't even deserve her!" There's magic crackling from her fingers and Emma can taste its destruction in the air around them.

 

“So you admit that you're here to tear us apart.” Hook’s voice booms loud and accusing in the small room. The Queen smiles, a reckless thing that splits her face unnaturally.

 

“Trust me when I say that you don't need my help in that department.”

 

Hooks sword is in his hands the next moment and there's darkness in his eyes and the very air around them seems to fill with the feeling of it. It's that magical signature again, the one that surrounded the missing shears and it's gone again in the blink of an eye as Emma touches Killian's arm.

 

His eyes land on her, dark and cold and she shifts away as he awkwardly loops an arm around her waist.

 

The Queen’s eyes narrow at the action.

 

“Why are you really here?” Hook addresses her somewhat calmly. The Queen clicks her fingers and instantly Hook and David's limbs are frozen in a haze of purple magic.

 

“I came for you.” The Queen addresses Emma directly. She stands and moves towards them and Emma feels her feet already shying away as the woman approaches. The Queen's melodramatic and so far there have been threats of grandeur and petty squabbles between her and Hook but for someone with the title Evil, she’s been unnervingly docile.

 

“Emma.” It's the first time the woman has addressed her as such. “You can't seriously believe that shacking up with him is right for you. For Henry. For --” Emma's stunned at her words but she barrels right over it with an unnerving anxious bolt of anger.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Emma growls. There's too many unspoken things that have the power to upend everything she's carefully built with Hook and she takes a deep breath and tries to remember why she's with him.

 

He came back from the dead. For her. Sold his ship. For her. Told her she was his happy ending even after she's made him into a dark one and - she stops, grits her teeth and stares long and hard at the Queen.

 

“Whatever you're planning, we're gonna defeat you, we always do.” David says, his eyes burning with anger too. Hook smiles. It's a very different one compared to the others Emma's ever seen. It's twisted and cruel.

 

“Regina.” Emma says and she's suddenly achingly aware of the falseness of her words as they almost stick in her throat. “I'm _happy_.”

 

“Didn't seem that way when you _wished_ to not be the Savior.” The Queen says and Emma feels Hook gasp at her side. “When you told Aladdin a few days ago that you'd rather leave Storybrooke and your destiny behind and take Henry and escape to New York. My other half would be completely devastated to know that.”

 

“Swan you what?!” Hook hisses and there's a coldness that sweeps up Emma's spine and makes her slightly nauseous.

 

“How the hell do you know that?!” Emma asks icily.

 

“It's called eavesdropping.” The Queen retorts sharply. "Where is my darling Regina? She should be here to witness your betrayal." 

 

“No you don't get to do that. I was made the Savior because of _you!_ ” Emma shouts and is stunned at her own words.

 

“So you do blame me.” the Queen muses and Emma deflates immediately at the sheer look of sadness that passes across the Queen's face.

 

Emma stares directly into the Queen’s eyes and feels her entire body ache with agony. The woman who's been a part of Regina stares back at her defiantly, the red swatch of blood from when Emma had hurt her still decorating her cheek and Emma's made aware that she probably couldn't heal herself. It pains Emma to have any form of Regina harmed. In any manner. But most especially by her own hands.

 

Her hands tremble at her sides, aching to rise to the Queen’s face and attempt to heal the cut.

 

She ignores her warring instincts and places her trembling hands on the Queen’s face. The Queen is shocked, having been caught off guard so few times as Emma's magic rushes against her skin and mingles with her magic. The combination of their magics flowing between them mends the torn flesh in a wash of purple and white.

 

The Queen’s eyes close for a second but it's a second too long as Hook’s raging voice fills the room.

 

“Swan what the bloody hell are you doing?!”

 

Emma's hands immediately drop, as if of their own accord and she feels somewhat chastened but something defiant wars within her eyes as they lock with the Queen’s.

 

“Savior.” The Queen mocks but Emma can see the unsteadiness in her step as she moves away from Emma and Emma's happy to know that she wasn't the only one affected by that little impossibility that had just occurred between them. They'd mended a wound caused by that sword that was supposedly uncurbable. The Queen's eyes flicker briefly to hers and there's pain there, a sadness Emma can relate to but she can't seem to wade through all of her conflicting emotions to get to the core of what she truly feels.

 

“Don't call her that vile title.” Hook hisses and he's angry now, his teeth bared and his eyes burning with clear loathing aimed at the Queen.

 

“Regina I..” Emma starts, unable to say what she truly wants to as the Queen turns on her heels and cradles the genie lamp to her body, unfreezing David and Hook with a simple click of her fingers.

 

“I'm going to grant your wish, Miss Swan.”

 

The words immediately settle over Emma with dread.  
  
  
"No!" David shouts, immediately scrambling to shield her with his body as Hook joins him.

 

"We need a fast solution!" Hook interjects, hand immediately going to the inner pocket of his jacket. "You can thank me later, mate."

 

“What's the solution?” David hisses, his sword poised and aimed at the Queen.

 

“I have this!” Hook says, pulling out the shears and Emma's stomach drops.

 

“You lied to me.” She says and the words burn with bright betrayal.

 

“I'm protecting you.” He insists, eyes dark and stormy as he clutches onto her jacket. She should have expected this from him. And it's just another lie between them, another little lie told within a sea of deception that lingers heavy between them. But of course his lies are always dismissed as Emma's gets strung up and dissected inch by inch.

 

And Emma wonders when she's gotten so timid in the face of his aggression, when did that change within her occur? When did she start thinking that a future with him didn't completely twist her insides into something ugly and unrecognizable?

 

"Genie." The Queen addresses the lamp and Aladdin's form appears in a sprinkle of golden magic. His eyes sorrowfully fall to Emma's and he bows his head in shame.

 

"Regina no!" Emma shouts.

 

“Genie of the lamp, I wish, _that Emma Swan's wish_ , to have never been the Savior, be granted.” The Queen says, just as Hook launches forward with the shears in his hand and grabs hold of the lamp.

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

 

There's darkness all around her, swirling around like a tangible force of uncertainty and a maelstrom of death and destruction.

 

A jumbled garble of sounds follows, all clamouring around inside her head for attention.

 

They taunt her, malicious and spiteful words that mock her.

 

 _Emma_ , they hiss. _Savior,_ they taunt.

 

They speak of a power she can never quite truly contain, a power they could give to her or take away at a moment’s notice. Those voices are cold, snaking down Emma’s spine like ice cold tendrils. Her entire body shakes as her eyes open to reveal a dagger, perched on the column of a stone well.

 

Shrouded in a white cloak, Emma doesn't know how long she's been standing there staring at the thing, but she knows it's been a while as her body struggles to break free from the paralysis.

 

Through no thought of her own, her hand reaches out for the dagger that hisses her name. It’s an ugly sound that morphs into the most deceptively sweet voice when her fingers curl around its heavy metallic base.

 

She’s in a trance - a hypnotic trance she can’t seem to break.

 

The voice calls to her, beckoning her further into the darkness. But she knows she has to resist it and she bites so harshly into her tongue that she isn't surprised when that metallic taste blooms against her teeth.

 

But there's something there to restrain it. An outline of a person. Someone brave. Someone strong and kind. Someone...she struggles to remember.

 

The darkness pushes against her efforts, shielding the woman's features as they both stand by that well.

 

Emma can't make out the words she's saying but there's this feeling that she's pleading with Emma for...something.

 

The darkness cackles in her head, loud and obnoxious even as her name echoes so soft and so sweetly from those red lips.

 

There's a flicker of light that starts at the woman's chest. A tiny light that blossoms and grows as the woman reaches a hand out to her, asking, pleading...for what? Emma doesn’t know. The light grows and intensifies and the darkness within Emma shrinks away from it. Away from _her_.

 

Her light has the power to shatter the darkness, to pierce Emma's soul, but she rallies against it.

 

She shrinks back even further, away from the naked light, away from the woman, allows herself to bask in the darkness where the uncertainty of the light can't scare her. Her lungs burn like she's inhaled sooty ash and the woman disappears.

 

* * *

 

 

Princess Emma awakes with a start, blonde hair plastered to her face as she sits up, trying to get her racing heart under control.

 

She’d had that dream again. That dream about the darkness...and that woman whose face she could never quite determine the features of.

 

Her eyes flutter shut, but she doesn't want to sleep, is afraid of the darkness that beckons, one that she's well aware of every waking moment.

 

Sighing heavily, her eyes flicker over towards the skyline where the rising sun had now began casting its rays over the resplendent skyline of the kingdom. There was probably already bustling going on along the corridors of the castle as they all prepared for her birthday ball - something she truly wasn't looking forward to in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


	6. Chapter 6

The minute David barrels into the loft Regina's gut feeling that something was off burns fiercely through her.

 

“Where the hell is Emma?” She demands, eyes frantic as she scans the empty corridor behind Emma's father. A pause as David sighs heavily and that uneasiness in the pit of her stomach threatens to engulf her the longer she looks at him.

 

Snow pauses in her ministrations, tending to Neal as David's eyes meet hers and they both practically mirror each other's devastation.

 

“Where is she?” She demands again, eyes frantic and fingers wringing themselves tightly the longer David remains silent.

 

David's next few words feel like a block of ice plummeting through her stomach.

 

“She's not in this realm.”

 

"David, start talking." Regina orders and the weary set to his face as she squeezes his shoulder unsettles her further. “Please, tell me everything that happened.”

 

"Aladdin willingly became a genie in order to help Jasmine take Agrabah back from Jafar." David starts. "But the Queen captured him and made a wish for Emma's wish to come true..." He swallows thickly as tears pool in his expressive blue eyes, carefully placing Emma's Swan pendant in Regina's open palm. "Regina, she wished to have never been the Savior."

 

Regina's spine stiffens at David's words. Snow's gasps, pressing her hand to her mouth as tears fill her eyes. 

 

"It gets worse." David says sombrely, freezing Regina in the doorway before she can make her escape.  "Hook had the shears."

 

Regina eyes burn with a muted rage coiling deeply within. "What?" She grits out, turning to David.

 

"He was going to use it on Emma but got sucked into the Queen's wish. I have no doubt that wherever Emma is, you'll find him."

 

"We have to find Emma." Snow announces. "David our baby is -" David rushes to her side, cradling his wife and baby boy closer to his chest.

 

"I know." He says ruefully. "I was there and I couldn't do a thing. The Queen is unstoppable now."

 

Regina's heart clenches at the pain she's brought to them all once more. 

 

"I'll find her." She says determinedly. "I'll get her to bring Emma back."

 

"But what if she tries to hurt you?" Snow asks tearfully. "You'll need back up."

 

"I know what I'm doing." Regina reassures the couple. "I've got this."

 

David and Snow exchange a couple of unsure looks.

 

"It's late, get some rest.” Regina advises, looking to David to be a pillar of support. “Keep Snow sane and Henry safe while I figure this all out.” She adds, before disappearing in a swirl of purple. She tracks the Queen's blatant magical trail to her office at Town Hall in a matter of minutes and starts forming the beginnings of a reckless plan of action to rescue the Savior.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your wish is my command, _Master_.”

 

At genie Aladdin’s words, there’s an incessant whir of invisible air that starts around Regina’s booted feet. Her heart races and she's relieved that the wish she's made _to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan_ based on a crazy whim may actually work.

 

She can't contain the quiet glee that shakes her chest, or the giddy smile that graces her lips when she locks eyes with, well, _herself_.

 

The Queen’s been stunned into silence, the appletini she'd coecered Aladdin into making forgotten on her desk as she slams her manicured fists against it and rises, sheer disbelief paired with abject betrayal plastered starkly across her face.

 

There's also a little glint of begrudging respect mingling there, Regina can tell.  

 

The Queen’s both impressed and wholly horrified that her self-deemed weaker half had managed to outwit her.  Had managed to find the loophole that since they were both Regina Mills, they were both entitled to the same wishes. 

 

 _I'm coming to get you Emma_ , is the last thing Regina thinks as her office melts out of view.  

 

Her eyes close as the genie magic blankets her body and her breath actually stutters for an imperceptible amount of time. There’s the fuzzy feeling of magic that buzzes around her, crackling in the air like electricity that feels heavy against her chest.

 

It dissipates once there is solid ground beneath her feet again and her eyes immediately spring open.

 

She's inexplicably disappointed when she’s met with just the faint noises of woodland creatures and an abundance of foliage.

 

Wishes were such a pain. No matter how carefully one crafted them they never did exactly as expected. So where the hell was Emma in this make believe world?

 

Regina walks aimlessly through the forest, absentmindedly admiring the almost unfairly perfect quality of the leaves on tall trees, of the large brightly colored flowers lining different pathways that led deeper within the forest.

 

Tiny animals, rabbits, squirrels and all manner of colorful birds alike all seem to amble on past her on their merry way, as if she hadn't been sticking out like a sore thumb dressed in her black wool jacket and equally black boots.

 

The gentle swoop of the breeze in the late evening air offers an enchanting sort of tranquillity when paired with the delightful humming of the birds high up in the trees.

 

It's all so picturesque the way everything in the forest seems to be teeming with life, with color and with _magic_. Regina can sense it, floating on the air, brushing against her skin almost like a physical caress.

 

With a gentle flick of her gloved hands her magic floods out in waves over the forest, mingling with the very essence of the magic of the land itself as she tries looking for the one person she'd come to track down.

 

There's a heaviness to her magic, an aching that suffuses her chest and almost halts her steps altogether when she thinks about Emma trapped here somewhere. And it's with some trepidation that Regina continues walking on when she realizes that she can no longer sense Emma's Savior magic.

 

It feels strange, like a missing limb or a severed piece of Regina's very own magic and the sensation evokes a sense of panic she struggles with grounding. It puzzles her immensely. Because maybe the real reason Regina couldn't sense the Savior was because - _no._ Emma was alive here, she had to be.

 

 _The only way that you can hurt her is to hurt yourself and I can’t let you do that_ Emma's determined words echo to her from just a few hours ago. _I’ve got this, you need to stay here with Henry._

 

Emma had been so concerned with keeping them both safe, so over protective and so sure she'd be able to defeat Regina's other half with that sword she'd stolen from Rumple’s shop clutched tightly in her gloved hands.

 

Regina tries not to let her thoughts linger on the fact that she'd ignored her warring instincts on the matter. That she had let Emma go face the Queen with a _pirate_ and a _puppy_ after tossing her a flimsy _goodluck_.

 

She'd heard about the Queen’s wish from David. Had blamed him and the pirate for being essentially useless as the Queen changed Emma's reality.

 

She had to be alive.

 

The wish was designed to strip her of being the Savior...whatever that meant as far as wishes went.

 

Regina marches on, not dwelling on the dark thoughts that curl in her mind, taunting her with scenarios that involve the Savior's comatose body. It certainly lends a chill to the cherry atmosphere and she huddles tighter into her jacket, determination making her stubbornly march on.

 

Dark eyes repeatedly sweep the forest and Regina pauses when her sensitive ears detect the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs up ahead.

 

There's a faint humming accompanying it. It's soft and light, causing the air to vibrate with a different kind of magic altogether. Regina finds herself anticipating the appearance of a fairy or perhaps a whimsical version of Snow White. She surpresses a snort at the mental image and diverts on to that path immediately noticing the blonde woman  crouched with her back towards Regina.

 

The cloak she's wearing looks like it's been fashioned from the finest silk in the kingdom, flaring out around her as the light bleeding through the trees unfairly highlights her crown of golden hair. She looks almost angelic, and Regina's sure that this must be some sort of hallucination as a tiny blue bird swoops down from the trees and drops a line of flowers on top of the woman's head.

 

The giggle that leaves her lips rivals even the beauty of her previous humming, hitting Regina squarely in the chest and making her stop in her tracks.

 

She doesn't recognize that giggle, is sure she doesn't know this woman who's whispering in soft tones to the little creature.

 

The faint smell of flowers lingers in the air and Regina's eyes drop to the wild yellow ones lining the path as the blonde plucks one and stands. She sighs airily, tucking it into the loops of her curled braided hair unaware of her present company.

 

The blue bird chirps delightly when she does a tiny curtsey. It's such a ridiculous Snow White thing to do but it's somehow endearing from this woman.

 

She tucks another flower into her basket and Regina immediately notices the outline of the white kingdom’s royal crest etched boldly onto it.

 

Regina deduces that she must be of some importance, royalty even, one of Snow's distant relatives perhaps? But what would a royal be doing all the way out in the forest on her own?

 

The humming resumes as the woman turns around, basket of flowers clutched in one arm and a graceful smile tugging at the corner of her lips and Regina's heart stops for an entirely different reason.

 

“Emma?” The name leaves her lips in a reverent breath of disbelief as she takes a few steps forward. The figure whirring between the flowers stops suddenly, eyes widening in what Regina misreads as recognition. Her heart beats its relief as a chant of _Emma Emma Emma_ rushes through her mind.

 

Emma takes a hesitant step back as Regina approaches and her first words stop the former Queen in her tracks.

 

“You’re the Evil Queen.”

 

The cadence of the voice is entirely foreign. There’s a slight tremor to it as the moniker falls from her lips but the voice is too soft, too demure.

 

And so very _unlike_ Emma Swan.

 

“No.” Regina whispers.

 

“Stay back.” Emma warns, brandishing her flowery basket in what she feels is a threatening manner.

 

Regina aches at this anomaly, at the tentative way Emma draws herself back, hiding behind the tree at her side. Her eyes are wide and shifty and her posture is stiff. She looks so angry and scared and recognition isn’t flooding behind those bright green eyes.  

 

“What has she done to you?” Regina growls bitterly. Her breath catches in her throat in the next second when her traitorous brain corrects her – what have _I_ done to you?

 

"Why are you here?" Emma asks tentatively.

 

"I'm here for you." Regina replies. Emma stiffens.

 

"You know who I am?"

 

“You're Emma.” Regina shrugs lightly. _My Emma_ echoes in her mind.

 

The princess's brows furrow. “And you're...younger than you should be.”

 

Regina's not sure what to make of this but she's so relieved that her search is over. "Where you and I come from, we actually share custody of a son." Regina informs her and Emma's eyes narrow as she approaches. Emma doesn't say anything to that. But there's blatant curiosity in her distrustful green eyes and Regina's just about ready to grab her and get the hell away from this strange realm. When she's less than a feet away from the woman two arrows  zoom passed her face, embedding themselves in the tree in front of her.

 

“Step away from our daughter.” Comes a strong commanding voice, one Regina's known for more years than she'd like to admit. She jerks around and is stunned into silence.

 

Snow - an older version of her, has got an arrow aimed directly at her chest and David’s at her side with a sword backing it up. There's a cool fire blazing in their eyes, one that has been dulled significantly by the years of leisure Regina can see had begun to set in their bones.

 

“Snow? David?” She says dumbly, because she still can’t process this apparently. “How..?”

 

“The minute you landed in the forest my friends alerted me.” Snow answers and Regina remembers those obnoxious little woodland creatures who'd made her life hell when trying to capture Snow once upon a time.

 

Regina sighs heavily, so done with this make-believe world. In fact, Regina thinks that she’d much rather that this be some sort of whimsical dream brought on by that questionable stew she’d had from Snow earlier that day. But as Emma stands before her, cowering under her stare, only a part of her former self shining through in the defiant little tilt to her chin and the guardedness in those green eyes, Regina finds that this scenario has quickly morphed into one of her nightmares.  

 

“Emma -”

 

“How dare you?!” Queen Snow hisses. "We took your magic away, how did you manage to escape the island you were imprisoned on?"

 

And that information stuns Regina.

 

She was magic-less here? And imprisoned? She shudders.

 

"Come on Emma, none of this is real! You _have_ to believe me!" Regina implores, holding out a hand to Emma. 

 

But Emma shies away from her as Snow and David advance.

 

Regina's not about to leave without her. She launches forward, grabbing the princess by her regal coat and Emma squeaks as magic fills the air around them and Regina's left standing in the middle of the forest without the presence of the Charmings.

 

* * *

 

Regina grumbles, eyes carefully roving over the familiar yet unfamiliar trees before her as she stomps her way onto the pathway leading out of the suddenly creepy forest.

 

She'd had Emma right in her clutches, but of course _Emma Swan_ would not make things that simple. Her Savior magic felt different here, but still the same in a way and it had sprung forth on instinct and enveloped Emma and her parents and whisked them away to who the hell knows where.

 

Desperate to stay low profile, Regina magics herself to her old castle, stumbling to her knees on the dusty marbled floor once inside. Her limbs feel heavy, like she'd overused her magic and she realizes belatedly that magic must be different in the wish realm.

 

"Lovely." She mutters, climbing to her feet and dusting off her coat. She takes a look around the place, memories from her time as the Evil Queen flooding her with dread. 

 

The place is abandoned, chunks of stone lay on the floor missing from the walls, tons of torn tapestries and rugs line the room and a host of broken mirrors and potion bottles fill more than a few chambers. Clearly Snow had been thorough. Regina idly wondered if she'd outlawed the use of magic and mirrors from the kingdom.

 

Humming draws Regina down into a cell in the dank smelling dungeons where she finds Rumpelstiltskin. Or, this realm's version of him.

 

The dark one is gleeful, unrestrained, a quiet sort of madness glinting in his golden beady eyes, eyes that aren't tempered with the love he feels for Belle in this realm - and Regina wonders briefly what became of the bookworm here.

 

Rumple is giddy at seeing her, asking her to come closer, to free him from his shackles.

 

Apparently in this land, she never casted the dark curse and he blames her for the failure of his plan. 

 

"You're not real." Regina says pointedly. "And I need to find a way to get Emma and I out of this fake realm."

 

The dark one cackles at her explanation, offering her a way back home in exchange for his freedom and a little advice for Regina to _b_ _e the villain to Emma's Savior_ if she ever truly wants to wake her up.

 

Regina thanks him and agrees to his condition and Rumple tells her of the only magic bean hidden within the depths of the Infinite Forest. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Emma paces anxiously in the corridor of the throne room.

 

Hours had passed since their brush with the Evil Queen and their instant magical return to the palace. There was still a vague tingling at the back of the princess's neck and running along her arms since the minute the witch had touched her.

 

It was as if her skin had come alive in that moment and now there was a strange humming prickling beneath her skin.

 

 _Magic_ her brain whispers. “Nonsense.” The princess growls. “I couldn't possibly have magic anymore.”

 

The minute her parents had discovered her magic as a teenager, the fairies were called in to supress it. It had been years since Emma had recklessly used the craft. There's a memory that tugs along the seams of her mind as she recalls lifting a baby sized fist in the air and send a shower of sparkling mist towards the mobile above her crib making the unicorns twirl above her head.

 

So _maybe_ she's had magic for a while and didn't realize it. But all forms of magic besides _fairy_ magic were bad and therefore outlawed in the kingdom of Misthaven. That’s the way it’s been since Emma’s birth following the subsequent defeat and banishment of the Evil Queen. 

 

They'd shown her mercy, had spared her life and simply took her magic away and many years had gone by since that fateful day.

 

But the woman Emma had seen in the forest didn't look as old as her parents did. It was truly disconcerting. 

 

Emma's parents had been in deliberation with their grand fairy council since returning, upgrading the status of the meeting to _urgent_ as they discuss possible methods of taking down the Evil Queen.

****

“She has her _magic_. How on earth does she have magic?!” Queen Snow’s panicked voice exclaims from behind the heavy doors and Emma's stomach knots. Her mother and father absolutely loathed magic. They'd been hunted by it in their youth and the scars it had left ran deeply.

****

“I'd like to know how she's still so young.” David interjects gruffly and the council agrees.

****

They discuss tactics like using tools capable of syphoning or suppressing magic, going back and forth on the ramifications until Emma grows weary of the discussions.

 

Henry finds her still huddled there on the floor after his Knighthood training and he offers to escort her to her room. She smiles at him, at her precious boy who'd been so proud to wear the armour of a knight once he recently been upgraded to using real weapons. 

 

In the beginning, Emma escorted him to all of his matches, watching with pride as he practiced until his strength waned. But now she could barely watch him practice with those sharp objects and had relegated instead to being his after support when he was finished.

 

Henry frowns at her, asking why his grandparents had called an urgent meeting and she brushes him off, tells him that it was a small threat that they'd take care of. He raises an eyebrow a curious expression on his young face and Emma knows that he's going to try to eavesdrop once he left.

 

An hour later the castle is placed on lockdown and the Princess and her son confined to their respective bedchambers. It's no surprise there and Emma eats dinner alone in her room and drapes herself across her bed in her royal robe and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

That night the princess dreams about that strange place again, the story town. Tall poles of light surround her as she stands on the black earth once more, hands clenched tightly into helpless fists.

****

A black vortex swirls a few feet away, one that seemingly grows stronger by the second and threatens to drag all of the breathable oxygen from the world.

****

The chill the vortex brings with it is deathly and the princess is suddenly on high alert as her breath comes out in harsh exhales. There's dark magic in the air, Emma can _feel_ it, can feel her own magic grating against her insides as her eyes move down to the base of it.

****

There's someone trapped in the black swirling magic. Emma shivers from the cold, teeth chattering as an anxious sense of _urgency_ to _save_ _this person_ quakes through her. She's barely restraining her own legs from moving towards the inky blackness at this point and goose bumps prickle her skin when the magic parts like oily ribbons to reveal _the Evil Queen_.

****

Emma's heart rate speeds up to impossible levels as _Regina's_ name leaves her lips and she knows instinctively that she _can't_ let her be sacrificed here.

 

Not tonight. Not like this.

 

_She doesn't deserve this._

 

_She deserves her happy ending._

****

Princess Emma's heart leaps into her throat as those thoughts filter through her mind in rapid fire. There's a strange mix of emotions rushing through her like a turbulent undercurrent but the one she recognizes clearly is _fear_. Fear _for_ Regina. She knows that she can't allow her to be taken away and soon she's moving forward.

****

“No!” Regina shouts, halting Emma in her tracks. “Emma, _don't_.”

****

There are way too many unrecognizable emotions flickering within those brown sorrowful eyes. But they’re soft, and most of all there’s _concern_. And the princess is suddenly all too aware of how real this dream feels as helpless fury and sadness in equal measure constricts her chest ten times as worse when she hears herself painfully declare. “You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!”

****

It's something she feels so innately, something she believes with her whole heart and the restless magic singing through her veins is there, urging her forward. Urging her to save a woman the princess has grown up knowing as the Evil Queen. The reason she was _almost_ abandoned as a baby. The reason her parents and the loyal subjects of the Enchanted Forest were tormented. The Queen who was banished and her magic stolen.

****

Those thoughts are ripped away abruptly at the warmth the princess feels when her own eyes connect with Regina's once more. This _brave_ _redeemed_ woman she's grown to admire, respect and love.

****

_No_. The princess shakes that thought away. She's grown up knowing _of_ this woman from stories and history lessons and _fearing_ her very name all her life.

 

There's a room the princess isn't supposed to know about in the castle. A room littered with broken mirrors and worn tapestries and an image of a beautiful woman Emma has spent too many hours staring at in her youth. Her beauty is enchanting, the set to her eyes burning with a fire that could pierce the soul.

 

The name Queen Regina Mills is emblazoned beneath it in rich cursive writing.

 

And she's grown up trying to reconcile such a beautiful face with all of the terrible unspeakable things the woman has done.

 

It makes no sense to the princess why she's suddenly so desperate to _save_ her life.

****

“Emma!” A strong commanding fatherly voice she'd know anywhere calls to her sharply.

****

She turns her head to the side and almost gapes at the presence of _her parents_. They're younger, her age, and they're begging her not to do this as Henry tucks himself against her mother’s chest sobbing openly.

****

He looks so much younger here, dressed in the same strange clothing these young versions of her parents were sporting and Emma feels the love she has for all of them bloom warmly in her chest. But a decision has been made, one they’re powerless to change. Her eyes burn with salty tears she can barely restrain as she faces Regina once again, silently saying her goodbyes to her family. Because in this world, they don't make her destiny for her, in this world, she's her own person and she's going to save Regina's life.

****

A hook abruptly wrenches her hand to side and the princess startles when she’s tugged into the arms of a man who's haunted some of her dreams _and she abruptly jerks into wakefulness_.

****

"Just a dream." Emma chants, huddling into herself between the blankets of the massive bed. Her foot brushes against the surface of something sleek and metallic and Emma flinches, curious fingers searching out to find the source of her distress.

 

Her hand closes in on it and she pulls it away, gasping when the burnished surface of a sword is revealed. 

 

Emma knows she didn't put it there and she's confused as to how and why the thing ended up in her bed.

 

Recognition dawns on her as she beholds the sword's jewel encrusted hilt. She's seen this weapon before but her memory of it floats away into nothingness like the lingering unease of those dreams she's been having.

 

Those dreams had been happening since she could remember but they only came in small snippets, little montages that lose their significance whenever the princess awakens and she could brush them off as her having a rather active imagination.

 

But this dream she'd had felt surprisingly real and with the sudden appearance of this mysterious sword, Emma doesn't know what to make of it.

 

* * *

 

She dwells on her dream and the sword for long moments, dwells on the story town and the woman in the vortex of darkness. There's unfamiliar magic flickering to life at the princess's fingertips and she struggles with containing it during breakfast with her strictly anti magic parents.

 

Henry had came to check up on her before going out onto the training grounds. He was taking his knighting ceremony extra serious and using all of his free time to train with the other guards. He'd had an early breakfast and had been out on the training grounds long before dawn. Emma had watched in awe as he'd taken down one of the better knights during a round of sword fighting before joining her parents in the banquet hall where she'd gotten all of their attention. Her parents are a little too invasive, still planning out the events of her day down to the last possible minute.

 

But Emma smiles, and hugs them, and asks sweetly if she could visit a neighbouring cousin she hasn't seen in ages.

 

Snow informs her that they've lined up a row of suitors, princes who've come from far and wide for her hand in marriage and the princess stiffens in her seat. She was well passed the age of marriage, she even had a child out of wed-lock, a scandal her parents had tried to cover by giving Baelfire status as a knight and sending him off to his untimely death in battle. Her parents loved Henry but didn't want to admit it to themselves that their daughter was unsuited for the throne and still had not found a 'proper suitor' according to their council.

 

Her title as heir to the throne would sooner be passed on to Henry instead and its a decision Emma had fully supported. She couldn't see herself running the kingdom, immersing herself in kingdom politics and being mediator and ruler at the same time. Doing what her parents did for the rest of her life was not enticing in the least.

 

The princess longed for adventure, for freedom, not being shackled to a man and a throne she didn't want.

 

Emma nods in understanding, already planning her escape as Snow barrels right over her daughters concerns with excitement over the success of the royal masquerade ball they had thrown as a celebration for Emma’s birthday and Henry's upcoming Knighting ceremony in a few days.

 

Emma's surprised that the masquerade ball was a success since she'd made her escape halfway through the event when she made a flimsy excuse to Snow about not feeling well.

 

She remembers the concern in her mother's eyes marred by disappointment she'd felt so acutely it almost paralyzed her. But she couldn't stay. Couldn't allow herself to be viewed as just a means to an end, a princess well beyond the age of marriage now seeking a husband. It was humiliating and she couldn't stand the gazes of the people, those gazes that lingered on her skin like condemnation and made her itch to do something rash in her tight corseted ball gown.

 

Her parents’ voices become background noise as Princess Emma presses a shaky palm to her chest. Her heart was racing...and there were goose bumps littering her skin as tiny pulses of magic sprung to her fingertips.

 

She excuses herself, citing that she was eager to get to her Kingdom History lesson and flees the banquet hall.

****

Emma's left the castle often with the help of one of her ladies in waiting. They'd practically grew up in the castle together when the girl's grandmother first took the job as the castle's esteemed cook when Emma was twelve years old. Red was loyal to a fault and was easily Emma's only friend.

 

Emma told her everything and their was a mutual trust borne of understanding each other. Emma was often reduced to tears because of the pressures of the kingdom and her parents' expectation and so Red had wanted to help the princess escape for a while. And that they did. Red had brought her some tattered peasant clothes and smuggled the princess out of the castle helping Emma to attend a festival in the village celebrating the summer solstice. It had been one of the most wonderful experiences of her youth and had only served to strengthen the bond of their friendship.

 

As the princess pushes open the door to the abandoned room in the east wing, she sighs in relief when she notices a pair of tan trousers and a dark tunic.

 

She dresses quickly, pulling on the now familiar clothes that fit her better than her best royal gown and finds Red waiting in the secret passageway leading down to the kitchens.

 

Red smiles and bows and Emma grins and pulls her into her embrace. "No need for formalities old friend." She says and Red chuckles, eyes twinkling as she hugs her back.

 

"Force of habit, your majes -" Emma gives her a stern look. "I mean, Emma."

 

Together, they put the finishing touches on Emma's look, braiding her crown of golden hair into a ponytail and stuffing her gown into one of the old linen closets in the room.

 

Red works diligently, tucking Emma's hair beneath a cap as the princess slips on a pair of well worn boots. They'd chosen this look a few times and it brought the greatest success rate. Red had even coached the princess on how to act. Emma had an easy swagger to her steps but she had to learn to tone down on her defiant stares since Red had informed her that _servants should not under any circumstances, look anyone of royalty directly in the eyes_. It conveyed stubbornness and many a servant had been flogged for less.

 

Emma stands, tucking her hands into the pockets of her trousers and giving Red an impish smile.

 

"You do pass off as a _fine_ stable boy." Red grins, linking her hands with Emma's as she informs her that Granny was out of the kitchen that day. There would just be the usual people lingering around but they would slip passed them easily. "Care to tell me where you're heading?" Red asks, eyes widening as Emma picks up a scabbard leaned against the far wall.

 

Emma swallows thickly, hiding the sword in a tattered bag. "I just...need to escape."

 

And Red smiles, easy and charming and says. "Let's go down to the lake!"

 

* * *

 

The lake is a place they've visited often.

 

It's small, only spanning a few square miles across but Red once brought her here once, to a spot overlooking the lake hidden from the view of onlookers by the cover of the trees.

 

They'd hitched their horses to a tree a little distance away, having to walk a little further in order to find their secret spot.

 

Emma liked sitting on the little incline admiring the glistening waters, listening to the sounds of the woodland creatures in the nearby forest and simply basking in the glow of the warm rays from the sun. Red sits at her side and they share a snack of Granny's finest honey glazed pastries - Emma's favourite.

 

They talk about everything and nothing, conversation flowing easily between the pair as they relax against the grassy land.

 

But soon, Red reluctantly stands and informs Emma that she needs to get back to the castle. Granny was expecting her to fetch ingredients in the village that she would need for Prince Henry's knighting ceremony cake.

 

Emma reassures her that she knows the way back and Red hugs her and urges her to be careful, throwing a wary look at the sword they haven't spoken about before leaving the princess.

 

Emma trusts the woman with her life but she can't explain to Red that she had seen a snippet of this lake in her dreams the night before too or that she'd seen a glimpse of the Evil Queen passing by just beneath the incline - Red would think she'd gone mad, especially since she was supposed to be hiding away from the Evil Queen and not actively seeking her out. Emma couldn't describe the certainty drawing her here towards this lake and filling her with anticipation but she knows that another meeting with Regina is inevitable.

 

Once Red is out of sight, Emma draws the sword from the scabbard, feeling the indescribable deadly balance tingle against her hands as she held it in a position that feels quite natural to her.

****

But that can't be. She's never held a real sword in her entire life - her parents made sure of that.

 

Emma's fingers curl tight against the hilt of the sword and something within her takes comfort in it. The weight of the heavy steel offers her a sense of security and certainty she's never known and she closes her eyes and calls forth the feeling that enveloped her the day before.

****

Nothing happens.

 

There's no magic washing over her, validating her hopes that she really couldn't have used it even if she wanted to. That brings an immense relief to Emma and she sits on the small incline, observing her surroundings with a tense sort of nervous energy suffusing her chest.

****

She's poised, ready for anything except for what happens next - the witch comes strolling through the grassy land right at the path leading towards Emma's hiding spot. She abruptly pauses in her tracks when she notices Emma there and Emma's eyes go wide.

 

She's rattled that her dream was right, that the fallen Queen _did_ come to the lake, just when Emma knew that she would. Her eyes take in the way the Queen drinks her in and Emma's reminded that she's wearing a peasant's disguise and shouldn't have been so easily recognizable. 

 

Emma immediately springs to her feet, holding out her sword. The blade shines in the filtered light of the sun, trembling in the air as the witch's eyes fall to it. Emma's allows herself to observe her. Her clothes are still the same, that black wool overcoat reminding Emma of the style worn by princes in the land.

 

"Emma." Her name falls so reverently from the witch's lips and Emma tenses at that soft vulnerable look in her eyes. The emotions it invokes within her are strange and her traitorous heart leaps as her mind replays her name in varying tones of Regina's smooth silky voice.

 

The princess grits her teeth, eyes flashing as her heart races. What the _hell_ was she doing? This woman had _magic_ , Emma couldn't possibly defeat her and live to tell the tale.

****

“What do you want of my family?” Emma asks, voice loud and commanding, traversing the distance between them.

****

“You.” The fallen Queen says calmly. “I only came here, for you.”

****

That statement unnerves the princess.

****

“Why?” Emma asks. “What nefarious deeds do you wish to invoke upon me?”

 

The witch sighs, hands upturned in a gesture of peace. “I wish you no harm Emma, truly.”

 

Emma lowers her sword just a little, not daring to let it down all the way. “You speak to me as if we are well acquainted.”

****

“We do know each other," The witch insists. "We...I suppose you can say we're friends. You _know_ me. We share a son in our realm - in Storybrooke.”

 

Emma stiffens at the mention of the story town. That's a make believe place, it _has_ to be. Emma's never been there before, no matter what the snippets from her dreams may suggest. And she most definitely has never saved the Evil Queen's soul from darkness. 

****

“You know you don't belong here.” Regina says, taking another step. "Come with me, let me take you home."

 

Emma raises the sword. "My home is with my family." She says with conviction. "My home is my s-" She pauses, not daring to mention her son to this stranger.

 

"Our son." Regina says softly. "Henry." She says his name meaningfully too, like Henry was her whole world and Emma doesn't know how to react to an Evil Queen who clearly loves her son and thinks they're raising him together.

 

"Did someone slip an extract of madness into your drink on the isle you were banished to?" Emma asks, taking a step back. "You sound absolutely unhinged."

 

Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I was afraid of this." She mutters, eyes finding Emma's. "How the hell do I even go about waking you up?"

 

Emma swallows nervously, the sword in her hand pressing firm against Regina's chest as the woman advances on her. "You're truly mad if you think I'm asleep right this minute. We're having an actual conversation. We're both _awake_. You're the Evil Queen, trying to convince me that we've raised Henry together. I've never seen you in my life, apart from your portrait still hanging in that room in the castle."

 

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina says ruefully and before Emma can react, a mist of purple magic rushes forth from her hands and Emma's world fades to black.

****

 

* * *

 

 

Regina has to rest for a few moments after dispelling the little amount of magic required to take Emma to the horse she'd spotted hitched just a few feet away. The horse had taken an instant liking to her, wuffling in her face when she offered him an apple from a nearby tree.

 

It was a task getting Emma on top of him but she'd managed, holding on to his reins as she walked beside him.

 

She'd been walking for a few miles now, unsure of the path that would lead her to the Infinite Forest in order to collect that bean. Emma was still out and she knew it would look suspicious if she travelled on the road with her bent over the horse's saddle like she had been hunted. Regina's hand nervously reaches into the pocket of her coat, seeking comfort as her fingers curl around the Swan pendant David had given to her. It manages to ground her, reaffirm to her why she's there, and the importance of her mission and with renewed determination, she presses on. 

 

She sticks more to the trees, following the path of the forest away from the castle as day slowly eases into the calmness of night.

 

Finding a camping spot isn't too hard and by the time Emma stirs on the thin blanket Regina had found in a bag attached to the horse, she already had a fire going and the little food contained in the bags spread out before her.

 

"W...where am I?" Emma slurs, pushing up on her weak limbs to regard Regina through half lidded eyes. 

 

"Not in the castle." Regina supplies unhelpfully, observing as Emma's calm features shift into horror. "We're somewhere in the forest heading west."

 

"You _kidnapped_ me?" Emma splutters, climbing to her legs and backing away from Regina. "Kidnapping a royal is treason! Men have been hanged for far less!"

 

"Yes, but only because you were being difficult."

 

"Well I suppose that makes it okay then huh?" Emma spits disdainfully. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am the Princess, you will show me some respect!"

 

"Not dressed like that." Regina raises an eyebrow.

 

Emma opens her mouth to protest but her eyes fall to the array of sandwiches Granny had obviously made Red pack for their journey and her stomach growls tellingly. But she refuses to eat even when Regina offers it to her.

 

"I'll run away." Emma states, staring defiantly into Regina's eyes. "I'll scream and run away."

 

A cool smile graces the corners of Regina's lips as magic tingles along her fingers and she allows Emma to witness it. "I have no problems playing cat and mouse with you, Miss Swan."

 

Emma sits in silence then, staring into the fire as her stomach's protest worsens. Her eyes were shifting all around like she was truly contemplating her escape. But then they'd fall to the sandwich and she'd close her eyes and press her palm against her stomach.

 

"For gods' sakes!" Regina grumbles, fingers curling around the pendant in her pocket as she raises her other hand with purple magic to Emma. Emma flinches at the threat and Regina powers down her magic and grits her teeth. "Eat something!" 

 

Emma rolls her eyes but stubbornly takes the food and begins nibbling on the corner of a sandwich. Soon she's inhaled three and laying contentedly on the blanket like Regina didn't just threaten her life.

 

Another round of silence falls between them and Regina doesn't know how many hours float by until Emma raises her head. She'd loosen the braided ponytail it had been styled in until it was just her usual mess of blonde curls spilled haphazardly beneath her.

 

"What are you really doing here?" She asks and Regina sighs heavily, making herself comfortable against the nearest tree as she folds her arms together.

 

"I already told you, I came to take you home with me."

 

Emma's jaw tightens. "How?"

 

Regina shrugs easily. "A magic bean." That makes Emma fully sit up.

 

“A magic bean?” The princess laughs. “You brought us all the way out here for a magic bean? Now I'm _sure_ you're crazy. Magic beans are purely based on legend."

****

Regina's brow furrows. “Why?”

****

“Well because one hasn't been seen in this land for over two decades. It's rumoured to be extinct, the stuff of children's fairytales and lore. As is the land without magic. Travel between realms is impossible.”

****

“Oh great, my one way ticket home is based on a children's fable. Of all the ridiculous things in your wish realm Emma this is the most irritating.”

****

“Now you can see why I'm having a hard time believing the validity of your story.” Emma says dryly. "And this isn't a _wish_ realm. Wish magic doesn't work. I should know."

****

“Well the land without magic does exist. You're from there. And I intend to get you back to our son and your parents.”

****

“My son and parents are already in this land, and even if I did believe another version of them existed in your land I wouldn't go willingly with you.”

****

“And why the hell not?”

****

Emma sticks her nose in the air. “Because I don't trust you, _witch_.”

****

Regina sighs heavily, itching to smack the princess upside the head. “Emma I say this out of affection - I'm going to _kill_ you when we get back home.”

 

She summons a handcuff to her hands, watching as the princess's face crumples as she's magically shackled to the nearest log.

****

* * *

 

Regina falls asleep easily, exhaustion pulling her under the minute she's sure that the princess can't escape.

 

And instantly the Queen is standing opposite her, trapped behind what looks like magical bars of a dark room. It’s quite unnerving, especially when her eyes meet Regina and she greets her with a sharp smile that’s just a little bit too delighted.

****

“ _Regina_.” She hums, fingers curling around the arms of the throne she's sitting on. “I thought I smelled desperation in the air.”

****

“How,” Regina blinks, disbelievingly. She shakes her head. “I’m dreaming.”

 

The Queen scoffs. “Like I’d willingly let you enter my dreamscape.”

****

And that comment is absolutely true and absolutely absurd. Something they both acknowledge as they stare openly at the other.

 

"I thought you were dead." The Queen says around an amused chuckle. "Emma Swan's perfect realm was not meant for us to enter."

 

"Is that why my magic feels like it's clawing out of my skin when I try to use it?" Regina folds her arms. 

 

The Queen's eyebrow lifts. "At least you can use magic that works." She says bitterly, drawing Regina's attention when she flicks her wrist and aims a fireball at the bars blocking her off. Nothing happens, the bars remain in their permanent state, deflating the Queen.

 

Regina's brows furrow. “How are you even here?"

 

The Queen just glowers, slinking further down on the throne.

 

“You would know had you chosen to stay in Storybrooke.” She retorts dryly. “But I suppose you would have sided with those idiots any way, since you’re basically one of them now.”

****

Regina's stomach drops, imagining all of the unspeakable things her counterpart could have inflicted on Emma's parents. “What did you do to them?”

****

The Queen ignores her, twirling a lock of her brunette hair. “Instead of joining me you steal my wish to follow the Savior.”

****

Regina glares, banging her fists against the bars separating them. “I’d choose rescuing Emma over you any day.”

****

“And therein lies your problem, dear.” The Queen sighs heavily, folding one leg over the other. “You’re so…self-sacrificing.” She grimaces, like just the very thought of Regina showing any form of affection or disregard for herself made her ill.

 

“And you’re a self-preserving coward.” Regina shoots back.

****

The Queen hums, fingers curling around the goblet on the table next to her as she brings it to her lips, taking a sip of wine likely summoned from her own magic. “Coward?” Dark eyes flicker towards Regina. “I’d say that I inherited the smarts in our split. Especially since I was going to do what you were too weak to do.”  

 

"When I get back to Storybrooke I’ll finish you myself.”

****

“Such a temper.” The Evil Queen taunts and Regina breathes heavily, glaring daggers into similar eyes. The Queen loses her smirk then, dark eyes flickering across the empty room as she asks her next question. “Did you manage to find the Savior?”

****

Regina contemplates giving her a straight answer. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She answers snippily.

****

The Queen stiffens then. “As a matter of fact I would.”

****

“She’s not dead if that’s what you’re wondering.” Regina grits out, levelling the Queen with a glare that makes her grin. She leaves the throne, covering the short distance between them as she presses herself to the bars separating her from the other side.

 

“Are you forgetting that we’re the same person Regina?” She coos, stretching a hand between the bars to run a delicate knuckle down Regina’s cheek.

****

“I am nothing like you.” The venom in Regina’s tone is enough to give the Queen pause as their eyes lock.

 

“Do you honestly think I don’t know the reason why you’re in that realm? The reason you’re _desperately_ trying to get her back home?”

 

"I'm doing this for Henry, for our family."

 

The Queen hums, fingers curving along Regina’s jaw and delicately holding her chin in place. “Don’t insult my intelligence, dear. We all know that the very thought of _Em-ma_ in danger leaves you weak in the knees and apparently even weaker in the head.”

 

Regina's lips press into a tight line as she jerks her head away from the Queen's careful hold. "I'm sure you can relate."

 

The Queen laughs - and it's just for show as she turns away and saunters back over to her throne and Regina's vision blurs as she's pulled back into the real world.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Regina awakens to whimpering.

 

She blinks up blearily into the rays of light now spilling haphazardly through the trees as the heart-breaking sound reaches her ears again.

 

Emma's curled up on her side, one hand hanging limply in the air from where Regina had attached her to the log. A pang of guilt hangs heavy on Regina's chest as the sound tears across their tiny camp again and Emma hisses the word _darkness_.

 

Startled, Regina climbs to her feet, regretting her decision to rough it out here in the woods the night before as her back aches with considerable pain. Nevertheless, she goes to the princess, kneeling at her side and gently shaking her cold shoulders.

 

"Emma." She calls softly. Emma breathes out harshly, brows furrowing as Regina calls her name again. 

 

"No...Henry." Emma murmurs, lips trembling as Regina cups her pale face. It's only then that she realizes that Emma must still be getting those nightmares - the nightmares that often woke Regina back in Storybrooke. It's with a start that she realizes that she's slept the entire night and hadn't been woken once by a call from Emma's magic.

 

"Emma, _wake up_." Regina says and Emma tenses, eyes flying open when Regina's magic warms the skin beneath her hands.

 

She inhales sharply, easing herself awake as Regina stands and folds her arms.

 

"Nightmare." The princess explains softly. "I...get them all the time."

 

Regina's brows furrow but there's no time to discuss as her magic detects the vibrations of an arrow hurtling directly towards them. Regina snatches it out of the air, eyes burning with rage as she turns to regard a lone foot soldier.

 

"Release your prisoner." He orders sternly, eyes steely as his lower lip curls.

 

"Philip!" Emma shouts from behind Regina and the soldier's eyes widen as he shifts at the familiar voice.

 

"Princess Emma!" 

 

"Philip! I'm trapped!"

 

Regina summons purple magic to her hands, immediately catching the attention of the soldier and he draws his sword instead. 

 

He quivers under her weighted stare, ordering her to release the princess and Regina hurls a ball of magic dust at him, instantly knocking him out. She repacks the bags saddled to the horse in minutes, uncuffs Emma and magics them all away.

 

* * *

 

They don't get very far, just a few leagues west and Regina's magic fizzles out at the overuse and sends them all tumbling to the forest ground. 

 

Regina groans, hating the fact that her magic had limits in this wretched place as she lays on the ground in a dazed mess. The princess could actually escape at that very moment for all she would care, every single vein in her body ached from using wish realm magic. She idly wonders if Emma's magic is also affected in a similar manner.

 

The horse whines in distress and Emma's immediately over there, soothing him. 

 

"It's okay Bugaboo." She coos. "The mean witch wasn't able to get very far."

 

Regina rolls her eyes at them. "I'm going to need your help with using magic if we want to survive this realm."

 

Emma stiffens and there's a little glint in those evergreen eyes and that furrow to her brows that lets Regina know she’s not in agreement with the newest plan.

 

"I _don't_ _have_ _magic!_ " The princess says haughtily, stamping her booted foot in outrage like she wouldn't be caught dead practicing the craft. A tremor resonates from her foot, shaking the entire surrounding forest and Regina chuckles as Emma's eyes widen.

 

"You're the _Savior_ ," Regina says pointedly. "a child born of true love, _of course_ you have magic."

 

"Savior." Emma says, the word sounding foreign on her lips. And it has never hurt Regina as much as when that unsure look crosses Emma’s face and she can practically see her unnerved at her own thoughts. "Henry calls me that...in my dreams."

 

"Your dreams?" Regina sits up, eyes softening at Emma's admission. "Are you starting to remember?"

 

The princess scoffs. "You're delusional, and I don't have magic."

****

“You do have magic!” Regina says gruffly. "You were the one who magicked yourself and your parents away yesterday. And did you miss the mini earthquake you just caused?"

 

Emma stares at her for a bit, face stricken as her hands fall away from the horse. “I can't use it okay?! I can't summon it at will! What are you gonna do? Throw me off a bridge?”

 

And that reply is...unexpected.

 

Regina’s eyes startle. “A bridge...why would you -”

 

“I don't know.” Emma shrugs moodily. “You do it enough in my dreams.”

 

Regina blinks, stunned. “I'm...in your dreams?”

 

“ _Nightmares_.” The princess corrects, unfolding the blanket from Bug's saddle and laying it on the ground where she sits herself stiffly upon it.

 

“What are we doing in these dreams?”

 

“All manner of things usually.” Regina raises an eyebrow and Emma continues with a deep sigh. “Just...you know. Things. Like you teaching me magic and threatening to toss me off a bridge or me bringing you stuff to eat or Henry calling us -

 

“Moms.”

 

“Yeah." Emma says, eyes appraising Regina. "Nonsensical.”

 

“I told you we share a son, in our realm.” Regina insists.

 

The princess turns away with a scoff. “I doubt it.”

 

“Emma, what you're seeing are your memories.”

 

“Are you aware of how absurd that sounds?”

****

“You have to believe me.”

****

Emma scrambles to her feet, hands curling into fists as she looks down at Regina. “I can't! I have a life here! I'm a _princess_ not some _Savior_! I have parents and a son and a kingdom to rule."

 

"You still have all of that where we're from." Regina implores, also climbing to her feet albeit a little shakily.

****

“Why are you doing this?" Emma asks softly. "Why are you going through all of this to 'make me remember'? You’re basically asking me to believe that my life, up until this point, has been nothing but a _lie_.” She stomps a booted feet. “You’re asking me to put my faith in you, into this tale you’ve woven and keep trying to draw me into.”

****

“You know I’m not lying, Emma.” Regina says, moving so that she's standing a short distance away from Emma. “Use your superpower.”

 

The blonde bristles then, shuffling back until she's pressed against the tree. Regina frowns, caught off-guard by Emma's reaction.

****

“I…” She hesitates, eyes wide with surprise. And then she takes off through the trees.

****

“Seriously?” Regina grumbles to nothing in particular, slipping on her boots and saddling the horse as they take off a few minutes after the princess.

 

* * *

 

Emma’s very unskilled at hiding her tracks and Regina rides the horse, catching up to her with ease. Emma stiffens the minute Regina rounds the corner on her steed and she just sort of...deflates.

 

"Why did you run off?" Regina asks, trotting along side her on the horse. Emma glances at the horse she calls Bug, a look of betrayal crossing her face before she turns her head away.

 

“You’re the Evil Queen.” Emma surmises. And it’s _cruel_ the way those words are spat. It’s never broken Regina’s heart more than to hear that title she was striving so hard to leave in her past fall from Emma’s lips. Emma who’s never once called her that title with such hatred and disgust.

 

"And let me guess," Regina says stiffly. "Magic is the root of all evil."

 

“Fairy magic is good. _Yours_ is evil.” The princess rebuts fiercely.

 

“All magics can be corrupted Miss Swan. It's the intent behind its use that makes it good or bad.”

 

Regina can see that she struggles with acknowledging that, with acknowledging the fact that she herself has magic, something her parents hate with a fierceness here that scares Regina.

 

Snow had once long ago held those same beliefs but as time went on she understood it differently. She understood that Regina herself still had good within her and she never once blamed her magic as the source of all her evil.

 

But as she watches Emma here, she can't help but wonder what a Snow who never grew out of that perception would be like. What horrors could they have possibly inflicted?

 

They continue on for a few miles, a heavy silence falling between them as they each lose themselves in their respective thoughts. And slowly, the day wears on as they stop by a nearby stream to refill their water skins and forage for some more food to eat.

 

Regina's eyes never truly leave the princess, observing the detached manner in which she spoke about her magic and her life at the castle. She was a mystery. She'd smile at the cutesy animals in the forest, cooing at them in that obnoxious Snow White manner that makes Regina irritated at the similarities between them. But then she'd stiffen under Regina's gaze or glare at her whenever she used magic to help set up camp and that left Regina's mind conjuring all types of scenarios.

 

"Did your parents...use your own magic...to hurt you?” Regina asks, offering Emma a meal of the stew she'd made.

 

The princess takes the bowl but remains stubbornly mute, picking half heartedly at food she refuses to let touch her lips.

 

“Emma.” Regina starts, unsure of what to even say to her.

 

“You don't understand.” Emma cuts her off and those green eyes staring at Regina and are suddenly so very cold.

 

“Magic can ruin people's lives.”

 

Regina leaves her be for a while, processing that in her mind. What was she doing? Clearly Emma didn't want to leave. And if she was happier in this place...happier without using magic, who was Regina to force her to leave the sanctity of a world created solely for her? 

 

Regina whirls around, twisting so that she can catch Emma's elusive gaze. “Are you happy here?” The question slips past her lips unbidden and her eyes widen.

 

Emma purses her lips but can’t hide the surprise on her face. It was as if no one has truly asked her that question before. And a part of Regina wants her to say that she’s happier, less burdened, but the hollow look to Emma’s eyes is like a dagger to her heart.

 

“Not at this exact moment.” The princess answers.

 

Regina has to hear her say it. “Are you happy with your life, Emma?”

 

Emma breathes out slowly, eyes distant but there’s a quiet anger beneath the surface. “Yes.” She grounds out between gritted teeth. “I’m royalty. I have no complaints.”

 

And that answer hurts more than Regina thought possible.

 

* * *

 

By day three of Operation: Rescue Emma Swan, the forest is crawling with guards searching for the lost princess. 

 

They were already running low on supplies so the first village they came to at the edge of the forest fit the bill for a quiet drama-less evening. There was only one problem - they didn't have any sort of gold or anything of value to barter.

 

"Aren't you the Evil Queen?" Emma grumbles, she'd elected to ride Bug while Regina walked alongside them but she'd been complaining about being hungry for a few hours, arms hanging limply from Bug's sides and her head pressed against the horses mane. "Go scare them and get us some food."

 

"Two days in the forest and already your sense of morale has depleted. Snow would be so proud."

 

Emma glowers as they take a detour down a small path before the village leading down to a small stream. "I'm their princess, I'm sure they'd have something to spare if I asked nicely, you on the other hand?"

 

"If you don't shut up I'll leave you to starve in this forest." Regina says irritably, fingers tightening around that Swan pendant in her pocket as she reminds herself of why she's there, sparing a thought for her son as her heart aches with how much she misses him.

 

“Stop ordering me around.” Emma grumbles petulantly, sliding off the horse to fill the water skins. The dark one's words echo in Regina's mind _be the villain._

****

Magic curls readily at her fingertips and Regina inhales as she carefully directs it, wincing as the wish realm magic makes her vision swim and her knees nearly buckle. 

****

The old get up it summons constricts her breathing with its severe corset and rigid bones. Regina peers down into her reflection in the waters and can't quite describe how she feels seeing herself dressed in her former Evil Queen outfit.

****

She's reminded of her hatred and revenge and revelling in that familiar darkness.

 

Emma gasps behind her and she turns around, holding her head high as the princess's eyes take her in. Emma's lips move but no words form and Regina smirks, moving in closer to close her jaw. Emma is absolutely _not_ subtle with the way her eyes linger longer than necessary at Regina's chest.

 

She raises an eyebrow when those green eyes meet hers and Emma swallows thickly, that red glow to her cheeks greatly surprising Regina.

 

"Stunned into silence, princess?" She asks, amusement in her voice. "I think I like this version of you."

 

Emma breaks their lengthy eye contact, not addressing her comment. "What's your plan?" She asks, turning to Bug's saddle and adjusting it for something to do.

 

"I'll think of something." Regina answers. "Don't run off with our horse."

 

And that brings Emma back at once, a tense set to her jaw. "He's mine!" 

 

"But he adores me." Regina says cheekily, leaving Emma with a stern _don't wait up_ that she doesn't really reply to as she watches her go.

 

Regina returns a few hours later with her spoils - a few pieces of gold, some sleeping furs and a whole host of food tucked into a basket.

 

"That's the best you could do?" Emma says, amusement in her eyes when Regina glowers. “What kind of Evil Queen are you?"

****

Regina's jaw ticks. “It's a _poor_ village, did you expect me to demand the blood of their first born?"

 

"Please tell me that's not an actual thing."

 

"I'm a bit out of practice but there are multiple stories about the horrors I've caused.”

 

Emma's eye narrow in contemplation. "Perhaps they weren't very accurate."

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

 

There's darkness all around Emma, swirling around like a maelstrom of death. Piercing sounds fill the air, voices that hiss at her, spitting vitriol, urging her to give them her full attention. They taunt her, malicious and spiteful words that mock her.

 

The power they speak of resonates within her chest, at a point beneath her veins, embedded in her magic and suddenly _he_ is there, smiling at her, pushing the hood of his cloak off his head.

 

 _Emma_ , he says in a heavy accented drawl. _Join me, love_.  _Surrender to the call you feel and this land can be ours to rule, together._ His voice _crackles_ with power, with an oppressive energy that constricts Emma's chest. The voices in her head urge her to say yes, to agree with him, to accept his offer. They're cold voices, snaking down Emma’s spine like ice cold tendrils that chill her to the core. Her entire body shakes as her eyes open to reveal a dagger, perched on the column of a stone well.

 

 _Accept your darkness, Savior_ he hisses in her ear.

 

Shrouded in a white cloak, Emma doesn't know how long she's been standing there staring at the dagger, but she knows it's been a while as her body struggles to break free from the paralysis.

 

And like the last time the lady in red appears, calling out to Emma, urging her against the darkness and inviting her into the warmth of the light resonating at that point within her chest.

 

Emma reaches for her, ready to fall into her inviting arms but just as she's about to touch the woman, _his_ voice blares in her mind and the oily tendrils of darkness flow out of the dagger and constrict her chest.

 

The princess startles awake, eyes wild with fright as she bolts up from her sleeping furs. White bolts of light spark against her clenched fists drawing a startled yelp she suppresses from slipping past her lips. She quickly unfurls her right hand, holding it at a careful distance away.

 

It shakes violently, alarming her even further as she throws her wild eyed gaze over the campsite. The darkness around her makes her long for her life back at the castle as the noises of the forest seem even more daunting under the cover of night. Regina’s tucked securely within the confines of her own furs fast asleep.

****

Emma cradles the hand against her chest and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stave off those images of someone in a dark cloak piercing her through the gut with a sword.

****

Her breath comes out in short laboured bursts as her entire body shakes and an echo of _I want to hurt you, like you hurt me_ tumbles through her mind in a vengeful accented drawl.

****

“Emma?” Regina calls her name softly and Emma startles as her eyes meet Regina's. "What's wrong?"

****

“Henry.” Emma whimpers pitifully as that awful accented laughter echoes in her head.  "I'm going to miss his knighting ceremony."

 

The look on Regina's face is regretful. She looks like she's debating whether or not to offer to comfort the princess and Emma's eyes hold her in place with their rigid stare. She breaks eye contact when she closes her eyes and drapes a hand over her face, trying in vain to stave off the aching sadness and fright hanging heavily upon her chest.

 

Her other shaky hand reaches for that sword she keeps close by, clutches onto it tightly as her jumbled breathing fills the air between them. 

****

“I had a dream.” Emma starts. “About a hooded figure.” She swallows thickly. “A dream in which I...died by this person’s hand.”

****

Regina's eyes harden. She reaches out to Emma, gently squeezing her forearm, drawing Emma's eyes to her once more. “I'm not going to let that happen.” She says sternly, determination filling every word.

****

It's automatic how Emma just believes her, how her heart just _knows_ Regina's telling the truth. She smiles, a tiny thing that trembles around the edges and suddenly she's being pulled into Regina's arms.

****

It's a first for them, Emma can tell in the way Regina's own arms tremble around her as if unsure she should be comforting her in such a manner. Emma eliminates those doubts by burrowing into the embrace, allowing her own arms to settle around Regina's hip as she tucks her head beneath her chin. Regina releases a shaky exhale, one Emma feels brushing against her forehead as a hesitant kiss is placed against her curly hair.

****

And she tries not to think of how mortified her parents would be if they saw her seeking solace in the arms of their sworn enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina finds herself back in that room with the Queen every time she falls asleep. Each time, the Queen looks more haggard and depressed, as if the solitude in the small room was driving her to near hysteria.

 

She asks about Emma often, listening intently as Regina gives her tiny snippets about their very slow progress towards the Infinite Forest in order to retrieve that magic bean. They have a couple of civil conversations that don't end in abrupt yelling and it's...nice. But as always, with anything concerning Emma Swan, they tend to disagree.

 

"Can't you make wishes in the wish realm?" The Queen asks curiously. "It's filled with _wish_ magic, I'm sure that the Savior can access it if she tries."

 

"Don't act like you care about her now, especially when you sent her to this godforsaken place." Regina says testily. Their tentative truce would only manage to last so long.

 

The Queen rolls her eyes. "I fulfilled her _wish_ , which is more than I can say for _you_ , following her around like a love sick _fool_."

 

“You made that wish only because it suited your intentions! You're evil!”

 

"Don't be so melodramatic dear, you know as well as I do that there is as much propensity in me for good as there is in you for evil." Regina's righteous fury deflates at the Queen’s words and she sags against the steel bars separating them. "Now, did you trying _wishing_ yourself home?" The Queen asks, like it’s just _that_ simple.

****

Regina scoffs, sitting herself on the cold floor as her fingers curl around the steel bars.

 

"It doesn't work like that." She says, somewhat calmly. It’s a tactic she’s tried multiple times since getting to the place. "And magic is _painful_ here. I nearly pass out from using too much of it. How could you even call this a perfect realm for Emma?"

 

“Anddd we’re back to talking about the Savior.” The Queen says, amused. “It’s like a default setting with you.”

****

Regina rolls her eyes, cheeks warming. “She’s my top priority right now, along with finding a way out of wish hell.”

****

“Don't you sit there and act like you weren't curious if her life would be better if we hadn't casted that curse!” The Evil Queen growls and Regina's taken a bit off guard. Of course there was more to the Queen’s scheme...there was _always_ more. How did she not see that reasoning before?

 

“You do feel guilty.” Regina surmises and it’s like a revelation. “You _want_ her life to be better off without you...without us.”

 

“There's not nearly as much sentiment that went into the action Regina dear, you're _projecting_.”

 

"And you're _pining_."

 

The Queen laughs. "You've gotten a sense of humour, congratulations."

****

Regina gives her a knowing smile, she can see past the Queen’s bluster and straight to the truth.

 

The split may not have been fifty-fifty like the Queen’s been telling her. That would mean that her other half had simply been toying with Emma and the pirate and setting Henry against Hook out of...jealousy. _Regina’s_ obvious jealousy.

****

Regina swallows thickly, idly wondering what Emma, the _real_ Emma, thought of the whole thing. But it's something she can't wrap her mind around right now.

 

“Then why all the questions about her?” She locks eyes with the Queen, always a bit unnerved at _literally_ talking to herself. “Why the _desperation_ for Emma to be happier here, without us?”

****

The Queen doesn't give her an answer, instead she sighs like she's already bored of the conversation and drapes herself over the arms of her throne. “When will you be getting back to Storybrooke? I’m in desperate need of some real hot coffee and a jasmine laced bubble bath so I _need_ you to get me out of this dreamscape prison."

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a heavy presence in the air as they journey on towards whatever destination the witch was keen on taking the princess to.

 

She doesn’t protest, but as her eyes scan the surrounding area, she determines that they’ve certainly passed a particular boulder a few times now. Regina pauses, holding Bug’s reins as Emma brings him to a halt alongside her and she slides off the horse onto the soft forest earth.

 

“We’ve been here before.” Regina voices her thoughts and instantly manic laughing fills the air.

 

A man dressed in black leather pants and a loose matching tunic appears before them in a grandiose display of magic. Emma’s breathing staggers as the air presses heavier on her lungs and blood rushes through her ears as her fingers curl into fists.

 

Regina takes a protective step forward, jaw tense as she addresses the scaly skinned man. “What are _you_ doing here, imp?”

 

“I see you’ve found our princess.” He grins, an ugly smile that splits his haggard face. Emma shrinks behind Bug as his cold eyes settle on her. “Somehow, she’s been especially difficult to track down.”

 

“Why would _you_ want to find Emma?” Regina pauses and her eyes widen. “You used me to get to her?”

 

The imp's unsettling smile is instantaneous. “The castle is protected, I did what I had to.”

 

“Bastard!” Regina hisses. “We had a deal!”

 

“The princess and I have unfinished business,” He sneers, teeth bared and glinting fiercely in the morning light. “you’d be wise to stay out of my way, _your majesty_.”

 

Regina positions herself in front of Emma, magic crackling along her palms in an obvious threatening manner.

 

“I won’t let you come near her!” Regina declares boldly, purple magic whispering along her hands as she charges it towards the man. He dodges the attack with supernatural speed and a cheeky grin and in seconds Regina’s in the air, clawing at her throat and struggling to breathe.

 

“I can’t imagine why you’d ever think that she’d want to go _anywhere_ with you.”

 

“Put the Evil Queen down.” Emma hears her own voice say and her eyes widen as both sets of eyes settle over her. There's hurt in Regina’s eyes every single time Emma calls her that title and it pierces the princess's heart more than she's equipped to understand. _It makes no sense_ , her mind screams. This woman has done _terrible_ things, _unspeakable_ things.

 

“Oh? What do we have here? A brave little princess?” He snickers and Emma’s hand immediately finds the hilt of her sword, its cool surface bringing that familiar comfort to her. Magic bursts forth from the scaly man, enveloping the atmosphere in a cloud of rust colored magic and raising goosebumps along Emma’s skin.

 

Emma’s eyes widen as her momentary burst of bravery flees. Magic lurches beneath her skin and her hands shake violently as she backs up against the nearest tree. Regina struggles against the scaly man’s hold as his magic claws along her body, restraining her magic. A fierce tornado of oily dark tendrils rises in the area, spurred on by the intensity of _his_ magic, slicing into Regina’s skin and littering it with tiny cuts. Emma’s instantly tossed right back into that dream about the story town, about that tornado of death swirling so closely to the witch. Bug whinnies in distress and Emma blinks as she's brought back to reality.

 

She wishes she can rescue them both as the man advances on her with that supernatural speed, a hand forcefully thrusting her into the tree and trapping her where she stands. Emma winces as the lower branches dig into her shoulder and tears into her sensitive skin. His eyes appraise her in the most possessively fiendish way possible and he caresses her jaw with a calloused hand that sends violent tendrils of Emma’s magic clawing away from her skin.

 

“Hello, _love_ .” He whispers in a strangely familiar accented drawl, breath ghosting across her lips as his mouth curls into the grandest smile. Emma’s entire body tenses at the term of endearment that’s starred in her dreams for as long as she can remember as she stares into those unnervingly familiar _blue_ eyes she can’t place. They glitter with a quiet sort of madness that shakes her to the core. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Go to hell!” Emma hisses, startled at the fierceness behind her own words as her hand _aches_ to draw her sword and press it against his neck.

 

“Words very unbecoming of a princess,” he tsks, trapping her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and forcefully bringing her gaze back to his. “I know you want to come away with me, rule this realm as my Queen. All you need do is surrender your power.”

 

Emma can’t anwer, can’t find her words or her magic to fight this man. Instead, she curls into herself, watching in horror as he plunges his free hand into her chest.

 

“No!” Regina garbles out, body trembling with restrained power as the oily magic envelopes her from head to toe. “ _Emma_.” she chokes.

 

Emma’s throat closes up as the presence of his magic tugs at the seams of her skin, grating against her insides making her sag bonelessly in his grasp.

 

“All of this delicious...power.” He sighs in satisfaction, gleefully cupping the organ that sits helplessly in his grubby palm. “Why didn’t I see it before?”

 

Emma’s vision swims and there are noises in her ears, noises she’s heard in her dreams, all clamouring around in her head for attention. His words are like white noise to her ears and her skin prickles with a force that calls out to _Regina_. Emma’s eyes turn hazy and a white light starting at her chest springs to life the minute a lone tendril of Regina’s purple magic merges with it, turning it a burnished golden color.

 

It blasts the man away, sending his form hurtling like an arrow whistling through the air and smashing against three consecutive trees to land in a limp pile beneath the fourth a short distance away. He wheezes out, blood trickling from his mouth and his twisted mangled limbs as his beady eyes settle over the both of them with new understanding. The dark magic wrapped tightly around Regina instantly disappears, sending her form hurtling to the ground.

 

The man’s face twists, a cruel expression aimed at them before he disappears in a sluggish wave of rust colored magic. The princess slumps to the ground, crawling the short distance to Regina on trembling limbs as a new resentment for magic and all it stands for manifests in her heart.

 

* * *

 

She could have left.

 

Regina had been unconscious for the rest of the day and the princess could have easily left.

 

But she didn’t.

 

For some reason she _couldn’t_. She’d taken hold of Bug’s reins and made a few steps in the other direction and froze where she stood.

 

Emma had looked at Regina laying there on the ground, so helpless and utterly defeated and like a damn _fool_ , she had stayed and tended to her wounds. They were shallow cuts lining her beautiful face with thin lines of blood and Emma had torn off a piece of her own tunic, grumbling to herself as she fetched water and firewood to start setting up camp.

 

Day had quickly given in to the darkness of night and Emma sits closer to the fire she was able to start, eyes lingering on Regina’s sleeping form as she presses the cold washcloth to her fevered forehead. She huddles tighter into her cloak, shivers racing through her body as her mind ventures back to the darkness that surrounded that scaly man like a second skin. He’d spoken to her as if they too knew each other and that alone was enough to have Emma on high alert, green eyes shifting through the trees at every wisp of wind that rustles against them. She eats a meal of stale bread leftover from a few days ago, using her fur like a shield draped around her sore aching body as she tends to Regina.

 

Regina had defended her and been surrounded by that darkness - Emma got the vague impression that somehow it was trying to syphon all of Regina’s magic. He hadn’t succeeded, but the ordeal had weakened her. Emma’s stomach knots with an aching worry that she can’t quite contain as she thinks about her son. She had missed his Knighting Ceremony and it was the first time she truly allowed herself to think about the foolhardy reason she was allowing this woman to drag her all over the forest.

 

It’s true that she felt some absurd connection to her but was it sensible to believe in her delusions for the sake of this being the most adventurous thing that’s happened to her in her entire life?

 

Regina stirs a few hours later, bleary dark eyes blinking up at Emma and the immense relief that rushes into the princess’s chest makes her press a hand to her still aching heart. Emma swallows thickly, not wanting to dwell on the traumatic event that left her trembling in fright.

 

“Emma.” Regina rasps her name, sending tingles of an emotion Emma can’t name skittering down her spine as she grasps Emma's hand.

 

“You’re finally awake.” Emma says, unable to stop herself from drinking in her every movement. She had lain so still for so many hours that Emma had thought that she’d never reopen her eyes again.

 

“And _you_ didn’t leave.” Regina says softly, curling her fingers into Emma’s and smiling at her in such a heartbreakingly beautiful way. Emma clears her throat, looking away from the blinding affection in that smile.

 

“Bug was too spooked to move so we set camp here.”

 

Which raises all kinds of concerns since the princess has essentially been _kidnapped_ by this woman. This woman whose magic had merged with hers and somehow had the strength to blast that scaly man away with a force that overpowered his darkness.

 

“What was that magic?” Emma asks. “That magic between us that sent that man away.”

 

Regina remains pensive for a moment as she finally finds the strength to sit up, taking the lukewarm bowl of soup the princess offers to her.

 

“I don't know.” She admits. “But whatever it is, it was certainly more powerful than your average Savior magic since it was capable of injuring the dark one.”

 

“The dark one…” Emma trails off, unsure of what to add. The title feels familiar. It's a name she's heard whispered in the castle but the details of her parents’ meetings with him remain nothing but sketchy rumor.

 

“We always find a way out of these situations Emma and I have no doubt that we’ll escape this realm, together.”

 

That declaration settles between them for a bit, rattling around in the princess’s head as Regina starts on her soup. Her mind ventures back to the life she's had, life at the castle with her parents and a son she's raised with their help. She’s only left the Enchanted Forest to visit neighbouring royals with her parents and the places she’s ever dared to visit with Red were as far as the lake and down to the local market where the solstice festival took place. Emma spares a thought for her friend, heart aching at the thought of Red possibly blaming herself for her disappearance.

 

“What if I don't want to go with you?” The princess asks stiffly. Regina raises her head to lock eyes with her and Emma’s hands curl into fists as she implores the witch to understand. “I'm not _your_ Emma.”

 

“You _are_ my Emma.” Regina says simply, like it was a fact of the known universe. “I _know_ you. You're stubborn and strong willed and you see the good in people, even when they don't deserve it. You're brave, strong and kind and your heart is...so beautiful.” Regina says softly, almost reverently, Emma presses a hand above the still throbbing spot on her chest. “You're our Savior.”

 

Listening to Regina's words stirs a feeling of inadequacy within the princess. She doesn't have a heroic bone in her body. She's never lived this life Regina was hell bent on convincing her she did and she's certainly never _saved_ anyone.

 

How could the princess ever be this other Emma? This fierce, brave and noble woman Regina fondly speaks of. The one Regina idolizes who wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right? She froze in fear when they were attacked and she's sure that Regina's the real savior in this situation. If it wasn't for her magic merging with Emma's and directing it, she was sure that they'd both be dead.

 

Princess Emma stands on shaky legs, the washcloth clenched between her fist as she struggles with grounding herself. She doesn't _need_ this woman's delusions. She knows who she is - Princess Emma of the White kingdom, heir to the throne and daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

 

She isn't the _Savior._

 

All she wants is to go home to her son, her parents and her only friend and as her jaw clenches, her will to do so solidifies. She needs to get to a village with one of those magic cuffs and get them on the witch in order to make it back to the castle unscathed. Not ‘jump realms’ with a clearly disillusioned Evil Queen who - Regina's eyes hold hers then and Emma grits her teeth. Why was she so _soft_ ? So unyielding in her belief that Emma was the _Savior_.

 

Regina chuckles, placing the half eaten soup aside. “I'm sorry.” She says, shaking her head.

 

“What on earth for?” Emma asks. There's that smile again, soft around the edges of the woman's lips as she lets out a long wispy sigh that tingles the back of Emma's neck.

 

“I can tell that I've spooked you, by what I said.”

 

Emma scoffs, turns sharply on her heel and busies herself with washing the blood off her hands.

 

“I'm not _spooked_.”

 

“Liar.” Regina replies and Emma’s head jerks up to look at her. “You get this...intense look whenever you're unsettled by something. Well, the other you did. There's a furrow between your eyebrows that tells me you've taken what I've said to heart and now you're trying to be nonchalant about it.”

 

That assessment is...scarily accurate. The princess bristles, a rebuttal ready on her lips but before she can reply that sharp pain in her shoulder returns and she winces, now remembering the bruises that litter her own body. Regina's calling her back to her side in an instant, concern covering her face.

 

“I'm fine.” The princess grits out but the stern look in those eyes makes her traitorous heart leap - an emotion Emma can't quite understand.

 

“Miss Swan, you will come here _right now_ or so help me.”

 

There's that name again, the one this witch won't stop calling her. A name that rattles around in her head and holds a significance that the princess’s foggy mind struggles to hold on to. It slips away like the whisper of the wind through the trees and _irritates_ her beyond belief.

 

Regina holds a hand out to her and Emma sighs, dropping the washcloth and begrudgingly making her way back to Regina's furs. She sits stiffly as the witch surveys the damage to her shoulder, inhaling sharply when Regina moves a part of her tattered tunic aside.

 

Regina’s fingers skitter lightly over the newly bared skin of Emma’s shoulder making the princess’s breath snag in her throat. Her touch is light, but they send waves of what feels like tingly air, breezing across Emma’s skin in cool concentric swirling patterns. There's instant relief to the throbbing of her flesh and she realizes belatedly that Regina’s using magic to heal her.

 

It shouldn’t fill her with surprise like it does, but Emma doesn’t really know what to think or how to feel as that magic blazes across her body, invigorating her and sending healing waves to that aching spot on her chest. It makes her own magic she can now feel more acutely _sing_ beneath her veins. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply as that feeling shudders through her, threatening to realign her entire world.

 

“I’m not giving up on you.” Regina says in a warm flurry of air that scatters across Emma's clammy skin. “My Emma, is still in there.”

 

The _my Emma_ doesn’t sound possessive. It’s soft and fond and laced with so much _wanting_ Regina doesn’t realize she’s revealed to the princess _._ Emma swallows thickly and her heart misses a beat as their eyes meet over her shoulder, trapping them within each other’s orbit. There’s a magnetic pull in those dark striking eyes, eyes that look at Emma with such blatant affection borne from a bond that echoes its truth across the princess’s strange dreams. It's a look that settles somewhere deeply within Emma.

 

And it’s utterly absurd.

 

Emma laughs, a sharp disbelieving thing that isn't convincing in the least but manages to cut right through the tranquillity of the moment that had descended upon them.

 

“You don't know me lady. I'm my own person.”

 

Emma's mildly concerned at the pang of guilt that settles upon her heart at the look of uncertainty that crosses Regina's face. She's a mystery the princess can't figure out. She keeps insisting that she wasn’t there to hurt the kingdom or Emma’s family. She was only there to take Emma back to their ‘true’ realm. Except, realm travelling has never been possible and the princess is sure that she’s from this realm.

 

Regina breaks eye contact first, shying away from Emma’s intense gaze.

 

“You are your own person, princess.” Regina replies but it isn't mocking. It's a bit amused but melancholy at the same time as Regina pats her on the shoulder and weakly eases her head back down to her furs, pulling her trembling hand and her warm magic away. “You most certainly are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Several days go by and an easy rhythm forms between the pair as they journey to the Infinite Forest. But Emma’s nightmares still seem to come and go.

 

It’s troubling, and Regina’s renewed with worry about this hooded figure haunting the Savior. She’s always waking up drenched in her own sweat, tears on her face as shivers race down her spine. It’s a relief not being woken up because Emma’s magic seems all but dormant here but it makes Regina anxious. She doesn’t question her about it and Emma doesn’t offer up any more details.

 

The princess stops trying to escape which is a plus but also quite strange for a person who thinks they’ve been kidnapped. She hasn’t spoken a word about returning to the castle for a while and only mentions Henry when she calls out for him in her sleep. Regina wonders if the princess was treating it all like some grand adventure. Obviously Snow and Charming kept her sheltered. She’s their spoiled little princess here, one who’s obviously ran off on her own a few times if her current state of dress was anything to go by.

   

They run into less guards this far out into the forest, but the princess in no way stops being defiant. She's a challenge, one Regina revels in experiencing as they bicker over the smallest things like who gets to ride Bug and Regina can pretend for a while that her friend wasn’t still lost to the whims of the wish realm.

 

They’re nearly at the end of the forest when they start discussing the importance of choosing the right name for a horse. The princess insists that names should be simple and highlight a feature of the animal as she pats Bug’s golden mane.

 

Regina snorts, looking down at Emma from the saddle as she holds the horse’s reins. “Why did you name him _Bug_?”

 

Emma shrugs, walking in time with Bug's rhythmic trotting. "His big beautiful _bug_ eyes." Regina laughs and Emma frowns. “Why is that funny?”

 

“That even in this realm you have a connection to that yellow monstrosity in the form of this horse.”

 

Emma’s eyes narrow. “Ah, the so called _other realm_.”

 

“The true realm.” Regina insists. “The realm _you_ grew up in with fast moving vehicles, technology, a multitude of confectionary and of course, the wonders of indoor plumbing.”

 

“Sounds strange...and nonsensical.”

 

Regina hums, eyes cautiously scanning the forested pathway ending before them as the horse makes its way into an open field. "That’s how I felt when I first got to Storybrooke.”

 

“Except, you’ve _never_ casted that curse and you don’t exactly know me.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes. “Okay, did you steal this horse when you were...seventeen?”

 

Emma's eyes widen but they never leave the pathway. “Lucky guess.”

 

“Was it a horse someone had already stolen?”

 

Emma jerks forward, nearly tripping over her feet in the process as Regina’s eyes settle cooly on her, assessing her reaction.

 

“Was his name...Baelfire? Henry’s father?”

 

The princess glowers, a gloved hand moving to the hilt of that sword she carries at her side. Regina’s eyebrows rise. “This is why my parents _hate_ magic.”

 

“I can assure you that I didn’t use magic. That was simply _me_ , knowing _you_. Use that superpower, tell me if I’m lying.”

 

Emma grits her teeth. “That doesn’t prove anything!”

 

“Oh I think it proves _everything_.” Regina rebuts. “Why do you believe magic is evil? Because your parents said so? Your parents hate magic simply because they don't understand it. Yet they have no qualms with using fairy magic for their own personal gain.”

 

Emma rolls her eyes. “Because fairy magic isn't evil.”

 

“A fairy created the dark curse. She was the _source_ of all evil.” Regina's eyes find Emma's then as the princess takes in this new information.

 

"The history I’ve been taught says otherwise."

 

“Of course it does. History is written by the victors. All magics are corruptible, Miss Swan.” Regina says and her eyes dim with her next few words. “Even Savior magic.”

 

Emma grows pensive with that last comment and a silence falls between them as they continue journeying through the open countryside of the kingdom. They’re both a little hungry and irritable and Regina doesn’t want to summon any food with her magic in order to conserve her strength in case they encounter the dark one again.

 

They have the leftovers of stale bread and the few berries they’d gathered for lunch and forge on ahead in the sweltering heat of the sun. Another few hours float by and with the exhaustion of losing sleep every night to nightmares, Emma begins to sway a little on her feet.

 

“Can we stop to make camp soon?” She asks, staggering at a significant pace behind.

 

“Just get on the horse Miss Swan, we don't have time to waste.” Regina huffs. She wants to get out of this realm and with the instructions to the Infinite Forest she’d gathered from the villagers when dressed as the Queen, she was eager to get there as soon as possible.

 

Emma glares at her for a bit, and Regina stops the horse a short distance away. Emma had made it clear that she wasn’t going to ride Bug _with_ her at any point. But the princess catches her off guard -  she climbs onto the horse in one swift movement, slipping surprisingly graceful behind Regina.

 

Regina's a bit impressed by her coordination and her heart flutters when Emma’s thighs press against her and her arms hover hesitantly at Regina’s sides before lightly wrapping around Regina’s waist.

 

Regina breathes out steadily as she takes one of the princess’s hands in her own, pointedly ignoring the way her heart flutters when Emma gasps as her front meets Regina’s back.

 

“W-What are you doing?” The princess squeaks.

 

Regina ignores the question, and her racing heart, urging Bug ahead as she turns over Emma’s right hand, palm up in order to trace the lines there.

 

“Magic is all around us.” Regina starts, briefly looking over her shoulder to catch hesitant but curious green eyes. “It’s fuelled by _emotion_ and sustained by _belief._ ”

 

"Emotions." Emma murmurs as her brows furrow. “My anger triggered that earth tremor?"

 

"Yes. And a few days ago your fright enabled you to magic your parents and yourself away to safety.”

 

“And _our_ magic was able to injure the dark one…” The princess is very astute - too astute. Regina is glad that she can't see her eyes as she asks the inevitable question. “...what emotion was that fuelled by?”

 

When the dark one attacked, Regina was angry that her magic wouldn't work against him and when he pinned Emma - she grits her teeth. In that moment all she could think about was how much she loves Emma and that if she were to lose her in this realm she would _never_ forgive herself. A fierce protectiveness had washed over her and that magic that hovered between them - the new version their combined magics form, had stirred beneath her skin. That had fascinated Regina. She has a few theories on the source of the power within it and the warmth of that tangible connection they both feel so intimately but was hesitant to voice it aloud.

 

Regina closes her eyes and allows her magic to rise to the surface of her own hand, allowing it to brush soothingly against Emma’s skin and stirring the tendrils of dormant Savior magic just beneath the surface.

 

Emma gasps against her neck sending goosebumps scattering across Regina’s skin as she forces her eyes open to observe the way Emma’s white magic had now begun to tangle with the threads of purple she’d summon to her own palm. A wave of lethargy makes Regina’s vision swim as she uses wish magic, but she swallows and press on, loving the warmth of the connection her magic re-establishes with the Savior’s as Emma’s free hand curls into her wool coat.

 

“Magic is a neutral force that exists in the world. It is neither inherently good nor inherently evil. But it can be used for either purpose.” She says softly, as her purple magic moulds to Emma’s and it begins changing to that alluring color. It’s something Regina’s observed before, a tinge of gold at the boundary right where their magics melt into each other. But it's more pronounced in this realm. “Your magic - Savior magic, is naturally light. It’s _good_ and _pure_ , just like you."

 

Emma crumples the fingers of the hand Regina's tracing into a fist, abruptly tugging it away.

 

“I’m not the Savior of anything.” She says tersely. “I’m just a woman longing to sleep in her own bed.”

 

* * *

 

They journey on for a couple of hours before the princess insists that she absolutely has to wash. Regina rolls her eyes but understands the sentiment. While she's been careful to use just small increments of magic to keep herself feeling squeaky clean, the princess has been asking to stop by every tiny stream they come across.

 

Regina caves and directs Bug along the path leading to the water, pulling up alongside a stream that slants with the shape of the land and then curves sharply to the left, giving them a perfect spot hidden by the trees that bow inwards.

 

Once they dismount and secure Bug’s reins, Regina orders the princess to hurry up. Emma raises an eyebrow at her sharp tone and Regina wanders off into the forest for a bit, missing the annoyed look that crosses the princess's face.

 

The forest is eerily quiet, just the tiny sounds of the nearby animals piercing through the silence ever so often. Regina's wary of Snow’s obnoxious little animal friends but hopes that they can move out of the trees as soon as possible. She gathers some berries and nuts, magic whispering along her fingers and conjuring a small basket of those pastries the princess is fond of, pausing when the sensation of being watched tingles along her spine.

 

She closes her eyes as a wave of vertigo rushes through her body and presses her aching head against the bark of a tree. She allows her magic to scan the area, mind whirring with thoughts of the dark one making such a quick reappearance. Whatever happens, she determines that she will _never_ let him get to Emma.

 

Her magic doesn’t get that far, it fizzles out when she’s scanned the surrounding area, bringing Regina to her knees as that sensation of being watched dissipates. She doesn't know how long she remains there, simply breathing, but it's a while before Regina's able to stand and take a step without her knees trembling. She gathers her spoils and follows the path back down to the river.

 

When she gets there, she notices that the princess still hasn't come out of the waters.

 

Emma's head breaks through the surface, blonde hair plastered to her face and back towards Regina as she hums that strange tune Regina had heard a few days ago when they’d met. She was spending an absurd amount of time bathing and that was one thing that was most definitely not on their side.

 

“Miss Swan!” Regina hisses and the princess’s back stiffens. “Did I say that you can frolic and play?”

 

“Do you enjoy being a creep?” Emma throws disdainfully over her shoulder. Which is just downright rude.

 

Regina rolls her eyes. “I was being courteous and allowing you to groom yourself.”

 

“ _Allowing_ me?” Emma huffs.

 

“Yes.” Regina grumbles. “Because unless it’s escaped your notice, we’re being _hunted_.”

 

“Because you _kidnapped_ me.”

 

“And you’re driving me insane! Get out of the water and go get dressed!”

 

“Maybe _you_ should come _in_.” Emma says impishly, making brief eye contact with Regina over her shoulder. “Loosen up a little, the water feels absolutely _divine_ and the fish won’t bite.”

 

Regina closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Don’t make me use magic on you Emma, you won’t like what I’ll dress you in.”

 

The princess laughs, a sound that tinkles in the air like a soothing bell as she turns to face Regina then. Regina manages to catch a flash of skin hidden beneath the surface of the water.

 

“You don’t exactly instill fear in the masses anymore, your majesty.” Emma sasses and Regina glares. “I can’t even take that threat seriously.”

 

Regina raises an eyebrow. “I’ve razed villages, imprisoned people, done a multitude of damning things.”

 

“And just yesterday you were cooing over a toddler chasing a sparrow.”

 

“He reminded me of Henry!” Regina huffs. “Had an uncanny resemblance too.”

 

“Quite true.” The princess says, a tender smile crossing her face. “But the way you melted…”

 

“I miss _our son_.” Regina admits softly. “It was simply a moment of weakness.”

 

“Hmm.” Emma swims closer to the side of the underbrush, green eyes appraising the former Queen and Regina idly wonders when their conversation had turned into the princess analyzing _her_. “You seem to be having a lot of those lately.”

 

“Get out of the water _now_ or I’ll throw all of the pastries in this basket to your fish friends.” Regina threatens. The princess gasps theatrically and her eyes narrow.

 

Regina’s extremely careful to keep her own eyes at face value, acutely aware of the blanket of water standing between her and a nude Emma. What she doesn’t expect is for Emma to raise an eyebrow and then _stand up_ in the shallow water.

 

Regina’s mouth goes absolutely dry.

 

Emma’s skin glistens as droplets cascade over soft pale breasts, down taut abdominal muscles and long sinewy limbs, pooling in a well-defined patch of damp blonde curls. Regina’s breath catches, eyes following those droplets and the heat in her lower belly she’s been trying not to think about makes its presence known again.

 

Their eyes lock and it’s entirely unfair just how Emma’s magic manages to stir hers with a seductive purr beneath her skin. It’s quite out of her control when her magic tugs back. A mischievous little quirk to pink lips has Emma looking entirely too smug and alluring. Back in Storybrooke the Savior has always been confident about her body, and now Regina knows why. That body coupled with her luscious blonde princess curls makes Regina weak in the knees. She’s devastatingly beautiful and she knows it.

 

Regina's been staring entirely too long to be considered appropriate and rightly glares again when Emma chuckles throatily. Emma, never one to shy away from being obnoxious, doesn’t even try to hide the teasing lilt from her voice.

 

“Like what you see, _your majesty_?”

 

Regina's entire face flushes but she sticks her nose in the air in haughty denial as Emma bends over to get her scrap of towel from a nearby rock, making a point of sticking her naked butt in the air.

 

And that sensation of being watched quakes through Regina’s spine once more, making her forget about the heat stirring at the apex of her clenched thighs and her annoyance with the princess. She spins around on her heel, fingers curling tightly around the small basket in her hand. There’s a shadow in the distance pressed to a tree and Regina’s magic flares tightly against her skin.

 

“I know you’re there!” She announces, placing the basket down. “Show yourself, coward!”

 

That darkness she can pinpoint clinging to even the atmosphere in this realm shudders in the air around them as the person stumbles down the small incline leading towards the stream, sporting golden armour. A relieved breath passes Regina’s lips because it’s not the dark one but she can’t stop her stomach from churning uncomfortably. The armour gleams in the light of the sun, decorated with blood in odd splashes, especially at the torso as the lone knight raises his deadly sword, poised and ready for battle.

 

But the moment he removes his helmet, Regina’s rage instantly leaves as the face of their son is revealed.

 

The wish realm version of Henry looks haggard, his child like face twisted into the cruellest sneer Regina’s ever seen as his flinty eyes drift passed her and land on Emma. Those eyes harden further if possible as he takes a step forward, wincing as he clutches his blood covered torso.

 

“Get away from my mother, _witch_!” He hisses, stumbling forward on shaky legs.

 

“Henry!” Emma cries the moment she hears his voice. She scrambles to finish pulling on her tunic before she’s running towards him, meeting him halfway and framing his face between her hands.

 

“Mom.” He says softly and then they're both falling to their knees on the sandy shore.

 

“Who did this to you?!” Emma shrieks, trembling hands pulling off the front of Henry's heavy armor as his sword falls to the ground.

 

“Bandits.” Henry grits out in a pained breath. “Killed one before he killed me.” Henry shakes his head. “Had to rescue you.”

 

Regina's at their side in an instant, tears pooling in her eyes at the sheer amount of blood covering Henry’s torso.

 

“Henry.” She chokes out, hands itching to frame his face and pull him into her arms.

 

“Mom, the Evil Queen!” Henry hisses, the anger in his eyes aimed at Regina piercing her heart like a sword. She’s never seen their son look so absolutely murderous. And the fact that it’s there because of her makes her heart ache with sadness. “She…” he struggles with his words, fading fast as his weakened, fevered body falls into his mother's arms. “has...magic” Is the last thing he says before his eyes roll into the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Emma is hysterical, urging Regina to _do_ something as they get Henry onto his back and remove the rest of his armor. His heart beat has slowed way too much, it’s merely a flicker that Regina’s magic can detect as she tries to channel the healing power of her magic towards him. His body is so cold but Regina doesn’t stop, even as her own strength wanes. There is way too much blood staining Henry’s undergarments and Regina would be just as hysterical if she didn’t keep telling herself that the real version of their son was safe at home with his grandparents.

 

Nevertheless, helpless tears spring to her eyes, knowing that there’s virtually nothing that they can do for this version of him anymore. The sword he was stabbed with had punctured an artery and he’d most likely bled all the way there. How was this a perfect realm for Emma? They were literally about to watch this version of their son _die_!

 

The rough lines of anger have faded from Henry’s face leaving him looking like the teenage son with the creative hairdos Regina had left back in Storybrooke just days ago. She chokes back her sobs, grasping Prince Henry’s heavy calloused hand and watching silently as Emma presses tearful kisses against his ashen face.

 

Regina grasps one of Emma’s hands too, a silent comfort as she threads their fingers together, quelling the frantic magic beneath Emma's extremely cold skin as Emma focuses tear-filled eyes on her.

 

“Breathe.” Regina instructs. “We can’t help him if we’re both not thinking clearly.”

 

“He’s s-so cold Regina.” Emma chokes out and the tears in Regina’s eyes spill over at the devastation on Emma’s face. She _hates_ this, hates this feeling of inadequacy, of being unable to save their family. Memories of the collapsing mines float back to her, feeling like almost a lifetime away. And Regina recalls the grief that had threatened to consume her entire being at the mere thought of losing Emma.

 

Magic flickers to life where their hands meet, gold colored magic that neither notice until it's consuming Prince Henry's entire body. It surrounds him in its warmth and soon it's mending torn flesh and cleaning the stains of blood from Henry’s clothes.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Emma voices her concern as their eyes follow the wisps of their magic, acting of its own accord.

 

Henry’s chest goes oddly still for a beat then he sucks in a large gulp of air as the color returns to his pale skin. Regina smiles, grateful, while Emma watches on, awestruck by what was happening as the magic pulses between them virtually brings Henry back from the brink of death.

 

Henry’s breaths come easily now, filling his mothers with immense joy that chases away the sorrow of the moment that had befallen them. He remains still for a few heartstopping minutes, then his green eyes flutter, curiously taking in the sight of the two crying women kneeling at his side before his eyes meet Emma’s.

 

“Mom.” He says, eyes softening as a blinding smile lights up his face. His eyes flit to Regina next and his brows furrow, questions filling his eyes. Regina’s just happy that the anger has fled from his face, leaving him looking as young as she remembers. Henry grasps Emma’s hand in his before his entire form disappears into nothingness, leaving just his armor and coin purse behind.

 

“How is it that I know where he is?” Emma asks in disbelief, eyes never leaving where her son’s body had just lain. “I can sense him in his room, laying on his bed fast asleep.”

 

“Our magic sent him back to the castle.” Regina confirms, cradling Emma’s hand in her own. “Emotions fuel our intentions and belief sustains the magic, remember?”

 

The princess frowns deeply. “I was only thinking about how much I wanted him to be okay, to be safe.”

 

“Me too.” Regina says softly. “We healed him, together.”

 

“Henry's safe.” Emma whispers, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as her eyes finally meet Regina’s.

 

“He is.” Regina confirms with a blinding smile of her own but Emma’s dims.

 

“He said he killed a man.”

 

“He also had a high fever and was likely delirious from blood loss.” Regina says, unable to ever think of Henry even remotely injuring a fly.

 

“He’s a _knight_ , Regina.”

 

“But also a _novice_.” Regina points out, picking up the tiny coin purse filled with gold that had fallen from Henry. “And he’s just provided us with the means to get some more supplies.”

 

“Being a novice is what almost got him killed.” Emma laments. “When he started his training he was so temperamental and angry all the time. That was the first time he’s smiled at me in months.” Regina pauses in counting the coins, considering how different their son was here as she pockets the money. “I never even wanted him to be a knight but he insisted that it was his duty to protect us.”

 

“Sounds like our Henry.” Regina says, pulling Emma to her feet. “But we’re his mothers and he’s always going to have us to protect him whether he likes it or not.”

 

* * *

 

They make camp along the outskirts of a village that night, hidden from view by a cropping of trees. After tending to Bug, Emma had sat down while Regina had prepared what they’d managed to forage for food that day.

 

As always, it wasn’t a feast, but it was tasty and the princess even caves and asks for seconds from the jelly filled pastries that seem to be her favorite here. Emma had gone silent again after their little foray into using magic. She’d been staring at her hands ever since, brows furrowed and jaw tense. Regina’s been observing her, wondering what was possibly going through her mind.

 

“Tell me about that other realm?” Emma requests when they’ve settled in their furs for the night. The fire burns low nearby, creating a shield of warmth as Regina’s eyes meet Emma’s. “I mean, if you and I share Henry there, I’d at least like to hear some stories about that.”

 

Regina grows suspicious cause the princess is suddenly _entertaining her delusions_ as she had so eloquently put it a number of times. And now, she’s asking questions about the other realm? Nevertheless, her thoughts filter back to their son, bringing him to the forefront of her mind since their encounter with his injured princely version earlier that evening.

 

“I adopted Henry when he was three weeks old.” Regina begins wistfully. Emma tenses a little at her words but Regina continues. She tells Emma about the years spent raising Henry, about his little quirks that Emma can name right along with her. They smile as their eyes meet briefly before Emma shies away from Regina’s stare, asking her to continue.

 

Regina sighs, eyes fluttering as she recalls the first time she’s ever laid eyes on the Savior - the night Henry ran away. She’d been deeply distressed and immensely relieved when he’d been brought back home. But she was blindsided by the newest development - the appearance of a birth parent she never anticipated. She speaks of Emma entering Storybrooke, about the fact that they never got along, about Emma's role as the Savior who broke her curse after twenty eight years.

 

Regina paints a world for Emma; a world of curses and realm travelling, stopping that trigger from destroying Storybrooke, moving the moon in Neverland, saving Henry from Pan, giving Emma new memories in order to raise Henry and escape Pan’s curse. She recounts that aching year they all spent apart and the fact that she was so stricken that if it wasn’t for Snow’s interference she would have rid herself of tof her own heart.

 

Regina inhales deeply and presses on but when she gets to finally mentioning Robin, she tenses up. It’s something she’s been trying to avoid discussing because it leaves her with such an aching guilt festering deeply within her heart. But laying here, talking to Emma, well, _Princess_ Emma, is strangely therapeutic.

 

The princess's eyes widen when she mentions how the Savior became the dark one; the fact that she'd sacrificed her soul for Regina's happiness. Regina describes the worry she'd felt, how stupid Emma was for doing that for _her_ , how much it meant to her even though she still feels as if she didn't deserve such a grand sacrifice.

 

She recounts their adventure to the underworld to save Hook out of respect for Emma, mentions Robin’s sacrifice and Regina's guilt over it all. But points out that she _chose_ to help Emma and she will always choose to do so. She tells Emma of their latest mission involving a genie, the Queen and a wish and that she will get them out of this wish realm if it's the last thing she does.

 

The Princess is intrigued but tries (and fails) to act aloof. It’s adorable (something Regina won’t admit) but those bright eyes drink in all that she has to say and she manages to blindside Regina with her next comment.

 

“We sound like a couple with the most tragic love story.”

 

Regina blinks, caught off guard. “W-What?” Her heart races as Emma's eyes bore through her. “What makes you say that?”

 

“In the stories you've told me, we're always rushing head first into danger regardless of anything else when it comes to each other.” Emma says like it's so simple. “We share a son and we're all family.”

 

Regina smiles and it's wistful and pained.

 

“You have _him_ , back in our land.” She reminds Emma, throat constricting as she recalls overhearing Hook’s impending proposal. “And even though I think he’s a completely incompetent _fool_ and I'll have to mangle his body for trying to use that shears on you when the Queen made the wish. If you do choose to start a life with him, I’ll be happy for you.”

 

The princess frowns, rising on an elbow as she peers down into Regina’s eyes. “Does that mean that you’re unhappy now?”

 

Regina can't help it, she reaches out to Emma and grasps the hand that lays between them. The princess’s eyes flicker down to their intertwined hands before catching Regina’s eyes once more.

 

“I’ll find a way to get there.” Regina says earnestly, and the smile she's trying to pull off trembles around the edges. “I’ll find a way to be happy _for you_.”

 

Emma's eyes dawn with new understanding and whether it's subconscious or intentional, her fingers curl snugly into the spaces between Regina's, warming Regina's heart.

 

“You’re in love with her, _err_ , me.”

 

Regina shies away from the intensity in Emma's eyes, but the princess doesn't allow her to get far, holding her there by their intertwined hands as Regina closes her eyes to spare her the aching revelation on her face.

 

“Regina.” Emma whispers her name, the syllables of it sounding strange yet uniquely _Emma_. The princess's voice is so soothing, and Regina realizes that cursed princess or not, she can't even deny the feelings blooming within her at this point.

 

“It doesn’t matter. She,” Regina swallows thickly. “.. _you_ love someone else. And as long as you're happy I'll be okay.”

 

The words sound hollow even to her own ears and Regina breathes out slowly as she cautiously reopens her eyes. Emma's staring at her, trapping her within warm pools of green. She doesn't say anything in reply, but there's a furrow between her brows telling of her distress over Regina's words.

 

Regina makes an excuse to leave camp then for a little, unable to hold eye contact with those enchanting green eyes. The princess watches her, eyes burning into the back of Regina's head as she retreats.

 

* * *

 

That night, Regina recounts the encounter with the dark one to the Queen.

 

She hadn’t thought much of freeing the imp in order to get his help but now she had begun to regret her decision to let him out. Who knows who he was possibly tormenting? Or what plans he was concocting to come after them again.

 

He had nearly succeeded in getting Emma the first time and Regina was determined that he wouldn’t get that far ever again.

 

The Queen had gone oddly silent upon her throne, pondering the events revealed to her as Regina ranted about this version of Rumple who was so needlessly cruel.

 

“Why would he want Emma?” Regina huffs, pacing on the other side of the steel bars. “It makes no sense.”

 

“There isn’t supposed to be a dark one in that realm.” The Queen says slowly, tapping a curious rhythm with her fingers upon the arms of her throne. “I made sure that Emma would _never_ be endangered there.”

 

“Her parents suppressed her magic for years.” Regina hisses. “We nearly watched _our son_ bleed to death! You’ve created a nightmare realm for the both of us!”

 

The Queen folds her arms, eyes flickering to Regina’s. “Perhaps the wish I made has been tampered with too, just like the shears.”

 

Regina mirrors her by folding her arms, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the Queen’s reasoning. “How the hell is that possible?”

 

“Hook.” The Queen spits his name with disdain that curdles deep within Regina’s soul.

 

Regina's eyes narrow. “David did say that he was planning to use the shears on Emma.”

 

“ _Planning_ to use it?” The Queen scoffs. “The shears can shape a person’s fate or be used for -”

 

“Mind control.” Regina stiffens. “That means that _his_ darkness truly did corrupt it.”

 

“Yes welcome to the revelation, I've been pointing this out but no one would listen.” The Queen glowers and Regina rolls her eyes. “I know for a _fact_ that he was gaining control of Emma back in Storybrooke.” The Queen says. “But it didn’t work as planned. Emma’s spirit is strong.”

 

Regina’s fingers curl into fists. Of all of the foolhardy and utterly _fiendishly_ selfish things the pirate has done, this ranks right up there with taking them all to hell.

 

“I’ll _rip_ his insides out!” Regina growls. “How dare he!”

 

“I was outraged too. I didn’t want Emma to end up shackled to him in marriage.” The Queen admits as her eyes meet Regina’s. “When I made the wish, he rushed at me. But when the wish took effect he and Emma disappeared. I assume he’s dead or have you encountered him in that realm too?”

 

Regina’s brows furrow. “No. We haven’t.”

 

“Good. I made that wish to get her _away_ from him.”

 

“And also _away_ from _us_.”

 

The Queen’s jaw ticks. “How astute of you, Regina.”

 

“No, I understand why you did it.” Regina says earnestly. “You felt as if that was the only way for Emma to ever be free of the burden we placed on her. The mantle of the Savior.”

 

“And is she?” The Queen asks, voice devoid of that hard edge that belies her seemingly cold exterior.

 

“She’s..different here. Less self-assured. Doubting her capabilities and hating magic. But she’s...free from being a Savior and...I don’t know if that’s a good thing.” Regina says, wringing her fingers tightly together as she contemplates their unique situation. “The dark one and the rest of the kingdom including a version of our son are after us, Emma keeps dreaming about a hooded figure who wants to kill her, she can barely access her magic on her own and I nearly faint whenever _I_ use magic on my own.”

 

The Queen sighs. “Then the wish was definitely a failure.”

 

“The only silver lining seems to be that... _special_ magic between us.”

 

“Oh, the shining _sexual_ tension?”

 

Regina’s face reddens. “No!”

 

The Queen laughs, eyes twinkling as she regards Regina from the other side of the bars. “You know exactly what that _special_ magic is.” She says pointedly. “You’re simply unable to admit it to yourself but you _know_ what it is. It’s the very reason that even I feel it every time you use it with her.”

 

Regina sighs heavily, turning her back to the steel bars as she sags against it. “I can’t deal with that right now. I just _need_ to get her home.”

 

“Be extremely vigilant Regina.” The Queen warns. “I've sensed darkness surrounding Emma like a cloak in Storybrooke and I still sense it here, but it's more pronounced.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that if Hook isn’t _dead_ , then his darkness is very much alive in this realm. He most likely invited it there when he corrupted my wish by using that shears on the Savior one last time.”

 

* * *

 

Princess Emma dreams of the lady at the well that night.

 

There's a flicker of light that starts at the woman's chest. A tiny light that blossoms and grows as the woman reaches a hand out to her. The darkness is there, beckoning to her in the sweetest voice from a dagger that lays on the column of the stone well and Emma's hands move towards it of its own accord.

 

But the lady stops her, lifts Emma's hand in hers, curling their fingers together in a familiar gesture that Emma recognizes. The magic stirring beneath her skin is warm, inviting and she immediately knows who the woman is as the fog stubbornly hiding her features dissipates and Emma’s left staring into those unnervingly gentle dark eyes.

 

Emma startles awake, heart beating in over time. But this time it isn’t from fright, which is such an immense relief as her eyes settle on the brilliantly blue morning sky above. All of this time, intermixed with the nonsensical snippets from the other realm she was slowly beginning to believe existed, she's been dreaming of _Regina_?

 

It's no wonder the image of the fallen Queen back at the castle had brought her such a level of comfort in her youth that she could never explain. Because the darkness in Emma’s dreams retreats at the mere sound of her voice and the gentle touch of her hands. _He_ is no match for her and his hold over Emma’s dreams break the minute Regina appears and coaxes Emma into the light of this golden connection hovering between them.

 

There are images in Emma’s head that flash by in no particular order, nonsensical threads of conversations with Regina in that other realm that chase the last remaining vestiges of darkness away from her mind. How could Regina be such an immense source of comfort for her? This powerful source of warmth and a tangible connection of _belonging_ that Emma hasn't known she's been searching for?

 

Regina coaxes her off her furs a few minutes later as they start breaking camp and Emma’s eyes can’t seem to leave her. She watches as Regina grabs her hand, and the way their fingers fit easily together as she lifts the golden enchantment they’d both cast around the camp grounds to protect them the night before. She smiles easily at Emma, releasing her hand and offering to get them breakfast when they journey into the town a short distance away.

 

The princess has an easier time interacting with people they meet in the villages, she’s naturally charming while Regina usually gets a hard time. But no one here seems to recognize Regina as the Queen and they’re able to enter the first tavern they come across like any normal travelling folk. They end up having a warm meal of fresh bread, cheese and slices of meat. The princess scarfs it down in no time, loving the roundness of her belly as she pats her very full stomach. Most of the day is spent in town, and they leave only when they’ve replenished their supplies and Bug has eaten his fill of a giant bucket of oats.

 

Regina is so soft beneath her Evil Queen bravado. It’s something Emma has been able to see from the start. She can spew threats of grandeur when she’s annoyed but she wears her heart on her sleeve. She gives away some of their food to the children she calls 'wish orphans' they pass by on their way out of town and dismounts Bug the minute they come across a struggling street vendor trying to calm his spooked horse.

 

She's crazy good with other horses too - like Bug, that horse is putty in her capable hands and they’re able to get his saddle back on him and the vendor on his way into town in no time. They make a few pit stops where Regina makes sure that Bug is fed and brushed and Emma can't even be annoyed with him when he wuffles in contentment every time Regina combs through his mane of blonde hair and offers him an apple as a treat.

 

The princess would feel extremely jealous of the affection her prized steed was showing to her supposed arch nemesis if she didn't feel the same warmth blooming fervently within her chest when Regina simply catches her eyes.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, they make it to the outskirts of the Infinite Forest. There's a sort of ease between them now borne from their recent heart to heart. Emma misses Henry terribly, it's an ache that fills her heart, knowing she's missed his knighting ceremony and that he was probably once again avidly hunting them.

 

She just hopes that he doesn’t end up in even worse condition. She tries not to think about that, tries to think about the Henry she shares with Regina. The one from her dreams. The one who isn’t a knight but an author. Their Henry, their _real_ Henry was safe and as long as Emma was able to focus on that fact, the journey for this fabled magic bean was going to end on a good note.

 

The minute they set foot into the forest, Emma's magic kicks in. It twirls beneath her skin in strange whirls, buzzing at her fingertips and drawing her eyes to a spot hidden above by the branches of the trees.

 

Someone is following them and Regina knows, if the tension in her back is anything to go by. They slow Bug to a trot and Emma’s arms tighten reflexively around Regina’s waist when an arrow comes whistling through the air.

 

Her magic rises like a shield, felling the arrow in a useless lump of ash at their feet as a man dressed from head to toe in forest green crouches on a nearby tree. Emma spots him immediately as he jumps to the ground, arrow at the ready.

 

“Hand over your jewellery ladies and I'll be on my merry way.” He says, tossing back his hood.

 

Regina freezes, recognition dawning on her beautiful face and Emma doesn’t know exactly why the pit of her stomach churns with dread when Regina’s eyes go all teary and she calls him _Robin_ in that achingly soft special way.

 

The name rattles within Emma's head, drawing an instant resentment that she can't quite grasp the origin of as she recalls Regina's distress over a man named Robin and his _sacrifice_.

 

“Put down your weapon!” Emma shouts and the thief freezes where he stands with his arrow aimed straight at them. But Regina isn’t thinking clearly and Emma’s instincts are screaming that she _needs_ to protect her.

 

Regina slides down from the saddle and places herself in harm’s way, a human shield between Emma and the thief.

 

“Regina what the hell are you doing?!” Emma hisses.

 

The man is as still as a statue, repeating his order for them to hand their valuables over lest they lose their lives and Emma finds her magic like a lifeline, vibrating in stiff waves of ice beneath her skin and seeking out Regina’s.

 

“Robin.” Regina says again, pale like she’s seen a ghost.

 

“Not another step.” Robin growls and releases his tense hold on his second arrow. The arrow goes zipping through the air and Emma’s magic reacts out of pure instinct, white magic colliding with the arrow so it buries itself in the nearest tree. Robin’s eyes widen and he shoots off another, and another, this time aimed directly at Emma and Regina’s magic makes it disappear.

 

“You don’t remember me.” Regina says ruefully, now standing a short distance away from the thief.

 

He grabs her by the collar of her jacket, jerking her around until she’s pressed against his chest with his arm around her throat.

 

“No closer _witch_ , or she dies!”

 

It’s jarring for Emma, being called a title she’s learned to automatically despise over the years. She stops, righteous anger filling her veins as that darkness hisses in her ear.

 

It would be so _easy_ to kill this tiny insignificant pest, to snap his scrawny neck and be done with it all. A dark chuckle escapes the princess’s lips.

 

“You’re walking a very fine line, thief.”

 

Robin bristles as Emma’s magic crackles in waves of staticky white along her forearms.

 

“Emma no!” Regina hisses and Emma pauses, magic crackling from her palms as she’s thrusted into that swirling tornado and the black earth of the story town in her dreams and agony filling her veins with dread over Regina’s elusive happy ending.

 

Emma manages to regain control of herself at the last possible second as her magic springs forth, it lifts Robin into the air and _slams_ him up against the nearest tree.

 

* * *

 

The princess has been brooding ever since Regina had forced them to make camp early - to tend to the unconscious thief. Regina was fussing over him, tending to him with a single mindedness that Emma absolutely _loathes_ . The man tried to _kill and rob_ them! He doesn’t _deserve_ their sympathy!

 

He had calmed significantly when he’d regained consciousness but then he and Regina had started a tentative conversation about their respective lives and now Emma was relegated to gathering firewood just to escape it all.

She shoots them both disdainful looks from across the way, catching the curious eyes of the thief whenever Regina wasn’t looking as she busies herself with tending to Bug.

 

Regina looks comfortable in his presence, too comfortable, and there’s an ugly emotion the princess refuses to acknowledge burning brightly in her stomach.

 

“My apologies about the arrows milady, I was only trying to protect my neck of the woods.” She hears him say to Regina and something in Emma shifts, an image of a favourite childhood character, a witty red fox called Robin Hood flitting across her mind’s eye for a moment.

 

“I...thought Hood was based in Sherwood Forest.” The princess says, as the red talking fox’s image blurs in her foggy mind. Regina looks at her funny and Robin explains how he’s never been to that place, that he’s grown up around these parts and knows the Infinite Forest like the back of his hand; he’s been its unwitting protector for years.

 

Emma zones off somewhere between him talking about his accomplishments and the fact that the King - Emma’s father, had once dubbed him the best marksman in all the known lands. His eyes linger just a little too long on Regina to be considered friendly and every single time she engages him a dopey smile splits his uneven face. It’s obvious that he’s bragging, trying to impress Regina and the friendlier they get, the tighter Emma’s shoulders bunch together.

 

Regina tells him about their mission, asking if he’s heard about the magic bean that lies somewhere in the forest and his eyes light up. He knows _exactly_ where it is, which is _so very convenient_. Emma’s eyes narrow when he offers to take them to it.

 

The night turns into day and with a bandage wound around his right arm (which Emma had apparently dislocated), Robin agrees to accompany them.

 

Regina forgoes riding, instead she slings a pack on her back, relieving Bug of one of his smaller loads and begins to walk. Robin’s at her side in an instant and Emma’s blood _boils_ maddeningly beneath her skin.

 

* * *

 

The Infinite Forest is rife with all manner of creatures.

 

Emma’s dreams worsen here, the darkness in the place tugging along the seams of her skin, making her antsy. Robin is way too helpful, offering to lead the way to a mystical lake in the middle of the forest where the magic bean was rumoured to lay but there’s still something about him that unsettles Emma.

 

Regina is distracted, too caught up in his tales of grandeur which ping on Emma’s lie detector every single time he recounts a new one. She doesn’t _trust_ him and watches him with calculating eyes.

 

When Emma falls asleep that night, her dreams take her to a green meadow.

 

She doesn’t know how she got there but the hooded figure is there, hovering over her, tossing its hood back and revealing the face of the man whose taken on the shape of the darkness.

 

Emma gasps as he reaches out to her as she struggles within his supernatural hold.

 

“ _Oh Emma_.” he coos, teeth bared and a hand buried deep within Emma’s chest. “ _Why did you have to resist me?_ ” And a second later Emma’s heart is outside of her body.

 

Emma awakes with a start, frightful eyes finding Regina’s as Regina tucks a curl of blonde hair behind her ear, a look of absolute concern and care on her face.

 

“Shh, you’re okay.” Regina says softly as Emma’s eyes flit over to where Robin lays fast asleep wrapped in his furs a few feet away. “You were...calling out for me.”

 

Emma swallows thickly, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and spilling down her face.

 

“He was there again.” She mutters softly, eyes distant as she recalls the dream. “The hooded figure. But this time I saw his entire face and he…” Emma can’t continue, can’t describe to Regina the pain rippling through her the minute he’d touched her, can’t describe her helplessness to grasp the sword she knew lay at her feet in order to kill the man who she can’t name.

 

Instead, she rises up and buries her face against Regina’s shoulder and the woman tenses up. But instantly she's melting against Emma and the princess finds immense comfort when Regina’s arms wrap around her and that sense of safety she felt the first time she found herself in Regina’s arms washes over her. Regina quietly threads her fingers through Emma’s hair, remaining with her for long moments until she’s no longer a trembling mess.

 

Emma’s heart rate has returned to normal levels but it picks up again when Regina shifts in her arms as if to leave.

 

“Stay?” She requests softly. Regina freezes above her and Emma feels _selfish_.

 

 _Regina’s in love with her!_ In love with the version of Emma she’s here to save and the princess shouldn’t ask this of her. It would probably just make their situation all the more painful for Regina.

 

“Okay.” Regina sighs as Emma shifts away to gauge her true feelings. Regina’s eyes hold hers, and its so soft and immensely concerned that Emma’s heart immediately takes comfort in them, aware of the feelings thrumming warmly through her whenever Regina looks at her like this.

 

“You will?” Emma rasps, hands finding Regina’s.

 

“I’ll stay.” There’s no note of reluctance or regret to be found in Regina’s voice as she settles in at Emma’s side. She's wary of pushing Regina too much so she creates a little space between them as they twist onto their sides. The princess can’t control the way her heart reacts when Regina smiles warmly at her, gently cups her cheek and tenderly brushes away a stray tear lingering on her skin.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma awakens in a cocoon of warmth.

 

She smiles absentmindedly, burying her face against - someone’s neck. Her eyes spring open taking note of how impossibly close she’s pressed against Regina. Regina’s head leans against hers, her arm around Emma’s shoulder as small puffs of exhaled air dance along Emma’s skin. Emma’s face is tucked against Regina’s neck, an arm around her waist and her hand trapped in Regina’s shirt splayed across the warm soft skin of her back.

 

The princess’s face burns as she quietly shifts away, raising her head and freezing when her eyes meet dark ones. Regina’s already awake. She smiles at her, a tiny curve of her lips that almost takes Emma’s breath away as she basks in the warmth of it.

 

“Good morning.” Regina rasps. Emma feels it rumble softly in the air between them, bringing a smile to her face.

 

Before she can reply, a high pitched squeal pierces the air.

 

A white swan comes stumbling out from the nearby underbrush with an arrow stuck in its wing as Robin comes into view with another arrow already aimed. Emma feels the animal’s distress acutely and she’s immediately on her feet, the chill around the camp grounds descending against her skin the moment she shoves off the furs.

 

“Breakfast anyone?” He asks cheekily.

 

“You monster!” Emma hisses, lunging at him and knocking his bow and arrow out of his hands.

 

“It’s a delicacy!”

 

“You make me sick!” Emma spits, teeth bared and hands shaking with uncontrollable white magic. Robin wisely takes a few steps back, eyes wide as they find Regina.

 

“Regina, tell her!”

 

At the mention of Regina’s name Emma spins around to see her already knelt at the animal’s side, tending to its injured wing and using her magic to heal it. The creature coos, pressing its head to Regina’s hand in gratitude as she leans over it, breathing labored at the use of magic.

 

Emma’s at her side in an instant, a supportive arm around Regina that she leans heavily into, pressing her clammy forehead to Emma’s shoulder. Emma briefly glances over her shoulder to see Robin, staring at them with an unreadable expression.

 

He swallows thickly, gathering his arrows into his quiver.

 

“The sight of a swan means that we’re almost at that lake.” He says dejectedly. “Thought I’d let you know.” And then he turns and wanders off, giving Emma a few hours reprieve she desperately needs.

 

Things remain strained between them throughout the day, Regina being the one to field the tension between the two as they all journey deeper into the forest. When they make camp later that night, Robin apologizes with a meal of berries, nuts and rabbit stew. But if Emma was being honest, it was solely to impress Regina -  which irritates her more because Regina believes that he was being sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERS FINALLY UPDATED:
> 
> Huge apologies are in order. The story was already written but I didn't have time to update the wonky chapters that were brought to my attention. There was a major death in my family and that tore me apart. Then my island experienced a natural disaster: literally half of it was under water when excessive rain fell for 4 days straight due to an unstable ITCZ (inter tropical convergence zone) and then within the last two weeks of October we've had 9 earthquakes. Pair all of this together with a new job and I've just been so...out of it. October 2018 has truly been hellish for me. I sincerely apologize to those of you who read the outline and were confused, it was never my intention.
> 
> xo - Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

The princess dreams of a baby she can't look at in a sterile room, of her parents, younger than she is, cradling a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. These images shift as she chases them away but they’re replaced by the man in the hood. He smiles at her, and its devilish and icky, sending tendrils of cold magic sweeping up the princess’s chest before he’s replaced by an image of Robin Hood.

****

A vile smirk makes its way to Robin’s face as cruel words fall from his lips, words spat at Regina as she’s tossed into a cage with the echoes of thunderclaps in the sky above. There’s rage simmering in the princess’s veins, rage she can feel so acutely as she yells insults that fall on deaf ears when she’s cuffed and tossed into the cage beside Regina. An image of a waterfall at her back replaces that, as she stands on a cliff with Regina against a legion of bandits all clamouring for their blood.

****

The princess wakes abruptly, heart racing as her wild eyes scan the camp.

****

The sun is already high in the sky and Robin isn’t there, which is a good thing but Regina’s nowhere to be found either. The air around her is cool, the forest eerily calm and somewhere high up in a tree a few birds flutter about. Emma notices the magical barrier surrounding the camp flickering around her. It was made to keep stuff out so she's safe.

****

“It was just a dream, Emma. No need to overreact.” The image of the man she can’t name morphing into Robin comes to her again and she grits her teeth and closes her eyes. She wasn't going to dwell on that all day.

****

She busies herself by tending to Bug and refilling their water skins in the stream they’d came across the evening before. Regina returns a short while later with berries and nuts and a whole host of edible mushrooms. She’s also changed from her wool coat into a simple white tunic and an impressive tan leather pants.

****

“Where’d you get the new clothes?” Emma asks, making conversation as she sits closer to where Regina’s tending to their food supply.

****

Regina looks down at herself before looking up at Emma. “Robin.” She replies and instant irritation sweeps up Emma’s spine. “He’s friends with some of the people that live in the forest. He left some for you too.”

****

The princess is curious about the new clothes but as her dream about the man returns to her, she glowers as Regina hands her the bag. She takes them over to Bug, grumbling to herself as she undresses from her admittedly smelly clothing into a black tunic with matching black riding pants. It fits her snugly too, which is just downright annoying.

****

After changing, the princess takes her seat next to Regina again, mind whirring with scenarios involving her troubling dreams as Regina makes a meal out of their leftovers.

****

“Something on your mind, princess?” Regina asks and Emma startles like she hadn’t realized just how intensely she was glaring at the bubbling pot.

****

Emma sighs and shakes her head.

****

Regina rolls her eyes. “Don’t make me drag it out of you, Swan.” She says. “Otherwise I’ll just have to permanently keep this pendant of yours.” Regina threatens playfully, pulling a simple necklace with a strange Swan pendant out of her pocket and holding it up to Emma.

 

The silver Swan glitters beautifully in the morning light as Emma’s eyes settle on it with renewed intrigued.

 

“This was mine?” She asks, images of it flashing in her head that make no sense.

****

Regina nods, smile dimming as her eyes meet Emma’s. “It’s the last thing that fell from you when the wish took you to this realm.” And that explanation sounds utterly absurd. But Emma’s lie detector doesn’t ping. “May I?” Regina asks, gesturing to Emma’s neck.

****

Emma complies, turning away from Regina as Regina scoots closer on the log to drape the necklace around Emma’s neck. Her fingers are light, brushing across Emma’s skin and pushing Emma’s unruly curls aside as she fastens the necklace with the utmost care.

****

“There you go.” Regina whispers in a warm flurry of air that brushes against the princess’s skin.

****

Emma grasps the pendant, instantly taking comfort in the somehow impossibly familiar weight and shape of the Swan as Regina moves away.

****

“Is this why you always call me Miss Swan?” Emma asks curiously, turning around so they’re facing each other once more.

****

Regina smiles, shaking her head. “It’s your last name.” And the princess’s brows furrow. “Robin saw me with it the night before, he offered to have it polished but I-”

****

“I don’t trust him.” Emma grumbles out, fingers clenching into fists at the mere thought of him having Regina in any way. “I can’t believe you’re falling for his sketchy charm.”

****

Regina smiles and it’s a small pained thing. “I’d never try to force anything with this Robin.” She admits quietly. “We had our chance, and now that’s over. This version of him is different to the actual man I knew. But I know he isn’t my Robin.”

****

And the way she says _my Robin_ shouldn’t make princess Emma’s insides twist like it does. She looks away, eyes too intense and Regina chuckles. Emma immediately snaps back in her direction.

****

“What?” She hisses, because she’s _annoyed_ , and Regina’s talking about her past _loves_ , a past Emma _can’t remember_ and -

****

“Didn’t you hear what I said?”

****

“Yes.” Emma grumbles. “He’s not _your_ Robin.”

****

“I know you don’t like him. As a matter of fact, I can’t ever recall you having one single decent conversation with him.”

****

Emma shrugs, a very un-princess like gesture and feels justified in her automatic dislike of the man.“Well don't you keep telling me that everything here's fake? If that's true then why are you wasting your time on him?”

****

Regina pauses for a moment and Emma wonders if this is the point where she shuts down and tells her to mind her business. But she just sighs heavily. "I was curious." Regina admits, Emma's brows furrow.

****

"Curious about what?"

****

"If his life would have been better off without me too."

****

"Did you get your answer?" The princess asks softly. Regina pauses, eyes never leaving Emma’s as she grasps her hands.

****

“He isn’t real. _You’re_ real and I’m taking you home.” She says and Emma tangles their fingers together, placated for the while.

****

They have a quiet lunch, sitting on their furs by the stream watching idly as the water tumbles along the rocky brook. It’s peaceful and as Emma’s eyes begin to droop, she’s happy they’d decided to take a lazy day for themselves due to the golden barrier being able to keep out unwanted pests. She falls asleep shortly thereafter, head cradled in Regina’s lap and dreams uninterrupted as she curls against Regina’s side. That is, until a rustling sound pulls Emma back into consciousness after several blissful hours of Regina gently combing her fingers through her hair.

****

Annoyance immediately sweeps up Emma’s spine at Robin’s appearance a few feet away and she sighs heavily and nudges Regina. Regina stirs above her, blinking bleary eyes down at Emma like she’d fallen asleep too. Emma sits up as the man stands before them, dragging a boy Henry’s age by the scruff of his dirty tunic and insisting that he overheard him and his friends planning on ransoming the recently captured young Prince.

****

* * *

 

 

Regina’s instantly on her feet, worry and anger pulsing through her at once. Almost a week ago they’d rescued their son from the clutches of bandits, and now here they were again?

 

“Tell us where the lad is!” Robin insists, shaking the boy’s entire body with one arm. The boy’s face darkens, his distrustful dark eyes settling on Robin with clear cut loathing.

 

“ _Go to hell_.” He spits, sticking his chin out in defiance. Robin pointedly slams him up against the nearest tree.

 

The boy isn’t intimidated by threats or responsive to reasoning, instead, he seems to take pleasure in how desperate Regina and Emma begin to plead with him for the safe release of their son. It spurs a deeply rooted irritation within Regina, recalling that time they’d had to rescue Henry from Pan and she’d taken the heart of one of the boys on the island in order to control him.

 

But that thought is instantly swept from her mind. She can’t do that, she wouldn’t. She was trying to be a better version of herself for her family and entertaining dark thoughts would get her nowhere.

 

No one sees Emma move next, the woman looking the very definition of swift and graceful as she launches herself at the bandit, pinning him against the tree with the blade of her sword. Regina’s at Emma’s side in an instant, eyes wide at the skillful execution. And she’s reminded that her Emma’s memories must be just below the surface since the princess herself has admitted to never even holding a sword until the day she’d met Regina in the woods.

 

“Tell us where our son is.” Emma hisses at the boy whose taunting smirk manages to get even more obnoxious.

 

“Go ahead.” He spits, blood dribbling from his mouth and clinging to his chin. “The Prince will be dead by the time you get to him.”

 

Emma’s staticky white magic rises along her hands and Regina grasps her elbow, alarmed.

 

“Emma we can’t do this, not like this.” Regina says. There’s a desperation in Emma’s eyes she can relate to, a wild surge of fury to protect their son that Regina can see consuming Emma.

 

Emma’s fist clenches tighter in the boy’s tunic as she ignores Regina. “Answer me!”

 

“This isn’t you.” Regina says with so much conviction as Emma’s eyes briefly flicker to her. “We can find another way to get through to him.”

 

“This is the only way.” Emma growls, a reply that makes Regina’s stomach knot.

 

“I _know_ you.” Regina implores, eyes flickering between Emma’s. “You never resort to last ditch efforts. We always find another way to do things, together.”

 

“This is the only way.” Emma repeats and her voice isn’t exactly hers anymore. The coldness to it makes Regina‘s throat tighten but she stubbornly approaches the blonde and cups her cheek. Cool emerald eyes meet hers and Regina actually shivers from the raw power coursing through Emma. It’s a chilling power and it pushes against her own, resisting the lightness of her magic as it climbs up her arm.

 

Regina’s afraid again, so very afraid for Emma’s soul because that magic coursing through her is so reminiscent of the dark one’s magic. Emma’s eyes flicker away from her towards the boy she’s got trapped within her grasp and her hands shake with the power contained within them as he cries out in agony.

 

“Emma.” Regina says softly, pleadingly. “Don’t do this.”

 

“Tell me where Henry is!” Emma demands sharply, the coldness to her voice twisting it to something ugly. “Or I’ll strike you down where you stand.” The threat startles Regina immensely. She’s felt this before, this unsettling feeling blooming in the pit of her stomach as she watches Emma threaten the boy.

 

“Emma, please calm down.”

 

“No!” She growls. “I want answers and he's going to give them to me or lose his limbs _inch_ by _inch_.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.” The boy hisses, poking an already restless lion.

 

A cruel expression twists Emma's face as her magic bursts from her hands, mangling the flesh beneath her fingertips. The boy _screams_ , the raw and heartbreaking sound tearing from his throat as Regina surges forward and grasps Emma's forearms. Regina's momentarily shocked at the immense coldness that prickles her own skin. Emma's skin is literal ice beneath her fingertips and the magic beneath her veins a toxic sludge that shivers against the light of Regina's magic.

 

Dazed green eyes lock with hers as Emma too seems to register the change. Regina swallows thickly. She's not sure what's going on with Emma's magic but the signature it was emitting was something she'd felt when she'd been engulfed within the confines of the darkness from Rumple's dagger as it sought out its next host.

 

“Emma.” Regina breathes her name silently, cupping both trembling palms against Emma's cold face. Emma blinks blearily at her, the rage flickering within those intense green eyes seemingly growing.

 

“Miss Swan, you are better than this.”

 

The nickname and familiar line sparks something within Emma, a hint of recognition that takes hold and the hand grasping the pitifully whimpering boy loosens as Emma absentmindedly takes a hold of her Swan pendant. Regina takes advantage of the distraction to carefully brush whispers of her magic along Emma's skin, hoping she'd find that tangible link to Emma's magic and not the darkness that possesses it.

 

It doesn’t take long, the intensity seemingly fading from Emma's eyes as Regina's magic flickers hers to life, warming the pale skin beneath her finger tips and bringing that vibrant green back to the blonde’s blank green eyes.

 

Regina understands her frustration, understands the fear and the anxiousness running through Emma as she physically comes back to the situation at hand. A small gasp leaves her lips that Regina detects only because she’s standing so close.

 

Emma abruptly takes a step away from her but Regina grabs hold of one of her hands as the boy slumps to the forest ground, struggling for breath. Regina reaches out to him too and he flinches as the golden magic of their connection heals the mangled skin of his neck beneath her fingertips, returning it to unblemished smooth skin. Emma’s eyes are wild, her entire body vibrating with a tension that stiffens her spine.

 

Before Regina can react she takes off, hands trembling with white staticky magic as she dashes through the forest. Regina’s eyes briefly follow her, sorrow hanging heavy upon her heart as she turns to the boy with renewed anger.

 

“Where the hell is our son?!” She hisses and his face crumples as he sags in defeat.

 

“Allow me to deal with him.” Robin steps in. Regina had honestly forgotten he was there on the outskirts silently observing. It’s disconcerting to think about but she brushes the thought away as she refocuses on the boy. Robin bunches the boy’s shirt in his fist and tugs him up off the ground.

 

“Where is the young Prince?!” Robin hisses directly into his ear and the boy flinches. Regina’s never seen this side of him before, has never truly seen him kill animals or act as brutish as this Robin does. And not for the first time she wonders exactly why he was brought into the wish realm.

 

“We’re holding him at the stables just a few leagues south of the great lake.” The boy whimpers. “We’re real sorry. Just figured we’d get some coin off the royals.”

 

Regina detaches the coin purse they’d gotten from Henry and tosses it at him. It rattles with the few remain coins there. “You better hope that the Prince is okay otherwise...” She takes a threatening step forward, leaning in to his face. “I’m coming back for you.”

 

* * *

 

Princess Emma’s breathing is laboured by the time her shaky legs send her sprawling to the ground. She trembles, a never ending torrent of tears covering her face as she replays the scene in her mind’s eye.

 

It had felt like such an out of body experience. The darkness was there, coursing through her magic and fuelling her with rage, with energy while simultaneously jerking her around as if she were nothing but a mere puppet on a string.

 

It was scary and _his_ voice was in her head, goading her on, telling her to _kill_ the boy, _kill everyone_ in her way. But then Regina had stepped in with her warmth and her affection and her dizzying lovely magic and Emma had regained control of herself just in time to see the chaos she’d caused.

 

Night comes fairly quickly, casting the forest in deep shadows that distress the princess. The moon is partly visible in the night sky, spreading illuminating rays upon the wide canopies of the trees in the forest that swallows it up. The sounds of the forest at night surround her, sounds that Emma takes comfort in. She has to get up and find her way back to camp but can’t seem to find the courage.

 

Emma doesn’t know how long she spends there, but Regina finds her what feels like an hour or two later, dried tears on her pale face as she huddles at the base of the tree.

 

“Emma.” Her name comes out in a soft heart breaking gasp as Regina ties Bug to the nearest tree, the fireball in her hand illuminating the darkness. Emma can’t contain the way her lower lip wobbles and she’s sobbing again when Regina takes the space next to her and throws an arm around her shoulder, pulling her easily into her arms and plunging them into darkness once more.

 

“Regina.” Emma trembles, nestling into the warmth of the embrace. “Where’s Robin?”

 

“Watching our prisoner.” She says. “I packed our things and took Bug, figured that you shouldn’t be in the same vicinity as him.”

 

“I nearly killed that boy I...I’m a monst -”

 

“No.” Regina stops her, lifting Emma’s chin so that she’s staring directly into Emma’s eyes. “No, you aren’t.”

 

“I felt like I was drunk...with power.” Emma swallows thickly, desperately trying to put the feelings that had consumed her into words. “I wanted to tear down the forest…”

 

“You wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“How do you know that?!” Emma whines in frustration, tears spilling messily down her cheeks. Regina’s gentle hands frame her face, carefully wiping those tears away. “I know for sure that I’m not who my parents think I am. I feel like I don’t belong here and I... _why_ is this happening to me? I nearly killed a boy Henry’s age!”

 

“You wouldn’t have killed him.” Regina says again, firm in her belief.

 

“ _How_ _are you so sure_?” Emma asks uncertainly.

 

“Because _I know you_. You are _good_ , in any form, cursed princess or not, you are my Emma.” And something about Regina calling her _my Emma_ makes the princess’s chest warm and that uncomfortable coldness there dissipates. She leans into Regina, curls an arm around Regina’s waist and burrows her face against her neck, uncaring of the vulnerability in her voice when she replies.

 

“I think I'm finally starting to believe that.”

 

Regina always stiffens a little when the princess initiates affection like this. It's something that confuses Emma but she doesn't dwell on it long because Regina always melts into her embrace, and now is no different. She buries her face against Emma's hair, releasing a soft sigh.

 

“Good.” Regina murmurs soothingly. “Because _I believe in you_.”

 

It's said with such ease and open affection that the words have the same weight as _I love you_. The princess's heart thuds warmly as tears gather at the corners of her eyes. “You’re my Emma.” Regina continues in that soft protective tone.

 

 _You have no idea how much I want to be_ , the princess thinks as their magics curl together in warm waves of gold where their fingers meet. Emma smiles at the sight of it, lifting her head so that she’s staring into Regina’s eyes as their magics illuminate the curve of their faces, the only source of light in the surrounding area.

 

“Doesn't this affect you?” Emma asks curiously, thumb gently stroking Regina’s knuckle where tiny pulses of their magics jump and curl around each other. She’s observed the way Regina reacts when using magic on her own, having a very short tolerance for _wish magic_ as she’s dubbed it.

 

Regina’s eyes settle on their intertwined fingers and they widen in astonishment. “No.” She whispers into the space between them. “I’ve never actually noticed that before.”

 

“Good.” Emma smiles. “I would never want my magic to harm you.”

 

Regina’s smile dims somewhat. “I must admit that you scared me, for a moment it felt like we were back on that roadway outside of Storybrooke and I was watching you point that gun at Maleficent’s daughter.”

 

Her words sound strange to Emma, recognizing that Regina was talking about the other world she slowly began to believe existed. The words bring a jumble of images to her head; a woman kneeling on the black earth with her hands in the air as Emma points a strange black metal at her. Emma blinks the images of a stricken Regina away, unease curling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Are...you afraid of me?” She asks in a timid whisper, one that shakes with the weight of her question.

 

“No, _never_.” Regina shakes her head, reaching out for the princess’s other trembling hand to hold them both in her own. “I'm afraid _for_ you.” Regina admits. “I can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong with your magic or why this hooded figure wants to kill you when you're supposedly no longer the Savior.”

 

Tiny dots of light from the surrounding darkness appear in the air above their heads, breaking them away from the heaviness of their conversation. The princess gasps, eyes fluttering as the little creatures caress her cheek before flitting away.

 

“They’re attracted to our magic.” Emma says softly, smiling when a couple of them land on their intertwined hands, basking in the glow of the golden magical light emanating from their palms.

 

Regina frowns, eyes falling to their hands then flitting to the tiny fireflies. “How do you know that?”

 

Emma shrugs, casting her gaze around them as the fireflies form odd little patterns of light against the darkness of the surrounding forest.

 

“They told me.”

 

Regina snorts, pulling Emma’s gaze back to her. “Typical.”

 

Emma frowns. “Why?”

 

“You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and you talk to animals here. Of course something as ridiculous as that would be a family trait.”

 

“Not _all_ animals.” The princess clarifies. “Just horses and bugs.”

 

“Odd combination.”

 

Emma shrugs, climbing to her feet. “It is what it is.” She stretches out a hand to Regina. “Come on, they want to take us somewhere.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrow. “Do they know that I’m the villain here?”

 

Emma rolls her eyes. “They’re _friendly_ and I trust them.”

 

Regina takes her hand and their fingers slide together perfectly as she’s pulled to her feet.

 

“Lead the way, princess.”

 

* * *

 

The tiny blinking lights carry them down a lit pathway through the trees covered sparingly with flowers that flow into the gentle slope of a meadow. Emma gasps as the fireflies leading them there fly off to join the hundreds of their tiny friends dotting the dark meadow, making it a sea of brilliant twinkling lights.

 

They're _everywhere_ and there’s delight on the princess’s face as her glittering eyes scan the area and she turns on her heel, taking in the beauty of the small meadow. The expression on her face is extremely childlike but wholly beautiful and Regina finds herself watching in amusement as she dances and twirls through the grassy meadow, looking for all the world like the dainty little woodland princess she was deprived of being.

 

Regina hitches Bug to a nearby tree, heart heavy with past mistakes she’s repeatedly pushed down. She _stole_ this from Emma – stole her perfect life, stole her away from her parents with the curse. Emma trips and goes tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs, launching a bunch of fireflies into the air.

 

"Emma!" Regina springs to her aid immediately but the resounding laughter that follows has her pausing mid-stride to stare down at the woman. Emma’s golden mane shines in the darkness as the fireflies perch in the long curls of tangled hair sprawled beneath her. They settle along the apple of her rosy cheeks and she giggles, twitching her nose as they fly off into the sky.

 

She’s so beautiful like this, free of being burdened by kingdom and obligations and she can be an unrestrained version of herself, a version Regina was also finding herself effortlessly falling in love with.

 

“Wow.” Emma sighs, eyes glittering with childlike wonder as she inhales the sweet crisp air. “It’s so beautiful here. I feel so...free.”

 

Regina smiles, sinking down into the grass at Emma’s side and propping her head in her palm as she looks down at her, drawn into the wonderment of the moment as the fireflies dance around them in intricate swirling patterns.

 

“Are you saying that you don’t mind the fact that I basically committed treason by kidnapping you?”

 

Emma rolls her eyes, grasping Regina’s hand in her own as their eyes meet. “I’m saying that I think I finally know where I belong, and it isn’t here, it isn’t this place, it isn’t this _realm_.”

 

“Oh? So no more escape plans? No more resisting me?”

 

“I haven’t exactly been resisting you much, Regina.” Emma says softly, pressing Regina’s hand to her own chest, watching in amusement as the fireflies perch on their hands. “I know that we know each other. But I just…” She shakes her head. “I _wish_ I could fully remember _you_ and not just strange images from my dreams.” Emma says and it’s laced with so much sadness that Regina’s heart _aches_ as she lays her head on the grass beside the princess.

 

“I once told you that I gave up believing in wishes.” Regina finally finds her own voice to say. “But when _you_ wish for something, I can’t help wanting to make it come true. And that’s what got us all into this mess.”

 

“I think you’re sweet.” Emma hums, leaning into the space between them. “Your heart is in the right place.”

 

“I succeeded in casting my curse in the real world and dooming your parents to live twenty eight years frozen in time without their memories in the land without magic.” Regina says, barrelling right over Emma’s kind words, unable to deal with the princess idealizing her in any way. “They ensured that you escaped the curse but that meant that -”

 

“...I grew up without them.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.” Emma says, falling silent for a moment. It’s a silence that makes Regina’s skin itch as her eyes find Emma’s.

 

“Are you angry?” Regina asks softly, preparing for the worst possible reaction from the princess. After all, it's been long overdue. “You have every right to be.”

 

“No I just, I was thinking...about it.” Emma pauses, gentle eyes sweeping up the side of Regina's face then settling on the starry sky above. “What would my life be like without my parents? Who would _I_ be? I barely know who I am without them.”

 

“You'd be a remarkable woman.” Regina says immediately. “You're a _survivor_ , a person who always sees the good in others.” Regina shrugs. “Even me.”

 

A firefly chooses that moment to land on Regina's nose and she stares crossed eyed at it until the princess laughs. Regina smiles, linking her other hand with Emma’s as that warm golden magic pulses between them, bringing a smile to the princess’s face.

 

“Did we ever talk about our respective partners...with each other?” The princess asks curiously. It’s a question that catches Regina off guard.

 

Regina swallows thickly, shaking her head. “We never quite discussed matters of the heart, you and I.”

 

Emma's face scrunches in disbelief. “Why?”

 

“Well,” Regina hums. “I suppose...it never came up.” _Thank gods we were both too stubborn to have nothing more than petty insults in passing or brief supportive moments of pushing the other towards someone else._

 

“I don’t get it, why would I stay with him when I'm…” The princess cuts off abruptly, eyebrows bunching together in that endearing frown Regina immediately wants to soothe away. “Never mind.”

 

Regina sighs, drawing Emma’s eyes to her own. “You were with the pirate, I had Robin and your parents have each other. Meanwhile, you and I co-parent Henry. That’s just the way it’s always been.” _And I was desperately trying not to fall in love with you from the moment you stumbled into my town_ , she tacks on as an afterthought.

 

“Pirate.” Emma says, sounding alarmed at the very word but adds nothing more. Regina's curious to know what she's thinking as Emma's eyes delicately trace the contours of her face.

 

Nevertheless, she's still severely unprepared for Emma’s next action. The princess reaches out to Regina, pale knuckles ghosting along the rise of her cheekbone and down the curve of her jaw and the former Queen almost loses her ability to speak.

 

It’s all innocent, Princess Emma is strangely tactile in this realm and the look in her eyes is soft. Regina’s traitorous heart thumps wildly as a tiny smile curves around the edges of Emma’s lips as she pulls her hand away.

 

“Between all those adventures, raising our son together, realm hopping and saving each other’s lives, I can’t say that I’m surprised I…” Her brow furrows cutely as she locks eyes with Regina. “I mean, the other me,” She smiles, pressing a hand against her own heart. “I think I can finally tell what this feeling is now.”

 

Regina's eyes widen expectantly but the princess doesn’t elaborate. Instead, she watches Regina beneath the rise of long lashes and a small knowing smile that’s teasing and utterly _enchanting_. They continue their discussion, laying in the meadow with their fingers laced together and that golden color burning brighter and brighter until they’re succumbing to exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Regina and the princess meet Robin off the path leading down to the stream just a little before dawn the next morning. Robin admits to setting the boy free a few minutes earlier so that they can follow his trail directly to his friends as a precaution in case the directions he gave them were fake.

 

Regina finds that a bit odd but supposes that it would work since Robin assures them that he’d done some scouting and hadn’t come across anything ominous in the surrounding area. Emma had gone silent at Robin’s words, shrugging when asked if she preferred to ride Bug as Regina took hold of his reins in order to walk.

 

Emma never stops glaring at Robin’s head, which is hilarious but also uncalled for and Regina grabs a hold of the princess’s hand in order to stop her obvious scowling. Emma rolls her eyes but doesn’t let go of Regina’s hand and they travel in the direction the boy had instructed for a few hours.

 

They come to a small clearing where the path curves sharply to the right leading towards a shabby abandoned stable. Part of the roof has caved in, giving it that ominous feel but there seem to be no one lingering around the outskirts looking out as they all approach from the west of the building.

 

“Wait here.” Robin urges, slipping into a gaping hole where a door used to be with his arrow at the ready. Regina’s vibrating with tension, with worry and fear in equal parts as her eyes deftly scan the surrounding area. Emma pulls her aside the minute Robin isn’t in earshot and Regina finally notices her skittish behaviour as her voice shakes when she speaks.

 

“Regina, we can't go in there.” Emma says, eyes flickering around the outskirts of the tiny stable as she clutches tighter to Regina's forearm.

 

“Why not?” Regina asks, brows furrowed. “We're here to rescue our son.”

 

“I've dreamt about this place.” Emma says urgently. “We go in there and Robin is going to capture us.”

 

Regina sighs, lacing their fingers together and pulling Emma closer by their joint hands. The princess stumbles forward, eyes widening when Regina broaches the distance between them to press their foreheads together.

 

“Emma, I know you don't like him, that's understandable, but this is _Henry_ , we can't just turn our back even on a wish realm version of our son.”

 

Emma’s eyes flicker between her own but before she can think to protest Robin comes stumbling out of the side door, eyes bright with victory.

 

“Found him!” He announces in a soft whisper. “Knocked out two of those so called bandits and I found your lad.”

 

* * *

 

The minute Regina enters the squeaky stables, a chill descends against her skin. But their son is there, squirming on a rickety chair with a dirty bag pulled over his head and his limbs tied, desperately trying to rid himself of his binds. He's still wearing that golden armour from a few days ago, but this time it's caked with mud and Regina chokes out a sob, hating the fact that they've endangered him twice within one week.

 

“Henry.” Emma murmurs at her side and soon they're both on their knees surrounding the chair and undoing his bindings.

 

“Mom.” Henry garbles out the singular word in a strange gagged voice and Emma engulfs him in her arms, immediately ripping the bag off his head.

 

But the boy revealed is _not_ Prince Henry. It’s the boy from the forest, the same boy who Robin had supposedly ‘captured’. Fake Henry is a good distraction and while Regina scrambles to her feet, she's knocked out with a well timed blow to the back of the head.

 

* * *

 

When Regina regains consciousness, she's being escorted via a prison wagon.

 

There are torches on either side, bandits marching with deadly swords beside her prison and up ahead three figures clothed in long cloaks. Her vision swims violently as her eyes sweep the surroundings for Emma, finding her unconscious in a cage beside her, curled into herself with a swatch of blood decorating her cheek. Regina’s hands form helpless fists and tears spring to her eyes as Robin’s betrayal and the princess’s warnings burn brightly in her mind.

 

How was she so blinded to it all? Why didn’t she take Emma’s warnings more seriously? Emma Swan was able to see a future event - her own impending death back in Storybrooke and apparently the same thing was happening here. So why didn’t she take her distrust of Robin more seriously? Was it truly because she had convinced herself that she needed to repay some form of penance to this Robin for the sacrifice of the real one?

 

Regina closes her eyes and summons her magic which tugs at the seams of her skin and _burns_ like lava scorching her body, making her wince and cry out when a sharp electric shock races through her from a point at her arm. A magic cuff sits there, gleaming with purple magic as it sucks it away and Regina curses beneath her breath as her strength is zapped away.

 

There are chuckles around her, echoing in her head like taunting jabs from veiled faces outside of her prison.

 

“No magic for you _witch_!” Is hurled at her from unfamiliar faces that meld into each other as her head dips and she's pulled into unconsciousness once more.

 

* * *

 

“You didn't tell me you've found Robin.” Is how the Queen greets her when she’s back in that room with her again and Regina slumps to the floor of the steel bars, utterly defeated. “I can sense a version of him there.”

 

“Didn't realize I needed to clear _everything_ with you.” Regina snipes back.

 

The Queen stiffens, striding forward so that Regina has to look up at her through the bars. “It's _my_ wish realm, I deserve to know.”

 

Regina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He's... _different_. He just kidnapped me and knocked me unconscious.” The Queen’s eyes go wide at that admission.

 

“You’re imprisoned?” The Queen asks, delighted. Regina just glowers.

 

“So are you.” She retorts. “Emma attacked and nearly mangled a boy when Robin convinced us that he kidnapped Henry. But it was all a hoax.”

 

“She did?” The Queen gasps. “How the hell is that possible?”

 

“The darkness in her dreams.” Regina says ruefully. “It’s in her magic and I know she keeps seeing her death. It’s amazing she hasn’t let despair consume her.”

 

“You better not let her die.” The Queen hisses. “No matter how much guilt you harbour over Robin, if Emma doesn’t make it out of this realm consider this a threat against your own miserable life.”

 

Regina raises an eyebrow, climbing to her feet so she’s looking at the Queen at eye level. “You know we’d both sacrifice each other before we ever let that happen.” The Queen doesn’t say anything in response so Regina continues. “I know you truly wanted her to be happy here.” Regina says softly and the Queen stiffens, hating the fact that Regina was exposing them both even though no one else was around to witness it. “You wished her into another world hoping that she’d be better off without -”

  
  
“Yes!” The Queen hisses, pinning Regina with a glare. There’s anger and sorrow in her eyes burning in equal parts as she reaches through the steel bars and curls her fingers into Regina’s tunic. It was once easier for Regina to think of this as the worst parts of herself. But all she sees now is her own desperation.

 

“What do you want from me?” The Queen asks incredulously, voice trembling with an emotion Regina recognizes all too well. “Do you want me to admit just how stir crazy I’m going in here thinking about all the dangers I’ve put her in because of my foolish wish?” She growls. “Or do you want me to break into a million pieces obsessing over the never ending arguments that consume my mind with reasons why we don’t even deserve a mere _inkling_ of her love?”

 

That admission pierces Regina deeply and she shoves the hand away from her chest, pinning it roughly against the steel bars. The Queen screeches as the scent of burning flesh fills the air and Regina drops her hand. She pulls back sharply to glare at Regina, hand shaking as they simultaneously take in the marred reddened flesh.

 

“I…” Regina’s apology lodges in her throat and she visibly falters, something about seeing herself injured clenching at a point in her chest. “How did you even get in there?” she asks instead and dark eyes consumed by loathing glare up at her.

 

“What’s this? You’ve finally found some headspace that’s not totally consumed by Emma Swan to revisit the logistics of how we’ve even been having these conversations?” The Queen mocks and Regina sighs.

 

“I’m…” She gestures helplessly to the burn on the Queen’s arm.

 

“What? Sorry?” The Queen scoffs. “For all the good that’ll do me.”

 

“How did you get here?” Regina reiterates but the Queen doesn’t answer right away. Instead, she uses her magic, a purple mist which surrounds the mutilated flesh and heals it. She walks back to her throne and slouches against it, an unusual sight for the powerful woman as she recounts to Regina how the Charmings had stolen the lamp from her and she’d simply _winked_ out of existence when Emma's father wished for the Evil Queen _to get exactly what she deserves._

 

“So we both deserve to be imprisoned.” Regina laughs bitterly. “This realm has just gone from bad to worse.”

 

“Well it’s a blend of Emma's wish, my wish _for_ Emma and Hook’s darkness.” The Queen says matter of factly.

 

“I don’t know how to get us home.” Regina admits ruefully, pressing her forehead to the steel bars. “Robin was supposed to take us to that magic bean but…If David has the lamp, why doesn’t he simply wish us home?” Regina asks. "I fear that bean we're looking for doesn't exist."

 

“Wishes can go awry as we’ve figured out first hand, and he’s too self- righteously _noble_.” The Queen spits the word. “To ever put his spawn in danger.”

 

Regina sighs heavily in agreement.

 

“Well, I’m waking up now.” Regina says, with her back to the Queen. “I’ll be back if I don’t die in that wretched place.”

 

“Regina.” The Queen stops her, striding towards her to place a tentative hand against her shoulder through the bars. “Do you ever miss…?” She cuts herself off abruptly, unable to say the rest of the sentence. The silence stretches for a bit, uncertainty hovering heavy between them.  But it’s a tentative olive branch extended, a chance for them to really talk about the split, about the missing pieces of themselves that they both feel so acutely.

 

“Sometimes.” Regina admits, carefully removing the hand from her shoulder. She turns then, regarding the Queen. “Do you?”

 

“Of course not.” The Queen blusters, turning sharply on her heel, dismissing Regina on her terms.

 

Regina lingers for a couple of seconds staring at the Queen’s back, a small smile daring to curve at the corner of her lips.

 

“Liar.” She whispers, just loudly enough for the woman to hear before she’s being tugged back into the real world.

 

* * *

 

Hours pass before they arrive at the outskirts of a murky cave overlooking a massive waterfall as the sun casts its lasts vestiges of rays against the backdrop of the evergreen mountains. The water thunders from above into the raging torrential river below broken up sparingly by sharp rocks, giving the entire place an ominous feel.

 

And the princess is _furious_ with herself.

 

She saw this coming! All of it! Had seen Robin’s betrayal before he’d had the time to trap them. She curses herself for not being more vigilant, for not standing firm and urging Regina against him, for not following her instincts even down to the last possible second.

 

There _is_ a mystical lake but there was no _magic bean_ , a damning line they’ve all been cackling lecherously about as they march them on towards their doom.

 

Regina was still unconscious in the second cage, that leather cuff on their arms draining their magics away. Or apparently that’s what it was supposed to be doing. Emma could actually remove her own at will, grateful that she could now feel her own magic stir in her veins at a moment’s notice.

 

“Get out.” Robin’s teenage underling hisses, opening the cage to let her out and directing her into the cave. Emma complies, ducking her head as she climbs out of her prison for the night. She spears a thought for Bug, heart panging at the thought of them doing anything untowardly to her prized steed as she’s shoved to the damp ground of the cave and chained a short distance away from a weak fire. Regina’s tossed to the ground at her side and Emma’s blood boils at the careless way they’ve placed her there.

 

“We’ve hit the treasure of a lifetime here merry men!” Robin’s underling announces. “Thanks to Mr Hood!”

 

A round of applause goes up as they all sing Robin’s praises, toasting to their success with cups of ale and cider pilfered from the neighbouring houses they’ve ravaged in the forest. Emma counts almost seventeen of them gathered around the fire.

 

“Who would have thought that one day we’d be able to ransom the Evil Queen and Princess Emma back to the White Kingdom?” Robin announces as his eyes briefly lock with Emma’s. “We’ve just pulled off the scheme of a lifetime, men.”

 

Emma grits her teeth as they all cheer, wincing as the rusty steel cuffs dig into her wrists as she struggles against them. Her mind whirs, taking in the sight of the burly and obnoxiously loud men gathered in merriment with Robin as their main focus while they forget about their prisoners in the background.

 

It would be night soon, giving them a greater advantage should they escape their captors. But her mind whirs, trying to concoct a plan. She’d been unconscious for three quarters of the ride towards the cave on the cliff’s edge but she’d seen enough of the terrain to know that it was too wide open for any hope of successful escape.

 

Her mind ventures back to her dream, to the waterfall she’d seen there and the bandits closing in on them. She grits her teeth, somehow knowing that they’d survive this ordeal as she scoots closer to Regina, laying so she’s facing her.

 

“Regina.” Emma calls, grasping her hand between her own clammy ones. Emma dips forward quickly, removing the cuff on Regina’s arm with her teeth and sneakily dropping it in the space between them.

 

Her heart is beating in overtime as her own magic unrestrained by the faulty cuff, links with a thread of Regina’s and that soft golden colored magic lights their palms. Within minutes, Regina’s eyes weakly flutter open, bringing her back to the world of consciousness.

 

“Emma.” She rasps, wincing as a sharp pain lances through her head.

 

“Hi.” Emma breathes, eyes drinking Regina in as her dazed eyes focus on her. Regina smiles, squeezing her hands in acknowledgement as her eyes finally shift to scan the surrounding area. “We’re in a cave bordering a waterfall.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen as the noises from the boisterous men reach them and Emma’s jaw clenches when she notices two of them guarding the exit a few feet away.

 

“We need to get out of here before the sun sets completely.” Emma says softly. “Do you think you’ll be able to walk?”

 

Regina nods as Emma directs their magic to their shackles, making them fall away with little effort. She closes her eyes for a moment and Emma then directs their magic towards her, replenishing her weakened body as best as she could. They remain like that for a few uninterrupted minutes before Emma abruptly drops Regina’s hands to stop the magic when one of their captors briefly walks passed them towards the others around the fire.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Emma urges as Regina’s eyes meet hers. “We’re outnumbered but with our magic I _know_ we can get out of this.”

 

“You’re bleeding.” Regina says, voice pained. She cups Emma’s face, hand resting along her neck as her thumb gently strokes the swollen shallow cut. Emma winces. She had briefly forgotten about her little smack in the face from the man of the hour.

 

“That lowlife hit me pretty hard.” The princess says disdainfully. “When you fainted I tried to get us out of there, but my magic was…” She swallows thickly. “That’s how they got me into that cage. Robin's been leading us on, there is no magic bean.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Regina says, voice trembling with anguish. “I should have trusted you. I -”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Emma says, grasping Regina’s hand in hers once more. “I survived didn’t I?”

 

Regina doesn’t reply. Instead, she closes her eyes, breathing out steadily as she directs the golden magical wisps curling at their fingertips towards Emma’s bruised cheek. The magic bathes Emma’s cheek in light, mending the torn flesh and reducing the swelling. Emma sighs, loving the feeling washing over her as Regina’s thumb soothingly touches the mended skin and she can’t help herself from turning her head to press a gentle kiss against Regina’s palm.

 

Their eyes meet and it’s different. It’s a change the princess detects, a shift that makes her skin warm, like the very air was thrumming heavy with the magic that pulses between them. Regina’s eyes soften and she ducks her head bashfully, a look the princess is elated at causing.

 

Emma reaches out to her, lifts her chin and is helpless to stop herself from admiring the warm intensity of her beautiful eyes, the delicate flutter of her lashes against her cheek or the inviting curve of her full lips. Regina is _so_ beautiful. It’s something Emma’s noticed many a time. She recalls the portrait of the Queen, the sharpness to her smile and sadness to her dark eyes which made her image look untouchable upon the cold walls of the abandoned room. But here, with warmth in her cheeks and adoration in her eyes, Regina is so enchanting.

 

And Emma is enamoured by her.

 

They’re closer, closer than they’ve ever been and Emma can feel Regina’s breath ghosting across her lips as her eyes flutter. Emma wants to kiss her, wants to close that final miniscule space between them and press her mouth to Regina’s. She leans forward, gently cupping Regina’s cheek as their foreheads fall together.

 

A resounding _crash_ echoes nearby as a brawny thief tackles another to the ground and the spell over them is abruptly broken. Emma drops her hand as Regina jerks back and they’re both brought back to the situation at hand.

 

“Let’s go.” Regina says determinedly, and Emma nods as they both scramble to their feet, using the fight as a distraction.

 

A jumble of drunken cries go up as they bolt for the exit of the cave and someone alerts the distracted men. The ones guarding the exit are skilled in the art of sword combat and Emma realizes that the shorter of the pair is holding _her_ sword. Magic rises from their hands, golden magic that stuns the two men, allowing Emma to simply pluck her sword from his outstretched hand as they both brush by them, unharmed.

 

By the time they’ve vacated the cave, they’ve stumbled into more men tending to the animals and prison wagons outside and in seconds they’re being backed into the cliff’s edge by what looks like half a league of bandit soldiers, all bearing the crest of an enemy neighbouring kingdom. Emma bristles as they’re surrounded, calling upon her magic to defend them both but Regina drops dazedly to her knees, hanging limply against her side.

 

“Regina!” Emma calls frantically, eyes darting between the men and the lone sword in her hand.

 

One burly man breaks away from the group and rushes at them and Emma engages him in combat, swinging her sword with precise movements that stun her as she forces him back towards the line. Regina’s on her feet again shortly and Emma curls a supportive arm around her waist, blocking another man’s attack and shoving him off with a booted foot to the gut.

 

“Emma, we have to use our magic.” Regina rushes out in a jumbled breath, grabbing Emma’s free hand around her as their magic springs forth, knocking five oncoming bandits out of the way and stunning them.

 

Regina focuses her attack on their left while Emma continues her one armed battle on the right, slashing at a charging Robin Hood and not even feeling remorse when she slices him across the cheek. He growls, raising his sword and bringing it down against hers and she blocks it with ease, pulling her other hand away from Regina to focus on her battle with the thief.

 

The princess doesn’t see the underling creeping up behind Robin until they’re both caught in a deadlock with their swords. Fake Henry grins, so smug and so proud as he plunges his dagger deep into Emma’s side. Emma cries out in agony, magic sweeping up her spine as Regina notices and directs her own magic in a wide flurry of purple towards the boy, sending him and Robin sprawling to the ground a few feet away.

 

The strength in Emma’s body wanes considerably as she's kicked in the gut by a tall dark haired teen, sending pain quaking through her injured side and her body tumbling to the ground inches away from the edge of the cliff. Arrows are shot at them, arrows that Regina’s magic catches and turns to dust at their feet as Emma regains her balance, jumping back into the fight with a wild sort of energy. A bulky man with dishevelled hair charges at her, his sword coming down upon Emma’s with such force that the princess can’t even hope to push him away.

 

Before she knows it, her knees are buckling beneath her and she’s tumbling off the cliff’s edge with her back towards the waterfall. Panic sweeps up Emma’s spine as she summons her magic, images of falling off that bridge in the other realm replaying in her mind’s eye. But the magic is once again dormant, spiralling along her hands but tapering off when it reaches her fingers.

 

She sees everything as if in slow motion; the rest of the bandits closing in on them, the realization on Regina’s face that she’s falling and the devastation as Regina tries to use her magic to save her. The purple tendrils restraining the men behind her launch towards Emma but fizzle out mere inches before it can touch her as Regina’s eyes roll to the back of her head and suddenly, she’s tumbling off the edge of the cliff too.

 

* * *

 

As the ice coldness of the water shocks Emma’s system, all of the air literally rushes out of her lungs. It's a reflex action to breathe as water moves in to take its place and she chokes on it, spluttering helplessly and closing her eyes tightly as she struggles for air.

 

There’s a deep splash right next to her and Regina’s unconscious body is there, a few spaces away, sinking down into the murky depths with her as the powerful raging currents mercilessly drag them under. That magical power resonating from Emma's chest rushes outwards in waves of white that tingle along her arms and legs. It forms an instant protective bubble of air around her, pushing out the water and shielding her from the sharp rocks below. Emma’s heart races as she's surrounded by a ball of her own magical white light.

 

She coughs sharply, water draining out of her lungs as she struggles to maintain the shape of it as she recalls Regina's brief instructions on how to use her magic. The magic moves around her like elastic, tangible elastic that shifts the turbulent waters aside. The princess trembles, disbelief at the sheer amount of power crackling around her but it fades to the recesses of her mind when she notices Regina's dark form sinking further down beneath her.

 

The princess has never swam a day in her life, but her arms break through the water with muscle memory, propelling her in the direction of the drowning woman. Pale fingers grasp the hood of Regina's tunic and the power surrounding Emma's fingers moves forward in waves, pushing the water around Regina aside until she's encased within the oxygen bubble herself.

 

The bubble steadies itself as Regina's limp body is tugged into Emma's arms and Emma slumps against the base of it, cradling the drenched woman with trembling arms.

 

“R-Regina.” The princess calls shakily, hoping beyond all hope that she wasn't too late. There's no response from her and panic rushes through Emma so fiercely that she shakes Regina with all her strength. They're sinking further down into the water as the strong currents drag them along and tears fall freely from Emma's eyes as she cups Regina's cold pale face.

 

“I don’t  know how long I can keep this up.” The princess whimpers pitifully, she was beginning to notice a heaviness in her chest as her strength fled her body, registering that painful wound in her side. “You _have_ to wake up, _please_ wake up!” She cries. “I don't know what I'm doing!”

 

The light emanating from her hands links with something within Regina then. It's a shift Princess Emma detects _immediately_ as the magic in her palms rushes into Regina's body. It awakens a strange feeling of intimacy, like they've done this before, like their magics are old friends welcoming each other with warm open arms. Emma closes her eyes at the warmth that consumes her; it’s a sensation of love made tangible, something so strong and beautiful that it _must_ be rare. It reminds her of that feeling her parents have tried to describe to her on multiple occasions in which they've recounted their love story.

 

And it absolutely _terrifies_ Emma.

 

Shivers race through her body as she blinks blearily down into Regina's pale face that had now begun to return to a beautiful olive shade. There's warmth returning in increments to her cheeks and Emma smiles weakly when Regina's purple magic spirals along her arms and the curve of her neck.

 

A few seconds later, Regina's eyes flutter open and she splutters, choking on the water that had stifled her lungs.

 

“I've got you.” Emma reassures softly, gently carding pale fingers through dark matted hair. Regina grasps tightly onto Emma's shoulders, tremors racing through her body as her eyes frantically dart around them.

 

“Emma.” She gasps. “Where…”

 

“The river.” Emma says, a little dazed as her heavy eyelids flutter weakly. “Deep beneath the water.”

 

Emma's vision swims as Regina's face draws nearer and the last thing she hears is water fiercely rushing into the oxygen bubble as Regina frantically calls her name.

 

* * *

 

Images flash by in quick succession in the princess’s mind, nonsensical images and scenes that involve her family. They take her within the confines of a small noisy metal carriage where she stares at a ten year old version of Henry as he tells her she’s not ready and clutches his storybook tighter to his chest. Then she’s greeting Regina with a breathless _hi_ arguing with her over Henry’s wellbeing and meeting her parents as a newly broken curse upends their world. They change to other images, her friend Red is there, also wearing strange clothes and then it shifts to the man in the hooded figure, buried beneath a pile of human bones.

 

Images of him come in quick succession, his leery looks, possessive holds and _quest to own her heart_ all swept away as the image of leaving a teary eyed Regina at a townline with an approaching curse replaces it. And Emma’s stunned at the words uttered with such an immense reservoir of underlying emotions from the hardass Mayor.

 

_Mayor?_

 

The princess shakes her head, blinking bleary eyes up at Regina's tear stained face, so similar to the image burning brightly in her mind. Her eyes shine, so soft and so beautiful and Emma's vaguely aware that she's being shaken roughly as Regina's tears land on her face. She's so close, Emma can appreciate the scent of apples clinging to her clothes now muddled in with the scent of the forest.

 

Purple magic moves from the tips of her fingers where she's touching Emma, sinking into Emma's skin and leaving a warmth in its wake. It's breath-taking, invigorating, creating a soothing sort of feeling that coalesces in Emma's chest and Emma's very own magic wants to climb to the surface to mould against Regina's.

 

“You're not leaving me.” Regina's words are pressed in a warm breath against Emma's temple as a choked sob reaches her ears. “You're so cold.”

 

Cold? Actually she's...she can't feel anything. Lethargy is holding her arms and her eyelids are way too heavy. She can barely get her lips to form any coherent words as she tries to process exactly where they were. Were they still under the water? Or were they merely drifting along the turbulent currents of the river?

 

“Emma don't do this.” Regina’s whispering. There's the thick copper smell of blood in the air as Regina’s magic rushes against Emma’s skin and Emma winces as she registers the throbbing fiery wound in her side. “I did _not_ come all this way just so you can leave me.”

 

“R-Regina.” Emma’s teeth chatters violently around the name and she remembers being fearful of the sharp dagger that had plunged into her side but not caring as she'd attempted to rescue Regina. She remembers falling off that cliff,  plunging deep into that river fuelled by the massive waterfall but...then her magic had floated through the waters, resonating within her hands as it glided towards Regina.

 

Regina cradles her against her chest, the sobbing tapering off into a whimper Emma has a hard time realizing comes from her own lips.

 

“You saved us.” Regina's telling her. “But you used too much of your magic and now you're -”

 

“Cold.” Realization dawns on her then as her body shivers violently against Regina's.

 

“Yes.” Regina confirms as more of that airy warmth rushes into her body. “And I'm trying to heal you but my magic...it hasn't had enough time to build back up and I, Emma! _Emma_!”

 

Emma’s eyes flutter, the tips of her fingers flickering with magic as she briefly locks eyes with Regina and Regina's magic gravitates towards the white magic.

 

“Use mine.” Emma urges softly.

 

"I love you." Regina sobs, framing her face between warm palms already covered in Emma’s blood. "I'm so in love with you. _Please_ , don't leave me." She pleads, pressing kisses that feel like sunshine to Emma's cold skin. That's the last thing Emma's vaguely aware of hearing before her heavy eyelids give in to the invitation of darkness.

 

* * *

 

A while later, the princess is finally dragged back to consciousness. She blinks owlishly up at the jagged ceiling of a cave she doesn’t recognize and has no memory entering. There's someone pressed against her, someone whose warmth she clings to as her face nuzzles against soft apple scented raven hair, bringing an automatic smile to her lips.

 

Regina's face is pressed against her neck, one of her hands hanging limply around Emma's waist still flickering with tiny pulses of golden magic against the princess's naked hip.

 

 _Naked_ hip?

 

Emma's face burns fiercely as she registers that they both weren't wearing anything. Their clothes were strewn across the rocks closer to a tiny fire likely being air dried. Nothing was between them, just warm skin pressed to warm skin and two furs draped around their bodies.

 

The princess’s heart flutters.

 

She could feel the delicate exhalation of warm air spiral along her shoulder, bringing goosebumps in its wake and stirring an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach. Her arm is caught loosely around Regina's slender hip and Emma's oddly conscious of where her fingertips press against the soft skin of Regina's lower back.

 

She pulls back a little to observe the woman in her arms. Regina's face looks troubled even in sleep and Emma's fingers twitch with the desire to smooth away those deep lines etched across her forehead. And she’s reminded of the events that brought them there.

 

Regina had saved her life.

 

The princess had been worryingly close to expiring and this brave woman had…Emma swallows thickly, heart overwhelmed with affection. She brushes a shaky hand through silky dark hair, unable to voice the gratitude in her thoughts. Her entire body feels a little sore but there's a warmth between them that staves off the cold rushing into the cave. Emma's entirely grateful that Regina had been coherent enough after having her magic temporarily blocked by that cuff, being knocked out by Robin and then nearly drowning.

 

Her fingers continue their gentle ministrations, tracing idle patterns against Regina's soft skin as Emma takes stock of their surroundings. That tiny fire burns low nearby still mercifully offering its warmth as the sounds of rainfall echoes noisily from the outside where the sun was once again, setting in the sky.

 

Had they been asleep for an _entire_ day?

 

Emma idly wonders when exactly Regina had found this cave and how long they'd already been there. There’s also the harsh gushing sounds of the waterfall in the nearby distance indicating that they weren't very far away but the question still remains; how did Regina get them _both_ there?

 

Emma sighs heavily, at least the rain would give them some cover from adamantly being hunted by the bandits. But that also meant that her parents and their royal guards wouldn't be able to find them for a while either. As Emma's eyes gently flicker over Regina's face once more, she isn't sure if she wants to be found by her parents ever again. Regina’s eyes flutter open then, and the princess is drawn into the warmth of those dark eyes and the smile that curves her lips.

 

“You’re awake.” Regina rasps, raising a shaky hand to Emma’s cool cheek. Emma smiles in response, leaning into her touch as Regina stretches in at her side, brushing their bodies together. Emma's face flushes, another type of warmth stirring within her body.

 

“Been awake for a while now.” She admits quietly, not daring to break the tranquility of the moment. She feels the exact moment Regina’s body tenses up against her as those dark eyes widen. Emma’s hyper focused. She can’t help the way her eyes drink Regina in as she rises up on an elbow, revealing beautiful olive skin as she removes the furs so she can survey the wound at Emma’s side. The only problem with that is that she essentially exposes the princess’s warm skin from her neck to her torso. Emma represses a shiver, nipples hardening in response to the cold air.

 

Her face burns brighter if possible, as Regina scans her body for the wound she can no longer feel at her side, dark worried eyes thorough in their examination. It isn’t the first time Regina’s seen her naked, but this time it’s different. This time the princess is acutely aware of her own feelings for the woman and as Regina’s fingers skitter down her side, Emma’s eyes flutter in delight as her soft healing touch presses against the spot where a sizable scar should have been.

 

“It’s healed like the wound was never there.” Regina rasps, and that look in her eyes turns intense as she retraces a path to Emma’s face, lingering briefly between Emma’s cleavage where the Swan pendant hangs. “I can't believe I almost lost you.”

 

 _We almost lost each other_ , Emma wants to reply, but she nearly swallows her tongue when Regina dips forward, pressing a reverent kiss to the tiny Swan in a gentle exhale of warm air between Emma’s breasts. Goosebumps scatter across the princess’s skin, the moment burgeoning as the air around them crackles with delicious tension when their eyes meet. There's so much _longing_ there, and a fierce _wanting_ stirs a heated burn within Emma's entire body.

 

Her eyes settle along the bow of those full parted lips, eyes fluttering as her body moves of its own accord, drawn into Regina's magnetism. Regina moves into her, so ready and so willing, pressing their bare chests together as their lips meet. _At last_ , Emma thinks, as her hand threads through silky dark hair, drawing a breathy sigh from Regina’s mouth into her own.

 

And soon they're kissing, wild heart stopping kisses that electrify Emma's heart and consume her hazy mind as Regina’s mouth parts smoothly above hers. Emma's skin buzzes with heat, with _magic_ as Regina kisses her fiercely, purple magic laced fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake as they move over Emma's warm tingly skin.

 

“Regina.” Emma sighs her name when Regina's kisses drift down her jaw, littering more kisses along her neck as her pulse flutters maddeningly beneath those skilful lips. Regina’s kisses are enchanting, like this connection between them was taking on a new form as her hands skitter lightly down Emma’s sides, leaving tremors where they touch.

 

Emma's hands take on a life of their own, grasping at Regina's hips with a strength she never knew she possessed and rolling them over until Regina’s pressed beneath her and the furs are thrown off. She slips easily between Regina's parted thighs as she's pulled into the most devastating kiss, melting against her like putty in her capable hands. She bucks against Regina, warm slick heat pressing against warm slick heat as Regina’s fingers rake stark lines of pleasure down Emma’s back.

 

Regina _mewls_ , a sound that surprises Emma as her lips, tongue and teeth leave her mouth to caress perfect dusky nipples, laving them with immense attention as wild gasps and heated moans fill the air. Emma reacts on pure instinct, connecting on an intimate level with Regina as their magics fill the air with golden threads of sparkling mist that rises up around them.

 

“Mmm, _Emma_.” Regina moans, a breathy sound which rushes in an exhale against Emma's sensitized skin. It draws a shiver down Emma's spine as her lips move down the tantalizing lines of a taut abdomen, paying homage to the softest skin she's ever tasted beneath her lips.

 

When she gets to Regina’s legs, they part instantly beneath her palms. Their eyes connect briefly before Emma’s eyes turn hazy, golden tendrils of magic whispering along their skin where her hands knead into Regina’s thighs. Regina’s teeth sink into her lower lip as her fingers clench in Emma’s hair, spurring the princess forward as her lips make contact with wet heat.

 

Regina arches into Emma’s mouth, so very responsive and so very warm as Emma’s tongue flutters between her inner lips, leaving the princess giddy with feelings and a dizzying rush of arousal. Emma is entranced by her taste, by her musky scent, losing herself in pleasuring Regina as those sweet sounds of approval fill her ear when she slips her long fingers in as deep as they can go.

 

More magic whispers along the princess’s skin, golden magic that’s intensified by those jumbled feelings in her chest and Regina’s bucking wildly against her lips as their magics curl tightly around them. She’s panting, keening quickly towards climax under the studious attention of the princess’s wickedly talented tongue and Emma’s proud of herself for the amazing sounds she's able to draw out of her.

 

She comes in a flash.

 

Regina moans in arduous delight, a gush of arousal pooling in Emma’s mouth as tremors quake through her entire body.

 

 _Beautiful_ , _you’re so incredibly beautiful_ are the only words Emma can think of as she’s pulled back up by Regina’s trembling hands. She moves up slowly, eyes greedily drinking in every tremor, every little flutter of Regina’s body.

 

 _As are you, princess_ , Regina’s reply comes to her mind in a curl of resplendent magic as their eyes meet briefly before Emma’s sinking into the depths of a scorching kiss. She groans, that throbbing at the apex of her thighs demanding attention as her wandering hands settle on Regina’s shapely hips, thumbs caressing the skin there as golden magic scatters in waves across their bodies.

 

The princess is unprepared for what happens next; Regina’s eyes glow, that alluring purple tinged with gold she’s come to adore as a salacious grin parts her kiss bruised mouth. She rolls Emma off her easily, pinning her in the original position they started in as their fingers tangle above Emma’s head.

 

“Now, where were we?” She husks, lips descending against Emma’s neck to add another purpling bruise to the first. Emma moans at the sound of her voice, breathless at the feel of Regina’s magic whispering along the curve of her neck, running along the length of her abdomen and delving between her thighs. It intensifies the heat between them, the alluring heat in their magic, making Emma's mind hazy with lust. Both of Regina’s hands move, settling on Emma’s neglected chest, rolling her sensitive nipples and causing Emma’s hips to buck into her of their own accord.

 

“I want you _so much_ I can hardly stand it.” the princess husks throatily, teeth sinking into her lower lip as Regina’s mouth teasingly ghosts across her now painfully erect nipples, leaving a trail of golden magic where her kisses meet Emma’s flushed skin.

 

Regina hums in response, eyes bright and skin glowing as she dives up to press the softest kiss against the princess’s mouth that has white magic flickering where Emma's hands meet olive skin. Emma's heart jumps the minute Regina's fingers slip inside her, warm against her aching heat. Her eyes flutter shut as fiery tendrils of desire race down her spine and settle between her thighs.

 

 _I love you_ , Regina’s soft voice echoes in Emma’s mind as her lips ghost across Emma’s jaw and down to her collarbone. The sensations those words evoke are pleasurable, making Emma’s heart flutter and her magic surge with warmth. She wants to say them back, wants to look Regina in the eyes and - Regina’s fingers twist, hitting a spot deeper within Emma as she sucks on Emma’s lower lip, nipping at it.

 

Emma moans her approval, a flood of arousal coating her inner thighs as Regina’s other hand parts them. Regina's fevered forehead drops to the crook of her neck as they start a sloppy rhythm that has the princess’s breath snagging in her throat and her fingers digging into Regina’s back as the pressure within her blossoms.

 

The princess can’t recall ever feeling like this in her entire life, like she’d simply _die_ if Regina ever stops touching her. She couldn’t get enough of Regina’s impossibly soft mouth or her impassioned touches as she races on waves of golden spiralling magic to a climax that makes her heart beat erratically.

 

* * *

 

The wind picks up speed, shifting the trees outside the cave mercilessly as thunder booms and lightning flashes in jagged lines across the dark sky. Emma awakens, draped in furs with an exhausted tingling body. She smiles, unable to voice just how amazing she feels as her hand reaches out for the warmth of the woman laying next to her.

 

Green eyes widen when she touches cold empty space and she pushes herself up on an elbow, the furs falling off her shoulder and pooling at her chest. She quickly scans the interior of the cosy cave, finally taking in the entire layout. It was huge, spanning an entire cliffside, much further than the flickering flames could illuminate in the inky darkness. There was a small black pot hanging over the fire, burbling lowly with a stew that Emma’s stomach grumbles approvingly at, realizing that she hasn’t eaten all day.

 

The princess’s clothes were still on the rocks surrounding the flames and just beyond that at the far corner of the cave, was Regina. She sits with her back to Emma, hunched over with her face in her palms. Emma can see her body visibly shaking and concern immediately sweeps in as her stomach knots with worry.

 

“Regina?” Emma calls softly, voice magnified by the silence of the cave. Regina stiffens the minute Emma’s voice reaches her ears and a nervous energy suffuses the princess’s chest.

 

Regina turns to her then, glancing briefly in the princess’s direction before looking away. It’s a reaction that confuses Emma and she shifts until she’s sitting up fully as Regina stands and makes her way towards the fire. She’s dressed in her now dried white tunic and leather pants, making the princess feel severely underdressed as she crouches by the fire.

 

“You must be hungry.” Regina says, but it’s achingly detached, like she couldn’t bring herself to speak directly to the princess for some reason. She spoons out some of the delicious food and stands, breathing deeply before she approaches Emma with the most ridiculously forced smile that threatens to shatter the princess’s heart.

 

And Emma’s insecurities manifest.

 

What the hell happened between the time they both fell asleep utterly and completely wrapped up in each other and now? Why wasn’t she looking at Emma anymore?

 

Did Regina regret what happened between them? Was this her way of establishing some distance to deal with the matter? Did she suddenly realize that she didn’t want Emma? Did the princess wake up in another universe where they loathe each other?

 

Emma tries to catch her elusive gaze but Regina isn’t having any of it. She simply gives Emma the bowl and turns on her heel, walking all the way back to the other side of the cave and settling in the same spot.

 

The princess’s appetite is gone.

 

She stares down into the bowl of tantalizing stew and can’t even seem to find the strength to taste it as tears pool at the corner of her eyes. She inhales a sharp breath and puts it down, huddling tighter into her furs to recapture that warmth that had surrounded her when she’d first woken up as she addresses Regina.

 

“Did I...do something wrong?” She asks, willing her voice not to break. A short silence engulfs them, a silence in which the tears in Emma’s eyes silently make their way down her face. Regina turns back to her, fingers wringing themselves so tightly together that Emma’s afraid they might fall off.

 

Emma swallows dryly, preparing for the worst as her mind races with more questions the longer Regina remains silent.

 

Regina sighs, closes her eyes and replies. “No, you didn’t.” She says softly, reopening her eyes as she meets Emma’s gaze. “You were _wonderful_.” It’s said so tenderly as the Regina the princess has come to know shines through.

 

Emma’s heart takes comfort in her words but irritation sweeps up her spine at the reaction she still can’t understand.

 

“Then why are you acting like...like being near me is _painful_ for you?”

 

“Because it is!” Regina shouts and her eyes spill over with tears of her own that pierce Emma’s heart. “I mean...did I take advantage of you?! I can’t believe I...” Regina struggles, turning away from Emma. Before the princess can reply, she continues. “You were slipping _away_ from me so quickly. I was hysterical, desperately trying to heal you with our magic while we made our way on the currents towards the river bank.”

 

Regina sniffles, wiping at her eyes as they focus at a point on the far wall. “I looked around and saw this cave hidden on the side of a cliff and instantly we were here. I was able to use our magic to heal your side but you’d lost so much blood and were still so cold. We both were. And we needed body heat. So I stripped us down and wrapped us both in furs before my strength also fled.”

 

Regina takes another deep breath, eyes drifting shut as she continues. “I kept waking up during the night and healing you with small amounts of our magic before falling back to sleep. I didn't stop, _couldn’t_ stop until your skin felt warm again and your face wasn't as deathly pale.”

 

“Regina.” Emma murmurs, heart warming at Regina’s resilience to save her life. Their eyes briefly find each other before Regina looks away again. “You didn’t take advantage of me.” She says firmly. Regina had gone through so much, they both had, and the princess was itching to broach this distance between them that feels so out of place since they’ve grown so close. “Trust me when I say that I wanted this as much as you.” Emma admits, smiling tentatively when Regina finally turns and her tear filled eyes find her.

 

“Emma.” Regina says her name in that achingly soft way that makes her heart flutter. “That’s... _impossible_.” She settles on. “You’re probably just reading it off _me_. In _my_ magic.” Regina bristles, closing her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Emma sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she fumbles for something to say to get Regina to believe her. Regina was stubborn but she was even more stubborn. Her eyes narrow and she straightens her spine, letting the furs fall down her shoulders just shy of exposing her chest. The minute Regina dares to look at her again, Emma knows she’s got her cornered.

 

“Get back over here.” The princess demands. She doesn’t know what sort of expression her face forms with her wild blonde curls tumbling over her bare shoulders but Regina doesn’t last long. She rises from her self imposed prison and makes her way back to Emma, falling weakly to her knees when she gets to their furs. Emma tries not to grin until Regina’s in her arms and their foreheads fall together.

 

Emma hums contentedly, arms drifting down Regina’s sides and can’t help the way her heart flutters at the amount of emotions that rises within her as Regina’s thighs bracket hers and she settles comfortably in her lap. Regina nuzzles against her as her arms go around Emma’s bare shoulders and Emma can finally breathe again. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, taking comfort within the other’s presence as the restless winds outside carry them off within their respective thoughts.

 

Emma’s aware of the intensity between them that spills messily over into their magic. She can’t quite voice how far along her feelings are, but it’s obviously magnified tenfold from the part of her that knows Regina as well as Regina obviously knows her. She frowns, trying to put _that_ explanation into words that would make Regina believe her, that would make her see that they’re in this, _together._

 

The princess cups Regina’s face and her eyes flutter open, holding Emma’s in such a heartbreakingly soft way.

 

“Don’t despair Regina.” Emma murmurs, thumb gently stroking Regina’s tear stained cheek. “Even if she doesn’t know it yet, I know for a _fact_ that the other me has already fallen for you.” Regina’s eyes widen at Emma’s words and the princess smiles, pulling back slightly to take one of Regina’s hands in her own, setting it on the spot just above the left side of her chest. “My heart just…” Emma shakes her head, words failing as her heart rate escalates under Regina’s beautiful dark gaze. “Gods, it races so fast when you’re near.”

 

Regina blinks at her, mouth trying to form words that just won’t come. She shakes her head then, bringing Emma’s hand between her own and that resigned look makes its way back to her face.

 

“You don’t even have your memories back and I...” And there she goes again, barrelling right over Emma’s declaration.

 

“I’ll get them back.” Emma says determinedly.

 

“We don’t know that for sure.” Regina rebuts, fingers curling into Emma’s. “Our plan to get out of here has imploded and I -”

 

Emma can’t take it anymore, she leans in the rest of the way and kisses her. Regina gasps against her mouth but melts easily against her lips, sinking into the kiss as her hands leave Emma’s to go back around her bare shoulders. Their lips part smoothly as they trade sweet gentle kisses that make Emma’s heart race even more. Her wandering hands slide along Regina’s sides and under her tunic, pressing against the warm soft skin she remembers waking up to a few hours ago. Regina groans and Emma smiles when she shivers at her touch and the intensity to her kisses return.

 

“Don’t doubt my feelings for you.” Emma says softly, teeth tugging on Regina’s lower lip as she pulls away to regard her through smouldering green eyes. “Now, come warm me up, _your majesty_.”

 

* * *

 

Minutes into their love making, they’re interrupted when Emma’s stomach loudly announces its disapproval. The princess huffs, eyes pitiful when Regina pulls away from her lips and chuckles like Emma has just made the funniest joke of all time. Which was really just disappointing for the princess’s libido but good because it earned her Regina’s first genuine smile since she’d woken up alone.

 

Emma’s forced to finish a bowl of the stew she’d abandoned before she’s allowed to touch any part of Regina again.

 

* * *

 

When Regina awakens, the rains have stopped and morning light is filtering into the cave once again. She’s all cosy, warm and caught up in Emma’s arms, just like the last couple of times she’d woken up. It draws an automatic smile to her lips and the dark spiralling thoughts that had consumed her have been significantly silenced by the princess’s studious attentions.

 

Her body tingles from the magic she can still feel singing unencumbered through her veins as she recalls the intensity to their love making that ensured they were thoroughly exhausted in each other’s arms. She simply couldn’t get enough of Emma’s airy sighs or her downright _sinful_ groans, and the way her body trembled, so needy and so responsive at every caress of Regina’s hands and lips.

 

Those wild curls framing Emma's face glow in the weak light spilling over them from the now rising sun. Regina recalls running her fingers through them, tugging harshly on them to pull Emma back into a needy kiss or simply watching in awe as they fell in waves around her shoulders, covering the top of her breasts. She's so effortlessly beautiful, Regina can't bring herself to look away, not even when Emma stretches and her eyes flutter open and she catches her staring.

 

The staring becomes intense, Regina's fingers longing to bury themselves in long blonde princess curls as Emma's lips twitch into an alluring smile and her forest green eyes glitter.

 

“Mmm, good morning.” Emma sighs airily and Regina chuckles at the highly feminine tone and bright eyes that greet her, accustomed to Emma’s drawl good morning grunts back in Storybrooke; a habit their son had unfortunately adopted as he’d gotten older.

 

“Good morning.” Regina says, finally daring to reach out and cup Emma's cheek. “Looks like someone slept well.”

 

Emma presses a hand to the one Regina places upon her cheek, fingers curling into the spaces between them.

 

“I did. No nightmares.” She says, still maintaining her adorable tone. “The hooded man with the hook hand wasn’t in my dreams, just like the last few times when we spent the night together.” Emma murmurs. Regina stiffens, eyes widening at the princess’s admission.

 

“ _Hooded man with the hook hand?”_ Regina repeats incredulously. “ _Hook_ is the one haunting your dreams?” She asks, rising up on an elbow to regard the princess. “ _H_ _e’s_ the hooded figure?”

 

Emma’s startled at Regina’s words. “W-We know him?”

 

“Emma...he's the pirate you were with in our realm.”

 

Emma stiffens the moment she repeats the name to herself, testing the syllables of it on her tongue as her gaze goes inward for a bit.

 

“Then yes.” The princess says softly, eyes shying away from Regina’s. “He...also talks to me.”

 

Regina’s heart races, mind whirring with the severity of this new information. “What the _hell_ does he even say?”

 

Emma swallows thickly, eyes flitting down towards her now trembling hand as she leans up on an elbow too.

 

“He offers me power, dark magic...and it’s absolutely _wretched_ the way it claws at me from inside. He promises to make it stop if I join him.”

 

The princess is unsettled by her own admission. She’s still so scared, Regina can see it in the way she practically curls into herself.

 

“Join him in what?” Regina asks, voice wavering as the princess’s worried eyes meet hers. “How long have you been having these dreams?”

 

“I…” Emma shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Ever since I can remember he's been there...wanting me to be his so we can rule this realm, together.”

 

“And if you refuse?” Regain asks stiffly.

 

Emma presses a hand against the left side of her chest as those frown lines on her forehead deepen. “He takes my heart.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen as she scrambles to sit up, pressing the furs to her bare chest as her stomach churns.  Emma nearly lost her heart in this realm once before, a month ago when they’d started their journey and encountered  -

 

“The dark one.” Regina says, goosebumps prickling her skin as clarity dawns upon her. “Hook is the dark one in this realm.”

 

Emma’s been having these dreams all of this time, intermixed with her memories of their other realm. She’s been seeing snippets of future events including her own death so who knows how long they have before Hook tried again? He’d likely glamoured his features to throw them off but the question remains, how was he able to get that type of power here?

 

“So instead of a sword to the gut in Storybrooke, its a heart plucked out of your chest in the wish realm.” Regina grumbles. “I'm going to make him _wish_ he was never born.”

 

“He’s not pleased that I’ve been resisting him.” The princess blurts out. “And my dreams of him are always the same.”  The sentence from Emma's lips trembles in the air around them. Regina reaches out, cupping Emma's cheek and drawing her eyes towards her.

 

“We’ll get through this, Emma. We’ll defeat him just like the last time, together.” She says fiercely, eyes softening when Emma leans into her touch and closes her eyes. Emma's skin feels so clammy now, so cold to her touch and Regina's heart is heavy with sadness, with the way Emma's rattled look unsettles her.

 

“Come closer?” Emma requests and Regina doesn't have to think too hard about it, body obeying immediately as she shifts forward and feels Emma's arm curve around her hips as they both settle against the furs. She sighs, the tension within dimming considerably as she presses her head against the crook of Emma's neck. Emma exhales a shaky breath and slips her hand down Regina's lower back. It’s an action the princess was becoming very fond of when she thought Regina was asleep. It draws a soft smile to her lips with the knowledge that Emma's doing it while she's awake.

 

Regina nuzzles against Emma’s warm body, mind racing with thoughts of their impossible situation as she rises to press a kiss against Emma's temple. They would need a miracle to get them out of this realm. Emma licks her lips, blowing out a steady breath of air that seems to sharpen her resolve.

 

“Everything feels jumbled in my head.” the princess admits. “My memories here, my dreams of that other place. It’s difficult to explain. But they don’t feel quite real, well,” she smiles at Regina. “not as real as you do.”

 

“Emma.” Regina says her name softly. “I can’t apologize enough for what I’ve done to you.”

 

“And yet I can’t find it within me to be as angry as you insist I should be.” Emma admits, cupping her cheek. “Everything that’s happened has brought me here, with you.”

 

“There you go again, saving me from myself.” Regina says around a humorless chuckle, gentle eyes fluttering as Emma’s thumb lovingly caresses her cheek. “Being the Savior is practically ingrained in you, the wish I made didn’t strip that away from you at all.”

 

Emma smiles at the word. “I won’t mind being the Savior, just as long as you’re there to save me too.”

 

“Always.” Regina promises fiercely. “I just wish you’d talked to me about what was happening with your dreams and your magic sooner when we were back in Storybrooke.”

 

Emma goes quiet for a bit, eyes sweeping over Regina’s face and coming to some conclusion as she closes her eyes and expires a warm breath of air.

 

“I do want to talk to you...and tell you _everything_ about my nightmares.” Emma says quietly. “When I find the courage to do so.”

 

It's on the tip of Regina's tongue to protest. Emma doesn’t _need_ to give her _all_ of the details but there’s a vulnerability to Emma’s eyes that Regina just wants to comfort and if she’s sure talking about it at length will help, then that’s what they’ll do.

 

“Anything for you, princess.” She replies and Emma breathes out steadily, twisting onto her side to draw them even closer. Regina smiles and gently soothes the crinkled brows with her thumb, smile morphing into a grin when Emma's eyes flutter close and she turns her head to press a kiss against Regina's palm. It's an intimate gesture, one that has Regina's heart in flutters whenever Emma does it.

 

Before she can react, Emma's throwing a leg over and straddling her torso in one fluid movement, stealing the breath from Regina's lungs as she leans over her. Regina's hands find strong hips, caress a muscular lower back as Emma's forehead meets hers.

 

“You're still calling me _princess_ ?” Emma asks, an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “No more _Miss Swan_?”

 

“It's what you are.” Regina replies and Emma nuzzles her nose as Regina's hands drift up her sides, admiring the way those curls hang around them like a curtain. “And you’ll _always_ be Miss Swan to me.” The Swan pendant hangs between them, gleaming a beautiful silver in the gentle light of the sun and pressing against Regina’s warm skin. And she’s reminded of that being the only thing Princess Emma owns from her life back in Storybrooke.

 

“Did he do something to you?” Regina's hands leave her hips to gently frame her face, unable to stop her spiralling thoughts that go to less pleasurable places whenever Hook is concerned.

 

“No I…” Emma's jaw trembles and she swallows thickly. “I feel like he's taken away my control. It's...it's a strange feeling but…” She struggles with her sentence and Regina’s eyes soften.

 

“We don't have to get into it now.” Regina soothes, trailing warm hands along the soft silky skin of Emma's back, over her shoulder blades and into her attractive blonde curls.

 

“I _want_ to talk.” Emma says, jaw set in determination. “But right now -”

 

“Okay.” The word escapes Regina's mouth just as Emma's lips touch her forehead, a tiny peck like the wings of a butterfly. But the way it sends a soothing balm to Regina's soul is something new.

 

Regina pulls back a little, gentle eyes taking in every detail of Emma’s face; every freckle that dots her nose, every glitter of emerald that shines so brightly within those warm eyes, every flutter of lashes pressing delicately against her skin.

 

Emma’s lips curve into a smile, one Regina’s never seen on her before. It’s shy and so very beautiful. _She’s_ beautiful, entirely so, and they’ve gotten closer over the past couple of weeks and they’ve finally made it to this point in their relationship and  -

 

“Are you going to kiss me, Madame Mayor? Or do I have to do everything myself?”

 

Her Storybrooke title falling from the princess’s lips stuns Regina. It’s the way she says it too - so cocky and so smug and her eyes glitter as she slowly grinds her wet core against Regina’s stomach. Regina's face flushes and her fingers clench in Emma’s hair, bringing her down the rest of the way and pressing their hungry lips together. Emma sighs wantonly against her mouth, a sigh that glitters down Regina’s spine, a sigh of relief that says _finally, why haven’t we been doing this before?_

 

And she loses herself in it, in the way Emma’s mouth slants against her own, tongue licking deep and curling deliciously over Regina’s, simultaneously stopping her heart and making it race.

 

 _You are delightful,_ the words float to Regina through their shared connection and Regina smiles, coaxing them into a round of deeper kisses for which Emma’s lips part so readily above hers.

 

 _And you are insatiable, princess_ , Regina teases and Emma smiles against her mouth, coyly directing their golden magic in a flurry of desire that flutters along the curve of Regina’s abdomen and sharpens that previously dulled ache between her thighs. She inhales sharply, kissing Emma with a fervor spurred on by their connection as her wandering hands drift down to squeeze Emma’s slowly rocking hips.

 

And Regina could spend her day like this, just lazily kneading her hands into Emma’s soft skin and threading her fingers through Emma’s hair as they lose themselves within soft moans and equally soft touches.

 

Minutes of blissful pleasure go by as the princess’s airy sighs consume Regina’s mind and make her heart race. They’re both so caught up in each other, in the feelings thrumming through their bodies and their hearts as the air around them shifts. Its detected by Regina’s intrinsic hold of their intimate magic and her hand reaches up in time to snatch an arrow out of the air as the base of it tangles in Emma’s golden hair.

 

Emma gasps against her lips, likely noticing the shift too as they break away from each other. Regina’s eyes widen at the arrowhead bearing the crest of the White Kingdom that’s nicked the skin of her palm. It draws a stark thin line of blood that curls around her wrist as they’re greeted with the sound of horse hooves and a cavalry of marching footsteps approaching their hideout.

 

“The magical signature leads this way your majesties!” A high pitched voice announces and in the blink of an eye the barrier around the entrance is down and the cave is filling with hundreds of _fairies_. Regina bristles and they both spring to their feet, shielding their modesty with their furs as Emma’s parents come barrelling into the cave alongside their royal guards.

 

“M-Mom! Dad!” Emma cries, eyes widening in horror as her parents take in the sight of them. There’s no mistaking what they were doing and the anguish and anger that contorts their faces makes Regina’s stomach knot.

 

“Emma...” King David splutters, raising the point of his deadly sword to Regina as he addresses his daughter. “What has she done to you?”

 

“Get the _hell_ away from our daughter, _witch_ !” Queen Snow shrieks and releases her hold on another of her arrows. Regina snatches it out of the air, blood _boiling_ at this version of Snow as she tosses the arrow to the ground with the previous one. But Emma’s threading their fingers together, offering her silent support against these versions of her parents, a gesture that they gape at.

 

“No.” Emma says swiftly, jaw tense as she regards them through determined eyes. Regina’s aware of the nervous little tremors racing through her body as her thumb gently strokes Emma’s hand. They talked at length about leaving this realm but never what they’d do if they happened to encounter Emma’s parents again. “She’s with me.”

 

Those words are so validating.

 

Regina feels them intimately, gently squeezing Emma’s hand in hers as their eyes briefly meet. Regina smiles, eyes fluttering heavily as she leans into Emma, a part of her impossibly smug that the princess had shown a level of defiance against her parents.

 

“Emma's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions.” She announces, summoning their clothes to their bodies with a swirl of their golden magic as they shrug off the furs.

 

The leader of the fairies that Regina can now identify as Blue gasps above them, noticing the magic flickering between their tangled hands. And Regina’s instantly wary of their intentions as the multitude of them hover in the air silently observing them.

 

“You’ve defiled our princess, she has to be under your control!” Blue cries. “That’s the same magical signature we found on Prince Henry when he mysteriously reappeared in his room.”

 

“Shut up, moth!” Regina hisses, summoning a fireball to her other palm. “I’m not afraid to use this.”

 

“Emma you’re heir to this kingdom.” Snow implores. “One _she’s_ ravaged and torn to shreds.”

 

Regina’s eyes droop again, and she grasps heavily onto Emma’s hand, suddenly groggy as her fireball sputters and dies in her other hand. Her brows furrow, not knowing what was happening to her as Snow’s voice echoes in the cave with pained words of their past. And cursed wish realm or not, hearing those words from any version of Snow makes her heart heavy.

 

“I know you’re hurting.” Regina says, taking a step that places her in front of Emma, not daring to let go of her hand if they should need their magic. “I know I’ve done a multitude of damning things to you.”

 

“You had a hand in shaping my path but _I'm_ what made me. _I'm_ the better ruler.” Snow hisses. Emma’s eyes briefly find her own, giving Regina the courage she needs. “I will _never_ let you harm my family, so let’s settle this.” She says, drawing another arrow.

 

“We already have, back in our realm. And the _real_ Snow would never carelessly attack her daughter just to get in a shot at me. She can be obnoxious and entitled but she leads courageously with her heart and I grew to respect her for it. That's how I know the difference between you. Because she may be a sentimental fool but she was never a callous dictator...like I'd once been.”

 

“Ruling with an iron fist gets results.” This version of Snow sneers and Regina's heart aches at the blank eyes that stare back at her. “And all forms of magic we deem unworthy must and will be eradicated.”

 

“Magic isn’t evil.” Emma’s the one to say, surprising Regina as she stands tall at her side, against her parents’ wishes. “A person’s _intent_ , the motivation deep within their hearts, that’s what determines if its used for good or evil. Can’t you see that?” Emma implores. “Our magic isn’t evil.”

 

“Oh Emma.” Snow coos, condescending. “I’m afraid she’s told you nothing but lies.”

 

Regina’s knees tremble beneath her as her strength wanes and Emma’s holding her in an instant, surveying her with frantic eyes.

 

“What,” Regina’s vision swims, heavy eyes falling to her still bleeding palm. “What the hell did you hit me with?”

 

“Oh, just a little gift from the dark one.” Snow grins, proudly twirling her arrow as the throng of fairies above descend at her behest. “An arrow dipped in the vile weapon you once used against me.”

 

“A sleeping curse.” Regina says, head falling forward as Emma’s cry of outrage at her parents fills the cave. The wish Charmings don’t approach them, blocking the entrance of the cave as the fairies surround them with a mist of white magic that makes Regina’s skin itch. They were going to suppress Emma’s magic once again.

 

“Regina!” Emma sobs, utterly distracted as Regina falls heavily into her arms, unable to say a word as she drags them both to the ground. “ _Please_.” The princess cries, framing her face between her hands. “I can’t lose you now.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Regina.” Queen Snow sneers. It’s the last thing Regina’s aware of hearing as Emma’s magic bursts forth in waves to attack the fairies but fizzles out when it reaches the barrier magic they’ve enacted.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry, Regina._

****

Emma’s anguished words echo in Regina's ears as her eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She calls out to Emma, to the Queen, but her own voice gets lost in the void.

****

There's cackling; deep and obnoxious and her spine tenses like a bow pulled tight. Something brushes by her face, something cold like metal against her delicate skin and in an instant her cheek is _burning_. She cries out, limbs heavy like she’s caught in quicksand and that metal returns, lifting her chin until she’s staring into _his_ eyes. She gasps, pulling back but can’t seem to find the strength to do so.

****

“And _this_ , luv, is how you defeat an Evil Queen.” He says triumphantly and the burning returns as his form disappears in a whirl of darkness that presses in all around her. “I’m going to make _you_ wish you were never born.”

****

_You need the Savior, and I’m sorry that I truly can’t be one for you._

****

* * *

 

Several days go by and Princess Emma is unable to sense Regina.

 

Her parents won’t tell her where they’ve taken her and held another celebration the day they placed her beneath the sleeping curse. A celebration that Emma refused to attend.

 

She’s uneasy in their presence, uneasy in this very castle as something twisted and cruel mars Snow’s smile every single time she talks about eradicating evil magic from the land. Emma can sense it, like something murky and dark crawling beneath her skin, like her actions weren't fully her own.

 

Her father is loyal to her mother, doing whatever she says. His eyes are blank too, devoid of any real type of affection he tries to bestow upon her. They tell her that they love her and say all the correct words of affection but its contradicted by their detached actions.

 

Henry is just as detached, routinely checking by her room like he’s more guard than teen and looks at her with distrust filling his eyes when he talks about her using magic with Regina to save him. He hadn’t killed the first bandit in the woods but admits that he and a few other knights had hunted and killed Robin Hood and his merry men when the fairies had traced the rare golden magic he’d been healed with to the thief’s hideout at the cave by the waterfall.

 

He’s proud of his accomplishment too, it gained him the respect of his fellow knights, hunting and killing a notorious thief and murderer they’ve been trying to bring to justice for years. And Emma’s heart hurts at the thought of her son taking anybody’s life.

 

Has her family always been that way here?

 

In that other realm, the one she dreams about, they are _very_ close. Her parents and her son hug her freely, kiss her forehead and she can cuddle in close to them at the end of a long exhausting day when she’s tired and just needs them to be there. They sit at meals together in these dreams of the story town and share things about their day, even though the snippets of the conversations they partake in sometimes make no sense to the princess.

 

Tears spring to Emma’s eyes as her heart _aches_. She misses them, the correct version within her dreams. She misses her nosy but mild mannered mother, her easy going but brave father and her quiet but courageous author son who is on the verge of growing up. She also misses Regina. It’s a constant ache that threatens to overwhelm her, and it does, often, on days when she allows herself to remember Regina’s gentle touches and the dark intensity to her enchanting eyes.

 

And the fact that she’d been unable to save her.

 

The princess won't eat and refuses to talk to her parents as the royal guards are sent to religiously patrol the corridor leading to her room, blocking off all entrance and exits. The castle feels like a prison, which is saying something since she still couldn’t usually leave at will. But now there are more eyes wherever she goes, distrustful _fairy_ eyes that have suppressed that magic in her veins under her parents direct orders.

 

Red is also nowhere to be found.

 

Someone had seen them leaving the castle the day the princess went ‘missing’ all those weeks ago and word had rapidly spread about the lady in waiting’s discretion. She'd been imprisoned within the walls of the cold dark dungeons and tortured. Emma was forbidden from going to see her. And she admits to herself that she was _scared_ to see her. Red deserved so much better than the scars Emma had inadvertently put upon her.

 

The princess spends her time crying more often as her once again suppressed magic sticks within her skin like viscous glue.

 

Henry can't understand her.

 

She can see him struggling to as she grows weaker by the day and only eats a little whenever he comes into her room after his training. He watches her closely, too closely, asking her to explain the horrors she's endured at the hands of the Evil Queen so that she can ‘recover’. Emma just holds him close to her every time he asks and he allows her to until she falls asleep.

 

The hooded figure, Captain Hook, is there the moment sleep claims her, offering her a return of her dark one power trifold if she joins him. But Regina's still always there to pull her out of her wavering, with a gentle touch and gentle words that echo in the princess's mind. She tries to hold onto her whenever these glimpses occur but Regina always slips out of her grasp, rescuing her from the darkness and leaving her heart aching when she awakens, clutching her Swan pendant like a lifeline.

 

Bug is still nowhere to be found and Emma withdraws into herself even more, unable to even look at the other horses in the stables without feeling sadness and a righteous fury curdle deep within her soul. She misses him terribly, misses Regina and the achingly warm magic between them like an intrinsic part of her heart she never knew she needed.

 

Her parents try to coerce her out of her solitude with duties to the kingdom.

 

There's another ball thrown and another escape the princess makes just minutes into it as she slips into that abandoned room in the west wing with the portrait of the Queen.

 

She huddles into herself beneath the image of the Queen, tears helplessly cascading down her face as she tries to stir the magic that had so easily ran between them at a moment's notice. But it doesn’t come.

 

Instead, she falls asleep and Hook is there, growing stronger every time Emma dreams about him. She picks up that sword and fights him, fights for her family as he curls his fingers around her neck, pressing down on her throat and stopping her in her tracks. He hisses at her to join him, that he's _good_ for her and Emma doesn't know why she’s fighting against him anymore as her defiance earns her a heart plucked from her chest in that meadow.

 

_I feel as if I've been ripped apart at the seams...but what right have I to complain when you're probably worse off, Regina?_

 

* * *

 

 

Emma starts visiting the portrait of the Queen in the abandoned room whenever she can get away from the prying eyes that watch her every movement. She’s usually left alone in the middle of the night for a short period when the guards change shifts so she uses that time to make her grand escape.

 

The room remains the same, torn and smashed and utterly broken, a perfect metaphor for the state of Emma’s soul. She takes comfort in the chaos and the image of the Queen that her mother had left hanging upon the wall all those years ago. It becomes the only physical presence of Regina she has besides her Swan pendant.

 

Her eyes take in every beautiful eyelash, every fleck of brown in those dark eyes that she misses so acutely. She huddles on the ground beneath it like she used to in the memories that she possesses from this realm and the longer she stares at it, the more Regina seems to almost come alive in that painting, looking for all the world like an apparition. Emma’s eyes flutter shut, but she doesn't want to sleep, is afraid of the darkness that beckons, one that she's well aware of every waking moment.

 

But her dreamscape changes this time. The darkness is there still hovering at the edges but she finds herself within a dark room, separated right down the middle by steel bars. It’s an unusual change, one the princess is wary of as she walks along the only path leading towards it.

 

There's another person there, sitting on a throne behind the bars and Emma's heart leaps into her throat as she recognizes the familiar curve of the woman's jaw and the smouldering darkness of those beautiful eyes.

 

Regina’s there! Dressed in that dark corseted dress that Emma recalls from the portrait she’s been staring at for long hours. The Queen sits on a dark throne behind the steel bars of a prison cell, looking for all the world like a statue carved to perfection. Emma would have thought her immovable if not for the fluttering of her lashes and the subtle movement of her chest when she breathes out a long wispy sigh. The princess immediately scampers towards the steel bars, pressing herself to it as the woman behind it finally notices her.

 

“Regina.” She breathes, eyes drinking in the image of the woman she’s come to love.

 

Regina’s eyes widen as they flicker over Emma. Another long sigh escapes her mouth as she puts down the goblet cradled in her hand and presses her hand to her forehead.

 

“The wine here is making me see things again.” She says to herself, a self deprecating smile curving at the corners of her lips. Her tone is darker, richer and so very beautiful to Emma’s deprived ears. “Or is it because I miss you so much that I always find myself yearning to see you again, Savior?”

 

“I don’t care what this is.” The princess says fiercely. “Be it dream or hallucination. I’m _here_ , and _you’re_ here and I’m not leaving again, not until I rescue you from this prison, kingdom be damned.”

 

“Ah, _princess_.” Regina says, an amused little smile tugging at her lips, but there’s that tinge of melancholy around the edges that causes unbearable pain to the princess’s heart. “This wish imprisonment has such a dry sense of humour.”

 

“Regina.” Emma growls. “I’m here!” She implores. “I don’t know how and I’m sorry it took so long but -”

 

“Go away Emma.” Regina sighs, closing her eyes. The princess’s heart lurches as Regina’s voice breaks. “You’re _not_ even real.”

 

* * *

 

Princess Emma awakens with a start, limbs stiff with cold. She'd fallen asleep beneath that portrait in the west wing and she'd seen Regina as the Queen. The Queen who’d casted the wish, the Queen who Regina had described to her was a part of her.

 

Emma’s magic stirs, restless in her veins but unable to summon to her finger tips. She rises on shaky legs, squeezing her eyes shut as she presses her aching forehead to the image of the Queen hoping to be taken back to that tiny room with her.

 

But nothing happens and the princess is forced to leave the room when she hears the tell tale sounds of the bells in the castle go up, signifying that they’d discovered that she was missing.

 

* * *

 

Regina’s surrounded by darkness, a thick oozing blackness that seems to fill the very air with a foreboding force of destruction. It whispers along her limbs and she's suspended within it as it snakes around her like tangled vines, squeezing her relentlessly. The coldness it brings with it is death like - hissing her insecurities at her and racing across her skin in magical bursts of dark energy like it wants to _rip_ her magic from her insides.

 

She tries not to cry out, doesn’t want to give _him_ the satisfaction of hearing her brokenness as she hangs her fevered forehead, enduring the blood curdling cries of her family in danger and not being able to lift a finger to save them. They mock her, taunt her, urge her to find that darkness, own it, and save them.

 

Tears cascade down her face, helpless tears that burn just as much as the darkness does at her hands and feet. But she doesn’t care anymore. Everything hurts, her body, her mind but most of all her heart. Her blurry unfocused eyes reopen briefly to find her mother there once again.

 

She’s there to taunt her, talk to her about the ramifications about falling in love. After all  - _love is weakness_ , and Regina should have known better than to trust another person with her heart. The darkness shapes itself into her Father, into Leopold, into every single person she’s ever killed. They surround her and their taunts increase and the more they jeer at her the intensity of the darkness tears at her skin until its raw and flaming again.

 

“Wake up, my love.” That soothing voice Regina would know anywhere calls. Her eyes immediately obey and she’s rewarded with the sight of Emma, _her_ Emma! She’s back in her red leather jacket and her impossibly tight jeans, the Sheriff’s badge gleaming at her hip.

 

“Emma.” She croaks weakly, tears spilling down her cheeks that burn her skin and cause more pain. But she doesn’t care. Emma’s _here_! “You came.”

 

“Of course I did.” Emma says and she smiles, delicately cupping Regina’s face between her cool palms. It’s soothing to Regina’s feverish skin and Regina hums, caught up in the warmth of her green eyes.

 

“I knew you’d come rescue me.” She says softly, leaning into Emma’s touch. Emma smiles and its _so_ beautiful, even more beautiful than Regina remembers. But the longer she stares at it the more that smile morphs until it's nothing more than a cruel grin that splits Emma’s face unnaturally as her eyes turn a hazy black.

 

Emma releases her face and draws the sword at her hip, pressing it against Regina’s neck in one swift movement. There’s loathing in her eyes and no more warmth, only darkness radiating from her presence.

 

“You're the Evil Queen and I'm here to finish you off. Just like I’ve always been fated to.” She declares and Regina’s eyes weakly flutter shut as more tears spill down her face.

 

_Regina, I need you to come back to me._

 

* * *

 

The days float by in a depressing hum of kingdom politics for the princess and the planning stages of another ball to find Emma a suitable suitor begins anew. A process the princess was not enthusiastic about in the least.

 

Every night, _he_ appears to her, darkness surrounding him like a cloak that drains Emma’s energy away. He calls himself _the shears of her destiny_ , telling her that he’s merged with it and can alter her dull fate if she so desires, that its given him access to all of the darkness in the hearts of men - all she has to do is say she will join him.

 

Emma resists it all; resists her parents, resists _him_ and simply longs to find herself back between that dream world where she can see Regina's face. She does make it back there a handful of times, gleeful at her accomplishment except for one problem; the Queen pointedly ignores her.

 

So Emma sits on the opposite side of the steel bars, a spot she’s come to favour as it puts her directly in the Queen’s line of sight. She talks to Regina, tells her about the dullness of life in the castle post losing her. She speaks about her very strained relationship with her parents, about being unable to connect with Henry.

 

She comes back again and again, speaking to Regina about losing Red. About how difficult it’s been to live in a castle like a royal prisoner. She tells Regina about how much she misses her, misses holding her hand and sensing the warmth of her magic, that she’s sorry that she hasn’t been able to be the Savior she wants her to be and apologizes for getting her trapped in the wish realm.

 

“I’m _not_ your Regina.” The Queen hisses after several nights of Emma’s one sided conversations and it’s the first time since their encounters here that those dark eyes have dared to make eye contact with her for more than a few seconds. “You know my title.”

 

Emma recalls a serum and a removal of Regina’s darkness that had never truly settled too well with her in her dreams.

 

“You’re the Queen.” She says and the Queen’s eyebrows lift.

 

She’s methodical in her assessment of Emma, eyes flitting from her head down to her feet like they always do. But this time she lingers, like she was trying to imprint the princess’s image within her mind. The princess is suddenly very self conscious beneath her dark gaze, aware that she's wearing nothing more than a slip of a nightgown beneath her very sheer cloak.

 

“Some would say that I’m the _Evil_ Queen.”

 

“Unlike some, I can understand the allure of darkness.” The princess says, a self depreciating smile curving her lips. “Especially since Hook comes to me in different ways here, sometimes as a deceptively sweet voice and other times as a raging tornado of dark magic.”

 

“You found Hook?” The Queen’s eyes widen and Emma’s grateful that she’s chosen to continue the conversation and not shut down or tell her to go away again.

 

“He’s the figure from my dreams.”

 

“You mean he’s the one fated to…” The Queen grits her teeth. “I _hate_ that I’m stuck in here where I can’t rip his limbs from his body.”

 

“Then tell me what to do.” Emma implores, leaning into the steel bars. “Tell me how I can free you.”

 

The Queen instantly deflates and that resigned look makes its way across her face once more. “According to your parents _this_ is what I deserve.”

 

Emma shakes her head fiercely. “You do not.” She says earnestly, fingers curling around the steel bars. “Do you hear me?”

 

“I cast a curse that ripped you away from them for _twenty eight years_.” The Queen says dryly. “If someone had done that to Henry…” Regina’s eyes fall away from hers and Emma's heart squeezes tightly. “That’d be unforgivable.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Emma asks, fingers curling into frustrated fists. “Tell you that you’ve done unforgivable things and cast you aside?”

 

“Your father wished me into this prison, so why not?”

 

“You deserve your _family_. You deserve a second chance! _We_ deserve a -”

 

“All due respect princess, you’re approaching this all hypothetically. I didn’t cast the curse in your realm and was defeated. You don’t _remember_ your life back in Storybrooke, so you can’t possibly speak as if you know first hand what I’ve done.”

 

“Our history books are littered with them.” Emma says, catching the Queen off guard. “But in _our realm_ , I was made the Savior because of you, right?”

 

The Queen stiffens, eyes frosty. “Yes.”

 

“You spoke of the Savior as this legendary woman, one I feel as if I can never truly live up to. If only I was half as courageous I could change the way things were here.”

 

“Hook was merely trying to control you with a tool called the shears of destiny. But you _wished_ never to be the Savior and I..” The Queen swallows thickly, turning away from Emma. “...I would do anything to help you.”

 

“He’s vile.” The princess hisses and she falls silent for a moment, taking in Regina’s words. “What _is_ a Savior anyway?” She questions, mulling over the title that Regina’s been idealizing.

 

“It's a _burden_ ,” The Queen says, dark eyes shadowed with regret. “the title of great protector of the realm. A duty that's important, but according to an oracle you encountered, it ends with visions of one’s impending death by a hooded figure.”

 

Emma stiffens, wide green eyes finding Regina’s. “You mean...my dreams are…”

 

“Future visions.” Regina says ruefully.

 

“That’s how I was able to see Robin’s betrayal?” Emma asks, thoughts filtering back to her dreams of their capture that had happened down to the tiniest detail. It’s something she’d brushed off as a happy coincidence. “So my dreams where I fight with Hook…that _will_ happen? I thought that they were just unpleasant dreams! I didn’t think...”

 

Her mind flits back to what Regina had told her, about Hook being the dark one. But it hadn’t made sense to her at the time. The man she’d seen as the dark one had had an obnoxious higher pitched voice, golden scaly skin and beady unsettling blue eyes. The man she knew as Hook had similar eyes but an excess of cheap pirate leather.

 

The Queen’s eyes are sorrowful, yet they hold a quiet anger as she nods. “This is why I wished for _your wish_ to have never been the Savior to come true.” She admits. “I didn’t want you to bear the weight of this if you didn’t have to.”

 

“I will bear it willingly if it means saving _you_ and getting back to _our family_ .” Emma says earnestly, even more determined to get back home. “But I _need_ you to help me now. I don’t know how to get us out of this realm. Or how long we have until my _vision,_ ” her entire body shudders as the word passes her lips. “will come to pass.”

 

The Queen doesn’t respond to that and Emma presses her face against the bars, hanging her head in defeat.

 

“My parents hate you with such a fierceness here that they’ve let it consume them. I know they’ve always loved me but there’s a level of...detachment. Henry is…” Emma struggles, tears gathering in her eyes as a strangled sob catches in her throat “Do you know that he killed your R-Robin here? Ever since his knighting ceremony he's been…he’s so angry all the time.”

 

The Queen's eyes soften and the devastation on her face mirrors Emma's. “I had no idea.”

 

She’s still sitting statue-esque upon her throne, but she no longer looks disaffected by Emma’s words.

 

“Henry’s different in that other realm, mature but still so carefree. He calls us _Moms_. I see him staring at that magic mirror box for hours even though we’ve told him to go to bed. You’re important there, you’re the…” Emma struggles to remember Regina’s title. “Madame Mayor! The ruler of the town! My parents love you. _I_ love -”

 

“Are you...” The Queen rushes to cut her off. “regaining some of your memories?”

 

Emma blinks her tears away, hanging her head when she replies. “No.” She says ruefully. “Those are the things I dream about. Sometimes they don’t make any sense at all, but we’re all there and we’re...happy.”

 

“Were you _never_ happy here?” The Queen asks and there’s concern in her voice as her fingers curl around the arms of her throne.

 

“I’m... _angry_.” The princess admits. “I’m _angry_ because you sent me away with a wish and I’m angry because my rightful family are in another realm. I’m _angry_ because you’re under a sleeping curse somewhere and I can’t find you and I’m _angry_ because I’m utterly in love with you but you don’t trust in my feelings!”

 

The Queen is stunned at her words, but she rises on shaky legs, eyes frantically darting between Emma’s.

 

“I…” She starts, eyes no longer hard, no longer putting up that cold frosty exterior she’s been trying to use to keep Emma at a distance. “Emma.” She sighs her name softly, lovingly, and Emma feels a whole world of emotions in that one word.

 

“My memories of _this_ place...they feel so heavy.” Emma swallows thickly. “It's like they're shackled in darkness. And no part of my life has been spared.” She looks to the Queen then, a gentle smile on her lips. “But when I'm with you, my dreams from the other realm _feel real_. And I _know_ that the ones I have here are mere imitations of it.”

 

Regina shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “I never meant to hurt you, to cause you pain.”

 

“You’re causing me pain by being detached.” Emma says pointedly. “You’re causing me pain by acting like we don’t belong together.”

 

“Emma…”

 

“You’re causing me pain by not believing that you deserve to be loved!” The princess says and before she can hear the Queen’s reply she’s being tugged back into the real world as tears gather at the corner of the Queen’s eyes and stream down her devastatingly beautiful face.

 

* * *

 

Regina can’t tell how long she’s been suspended in this darkness. It could be only a few hours, a day perhaps? No...maybe weeks. She’s woken up and passed out too many times to count, tuning out the jeers and the taunts and the burning sensation that never ceases to give her flesh a moment’s reprieve.

 

She hides deep within her subconscious mind and, for the first time in forever, she wishes for something.

 

_If I can’t be the one who takes her away from this place, I wish for Emma’s safe return to Storybrooke. I wish for her happiness, even if it doesn’t include me._

 

* * *

 

It’s the night of the grand ball and Princess Emma’s caught in one of those tight itchy ball gowns she despises. She’s introduced to every eligible royal and subsequently forced into a dance with the ones deemed worthy under her mother’s watchful eyes.

 

Most of the princes are younger; which is _humiliating_. They all speak highly of themselves and are too eager and overconfident as they compete for her attentions like she's a prized steed. But their endless compliments and shower of praises aren’t enough to keep her thoughts from easily flitting away from the droll hum of conversations and to her unique situation with Regina and the Queen.

 

She tries to play the perfect princess, feigning interest as she flits from generic prince to prince, letting them twirl her around the room but never settling for one longer than she can stomach. Their arms around her feel like another type of prison and Emma shrinks further into herself as her oblivious parents watch on with hopeful eyes.

 

 _You don’t belong here,_ her mind hisses. And her heart is in full agreement.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, the princess escapes again into the room with the Queen’s image. Her dress is too constricting and way too bulky but Emma doesn’t care much as she takes her spot on the floor before Regina’s portrait. She swallows hard, always overwhelmed by seeing the image of the woman she loves as tears spring to her eyes when she tries to activate that magic that’s been stolen away.

 

So many things have been taken away too; her loving parents and carefree son, her beloved horse, Red, and the woman she can admit that she’s fallen in love with. Her world has been upended too many times within the past month and she just...longs for some normalcy.

 

Her fingers curl around the hilt of the sword at her side, the sword she’d managed to get from Henry earlier that day, the sword that’s been starring within her dreams for as long as she can remember. As she lays on the cold dusty floor, eyes never leaving the image of the Queen, her mind ventures back to the lazy day they’d spent asleep by the stream in the forest. Regina had looked so at peace then, so free of the burdens the Queen carries. Other images come in a flash to Emma’s mind, the intensity of their kisses and the short amount of time they’d spent utterly wrapped in each other. It makes her heart race with desire and a fierce longing she can’t contain.

 

Her eyes flutter with exhaustion and Hook is there the moment she succumbs to it. She shivers at the darkness radiating from his presence but she’s able to push him away with thoughts of Regina as she manages to once again find the tiny dreamscape prison with the trapped Queen.

 

The Queen stares at her the moment she appears, eyes drinking Emma in like she’s been starved of breathable air. Emma’s look for her is similar and she flushes when she realizes the fact, leaning against the bars of the Queen’s prison as she greets her. The Queen’s eyes flit away from Emma as she rises from her seat. She turns, making her way behind her throne and pressing her palms to the top of it, arms extended like she needs more distance between them.

 

“Did you have a ball tonight?” She asks, her drawl tone belying her intrigue.

 

Emma glances down at herself, noting the dark constricting emerald ball gown and her face warms.

 

“Yes.” She answers, lips twisting into a grimace. “My parents are...trying to find me a suitor.”

 

“I see.” The Queen says and silence falls between them as she closes her eyes and her hands curl into fists against her magical throne.

 

Emma's heart is beating in over time. She longs to broach this distance, to touch the untouchable Queen, this part of Regina that she can't quite seem to get through to or get enough of.

 

There are lines across her forehead quite telling of her distress and Emma just wants to make it all go away, longs to free her from this prison with a fierceness that scares her.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Regina says breathlessly, dark eyes springing open like she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. She swallows thickly, catching Emma’s gaze as the words hover in the air between them. Emma’s eyes widen, stunned at the admission but it brings a sheepish smile to her face as she ducks her head to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

 

“Regina.” She says the name softly, watching in awe as the Queen doesn’t stiffen at the name. “I had to dance with so many princes tonight.”

 

The Queen hums, eyes downcast. “And did you find the one you were searching for?”

 

Emma shakes her head, sparing her a smile. “I kept thinking about the fact that the only person I want to dance with...is you.”

 

The Queen’s eyebrows lift at her words and she breathes out steadily, looking for all the world like she wants to come to Emma and do just that, but something was holding her back. And Emma’s had _enough_ of this distance she’s been desperately trying to keep between them.

 

“How do you expect me to live in a world where I can't touch you? Where I can’t feel your heartbeat?” Emma asks, aghast at the Queen’s actions. “They've stopped my magic again and I just…” Emma grits her teeth. “I'm _sick_ of it all. I have memories of my parents and then there are these cruel things tossed in and I...” She breaks off into a sob, turning around so she’s facing away from the sad eyes of the Queen as she leans against the bars and closes her eyes. “I _need_ you.” She admits tearfully. “But I feel as if you don’t want to need me.”

 

There’s a short silence between them, a silence punctuated by their respective breathing as sorrow overwhelms the princess’s heart.

 

“I _do_ need you.” Emma feels the words spoken in a flurry of warm air against her neck as Regina’s arms snake around her hips from inside the magical steel bars. Regina presses her face against her shoulder, raising goosebumps along Emma’s skin and the princess sighs, leaning into her touch. She’s so grateful for this point of contact between them as she presses her hands above the Queen’s. “You don’t know how much I need you, Emma.”

 

Her name falling from those lips sounds so strange yet so absolutely wonderful. The princess is pleasantly surprised at the response as she raises Regina’s hands in her own and cradles them to her chest.

 

“Then why?” She whispers. “Why are you pushing me away?”

 

She turns around in the Queen’s embrace, the steel bars between them unable to dull the smile that curves Regina’s beautiful red painted lips.

 

“Because I’m a _fool_.” She says. Emma laughs, eyes softening as the Queen’s façade is finally dropped. She’s so endearing, Emma’s heart flutters as she laces their fingers together and presses it against her racing heart. “Despite everything, I had thought you wanted to belong here...I thought I was doing the right thing by staying away from you.”

 

“You’re _my_ fool.” She says teasingly and Regina chuckles in response, pressing her forehead to the steel bars separating them as the princess’s smile dims. “Please, tell me where I can find you.”

 

The Queen immediately deflates. “I'm sorry princess. I know she - _I’m_ under a sleeping curse. I can sense it, there’s a darkness there that’s...overwhelming.” She grimaces and Emma’s thoughts immediately go to Hook. “But I can't help you out there in the physical world.”

 

“Then I'm doomed to be stuck in this realm forever.” Emma laments, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears form at the corner of her eyes.

 

Regina cups her face, thumb lovingly sweeping over the rise of her cheek and wiping away her tears. Emma’s eyes flutter beneath her soothing touch, heart quivering as that warmth she’d come to cherish between them starts returning to their hands.

 

“You don't deserve to be stuck in a realm corrupted by darkness.” The Queen replies. The princess cradles the hand against her cheek, green eyes softening as they regard her. “You belong where your heart knows you should be.”

 

“I _know_ I belong with you.” Emma says matter of factly. It's a truth that settles deeply within her bones as a shy smile tugs at the corner of the Queen’s lips. “And our son.” She adds. “And my parents.”

 

A determined look crosses the Queen’s face then as she pensively regards Emma. “There is one thing we can try, in order to get you back.”

 

“What is it?” Emma asks. “Magic beans don’t exist here and realm travelling is _impossible_.”

 

“This is a _wish_ realm.”

 

“I could _wish_ us back?” Emma blinks at her explanation, recalling numerous times when she and Regina had done just that. “But -”

 

“I’ve come to realize that it’s not as simple.” The Queen says. “You would never be able to do it if you still believe that even a tiny part of you belongs in this realm.”

 

“So, a wish.” Emma says dryly. “Is that all?”

 

“You’ll also need our magic.”

 

Emma’s eyes dim with those words. “Haven’t you been listening? My magic isn’t working.”

 

“Because it needs activating once again. But I'm not sure if my idea will work.”

 

Emma's brows furrow. “What idea?”

 

The Queen smiles. “Magic is emotion. All Regina had to do was grab hold of you that first time when she entered this realm in order to trigger it but I think this time we require something a little more...delicate.”

 

“Wha-What are you doing?” The princess asks, breath hitching as the Queen tenderly cups her cheek, this time with both hands. She’s close, closer than Emma thought she’d dare come. She doesn’t answer right away, instead, her dark eyes flicker over every inch of Emma’s face, drawing a warmth to the princess’s cheeks.

 

“Something I was never quite brave enough to do in Storybrooke.” The Queen whispers in a flurry of warm air that covers the princess's lips. Neither notice the steel bars of the Queen's forced wish imprisonment dissolving away in a glittering wave of magical dust as the Queen dips forward and presses her lips against the princess's flushed cheek.

 

Emma inhales sharply, eyes fluttering as Regina's cool lips touch her skin. It’s a sweet kiss, one Emma feels intimately, mending the shredded pieces of her aching soul and her lonely heart.

 

“Regina.” She murmurs, arm curving around the Queen's waist and pressing them closer together. The Queen smiles against her skin, fingers curling in blonde hair as Emma's eyes catch hers.

 

“Please be careful on your journey, Emma. I have no doubt that you’ll find me.” She says softly, lips ghosting across the rise of the princess’s flushed cheek. She presses another kiss, this time at the corner of Emma’s lips as Emma’s fingers dig in at her sides, overwhelmed by the amount of emotions blooming within her at the gentleness of the action.

 

 _Magic_ stirs beneath Emma’s skin, fevered magic that lingers in tiny pulses of burnished gold that thread at her fingertips pressed against Regina’s sides; a golden color that’s mirrored within the depths of those dark irises and sparks warmly against their skin as their foreheads fall together.

 

“What type of magic is this?” Emma asks breathlessly, invigorated as it caresses her skin with warmth and a tangible force that threatens to realign her world once again. The Queen’s skin glows with the light of it, with the warmth of their magic and everything else just falls away.

 

“The most powerful magic in all the known realms, Emma Swan.” The Queen’s sweet voice burrs over her like warm honey. Emma turns her head the minute she leans in to press another sweet kiss to her skin and their mouths connect briefly before the Queen disappears in a swirl of golden magic, freed from her prison at last.

 

* * *

 

The princess awakens in the cold room, lips tingling with the feel of Regina's kiss and Regina's magic brushing warmly against her skin in tiny pulses. She closes her eyes and can latch on to it with her own magic, creating that tangible warmth she's felt stir inside her and can follow it like a thread.

 

The ball is still in full swing below, music flitting even up to the massive halls of the west wing as Emma slips out of the room with the sword tucked beneath her dress.

 

She makes one last reappearance in the grand room littered with too many guests, just to show her face before slipping into the kitchens and into that corridor. With no time to spear, she rushes down to the stables, stunned when she takes a step into the room and finds _Bug_. He whinnies in delight and tears spring to Emma’s eyes as she presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“I missed you.” She whispers, brushing her hand through his golden mane.

 

“And _we_ missed _you_.” A sultry voice belonging to the only friend she’s ever cherished announces. Emma whirls around, and those tears cascade down her face as Red rushes into her arms.

 

“Red! I - I thought you were in the dungeons! I was forbidden from seeing you and I -”

 

Red shakes her head, caressing the princess’s cheek. “I’ve been in hiding the minute I found out I’d been summoned to the courts. No offense princess but your parents aren’t exactly the pinnacle of fair and just in this land.” Red says disdainfully, turning her attention back to Bug. “Found him wandering the woods a few nights ago and decided to take a chance and return him tonight since no one pays much attention to the stables during these events.” Which is really such a flaw in their kingdom security but nevertheless, Emma’s elated.

 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Emma says, throwing her arms around Red again. Red chuckles, eyes crinkling with amusement.

 

“I take it you’re planning another escape, princess?”

 

Emma nods, and tells Red everything.

 

* * *

 

The enchantments around the castle extend for miles in all directions but Red just grins and tells Emma to follow her lead. She’s led through a pathway she’s walked many times, a path that curves around the stables and leads across a flat strip of land visible to the archers and foot soldiers from the castle in the distance.

 

Emma’s antsy with worry but she trusts Red, trusts the only person in this realm who’d been kind to her even though nothing here would exist should they find a way to leave it. They continue walking, Emma leading Bug by his reins as Red leads them onto a moonlit path. She watches in awe as the magical barrier the fairies casted hovers a few feet over the curve of the pathway.

 

“How’d you know this was here?” Emma asks as Red easily leads the way, undetectable to the guards in the distance.

 

“You’re not the only one with a magical secret, your majesty.” She says cheekily, eyes glinting yellow with a new kind of power easily detectable to the princess’s sensitive magic. Emma’s in awe of it, in awe of her and the minute they’re off the castle grounds she starts her barrage of questions.

 

She learns of her friend’s werewolf nature, of her struggles to hide it while growing up and guarding her secret in a kingdom hellbent on eradicating everything that wasn’t fairy magic. Emma’s heart lurches and she hugs her friend, apologizing profusely as they walk on for miles in the light of the moon, undetected by bandits and guards alike.

 

It’s a few hours later when they make it to Red’s hideout, a burrow in the woods that looks quite cosy. Granny is there, tending to a fire and they’re both hugged and offered a warm meal before the princess insists on leaving.

 

Regina’s waiting for her, she can _feel_ it, can feel her magic brushing against her skin and calling out to her and she can’t wait any longer to be near her again.

 

She’s given a few supplies and a change of clothes, gratefully shedding her heavy ball gown for a white tunic and grey riding pants. The last thing to add is the sword at her side, the sword that gives her a level of comfort Emma has come to appreciate. Before the princess can leave, Red pulls her into a fierce hug, urging her to be careful and lamenting the fact that werewolves can’t enter the Infinite Forest because of the darkness surrounding it - the destination Regina’s magic was calling her to. Emma smiles and thanks them for their hospitality, knowing that she’ll miss her friend dearly and she hugs her one last time before leaving the burrow.

 

The cool gentle forest breeze wafts through Princess Emma's hair, brushing against her parched skin as it hums with the feel of magic. Emma keeps riding, fingers tightening around Bug’s reins, not stopping for an instant to assess the ramifications should her mission fail.

 

She rides all night, following that magical pull towards Regina until she’s at the outskirts of the first forest and weary to the point where she can no longer keep her eyes open. Bug leads them down to a familiar stream and Emma sighs in relief when she discovers a burrow of her own as the morning sun rises high in the sky.

 

She rests for a few hours, heart quickening when Hook stands across from her in that meadow she can now recognize. It’s absent of fireflies but still very much beautiful and knots form in Emma’s stomach as he approaches. She awakens with a start, goosebumps rising across her skin as she readies Bug and continues their journey.

 

The closer they travel, the stronger Regina’s magic feels and the princess’s heart quickens on the first night when she finally makes it to the outskirts of the Infinite Forest. She dismounts Bug here, untacking his saddle and bridle as she prepares to part with him for the last time. He seems to sense it somehow, pressing his nose to her chest as her eyes turn glassy once more.

 

There are purple wisps floating about, magical balls of light that land on Bug’s mane and illuminate Emma’s skin with a familiar magic her own craves. It invigorates her, giving her the energy and willpower she needs to press on even after her lengthy day of riding as they light up a path through the trees. The wisps are the only source of light within the dark depressing forest and the princess’s hand never leaves the hilt of her sword as she follows them along.

 

Her senses are on high alert, green eyes flickering at every shift of the leaves in the trees and every hoot of a nearby owl, causing a tension building in her spine that she just can’t shake.

 

A few hours later, the wisps change color, burning that alluring golden color as they taper off into the gentle slope of the meadow from her dreams. Emma stands on the outskirts of it, vibrating with tension as her eyes scan the clearing for Regina. She’s nowhere to be seen, but her magic is there, urging Emma’s forward as the wisps press in against her body.

 

Emma follows their lead, sliding one booted foot down the small incline and watching in awe as the wisps enable her to slip easily through a powerful fairy enchantment surrounding the meadow that her weary body hadn’t detected.

 

* * *

 

The minute Emma passes through the barrier two things happen.

 

The meadow pulses with life, with _magic_ , _their magic_ and she finally sees Regina’s body trapped within the confines of a glassy magical barrier as she lays in the middle of the meadow. Emma’s at her side in an instant, eyes greedily drinking in the physical form of her lover as Regina lays with her hands crossed together over her chest.

 

Her face is bare and her cheeks pale, giving her a younger look but she’s resplendent in a simple slip of a dress befitting a commoner. The protective enchantments surrounding her body whirl in blue waves of fairy magic, cascading in a shower upon the grassy land surrounding her body and bathing it in an eerie enchanting glow.

 

Emma swallows thickly, tears springing to her eyes as she finally takes in the devastation the dark versions of her parents had caused.

 

“I suppose I should begin with an apology...I'm sorry it took me this long to find you, Regina.” Emma says, voice breaking on the name. “I was afraid to see you like this.”

 

She reaches out then, hand slipping easily through the fairy barrier and turning it a lovely golden color which parts in waves and disappears in the air around them as Emma kneels at Regina’s side.

 

“I'm sorry I failed you, my love.” Emma continues softly, brushing a tuft of dark hair along her face. Her hair had grown, flowing down along her shoulders and curling at her sides in ringlets. She looks absolutely beautiful in sleep, even more so than Emma remembers and her hands tremble as they frame Regina’s face.

 

“You taught me so many things and for that I am grateful. I was a lonely sheltered girl who'd turned into a lonely sheltered woman with no hope of ever being rescued. But you did, you swooped in and changed my life and you made me feel something more than just plain...indifference. You make me feel significant, like I matter beyond being a boring princess who always does as she's told.”

 

“I wish I…” she stops abruptly, remembering what Regina had told her. She needed to use their magic too in order to get them out of this realm. But how was she supposed to do that? “I'm here to take us home.”

 

“And leave without so much as a goodbye, Swan? After _all_ we’ve been through?”

 

Emma's spine stiffens at the familiar voice from her dreams. She whirls around, hand going to the hilt of her sword as she springs to her feet.

 

“You.” She hisses, eyes flashing as the scaly old man that had tried to take her heart appears in a swirl of rust colored magic at the edge of the treeline. Her sensitive magic immediately detects the glamour carefully hiding his true features. “You’re finally here.”

 

The man she knows is Hook looks unharmed, like their previous encounter hadn't happened at all. He cackles, beady blue eyes glinting with glee, calculating and utterly cold as his gaze sweeps over Emma.

 

“So informal, Swan.” He says, bemused. A maniacal smile splits his uneven scaly face. “But I know that you _know_ my name.” He insists, voice booming thunderously within the small meadow, sending chills down Emma’s spine. “Say it!”

 

She can’t place his correct name but he hisses that she knows him, she _has_ to remember him. A shadow rises above them, taking the shape of his true face and a wave of darkness brushes along the princess’s skin as his words and need to possess her fills her veins like damning poison.

 

And she _knows_ who he is, can pick out that accent from too many of her unsettling story town dreams.

 

“ _Killian_.” She spits the name with disdain and he smiles lecherously.

 

“You remember.” He grins in utter satisfaction, lifting his head skywards. “ _Finally_.”

 

“Show your true face, _coward_.” The princess hisses, finally drawing her sword and taking comfort in the deadly balance of it as it tingles along her arms. Instantly his features are twisting, shedding away the skin of the old dark one and replacing it with a face Emma has come to _loathe_. She vows that this time she will make sure that her vision has a different outcome.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

A chill descends over the atmosphere following those words and Emma's magic crackles against her finger tips and fizzles out completely when he flicks his wrist.

 

“That would be inconvenient.” He tsks, oily tendrils of darkness whispering along his arms and legs as he advances towards her.

 

Emma’s heart quickens and her eyes settle back on the still form of Regina behind her. Maybe she didn’t have to face him alone? Maybe they could do this _together_ if only Emma could wake her up with a -

 

Emma’s neck tingles as the magic in the air practically pulses with warning and she raises her sword. She counters the deadly attack behind with her own and the blade in her hands sings with the magic in her veins.

 

Hook is stunned at the block to his attack, eyes glinting as he breaks away and crashes his sword into hers again, nearly knocking her off balance. Emma’s hands tremble beneath the weight of his sword as she parries and counters the incoming attacks, ducking as he takes a swipe at her head and nicks her arm. It etches a deep line into her pale skin, drawing thin red lines of blood that stream along her sword arm as he advances.

 

“I sacrificed _everything_ for you!” He hisses, dark magic curling at his fingers and crawling along his sword, swiftly chilling the air. And images in Emma’s head are shifting again, repeating that same phrase in a jumbled mess of words. “Join me!”

 

“I will _never._ ” Emma sneers, eyes briefly flickering to the oily tendrils of darkness rising in the air behind him and sending the air tumbling in viscous whirls. “All you seem to care about is _yourself_ and _your_ happiness!”

 

Hook’s mouth twists, teeth bared as his sword crashes into Emma’s again, darkness radiating from his every move.

 

“I was doing this, for _us._ ” He growls. “I wanted to be the one to _save you_. To give you unimaginable power!”

 

“I don’t need power!” Emma grits her teeth, countering another magically enhanced attack. “And this is _not_ saving me.”

 

“I beg to differ, though for that I’d have to thank your fallen Queen,” He says, eyes flickering to Regina’s still form. Emma shifts so that she’s blocking his view, her protective instincts flaring as his eyes narrow. “she's given me quite the gift with this realm - a do over.”

 

Emma’s hands curl tighter around her sword, staticky white magic springing forth to envelop them. “What do you mean?”

 

“Right now you’re practically a blank impressionable slate. I'll make you into the version of you I truly fell in love with,” He says gleefully. “My _beautiful_ Dark Swan.”

 

Emma’s breathing spikes as the rush to defend herself tingles through her body, causing her to launch in again. An image springs to her mind there, of the darkness sinking into her skin like the rivers of a slow poison enveloping every cell within her body. She shivers at it, blinking it away as they both throw their weight into their attacks, swords keeping them a hairsbreadth apart.

 

Hook looms above her, mighty and terrifying, face deeply shadowed by the darkness that possesses him. Those shadows hiss at Emma, sending shivers quaking down her spine and goosebumps scattering across her clammy skin. She stumbles back, feet unsteady and heart racing as a dark chuckle slips from his lips, mocking and amused and most definitely _not human._

 

That dark energy swirling behind him hovers in the air like a thick black cloud. His sword _crackles_ with it as it clashes against hers, sending her sword clattering to her feet as she pushes out of the hold. She stumbles back a few paces, holding a defensive stance as he laughs.

 

“Why so defiant, princess?” He asks, bemused. “Many would _kill_ for the power I offer to you.”

 

“I'm not one of them.” She answers, taking a step back as he twirls his sword.

 

“Come now Emma, let's not act like we don't know you've tasted the allure of darkness. Without Regina here you'd have killed _everyone_ and _everything_ in your path.”

 

“That's not true.” Emma says, voice shaky with her denial as she takes another step back.

 

“Nothing and no one is stopping us now.” Hook continues, stopping in his path as he extends his sword towards her. “We're free to be us.”

 

“How did you get like this?” Emma asks, hands shaking with uncontrollable magic.

 

“You.” He answers instantly. “Our lives would be much more simple if not for that godforsaken _title_ of yours."

 

Emma bristles at his comment, unsteady magic humming at her fingertips as she stands her ground. "I'm the Savior." She declares, the words curling in the air like a hiss of truth.

 

“Yes, the problem that started it all." Hook says icily. "I stumbled upon the answer to our problem quite by accident. Finding it was like finding _buried treasure_. It practically gifted itself to me.” His words bring a flash of images to the princess’s mind, images of creepy children chanting around an object that had almost sucked away all of her magic.

 

“The shears of destiny.” Emma says and his eyes gleam. Those words rattle within Emma’s mind, producing a foggy image of the tool that had tried to steal her magic away. “It changed you.” 

 

“In a manner of speaking.” He answers, eyes turning flinty. “It merged with me and offered me the power I now offer you - to change someone’s destiny.” His face twists into a mangled smile, unsettling the princess as his eyes turn completely back. “That’s worth _all_ the darkness I have to offer.”

 

The fallen sword before Emma’s feet disappears in a swirl of rust, reappearing in his hands as he starts forward again. His eyes gleam, a devilish smile curling around his lips as he taps his chin.

 

“I think we need a little audience for this, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

And instantly, her family’s there; Prince Henry, Queen Snow and King David stand with their backs towards them, inhaling sharply when they finally notice they are no longer at the castle.

 

“Emma!” Snow cries, panic in her tone as they all finally notice her. Hook snaps his fingers and they all freeze like statues in the background as the air around them instantly turns _colder_ , making Emma’s teeth chatter.

 

Emma's eyes briefly flicker towards them and the distressed looks on their faces is enough to have her heart in shambles regardless of this being a wish realm.

 

“They aren’t the originals.” He says, amused as he observes the look on her face. “But they’ll do.”

 

“I’m not gonna let you hurt them!” She declares as he advances, summoning her magic to her hands. But she can’t even find a compliant thread of it anymore as her hands shake with the effort to shape the staticky untamed magic rushing through her veins.

 

Magic sweeps beneath the princess’s feet making her magic react _violently,_ shaky hands sizzling with white sparks that fizzle out completely. And just like her vision, with blinding supernatural speed, her sword crackles with _magic_ in his hand as it swings through the air and Emma's breath staggers as sharp metal _tears right into her abdomen_.

 

She cries out as white hot pain _flares_ through every cell in her body, bringing tears to her eyes and blood pools in her mouth where she accidentally bites her tongue. The darkness within her _hisses_ , rebels against her insides as the feeling of being ripped apart at the seams quakes through her.

 

She falls to her knees, sword buried in her stomach as her entire body lurches. He pulls it away in one callous swipe, admiring his handiwork as Emma’s magic starts bleeding out of her in waves of white mingled with rust coloured magic. Her vision swims violently, the statues of her frozen parents around them bringing tears to her eyes.

 

Hook is distracted, consumed by the power flowing out from her, loving the feeling of her magic curling around his as it rises in the air. He begins a chant, similar to the one from her dreams of the possessed children as ruins of an ancient language begin etching themselves onto the ground. It’s a language Emma can’t pronounce but he fuels it with his magic and his rage and the blood from Emma’s sword.

 

Emma’s magic gets trapped within the boundaries of the wide creepy circle, a white light that rebels against the pull of Hook’s magic. It’s almost too much for her to bear as her magic tugs insistently beneath her skin, stretching it like it wants to _claw_ its way out of her veins.

 

Wide green eyes dart around frantically as the princess crawls the remaining spaces towards Regina’s very still body. Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears and her strength wanes, making her fall heavily against Regina as the magic from his body tugs at hers.

 

If only Regina were there to help...

 

“You told me that I can shape my own destiny.” The princess says, absentmindedly stroking Regina’s cold cheek. “But I need _you_ . I can’t do this alone.” Emma's lips tremble as they twist into a pained smile. She pushes up on a shaky elbow, leaning over Regina as the magic in her body lurches, drawing out in waves of white towards _him_. “Come back to me.” She requests softly, thumb tenderly brushing across supple lips before the princess leans in and kisses her.

 

It’s a tentative kiss, one borne of desperation as Emma’s warm lips meet the cold ones of her lover’s still body.

 

But there’s no reaction, no cliché rainbow light bursting forth from their lips and racing across the land. The only emotion that mounts within Emma is despair. The princess can’t even feel Regina’s magic rising to meet hers and the stubborn tears she refuses to let fall gather at the corner of her eyes as she pulls away. Regina remains just as heartbreakingly still, and as tears cascade down Emma’s face, she turns away with an aching heart.

 

Hook laughs, a grating sound that demolishes Emma’s confidence as his creepy chanting ceases and the magic within the circle pulses.

 

“You truly expected that to work? Magic is different in this land.” He chortles. “And Regina isn’t _whole_. She may have saved you the first time, but this time she can’t even save herself.”

 

“Our magic saved us.” Emma grits out, body stiffening and her magic leaking out in waves of white as he cackles madly.

 

“I can guarantee that she did save you that first time.” Hook says simply. “ _Using_ that twue wuv magic.” He mocks, eyes dark with loathing as the darkness engulfs Emma’s white magic within the circle. “Disgusting.”

 

“R-Regina's my true-” _The most powerful magic in all the known realms, Emma Swan_ , the Queen’s voice floats to her, unbidden.

 

“Who the fuck cares?!” Hook screams and before Emma can blink the magic in the circle springs towards her.

 

Emma isn’t expecting the magically enhanced blow to her chest but it launches her in the air before she hits the cold ground beneath her with a loud _thud_ a few feet away from Regina's body. She wheezes out, pain radiating up her chest and blood coating her tongue as she blinks up into the eyes of her attacker only to realizes she’s staring at _her own face_.

 

The body of her look alike ripples with oily tendrils of black magic that form skin tight leather over her deathly pale skin. Her eyes are black too, lacking any sort of warmth paired with greyed hair and ruby lips that twist her face into an unnaturally gleaming smile as she stands above Emma. This version of her laughs, a sound that raises goosebumps along the back of Emma’s neck as the sword in her hand gleams, a fierce silver enhanced by the dark energy rattling off Hook.

 

“Behold, my Dark Swan.” Hook announces, eyes greedily drinking her in from where he stands. “All she needs to be complete is _your heart_ , Savior.”

 

Dark Swan points her deadly magical sword at Emma’s chest and Emma is helpless beneath the weight of it, is helpless to climb to her feet and engage her. She closes her eyes, utterly defeated, and accepts her fate, accepts the outcome of this inevitably hopeless situation.

 

But before the sword can make contact with her something stops it as warm magic caresses Emma's cheek. The princess’s eyes spring open immediately as the whispered syllables of her name reaches her ears.

 

 _Regina’s_ _there_ holding the sword that had fallen at her feet and blocking Dark Swan’s attack with a magical signature that felt different yet the same. It blasts the lookalike a few feet away with a type of power that brushes warmly against Emma’s skin and cleanses the air of darkness. It’s Regina's magic, a magic the princess grew to know intimately but part it of it also feels like the Queen’s. Regina catches her eyes and Emma’s heart flutters as they glint with a fierceness she's grown to love.

 

She reaches for Emma and Emma immediately takes her hand, disbelieving eyes taking in every inch of Regina’s face. Regina's eyes are _open_ and she's _staring_ straight at her, their magics bleeding into each other at the point where their hands meet, creating that tangible warmth of burnished gold the princess feels intimately. It blooms when their fingers intertwine and Regina’s pulling Emma to her feet.

 

“Thanks for the wake up call, princess.” She says, a gentle smile curving her lips.

 

“Regina.” The princess chokes out. Regina’s smile is absolutely breathtaking as she cups Emma's face and her eyes shine with love and such open affection Emma's heart doesn't know what to do with itself.

 

Emma's words come out in a muddled sob as Regina's suddenly teary eyes meet hers. “You're awake, you're really awake.”

 

Regina grins, easy and bright and so very beautiful. “I knew you'd find me.”

 

“I will _always_ find you.”

 

Regina's face scrunches up a little at the use of _those_ particular words and Emma laughs and embraces her. There are golden magical threads running between them now, threads of Regina's _complete_ magic tangling with Emma's and merging together as it connects them on a new level. Emma's invigorated by the feelings it brings, by just how much that magic between them makes her feel like she can take on _anything_. And that pain in her chest and injury at her side instantly quells.

 

Dark Swan growls, black eyes murderous as she rises with Hook’s help.

 

“Pathetic how you had to shape this darkness into a clone of Emma just to settle your skewed fantasies.” Regina directs her comment at Hook. He bristles, a snarl on his lips as he struggles with the threads of dark magic maintaining Dark Swan's form.

 

“You can't save her.” Dark Swan hisses in an accent similar to Hook. “This is inevitable.”

 

“We’re going to tear you limb from limb and when we’re through I can guarantee that the obnoxious fairies in this realm won’t be able to find a trace of you.” Regina says, taking a protective step forward.

 

“Fate is on my side.” Hook says, sharp calculating eyes briefly flickering to the circle humming with magic. “And the Savior has seen the outcome of opposing me, the power from the shears has already assured my victory.”

 

“We make our own fate.” Regina says confidently, eyes catching Emma’s. “I have no doubt of that.”

 

Dark Swan breaks away from Hook’s hold, an angry hiss tearing from her lips as she rushes Regina. Regina has just enough time to draw the sword she’d used as the dark magical sword clashes with lightning speed against her own.

 

Hook is immediately on the move, springing to her aid but Emma engages him, blocking his attack with a burst of golden magic that clatters against his form, making him shudder and bringing him briefly to his knees. He's on his feet in an instant, dark magic rattling off him and humming in the air around them as his cruel eyes settle on Emma.

 

“I intend to make good on my promise. To make you suffer like you made me suffer. To see you torn down to _nothing_ while I take _everything_ you want, everyone you _love._ ” He sneers the word with derision.

 

Before Emma can react he thrusts a hand out, fingers curling in the air and closing in around her throat. She heaves as she's lifted into the air, eyes widening as she’s summoned before him in a flash.

 

“Emma!” Regina shouts her name, eyes distractedly following her as she blocks another of Dark Swan’s magically enhanced blows. Regina’s magic rushes out of her in waves, snaking along her arms and legs and giving her the strength she needs to hold Dark Swan in a deadlock with their deadly blades.

 

The princess kicks and squirms in his hold, hands sparking with magic that doesn't seem to find traction as she dangles helplessly above the grass.

 

“My my, such fire.” Hook drawls, reaching out and trapping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Emma stiffens under his touch, yanking her head away. “And utter _insolence._ ” His last word is hissed directly in Emma's ear and she flinches.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Emma chokes out, eyes glassy as magic lurches beneath her veins, responding unfavourably to the culmination of darkness rattling off him like poison.

 

Regina’s magic pulses in the air as it cuts into Dark Swan, splitting her chest and revealing hollowed darkness. She stumbles back as Dark Swan advances, sword twirling in her hand with sparks of dark staticky magic as she rushes Regina again.

 

“Fear was the motivator.” Hook says conversationally, absentmindedly twirling a lock of Emma’s hair. “I was afraid to lose you to _Regina_.” He spits the name disdainfully, eyes briefly flitting to Regina’s battle with Dark Swan mere feet away. "You harbour a power within you that's so powerful that even a _wish_ to rewrite reality couldn't fully take it away." Emma squirms even more in his hold and the pressure on her throat increases, making her briefly stop resisting. “You were always fated to be mine. With our magic we'd be unstoppable.”

 

“Not interested." Emma hisses, eyes flashing as his grin morphs into a taunting smirk. "I will never belong to you.”

 

Regina chooses that moment to send her magic hurtling towards Emma, only for it to be blocked by Dark Swan, merging with her body and _strengthening_ her. Regina stops at once, parrying Dark Swan’s attack and resisting the urge to use magic since it only seems to make her stronger.

 

“You will obey me, _Savior._ ” Hook growls, face twisting in anger. “Because if I can’t have you then no one will!”

 

“Love isn’t changing someone to suit your idealisms.” Emma chokes out, vision blurring around the edges as his magic resumes tugging it out of her in waves.

 

“That’s exactly what it is. And you belong to me, _love_.” He purrs, trailing a finger delicately down the princess's jugular making Emma’s skin crawl. “This time, your Queen can’t save you.”

 

“We’re going to defeat you.” Emma says, grasping at his hand. White magic ripples out, engulfing his arm and desperately trying to make its way across the distance that separates Emma from Regina. Regina’s magic calls out to hers but Hook merely grins, stopping Emma’s in its tracks with a flick of the wrist and directing it back towards himself where it sinks into his skin, merging with his darkness.

 

“You and I can rule this kingdom, rule this realm and shape it into anything we want it to be!”

 

“Even if I did have all my memories of you I'm sure I'd never agree to that.”

 

“Pity.” He sighs, a resigned expression taking over his face as he stares into her eyes. “I guess I'll have to _change_ your mind.”

 

And before Emma can reply, his hand plunges directly into her chest, past muscle and bone and straight towards the delicate organ beating inside. Emma gasps at the chill that descends over her. Her chest floods with waves of deep keening agony when his fingers tighten around her heart.

 

“No!” Regina hisses, launching a magically enhanced fireball at him that he blocks with a wave of his hand. “Bastard!”

 

Dark Swan takes advantage of Regina’s momentary distraction, drawing power from the dark magic ruins on the ground and instantly it’s consuming Regina, twisting her around until the blade of the sword is pressed tightly against her neck.

 

“I do love this turn of events.” Hook laughs, a wicked thing that echoes across the meadow and vibrates with dark energy in the air around them. The wish version of Emma's parents are still frozen as they watch on helplessly, eyes flitting from Emma to Regina. But the darkness encumbered in the ruins breaks away then, springing to life and engulfing the wish version of her family, turning the entire meadow into a black playground.

 

Regina struggles against Dark Swan’s hold, magic springing to her aid that fizzles out on contact with the darkness.

 

“Regina.” Emma chokes out, helpless tears streaming down her face when Dark Swan moves with supernatural speed, plunging her sword into Regina’s side.

 

Regina cries out, magic fuelling her rage but she’s helpless beneath Dark Swan’s hold as the magic in her body is stopped, trapped within her veins at the darkness in her touch. She falls weakly to her knees, shaky hands grasping at Dark Swan’s cold yet somehow familiar hands.

 

Hook’s hand squeezes the organ inside Emma’s chest, bringing her back to the situation at hand and Emma cries out, sure she'd have been on her knees by now with the excruciating pain that rocks through her body.

 

Emma's throat burns as Hook's dark magic fills the air. “You could have been _my_ princess. _My_ Queen.” He sneers. “We would have been good together, I was going to propose! You threw away our happy ending!”

 

His words stun Emma, rallying her dreams of him. There was always an undercurrent of unease within her, it's easily detectable in the way her other self would brush aside his misgivings for an elusive shot at what she felt was a happy ending. But it's a term that fills her with dread, knowing that it never did sit quite right with her to have him as her happy ending.

 

“This is your last chance, Savior.” He hisses, squeezing the heart tighter as helpless tears leak out of Emma's eyes. “Join me.”

 

“Go to _hell_.” Emma spits, rage in her veins fuelling her despair as magic continues pouring out of her.

 

“ _Oh Emma_.” he coos, teeth bared and a hand buried deep within Emma’s chest. “ _Why did you have to resist me?_ ”

 

The heart that comes out isn't one either of them had been expecting. It's completely golden, the veins and tissues making up the organ having a sort of glass like hollowed look to it. It's baffling and Emma watches on in complete awe as it pulses within his hands.

 

“Where is your darkness?” He hisses, eyes turning a murderous black and Emma shivers as the darkness within him traverses the outer parts of her heart. But it doesn't consume the organ, can’t consume her. “I felt it! I know it’s here!”

 

“Emma.” Regina chokes out, eyes connecting with hers. “This is _your_ wish realm.”

 

“Regina I can’t.” Emma says softly, more tears springing to her eyes. “He’s too powerful.”

 

“He’s trying to rile you up in order to get all of the darkness out of you. But I know you can overcome it. Living with the darkness isn’t easy, but it’s manageable when you have people who care for you, people to fight for.”

 

“I…” Emma swallows thickly, eyes settling on Hook’s outraged face.

 

“Keep resisting him. Don’t give in.”

 

Emma takes a deep steadying breath, finding a weak thread of her magic as her hands warm up at her sides. She hadn’t realized how cold and lifeless they’d gotten as her eyes connect with Regina’s once more. Dark Swan was still hovering above her but she seemed frozen in her tracks as Regina carefully brushed whispers of her magic over her wrist and along her knuckles.

 

It's a touch that soothes Emma even from that distance away. It’s a touch she feels intimately, like Regina was quelling that unsettling tornado in the pit of her stomach and ridding her of the anxiety over her darkness. And instantly Dark Swan is dissolving into magical dust behind her and Emma can control the little magic she can feel springing to life at her fingertips.

 

Emma's heart glows, a blinding gold that shimmers over every dark crevices of the forest and instantly Hook is being thrown across the meadow, smashing into a tall rock and crumpling in agony. Emma's heart returns to her chest and she gasps loudly, taking in a heavy breath as she crumples to the forest ground.

 

The magic in the circle breaks away, hurtling after Hook and tearing his form apart at the seams. He _roars,_ an ugly sound that shakes the very foundations of the wish realm as darkness covers every star in the sky and every tree in the realm for miles.

 

Emma pushes up on shaky legs, stumbling the rest of the way towards Regina as she grasps her hand. The magic in the land whips around them in a swirl of tumultuous inky black, whispering along their bodies as Hook’s face hovers over them.

 

“Now, witness my true form.” Hook laughs, a sound that shakes the air like echoes of thunderclaps as lightning streaks across the night sky. It sends chills down Emma’s spine. “You have chosen your fate, Savior.”

 

“Why settle for a washed up pirate when she can have a Queen?” Regina's taunting voice fills the air and Emma smiles despite herself, nudging Regina weakly. Hook roars again and this time his face dissolves as all of the darkness in the realm hurtles towards them on waves of oily black. “Ready?” Regina glances at Emma to ask. Emma nods, tightening her hold on Regina’s hand as she channels their magic with the other.

 

Magic ripples outwards from them in waves, funnelling into Emma’s sword laying on the ground, turning it a burnished golden color so reminiscent of the magic fuelling it. It plunges into the oily tendrils of dark magic just before it engulfs them, bursting it apart at the seams as gold and black mingle in waves that harmlessly brush along their skin.

 

The earth practically shakes with the feel of golden magic as the darkness disappears for good and the night sky returns above, stars dotting its darkness and the full moon casting its glow upon them. The forest reappears, returning all the flowers to the meadow and the gentle sounds of the soothing wind rustling through the trees. Animals hover at the edge of the treeline, carefully taking in the scene as a true peace falls over the land for the first time since its creation.

 

Emma falls weakly to her knees, utterly spent as the rest of their golden magic spreads across the realm, reshaping the land beneath their feet and dropping the sword a few feet away. Regina’s at Emma’s side in an instant, the magic in her hands flickering Emma’s to life as she soothingly runs her hands across Emma’s back. Emma sighs in contentment, pressing her forehead to Regina’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm.” She groans. “How do you do that?”

 

Regina chuckles softly against her ear and Emma absolutely adores the sound of it. “It’s a trick I only recently learnt how to perfect because of you. Anytime your magic reacted in an odd way mine always seemed eager to reach out. So I’d reach for your hands or your shoulders and just let my magic seek yours out.”

 

“And I’d feel differently.” Emma murmurs. “Like instant peace.”

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

“Gods, it’s amazing, _you’re_ amazing.” Emma sighs, reopening her eyes and lifting her head off Regina’s shoulder. Emma’s eyes widen immediately at the amount of blood coating the front of Regina’s simple peasant dress and her hand finds the injury at her side that would no doubt leave a sizable scar. Regina didn’t look like she was in pain, but nevertheless, Emma channels their magic towards it, desperately hoping that it would heal.

 

“It’s a wound inflicted by dark magic.” Regina informs her, lips twisting into a rueful smile. “While our magic would heal me from the inside I’m afraid that this scar is permanent.”

 

Emma shakes her head sorrowfully. “I didn't want you to bear the scar of this, my love.”

 

“I'd gain many if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“Regina.” Emma sighs her name, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders, burying her nose against her neck and curling her fingers in Regina’s longer hair. “I missed you _so_ much.”

 

Regina hums, a tiny sound which warms Emma's heart. “I missed you too, darling.”

 

It's a new term of endearment, one that makes Emma smile so wide as Regina's hands soothingly travel along her back, holding her tightly against her. “Now to find a way out of this hell hole?”

 

Emma pulls back a little, shaking her head. “I don't think I can find us away out of here.”

 

“I think you can, princess.” Regina says confidently and Emma’s reassured by her steadfast believe in her that’s been such a breath of fresh air. “Remember what we talked about when you freed the other half of me from those steel bars.” Regina smiles. “It’s _your_ wish realm. You have to _believe_ that your wish will work.”

 

“It’s _our_ wish realm.” The princess says, eyes gleaming that hazy golden color as their fingers tangle together. “We do this, together.”

 

“Together.” Regina repeats with an affectionate smile as Emma tenderly strokes her face.

 

“I wish…” She starts, green eyes finding Regina’s.

 

 _I wish always to be wherever you are_ , the princess thinks as their magics glow brighter between them the longer she looks into Regina’s eyes. _I wish for everything to return as it was so that I can take you back to our true realm._

 

As they fall into each other's arms again their lips meet in another sweet kiss.

 

A warm surge of golden light bursts forth, racing across the land as cool misty air rushes along their skin. Regina's kiss feels like magic itself, like a breath of fresh air that warms the princess's soul and fills her lungs.

 

It's a tentative kiss, one that breaks as they part for only a second before Emma swoops in again, kissing Regina soundly, as her arms wound around Regina's shoulders.

 

It feels like Emma's waited forever for this, to knowingly taste Regina's lips, to show Regina just how much love she has to offer. Regina kisses her back just as fiercely and there’s a _longing_ there that Emma relates to, a desperation that melds into a feeling of utter completeness as Regina’s mouth parts smoothly beneath hers. The entire world falls away then, shifting beneath their feet and Emma’s heart squeezes warmly when she’s engulfed within Regina’s arms and Regina's intoxicating magic. Her own magic responds with fervor, rushing out of her to connect with Regina's, blissfully blending together and mirroring each other in that golden wave of magic.

 

“ _Emma_.” Regina sighs her name against her lips. It tingles warmly down Emma’s spine drawing a giddy smile to her lips as her fingers slip into Regina’s hair, cradling her head as their kisses turn even softer and even more heartfelt.

 

A strange sensation follows, something that envelops their bodies entirely in golden magic and suddenly the earth beneath their knees _shifts_.

 

Emma gasps, abruptly breaking their mouths apart as her head spins _violently._  She clutches tightly to Regina’s shoulders as their foreheads fall together. There's a heavy feeling against her chest, one that's immediately counteracted by the airy feeling of magic, _their_ magic, rushing into her lungs so she's practically radiating gold, white and purple magic.

 

 _Do you feel that?_ She wants to ask but her mouth can't quite form the words. It's as if all her movements were suddenly slowed down.

 

 _I do,_ Regina's answer is an echo in her mind and Emma stiffens, realizing that she didn't quite verbalize her thoughts. Their connection had returned, this wonderful connection to their magic and their thoughts that feels intensified somehow. They're both breathing heavily in the tiny space between their lips as Emma's eyes lock with Regina's.

 

 _Did I...can you really hear me?_ She thinks in disbelief. _Did I really just kiss you and make the earth move?_ the questions form without prompting as her eyes distractedly linger along the bow of Regina's lips. _Can we do it again?_

 

 _My, aren't you the eager one,_ Regina’s lips curl into a sultry smirk and Emma flushes prettily, red staining delicate porcelain as she realizes that their magic has forged an even newer connection between them.

 

“Emma.” Regina gasps as a ribbon of white and purple light floats between them. “Look.”

 

It's with a start that they both realize that there are no longer any forest noises around them and looking around, they find themselves caught in an abyss of darkness where the only source of light was circled around them in pulses of white and purple magic.

 

That same magic rushes through Emma again and suddenly she's being thrusted _right into her Storybrooke memories._

 

Years of foster homes and group homes flit behind her mind's eye, getting into trouble for being utterly mischievous, that longing to find her parents turned to resentment, becoming a bail bondsperson and years of unhappy birthdays. A wish on a candle that brought a ten year old Henry standing in front of her apartment door declaring he was the baby she'd given away, returning him home to a woman she'd immediately been smitten by, a woman who she'd felt an aching loneliness resonating from deep within just by looking into her eyes.

 

Long nights at the Sheriff’s department with Graham and then David. The monotony of quaint Storybrooke broken by passionate confrontations with Mayor Mills that sparked an even greater passion within her that she didn't quite trust herself to act on.

 

Breaking curses, being Henry's true love, journeying to fairytale land, Neverland, becoming allies with Regina.

 

Realm traveling and alternate realities, sacrificing her soul for Regina's happiness, becoming a fully fledged dark one, stopping their son from destroying magic, witnessing Regina being ripped into two entities by a serum and finally, being granted a wish by the Evil Queen.

 

As the magic around them dissipates, they're both left kneeling, no longer on forest earth but the cold asphalt of Storybrooke at night.

 

“Shit.” The swear leaves Emma's lips in a breathy exhale that has Regina jerking back and finally taking note of Emma’s rigid body.

 

A few minutes ago when she'd kissed this woman, Emma was a lonely princess who'd had a son she loved and a bleak existence perpetuated by her over protective parents. But now as the rest of her memories unfurl in a torrential downpour she needs a minute to process everything.

 

How could she not know of her own feelings? This woman made her feel like anything was possible just by looking into her eyes. And her memories are still coming at her in full blast.

 

There’s _I know her, I believe her_ , and Emma’s steadfast belief in Regina’s redemption.

 

There’s _well maybe I need you_ and Regina’s eyes shining with affection and hard earned trust.

 

There’s _you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed_ and darkness filling Emma’s soul for Regina's shot at happiness.

 

There’s _I know you, it took a long time but I really know you_ and Regina’s eyes begging Emma to find the strength within to overcome the darkness.

 

There are breakfasts at Granny’s, impromptu lunches at Town Hall, dinners at the mansion, road trips with Henry, hesitant touches that mean so much and loaded looks that hold everything else in between.

 

And now there’s _I love you, I’m so in love with you, please don’t leave me_ pressed warmly against Emma's cold skin and _I know I belong with you_ with Emma’s shy smile at the Queen as she tenderly cups her cheek and Emma’s heart beating just for Regina.

 

“Regina.” The name falls from her lips in a sob, the smile on her lips trembling as tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

 

“ _Emma_ .” Her name sounds _so beautiful_ and so immensely reverent as it slips from Regina's lips. Has Regina always addressed her like that? Those enchanting dark eyes soften even further as she gently cups Emma's cheek, smiling that smile that makes the Savior’s heart flutter. “You remember.”

 

Emma nods shakily, scrambling for words that fail her under Regina's soft dark gaze.

 

“I - we...we're back.”

 

“Yes.” Regina nods, eyes filling with tears that spill over her cheeks. Emma immediately reaches to brush them away with the shaky pad of her thumb, feeling her heart expand so much for Regina in this moment, like her feelings were being magnified by her alternate self and her heart can't possibly hold it all. "Welcome back, Savior."

 

Emma smiles, eyes bright and heart full. "Never thought I'd ever be happy to hear you call me that."

 

"Just don't get any bright ideas that'll put you in harm's way," Regina says, amused. "But knowing our town, I'd say we deserve a nice long vacation before all hell breaks loose again."

 

Emma laughs, nose crinkling as she regards Regina. "I can agree with that." She hums. "And I'm okay with being the Savior as long as I know that you'll be around to save me too."

 

"Always." Regina says fiercely, reaching for Emma's hand and cradling it against her own cheek as Emma's eyes burn through her. “We're home.” She says joyfully and Emma can't help herself as she swoops in to press another kiss against Regina's lips.

 

This kiss is different, but still the same. It’s a kiss where Emma’s aware of everything that’s happened. It’s a kiss of gratitude, a kiss of love, a kiss that’s been long overdue since the first time she ever thought about her feelings for Regina. Regina’s fingers tangle in Emma’s hair as their lips part and their foreheads fall together.

 

 _I love you_ , Emma thinks, eyes shining with adoration as Regina’s eyes light up at her declaration.

 

 _I love you too, Emma Swan_ , Regina’s reply comes without hesitation, curling in her mind in a pleasant wave of their golden magic and bringing a giddy smile to Emma’s lips as Regina leans in and kisses her again.

 

The rhythmic thumping of shoes hitting asphalt fills the air on the deserted street across from them and they both break away, cheeks flushed as their eyes are drawn towards Henry. His book cradled tightly in his arms, a giddy smile splits his face as his eyes settles on them.

 

“Moms!” He shouts, and he's racing towards them in a run so reminiscent of the kid he once was, dropping to his knees as he pulls them both into his lanky arms.

 

“Henry.” Regina sighs his name like he's her whole world and Emma's eyes mist over as they're all caught up in this beautiful three-way hug.

 

“Kid, did you grow another inch while we were away?” Emma asks shakily as Henry tugs her further into his embrace and buries his face against her neck, relieved tears on his face he doesn't care to hide.

 

“I knew it, I knew you'd be back tonight.” He whispers. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do more to help you two in that realm. I tried my best Moms. I knew Hook was the obstacle you had to face."

 

"We faced the darkness together, and we won like we always do." Regina says and Emma nods as Henry tugs them both to their feet, hands never leaving either of them as the rest of their family approaches.

 

“Emma!” Snow cries. “Oh Emma.” And Emma and Regina are engulfed within the arms of Snow and Charming.

 

“We thought we’d lost you two for good when the Queen disappeared.” David says softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“Regina rescued me.” Emma says. "All of Regina." and Regina smiles, that glint in her eyes quite telling.

 

"We rescued each other." Regina says softly.

 

"Always." Emma adds, reaching for her hand, fingers interlocking in the spaces between Regina's as they both sink into the embrace and warmth of the love from their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
